Phönixfeuer I Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit
by KimRay
Summary: Manchmal sieht man in der Dunkelheit mehr, als einem lieb ist, vor allem, wenn man sich mit aller Kraft dagegen wehrt![komplett]
1. Böse Überraschungen

So, in der Hoffnung, dass ich den Dreh jetzt raus habe, mach ich doch gleich mit dieser Story weiter!

Disclaimer: Wie üblich alles JKR, nur die Story ist von mir!

Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch!

mlg KimRay

**Phönixfeuer I - Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit**  
  
1. Böse Überraschungen  
  
„Ich will aber jetzt nicht mit ihm reden!"Harry sah Hermione an. Leider konnte er nur allzu gut verstehen, was sie meinte. Die Tatsache, dass Ron es nicht lassen konnte, immer wieder mit Lavender Brown zu flirten, war seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ein Reizthema zwischen den beiden und als sie ihn gestern mit ihr übers Gelände spazieren sehen hatte, als er angeblich in der Bibliothek lernen wollte, war sie seiner Meinung nach zurecht ausgerastet.  
  
Und dann kam diese Nachricht. Harry hatte fast der Schlag getroffen, als sie ihm das Pergament unter die Nase gehalten hatte. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht lesen, doch als ihr schon wieder die Tränen in den Augen standen, gab er missmutig nach. Leider war Hermione zwar mit allen Mädchen befreundet, aber so etwas wie eine beste Freundin hatte sie nicht und da er nun mal schon immer ihr bester Freund gewesen war, hatte sie ihn zu ihrem Vertrauten auserkoren, ganz gleich ob ihm das passte, oder nicht.  
  
Die Nachricht ließ Harry keine Ruhe, doch die Zeit war zu knapp, um länger darüber nachzudenken. Hermione hatte ihn gebeten, sich an ihrer Stelle mit Ron zu treffen und er hatte damit eigentlich kein Problem, denn er war immer noch der, der den hitzköpfigen Ron Weasley am besten in Griff hatte, seit er der letzte männliche Weasley in Hogwarts war.  
  
Harry hatte sich sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts ruhiger vorgestellt, doch seit sie wieder hier waren gab es nichts als Zoff.  
  
„Okay!...Ich gehe!...Ich rede mit ihm!...Aber Hermione, mach dir nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen!...Vielleicht solltest du erst Mal auf Distanz gehen, dass er begreift, was er an dir hat!"Hermione senkte den Kopf, doch Harry hatte die Träne auf ihrer Wange trotzdem gesehen. Hermione war ganz einfach zu verliebt in Ron.  
  
Sein Hauptproblem war wohl, dass er sich einfach nicht in die Situation der beiden hinein versetzen konnte, doch Ron würde heute was erleben und für diesen seltsamen Brief würde er auch gleich noch einen Rüffel bekommen.  
  
Harry kam ein paar Minuten zu spät in das Klassenzimmer, in dem Ron Hermione treffen wollte. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig, dass er noch nicht da war und er sah sich um. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde der Raum oft genutzt. Alle Wände waren mit Bücherregalen verstellt und es gab nur fünf Tische. Es sah eher nach einem Studierzimmer aus.  
  
Manchmal fragte sich Harry, wie viele Bücher es wohl in Hogwarts gab.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde es dunkel und zwar so Dunkel, dass er gar nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Etwas verdutzt stand er mitten im Raum und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn irgendwie passte diese Aktion zu Rons Nachricht.  
  
Fast im selben Augenblick spürte er Hände an den Schultern und Lippen auf seinen. Der Schock machte ihn im ersten Moment reaktionsunfähig und der nächste Schock folgte auf dem Fuße, denn er stellte fest, dass er es genoss. Das war ihm neu und ihm fiel auf, dass sein Freund das wirklich gut beherrschte. Das Problem dabei war, das Ron nicht begeistert sein würde, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er Harry und nicht Hermione vor sich hatte und darum stieß er ihn mit einem heftigen Stoß von sich.  
  
„Jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir!...So einfach lässt sie dir das nicht durchgehen! Und das weißt du!"  
  
Licht flammte wieder auf.  
  
Wäre sein Adrenalinspiegel nicht in Sekundenbruchteilen in Regionen entschwunden, die er zu vor nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich an Malfoys absolut entgleisten Gesichtzügen ergötzt, doch so brannten ihm sofort die Sicherungen durch.  
  
Komisch war ihm die Sache ja von Anfang an vorgekommen, doch dass es so ein fieses Spiel war, steigerte seine Wut.  
  
„Du elende, dreckige, verdammte Ratte!...Das hättest du wohl gern...Hermione noch mehr wehtun und dich dann köstlich darüber zu amüsieren!"  
  
Malfoy versuchte sich zu sammeln. Eigentlich hatte der Plan anders ausgesehen, aber das spielte ja jetzt wohl keine Rolle mehr.  
  
Wer hätte auch erwartet, dass Granger es fertig brachte, ihren ohne jeden Zweifel besten Freund zu einem Date mit ihrem momentanen Freund zu schicken.  
  
Harry riss Malfoy im Sprung von den Füßen und verpasste ihm entgegen seiner Gewohnheit einen Kinnhaken, der sich gewaschen hatte. Sonst war es immer Weasley, der sich auf körperliche Auseinandersetzungen einließ.  
  
Potter musste wirklich wütend sein und Draco hatte sich noch nicht wieder richtig im Griff, denn der Umstand, dass er Harry Potter geküsst hatte, war auch nicht gerade beruhigend. Das könnte in die größte Blamage seines Lebens ausarten.  
  
Als Potters Rechte diesmal jedoch seinen Magen traf und er ein heftige Keuchen von sich gab, fing er sich und wurde nun seinerseits wütend.  
  
Das schöne an der Sache war, dass Potter zwar den Überraschungseffekt auf seiner Seite gehabt hatte, ihm aber sonst körperlich unterlegen war, denn er war genau wie Weasley einen halben Kopf größer als Potter und auf jeden Fall besser trainiert.  
  
Mit hartem Griff schnappte er ihn am Umhang und warf ihn auf den Rücken, bevor er ihn auf die Füße zerrte und sich nach seinem Zauberstab umsah, der ihm aus der Hand geflogen war, als Potter ihn ansprang. Erneut schaffte es Harry sich loszureißen und erwischte ihn an den Rippen.  
  
„Jetzt reicht's aber verdammt noch mal! Schließlich ist es Strafe genug, dich geküsst zu haben!"Das war ganz offensichtlich das falsche Argument gewesen, denn nun rastete er endgültig aus.  
  
Mit einer Kraft, die Draco niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, schob er ihn quer durch das Klassenzimmer. Zusammen knallten sie in ein Regal und Bücher flogen ihnen um die Ohren, doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem.  
  
Das Regal gab nach. Vermutlich bildete es den Eingang zu einem Geheimgang und Malfoy erwartete auf den Boden zu knallen, doch es gab keinen Boden.  
  
Als sie begriffen, dass sie stürzten war es zu spät. Es gab kein halten mehr und im Reflex krallten sich Dracos Finger in Potters Umhang und er spürte selbst, wie dessen Griff fester wurde, als sie auf etwas aufprallten und er das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
Ein furchtbarer Schmerz riss Harry wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück. Er wusste nicht, wie viele Abhänge sie jetzt schon mitgenommen hatten und der Schlag gegen die Schläfe hätte ihm gerade beinahe das Bewusstsein gekostet, das Malfoy wohl gleich verloren hatte, als er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden der Röhre geknallt war.  
  
Harry kannte diese Röhren. Es gab sie überall im Untergrund von Hogwarts und sie konnten sonst wohin führen, doch diese hier war ins Leere gegangen. Er hatte das Gefühl einen Abhang hinabzustürzen und fragte sich, wie lange er Malfoy noch halten konnte, als er sich selbst den Kopf anschlug, doch der gleich darauf folgende Schmerz hielt ihn bei Bewusstsein und das war Glück, denn einen Augenblick später knallte er rücklings auf eine Steinplatte und der Schmerz wurde noch schlimmer, doch das war nicht das Problem.  
  
Die Steinplatte schwankte bedenklich und er zweifelte nicht mehr, dass das ihr Ende war, falls sie kippte. Er zerrte Malfoy zu sich, in der Hoffnung, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen und nach einigen Augenblicken hörte das Schwanken tatsächlich auf.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Das alles konnte doch nicht war sein. Die einzige stabile Lage, die er gefunden hatte, war mit Malfoy auf seiner Brust, der Schmerz zwischen seinen Rippen war unerträglich und sein Zauberstab vermutlich Schrott, denn er war an der Stelle, wo er jetzt ein unaufhörliches Stechen spürte.  
  
Harry versucht die Hand zwischen sich und Malfoy zu schieben, um zu sehen, ob der Zauberstab noch zu gebrauchen war, doch die geringste Regung brachte die Steinplatte wieder ins Schwanken. Es war aussichtslos. Wenn sie keiner fand, war es wahrscheinlich besser, den Stein zum Kippen zu bringen und sich den Hals zu brechen.  
  
Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Er fragte sich, warum er seine Brille nicht verloren hatte und sie nur schief auf der Nase saß. Malfoy rührte sich nicht.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte er den Kopf um festzustellen, ob irgendwas zu erkennen war. Langsam, machte sich ein blaues Dämmerlicht breit. Es strahlte von den Wänden. Scheinbar waren sie in einer riesigen Höhle. Und aus seiner Position sah es aus, als schwebten sie mitten im Raum. Harry fragte sich, worauf die Felsplatte lag, die sie im freien Fall aufgehalten hatte. Links oben, in einige Entfernung in der Decke sah er das Ende der Röhre, darunter war ein kleiner Abhang, von dem sie heruntergestürzt waren.  
  
Alles in allem wurde Harry klar, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie noch am Leben waren.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an Malfoys Gesicht hängen. Im bläulichen Licht war es weiß. Harry hatte ausgiebig Zeit, ihn zu betrachten und was er sah, beruhigte ihn nicht unbedingt. Er hatte das Gesicht eines Engels und die Seele eines Dämons, krasser konnte es nicht sein.  
  
Harry spürte das Blut in seinen Wangen, als er an diesen Kuss dachte, dreimal lieber hätte er Ron geküsst und auch das war irgendwie der Abgrund, aber es musste Malfoy sein, der eisige, überhebliche Malfoy, der sich über alles und jeden lustig machte und die Gryffindors quälte, wo er nur konnte.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob er sich darüber auch lustig machen würde und schon jetzt stöhnte er innerlich, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr Malfoy ihn bloßstellen konnte, denn immerhin hatte er ja Ron erwartet und trotzdem zurückgeküsst.  
  
Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn sich weiter vorzumachen, dass er ganz einfach kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte, es war wohl eher so, dass seine Interessen in eine andere Richtung gingen und Colin Creevys Versuch, sein Interesse zu erringen nicht so abwegig war, wie er gehofft hatte  
  
Malfoy jedenfalls würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn irgendwann raus kam, dass er auf Jungs stand und das könnte eigentlich eine Genugtuung sein, wenn nicht dieser Kuss gewesen wäre, Harry schloss die Augen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass man sie fand, bevor er zu sich kam  
  
Doch niemand fand sie. Harry hatte inzwischen kaum noch Gefühl in seinem Körper, so kalt war der Fels in seinem Rücken. Für ihn war es schon eine Ewigkeit, die er in dieser Lage verbrachte. Er starrte an die Decke, als Malfoy die Augen aufschlug und hochfahren wollte, doch Harry hatte schon vorsichtshalber seine Hände in dessen Umhang gekrallt, als er sich unruhig zu bewegen begann und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Beweg dich nicht...beweg dich auf gar keinen Fall!"  
  
Draco starrte Potter ungläubig an, tat jedoch sicherheitshalber, was er sagte und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde. Was er sah gefiel ihm gar nicht, denn aus seiner Perspektive sah es genau wie für Harry so aus, als schwebten sie frei im Raum. Dass der Grund auf dem sie lagen, beweglich sein musste hatte er an dem leichten, jedoch sehr trägen Schwingen bemerkt, als er hochfahren wollte.  
  
Potter wusste vermutlich nicht, wohin sie stürzen würden, wenn ihre Unterlage aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.  
  
„Wie lange willst du hier liegen bleiben?" fragte er bissig. Sein Kopf dröhnte und seine Laune war schon lange jenseits des Nullpunktes.  
  
„Keine Ahnung!"  
  
„Nimm verdammt noch mal deinen Zauberstab und tu was!...Du hast ihn doch, oder?"  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, um Malfoys spöttischen Blick nicht sehen zu müssen. Der Engel war verschwunden.  
  
Für wie blöd hielt Malfoy ihn eigentlich, natürlich hätte er versucht, sie mit einem Spruch zu retten, doch es gab eine noch größere Katastrophe. Mittlerweile war er sicher.  
  
Sein Zauberstab war in der Innentasche seines Umhangs bei ihrem Absturz zerbrochen. Er konnte das Stechen eines der Bruchstücke in seinen Rippen spüren.  
  
„Potter!" Dracos Blick war noch kälter und inzwischen war er total verkrampft.  
  
„Er ist zerbrochen!" Dracos Grinsen wurde trotz ihrer miserablen Lage spöttisch.  
  
„Ach...na hoffentlich schicken sie dich dann auch gleich nach Hause, wenn sie uns finden!"Um Konsequenzen machte der sich wohl nie Gedanken?  
  
...wenn sie uns finden!...das war der Schlüsselsatz, der scheinbar nicht eintreten wollte. Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon hier auf dieser Felsplatte lagen, die wahrscheinlich auf einem schmal Grad lag, denn bei der geringsten Bewegung begann sie immer in die gleiche Richtung zu Schwanken und sie hörten Steine in unergründliche Tiefen poltern. Harry wusste, was für Abgründe sich unter Hogwarts auftun konnten.  
  
„Halt verdammt noch mal still Malfoy!" Draco reagierte nicht auf sein unwilliges Gemecker. Ihm tat jeder Knochen weh, so verkrampft war er inzwischen und das einzige, was ihn noch tröstete, war, dass Potter den kalten Stein im Rücken hatte und sich bestimmt genauso mies fühlte. Immer wieder war einer von ihnen weggedämmert. Dracos Kopfschmerz war unerträglich, er fror erbärmlich und hatte es satt, auf Potter zu liegen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass ihm inzwischen das Atmen schwerer fiel und er halb erfroren war.  
  
Malfoy versuchte gerade vorsichtig, seine Position wenigstens ein wenig zu verbessern und hörte sofort wieder Steine herabfallen, doch das war nicht das interessanteste.  
  
Potter zerbiss sich fast die Lippe, als er sich rührte und der Gegenstand, der ihm schon die ganze Zeit in die Brust drückte bekam eine neue Bedeutung.  
  
Potters zerbrochener Zauberstab lag zwischen ihnen und irgendwie schien es so, dass er ihm zwischen den Rippen steckte.  
  
Draco bewegte sich erneut und diesmal keuchte er. Ein süffisantes Grinsen erschien auf Malfoys Lippen.  
  
„Sieht aus, als hättest du ein Problem!"Die Tatsache, dass er sich noch einmal ein wenig fester auf seinen Brustkorb presste, gab ihrem empfindlichen Gleichgewicht jedoch den Rest.  
  
Die Felsplatte kippte und sie rutschten in die Tiefe.  
  
Es war schlimmer, als erwartet. Unter ihnen schien nur noch das unendliche Nichts zu sein. Panik machte sich nun auch in Draco Malfoy breit.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hallte ein schriller Schrei durch die endlose Höhle und Draco spürte, wie Potter seinen Arm griff. Im Reflex krallte auch er seine Finger in dessen Unterarm und ihm nächsten Moment hatte er das Gefühl, das der folgende harte Ruck ihn den Arm ausriss und seine Finger glitten ab, doch Potters Hand umkrallte noch immer seinen Arm und er schaffte es, sein Handgelenk zu umfassen.  
  
Blut, rann über seine Hand und er sah, dass Potter die Zähne zusammenbiss, jedoch weder ihn noch den Phönix losließ, der aus dem nichts erschienen war und sie mühelos in die Höhe trug.  
  
Als sie Augenblicke später in Dumbledores Büro auf den Boden knallten, verschwand der harte Griff von Potters Fingern und er sackte auf den Boden. Draco sah, wie Professor McGonagall und Madam Pompfrey auf ihn zustürzen wollten, doch der Phönix wischte sie mit seinem mächtigen Flügel bei Seite. Es war das erste Mal, das Draco Albus Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes sah.  
  
Der schmale Kopf neigte sich zuerst zärtlich zu Harrys Wange und ein leises Glucksen war zu hören, bevor er den Kopf zu dem riesigen Blutfleck auf seinem Umhang bewegte und Draco sehen konnte, wie Tränen aus seinen Augen rannen und die Verletzung benetzten. Er wusste, was er damit bezweckte.  
  
Eine Geschichte fiel ihm ein, so alt, dass sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr war. Eine Geschichte, als er noch Kind gewesen war, so jung, dass sein Vater nichts mit ihm anfangen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wer ihm die Geschichte immer erzählt hatte, doch er wusste, dass sie von der Liebe des Phönix handelte.  
  
Draco wusste, das der Phönix zu den mächtigsten magischen Tieren gehörte, die es gab, doch darum war es in dieser Geschichte nicht gegangen. Es war darum gegangen, wie der Phönix sich seinen Begleiter suchte und von da an jedes Opfer für diesen Begleiter bringen würde.  
  
Die Liebe eines Phönix bedeutet Achtung und Selbstaufgabe für ein großes Herz.  
  
Draco erinnerte sich demütigend genau daran, dass er sich damals nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, als einen Phönix zum Freund zu haben.  
  
Heute wusste er, dass er niemals einen Phönix zum Freund haben würde, denn diese Tiere folgten nur den reinen Herzen, doch in dem Moment, als er sah, wie Fawkes Harry Potters Wunden heilte, beherrschte ein einziger Wunsch sein ganzes Denken.  
  
Er wünschte sich mit der ganzen Kraft seiner eisigen Seele, dass auch Harry niemals einen Phönix zum Begleiter haben sollte, denn das würde seine bitterste Niederlage sein, auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel auf den unschuldigen Wunsch eines Kindes gab.  
  
Der Grund war ein anderer, denn wenn das geschah, würde ihm endgültig klar werden, dass sich niemand dem leuchtenden Herzen Harry Potters entziehen konnte.  
  
Potter regte sich und Fawkes hob seinen Kopf, während McGonagall, Flitwick und Madam Pompfrey sich um Harry scharten. Der Blick des Phönix traf den Malfoys.  
  
Draco wusste, dass die Augen eines Phönix niemals Gefühle zeigten, nicht einmal, wenn sie weinten, doch er wusste genauso gut, dass dieser Phönix ganz genau spüren konnte, was er gedacht hatte.  
  
„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"Professor Snape war neben ihm in die Hocke gegangen hielt ihm die Hand hin. Draco nahm sie und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen, denn er spürte inzwischen, dass er noch immer weiche Knie hatte.

Natürlich gilt auch hier: R&R please!


	2. Gedanken und Konsequenzen

Hallo Leute! Hier wäre dann mein nächsten chap zu EadD! Ich hoff es gefällt Euch!

Thanks an Glaniel und LittleLion! Freut mich von Euch zu hören ;)!

Weiterhin natürlich: R&R please!

PS: Hab hier das gleich Problem mit '' anstatt '' , wie bei Heart's Desire!!!! Sorry, weiß nicht, was ich dagegen machen kann! Muss mir wohl was anderes für Gedanken einfallen lassen.

2. Gedanken und Konsequenzen   
  
„Harry, Harry...oh es tut mir so leid!...Hätte ich das gewusst hätte ich dich niemals dahin geschickt!"Hermione warf sich auf Harrys Brust und Malfoy hörte mit Genugtuung sein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.  
  
Ja, dann hätten wir garantiert nur halb soviel Ärger gehabt! Und wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß!...Spätestens dann, wenn Weasley aufgetaucht wäre! Draco lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Madam Pompfrey hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen, denn zu seiner Überraschung hatte er sich auch ein paar nicht unerheblicher Kratzer eingehandelt. Das hatte er aber erst gemerkt, als er wieder gestanden hatte, denn er war peinlicher Weise gleich wieder zusammengebrochen.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Dumbledores Phönix, daraufhin auch das zur Kenntnis genommen und die Verletzung an seinem Bein geheilt. Noch jetzt fragte er sich, wie er Dumbledores und Snapes Blickwechsel in diesem Moment deuten sollte.  
  
„Du bist die mieseste Ratte, der ich je begegnet bin!"Granger stand jetzt neben seinem Bett und funkelte ihn an. Draco reagierte nicht. Das hatte sie aber scheinbar auch nicht erwartet. „Ich weiß, das ein Schlammblut in deinen Augen wertlos ist, ich weiß auch, dass jeder Gryffindor in deinen Augen wertlos ist und...und...ich hatte geglaubt, dass du nicht tiefer sinken könntest, aber dass, Malfoy...das war...das kann ich einfach nicht glauben, gibt es für dich nichts, was irgendeinen Wert hat?...Weißt du was, Draco Malfoy, ich wünsche dir, dass du dich mal genauso fühlst, wie ich vor drei Tagen, als mir klar wurde, was du vorhattest!"  
  
Sie fuhr herum und ging wieder zu Potter zurück. Draco starrte weiter die Decke an, doch jetzt grinste er. Auch wenn die Geschichte sehr gründlich daneben gegangen war. Eins hatte er erreicht. Granger und Weasley hatte er eins ausgewischt, denn der Rotschopf war bisher nicht bei Potter aufgetaucht.  
  
Harry sah Hermione an. Sie saß wieder auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und er konnte erkennen, dass sie sich nur noch mit Gewalt die Tränen zurück hielt.  
  
Immer noch von unangenehmen Schmerzen in der Brust gepeinigt, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und zog sie trotz ihres Widerstandes in seine Arme. Es war ihm gleich, ob er damit Malfoy noch mehr Grund zum Lachen gab.  
  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, Hermione!...Wirklich nicht!" Doch er erreichte das Gegenteil. Hermione schluchzte herzzerreißend und sie hatten nun Malfoys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Kalt erwiderte Harry dessen spöttischen Blick, während sich Hermione an seiner Schulter ausweinte.  
  
Sollte er doch denken, er habe gewonnen. Gewinnen konnte man erst, wenn das Spiel zu Ende war und Harry wusste, dass das noch lange nicht der Fall war.  
  
Sechs Wochen später hatten sich die Wogen zwischen Ron und Hermione wieder geglättet. Ron war wohl endlich klar geworden, was er an ihr hatte. Was Harry bei der ganzen Geschichte höchst interessant fand, war der Umstand, dass von diesem Kuss niemals die Rede war. Es gab keine Gerüchte, kein Getuschel, keine spöttischen Blicke, gar nichts!  
  
Er fragte sich, warum Malfoy diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht ausgenutzt hatte, bis er zu ahnen begann, dass er es als Blamage betrachten würde, wenn es herauskam, dass er bei diesem hinterhältigen Plan statt Hermione Granger, Harry Potter geküsst hatte, ohne es selbst zu bemerken.  
  
Jeder, absolut jeder und leider hatten es alle mitbekommen, ging davon aus, dass Malfoys Auftauchen in diesem Klassenraum sofort zu der folgenschweren Prügelei geführt hatte. Nicht einer kam auf die Idee, dass Draco unmöglich sofort hatte erkannt werden wollen und somit in der Dunkelheit, die er deshalb heraufbeschwor, auch sein Gegenüber nicht erkannt hatte.  
  
Diese Erkenntnis brachte das Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht zurück, sobald er Malfoy irgendwo begegnete und es war ein wirklich gemeines Lächeln, spöttisch, wissend, gefährlich und absolut eindeutig.  
  
Nach drei Tagen kochte Malfoy vor Wut, denn leider wusste er zu genau, was dieses Lächeln bedeutete. Potter hatte bemerkt, dass er etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hatte und so kochte er fast über, wenn er ihn nur sah und jeder merkte es.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los, Harry?"Hermione ging links von ihm, Ron rechts. Gerade eben waren sie wieder einmal Malfoy begegnet und das Lächeln klang gerade ab. „Was weißt du über Malfoy, das keiner weiß?"Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ihr zu entwischen. Zugeben wollte er die Geschichte nämlich auch nicht, denn dann wäre er genauso der Dumme, wie Malfoy. Es reichte ihm vollkommen, Malfoy zu provozieren.  
  
Ron blieb stehen und sah Hermione an, als Harry zwischen anderen Schülern verschwunden war. Sie machten sich schon einer ganzen Weile Gedanken um diese Geschichte.  
  
„Was stand in der Nachricht, mit der Malfoy dich in dieses Klassenzimmer gelockt hat?"Hermione sah ihn an und wechselte leicht die Farbe.  
  
„Naja...."Das Problem war, dass sie es eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Nachricht unmöglich von Ron sein konnte, denn Malfoy verstand es wirklich mit Worten umzugehen. „Äh....!"Ron sah verärgert an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Schon klar, du musst nicht weiterreden!", doch dann traf sein Blick Hermiones und er sah irgendwie ziemlich schockiert aus.  
  
„Glaubst du, das......!" Er brauchte nicht weiterzureden, denn Hermione begriff, was er meinte. Ihre Augen wurden groß, doch im selben Moment schüttelten sie beide den Kopf und sagten einstimmig:  
  
„Nnneeeiiiinnn!!!!!!.....Niiiieeemmmaaaalss!", nur um diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich für immer aus ihren Köpfen zu verbannen, ohne zu ahnen, wie nah sie der Wahrheit waren.  
  
Harry war so darauf konzentriert gewesen, Abstand zwischen seine Freunde und sich zu bringen, dass er jetzt in einem totenstillen Korridor im siebten Stock war. Er hatte wohl eine falsche Treppe erwischt. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er es nie mehr rechtzeitig in die Kerker zum Zaubertränkeunterricht schaffen würde und so versuchte er es erst gar nicht. Er hatte keinen Bock darauf, wieder neben Malfoy an einem Tisch zu sitzen und zuzusehen, wie der dafür sorgte, dass der Trank auf jeden Fall misslang.  
  
Gedankenversunken, lehnte er sich neben einem Fenster gegen die Wand und starrte eine Weile in die Ferne, doch irgendwann schob er die Hand in die Tasche seiner Jeans und holte etwas heraus. Wie üblich blieb sein Blick daran hängen.  
  
Es war das Slytherinabzeichen von Malfoys Umhang. Er hatte es zwischen seine Sachen gefunden, als er aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war. Vermutlich hatte sein zerbrochener Zauberstab es abgerissen. Harry hatte es zuerst wegwerfen wollen, dann hatte er es ihm zurückgeben wollen und jetzt hatte er es noch immer.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er warum. Der Kuss in der Dunkelheit hatte mehr Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen, als ihm lieb war. Seit dem wusste er, dass Rons und Hermiones Bemühungen ihn zu verkuppeln aussichtslos waren und das tat ihm weh.  
  
Die Dunkelheit hatte ihm etwas gezeigt, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte. War er immer überzeugt gewesen, das er Malfoy niemals im Leben würde verkennen können, wusste er nun, dass es eine Dunkelheit gab, die alles verbarg, auch das Wesen dessen, der einen berührte. Er hatte Malfoy nicht gesehen und dieser hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Es mochte sein, dass das Malfoy nicht beeindruckt hatte, immerhin hatte er mit Hermione gerechnet und war darauf aus gewesen, sie zu verführen, doch bei ihm hatte es Trümmer hinterlassen, als ihm klar wurde, wen er vor sich hatte.  
  
Er hatte diesen Kuss genossen und wenn es schon schlimm war, das er glaubte Ron vor sich zu haben, so war es eine Katastrophe, zu wissen, dass es Draco Malfoy war.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und schob das Wappen wieder in seine Tasche. Er würde es ihm wiedergeben, egal, welcher Eindruck entstand. Er musste mit der Tatsache leben, dass ihn ausgerechnet Malfoys Kuss zum ersten Mal klar gemacht hatte, was Gefühle bedeuten konnten. Malfoy wusste das nicht und das war auch gut so. Harry würde es wegstecken, so wie vieles andere.  
  
Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er hatte beschlossen keiner düsteren Konsequenz mehr auszuweichen, auch wenn das hieß Snape gegenüberzutreten und es war eine Entscheidung fürs Leben.  
  
Harrys Leben würde nie mehr dasselbe sein.  
  
„Was glauben sie, Mister Potter, was das soll?" Snapes Stimme war schneidend und kalt. „Gibt es eine Entschuldigung für ihr unverschämtes zu spät kommen?"Harry sah Snape an und fragte sich, wo das furchtsame Kribbeln blieb, dass er sonst immer spürte, wenn der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn in der Mangel hatte.  
  
„Nein!"Spätestens da waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, auch die der betreten, dreinschauenden Gryffindors, doch Snapes Explosion blieb überraschender Weise aus.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gyffindor! Setzen sie sich neben Mister Malfoy und sehen sie zu, dass sie ihm helfen können!"  
  
Ganz bestimmt nicht!...Das schafft er schon alleine!  
  
Harry tat resigniert was er gesagt hatte. Snapes Reaktion hatte ihn überrascht, doch im Grunde konnte er froh darüber sein so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Er fragte sich, ob das schon alles gewesen war.  
  
Erneut in Gedanken versunken spielte er mit seinem Schulzauberstab, der regelmäßig kleine Funken stob, weil sie sich gar nicht vertrugen, denn er harmonierte nicht mit den Drachenherzfasern darin, doch leider war es der einzige, den McGonagall hatte auftreiben können und Dumbledore hatte nicht erlaubt, dass er in ihrer Begleitung zu Olivander in die Winkelgasse durfte, um sich einen neuen zu besorgen. Wohl oder übel musste er das Schuljahr damit überstehen.  
  
Die Zeiten waren zu unruhig und Hogwarts geschützt, wie ein Festung. Voldemorts Anhänger verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken im Land.  
  
Der Verlust seines Zauberstabs hatte ihm weniger zugesetzt, als er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht war das Gefühl, dass er damit irgendwie den Kontakt zu Voldemort abbrach ein Grund dafür, dass es ihm nicht sonderlich schmerzte. Er hatte sowieso beide Teile verloren, als Fawkes sie aus der Höhle brachte. Das einzige, was ihn wurmte, war der verdammte Schulzauberstab, denn der machte ihm das Leben noch schwerer, als Rons zerbrochener damals.  
  
Nur zwanzig Minuten später war der Unterricht zu Ende. Malfoy hatte es natürlich mal wieder zielsicher hinbekommen, den Trank trotzdem noch zu ruinieren und Snape hatte sie beide dabehalten und ihnen eine Standpauke gehalten, die diesmal seltsamer Weise Malfoy gegolten hatte, denn inzwischen war wohl sogar ihm klar, dass Malfoy das mit Absicht machte.  
  
Sie packten gerade ihre Sachen in die Kessel, als Harry das Abzeichen einfiel und er es aus der Tasche kramte.  
  
„Hier, das gehört wohl dir!...hab's erst jetzt in meinem kaputten Umhang gefunden"Die Lüge kam federleicht über seine Lippen. „und da du ja so stolz drauf bist dachte ich mir, ich geb's dir wieder. Es wäre ja wohl ein unersetzlicher Verlust!" Draco starrte von dem Abzeichen zu Potters Gesicht. Es war kein wissendes Grinsen mehr zu sehen.  
  
Was war bloß mit ihm los?  
  
Harry warf seine restlichen Sachen in den Kessel und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen, als Draco eisig meinte:  
  
„Wie wär's, wenn ich die Geschichte in Umlauf bringe...wär doch sicher cool für dich! Gäbe bestimmt eine Menge Jungs, die dir dann an den Fersen kleben"Er wusste, dass er das in diesem Fall nie tun würde, doch das war erst mal gleich.  
  
„Mach doch was du willst!"Malfoy war überrascht.  
  
„Warum? Stehst du drauf?"Das wäre interessant zu wissen.  
  
Harry sah ihn kurz an.  
  
„Wohl eher nicht!....aber du bist der Dumme in dieser Geschichte Malfoy, denn du bist blind in deine eigene Falle getappt!...So was wäre mir nie passiert!"Ohne einen Blick zurück verließ Harry den Kerker.  
  
Malfoy blieb allein zurück und kochte schon wieder vor Wut.


	3. Gefangen in Gefühlen

Wundert Euch bitte nicht über diese Kapiteltitel! Die muss ich mir nämlich immer erst beim upload einfallen lassen, denn in der Story haben meine chaps keine Titel!

Thanks an zissy und Little Lion für die kommis!

zissy: kannst Du mir das bitte übersetzen? etwas ahnungslos ist, sich aber trotzdem bedankt

Weiterhin R&R please!

lg KimRay

3 . Gefangen in Gefühlen  
  
Von da an schien alles beim Alten. Ron und Hermione versuchten weiterhin, ihn zu verkuppeln, Malfoy versuchte weiter auf ihm rumzutrampeln und Harry verlor langsam die Nerven, denn aus einem für ihn nicht ersichtlichen Grund, war ihm Colin Creevy wieder gnadenlos auf den Fersen. Es fehlte wohl nicht mehr fiel und er würde Seamus Rat beherzigen und den Fünftklässler irgend einen Fluch anhängen, denn selbst nachdem er eingesehen hatte, dass er eher an Jungs interessiert war, war Colin der letzte, auf den er sich einlassen würde. Er hatte überhaupt nicht die Absicht, sich hier in Hogwarts auf irgendeine Beziehung einzulassen.  
  
Denn es gab leider einen anderen Blondschopf, der regelmäßig dafür sorgte, dass er nachts aus dem Schlaf schreckte, weil er träumte in völliger Dunkelheit auf Malfoy zu treffen und ihm nicht entkommen zu können, weil er es gar nicht wirklich wollte.  
  
Doch davon wusste Malfoy zum Glück nichts und er hatte es überraschend gut unter Kontrolle.  
  
Malfoy trieb seine üblichen Spielchen. Er hatte natürlich kein Gerücht gestreut. Harry hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Dazu war ihm sein eigener Ruf zu wertvoll. Er nutze seinen fragwürdigen Charme wie immer gnadenlos aus. Harry interessierte es nicht, zu mindest nicht offensichtlich, doch manchmal, wenn er sich abends ins Bett fallen ließ, fragte er sich, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht der wäre, der er war.  
  
Er konnte nicht ahnen, das Malfoy, zu seiner größten Verärgerung, auch ein Problem hatte.  
  
Draco, inzwischen fast eins-achtzig groß, war immer hager gewesen, doch langsam machte es sich bemerkbar, dass er keine Nacht mehr richtig schlief. Er war noch blasser und schmaler als sonst, unkonzentriert und irgendwie oft abwesend.  
  
Harry war es eine ganze Weile gar nicht bewusst geworden, doch Ron brachte es kurz vor Weihnachten nach dem Frühstück zur Sprache und Hermione hatte gleich wieder das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm eine rein zu hauen.  
  
„Sieht aus, als würde der liebe Malfoy sich ein wenig überschätzen, was seine Dates angeht!"  
  
Harry konnte es nicht vermeiden, verblüfft zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber zusehen und zu seinem Pech, sah Malfoy in exakt demselben Moment, zu ihm. Harry stellte fest, dass Ron Recht hatte. Er sah übernächtigt aus. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erwiderte er Malfoys zweifellos verärgerten Blick, bis Ron ihn in die Seite stieß.  
  
„Soll das ein Duell werden?...Mit deinem Zauberstab würde ich das nicht riskieren!"Harry begann zu lachen und Ron grinste breit. „Aber ich schätze, du hättest trotzdem leichtes Spiel. So fertig, wie der aussieht!...komm schon, beweg dich...ich glaube nicht, dass Snape es dir noch mal durchgehen lässt, wenn du wieder zu spät kommst!"Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
Draco stellte fest, dass er mit den Augen Potter folgte, als dieser mit Weasley und Granger die Große Halle verließ. Was ihm langsam zu denken gab, war der Umstand, dass ihm das immer wieder passierte. Verärgert spielte er mit seiner Gabel, als Goyle ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
„Komm schon, Draco! Snape hat dich auf dem Kicker! Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, zu spät zu kommen!"  
  
„Ja gleich!"Goyle und Crabbe hielten ihn auf Trab, doch langsam wurde es unerträglich. Er stürzte seinen Kaffee hinunter. Inzwischen ging es nicht mehr ohne. Wenn es so weiterging musste er wohl doch zu Madam Pompfrey gehen und sich etwas geben lassen, dass er endlich wieder durchschlafen konnte. Draco starrte ins Leere. Er begriff nicht, was mit ihm los war. Nacht für Nacht wachte er aus demselben Alptraum auf.  
  
Leere und Dunkelheit umgab ihn, mehr nicht. Er war völlig allein und fragte sich, was die Dunkelheit ihm sagen wollte, bis er irgendwann aus dem Schlaf fuhr und nicht mehr einschlafen konnte.  
  
„Hey, Drac, wenn du nicht Ärger bekommen willst, solltest du mir unauffällig folgen!"Pansy lehnte sich über seine Schulter und Draco hatte den üblichen Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt, der ihn schon lange nicht mehr reizte.  
  
„Wird mir ja wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben!"  
  
„Richtig!"Sie zog ihn von seinem Stuhl, und schlang ihm den Arm um die Taille, während sie ihn zielsicher aus der großen Halle bugsierte. Etwas sagte Draco, dass er das besser unterbinden sollte, denn langsam hatte er genug von Pansys Anhänglichkeit.  
  
Draco fuhr aus dem Schlaf und keuchte atemlos.  
  
„Verdammt...ich will nicht mehr!"  
  
„Malfoy, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst fliegst du raus." Timothy Nott, der einen viel zu leichten Schlaf hatte, wurde jede Nacht, wenn Draco aus dem Schlaf fuhr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
  
Draco war einen düsteren Blick zu dem zugezogenen Vorhang des Nachbarbettes. Er konnte nachvollziehen, dass Nott genug hatte, es reichte ihm ja selber.  
  
Geräuschlos stand er auf. Wenn er einmal wach war, bemerkte ihn keiner, doch bis er so weit war, schlief er sehr unruhig. Das hatte ihm Nott schon ein paar Mal um die Ohren gehauen. Zum Glück blieben diese Dinge im Schlafsaal der Slytherin-Sechstklässler. Noch hatte er sie alle hervorragend im Griff.  
  
Draco starrte die Wand an und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. Er würde nicht mehr schlafen können, so wie immer. Er würde keine Ruhe finden, bis er begriff, was die Dunkelheit ihm sagen wollte.  
  
Er hatte inzwischen alles durchgekaut, was er sich vorstellen konnte, doch nichts hatte sich geändert. Er hatte keine Antwort. Er wusste nicht, was man in der Dunkelheit erkennen sollte.  
  
Leise zog er sich seine Jeans und sein Hemd über und schnappte seinen Wintermantel. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, Nacht für Nacht aufzuwachen, ohne zu wissen, warum.  
  
Harry starrte vom Nordturm aus in die Finsternis. Zwei Tage noch und es waren Weihnachtsferien. In diesem Jahr würde er allein sein. Hermione und Ron würden nach Hause fahren und er stellte fest, dass er das diesmal sehr beruhigend fand. Inzwischen gingen sie ihm schwer auf die Nerven, mit ihren versuchen, ihm eine Freundin aufzudrängen.  
  
Es mochte ja sein, dass es für Ron schwer vorstellbar war, dass er nicht daran interessiert war, sich eine Mädchen zu suchen und auch, dass es ihn wirklich aufregte, wenn Colin die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe herum scharwenzelte, doch Harry hatte inzwischen zehn Mal versucht ihm zu erklären, dass er machte, was er wollte und sich von ihnen nicht reinreden ließ – und er hatte es nicht kapiert.  
  
Er hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, wie schwierig es mit den beiden sein würde, wenn sie endlich begriffen, dass sie wie für einander geschaffen waren, doch jetzt, wo sie es endlich begriffen hatten, war er der Leidtragende und das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Das wurde ihm langsam klar.  
  
Die Falltür zur Treppe flog mit einem lauten, irgendwie wütend wirkenden Knall auf und krachte fast aus den Angeln, als sie liegen blieb. Hastig zerrte Harry die Kapuze seines Tarnumhanges über den Kopf, als eine hochgewachsene, ohne jeden Zweifel wütende Person auf halber Höhe stehen blieb und in den sternklaren Himmel starrte.  
  
Es war eisig in dieser Nacht und Harry war froh, dass der Wind den Schnee von den Zinnen des Turms und auch vom steinernen Boden geweht hatte, denn sonst hätte er unübersehbare Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
Wann ging der Störenfried endlich von der Treppe weg, dass er verschwinden konnte?  
  
Inzwischen ließ die Gestalt, dick in einen Mantel gehüllt den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Sag mir doch endlich einer, was die Dunkelheit uns zeigt!...ich weiß doch verdammt noch mal, dass ich eine schwarze Seele habe!" Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er Malfoys leise Stimme erkannte.  
  
Endlich trat er ganz auf den Turm heraus und ging langsam zu den Zinnen. Harry beeilte sich zur Falltür zu kommen, doch schon im Gehen sah er, wie die sich langsam schloss.  
  
Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein. Verzweifelt flehte er seinen Zauberstab an, ausnahmsweise mal zu tun, was er sollte, nämlich die Geräusche unterdrücken, wenn er die Tür wieder öffnete. Das funktionierte sogar, doch es nützte nichts.  
  
Malfoy war diesmal cleverer als er gewesen. Er hatte die Tür mit Magie verschlossen.  
  
Das schlimme an der Sache war, dass er schon seit zwei Stunden hier war und sich eigentlich gerade entschlossen hatte, wieder in sein Bett zurück zu krabbeln, um sich auf zu wärmen. Es war sehr kalt und obwohl er den Tarnumhang auch noch über seinem Wintermantel hatte, fror er inzwischen und seine Finger und Zehen waren ohne Gefühl.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg hier und das gelang ihm am besten, wenn Malfoy wusste, dass er nicht allein war. Er schob die Kapuze vom Kopf und meinte:  
  
„Malfoy, mach die Tür auf und lass mich gehen! Ich hab keine Lust, meine Ruhe mit dir zu teilen!"Das war eine verdammte Bitte und Harry hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, doch er fror ganz einfach zu sehr.  
  
Malfoy war ohne jeden Zweifel erschrocken, doch er fing sich sofort.  
  
„Ich hab mich all die Jahre gefragt, wie du es immer wieder schaffst unbemerkt durchs Schloss zu schleichen!...Jetzt weiß ich es!"Harry sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er vergessen hatte, den Umhang zurück zu schlagen. Hastig holte er es nach, denn er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn er ohne sichtbaren Körper in der Gegend rum stand.  
  
Malfoy quittierte es mit einem kalten Lächeln. Er wandte sich ab und starrte wieder in die Dunkelheit. Es stand nicht zu bezweifeln, dass Potter gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte und er überlegte, wie er es ungeschehen machen könnte.  
  
„Malfoy...du sollst die Tür aufmachen und mich gehen lassen!"Man klingt das jämmerlich! Leider gab es eine ganze Menge Zauber die Türen verschlossen und ehe er damit fertig war, ging die Sonne auf und er war erfroren.  
  
„Sag bitte!", kam es von Malfoy.  
  
„Ist dir jetzt dein Spatzenhirn eingefroren?"Harry wandte sich der Tür zu und begann einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen zu versuchen. Der Effekt war, dass sein Schulzauberstab ihm regelmäßig entweder die Finger verbrannte oder ihm einen elektrischen Schlag versetzte.  
  
Malfoy beobachtete ihn inzwischen dabei und lächelte spöttisch. Er amüsierte sich trotz allen Ärgers schon seit Wochen darüber, dass Potter mit diesem Zauberstab ständig Schwierigkeiten hatte. Er wandte sich wieder ab.  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus, als müsstest du warten, oder? Natürlich kannst du auch Bitte sagen!"Oh man wäre dass eine Befriedigung!  
  
Harry starrte wütend auf Malfoys Rücken, der durch den schweren Wintermantel wesentlich breiter wirkte. Der Kerl war wirklich verdammt groß geworden. Als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, waren sie beide gleich klein und schmächtig gewesen. Was das anging hatte Draco ihn überholt. Er war bestimmt einen halben Kopf größer, obwohl auch Harry nicht gerade klein war.  
  
Harry gab es auf und suchte sich den am weitesten von Malfoy entfernten Platz auf dem Turm, doch die Sterne sah er nicht mehr. Er musste an die Jahre denken, die er hier verbracht hatte. Immer wieder war er hier her gekommen, nachdem sie damals Norbert her gebracht und dann den Tarnumhang vergessen hatten. Es war der höchste Turm von Hogwarts und er war ihm lieb geworden. Die Tatsache, dass auch Malfoy hier auftauchte, überraschte ihn.  
  
Leider dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis ihm wieder richtig kalt wurde, obwohl auch er einen Winterumhang trug. Der sinnlose Versuch, die Tür zu öffnen, hatte ihn ein wenig aufgewärmt, doch er hatte keine Lust, sich weiter für Malfoy zum Affen zu machen.  
  
„Malfoy, nun hab dich nicht so und lass mich gehen!" Das war auch nicht unbedingt besser. „Vielleicht lauf ich ja Filch in die Arme und fliege endlich!"Man langsam drehe ich wohl durch!  
  
Draco sah sich nicht mal zu ihm um, doch er sagte:  
  
„Gut, eine Chance geb ich dir noch!"Harry schnaubte abfällig. Was sollte dabei rauskommen?  
  
„Sag mir, was du in der Dunkelheit erkennen kannst!" Dracos Stimme war eisig. Eigentlich war Potter der letzte, von dem er sich eine Antwort erhoffte. Das Problem war, dass diese Alpträume mit dieser Sache in dem Klassenzimmer angefangen hatten und noch schlimmer geworden waren, als er ihm das Slytherinabzeichen zurückgegeben hatte.  
  
Harry schwieg und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er nicht antworten wollte. Es hatte mit der Frage zu tun und Draco konnte das in Potters Augen sehen, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich lässig gegen eine der Zinnen lehnte.  
  
„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du weißt, wovon ich rede?" Harry schluckte. Noch immer verarbeitete er Malfoys Frage. „Also, wie ist es!...Antwortest du oder erfrierst du?"  
  
„Ich glaube, dass das jeder für sich selbst herausfinden muss!" Draco sah ihn an und ahnte, dass er Recht hatte.  
  
„Gut, dann stelle ich die Frage anders! Was hast du in der Dunkelheit erkannt?" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er die Antwort auf jeden Fall kannte.  
  
Harry stieß hart mit dem Fuß gegen eine der Zinnen.  
  
Draco lächelte kalt, als er es sah. Manchmal, in ganz, ganz, schwachen Momenten, so wie jetzt, denn seine Nerven lagen wirklich blank, fragte er sich, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Potter seine Hand damals im Zug genommen hätte. Draco hatte das furchtbare Gefühl, dass sie dann trotz aller Widerstände Freunde geworden wären, denn im Grund lag ihm Potters Wesen. Er war seinen Prinzipien treu und verbog sie niemals, genau, wie er selbst.  
  
„Du hast deine Antwort schon!"Malfoy klang schrecklich süffisant:  
  
„Sie reicht mir aber nicht!"  
  
„Hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen, dass ein verdammter Slytherin seine Zusagen nie einhält!"Malfoy quittierte die Beleidigung mit einem eisigen Lächeln.  
  
„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal!"Er ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Harry wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.  
  
„Also doch lieber frieren, oder?...Ich will nur eine Antwort!...Was ist deine Erkenntnis der Finsternis?"  
  
„Willst du meinen Kopf auch gleich noch dazu?"  
  
„Da hätte ich auch nichts dagegen! Aber eigentlich will ich nur eine Antwort!"Harry starrte in die Finsternis. Er wusste, was diese Antwort bedeutete. Malfoy wusste es nicht. Für ihn war es existenziell, für Malfoy bedeutungslos, aber es konnte in einer Katastrophe enden. Harry schwieg und schrak zusammen, als Malfoy geräuschlos neben ihm auftauchte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass du es weißt...ich will nur diese einfache Antwort, Potter!" Harry sah ihn an und fragte sich, warum er das Gefühl hatte, das Malfoy bettelte.  
  
„Täusch ich mich, oder bettelst du?"  
  
Das hatte gesessen. Malfoy wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
„Gut, wenn du meinst, erfrierst du eben!"Harry stellte fest, dass er schon wieder auf seine breiten Schultern starrte.  
  
Ich bin krank!...Wirklich krank!...Wie kann ich an so was denken?...Ausgerechnet bei ihm...verdammt, warum muss ich die ganze Zeit an ihn denken?...Das ist doch so weit von einender entfernt, wie Feuer und Eis! Harry gestand es sich nur ungern ein, doch Malfoy war der Grund, dass er hier war. Heute Nacht hatte er wieder von ihm geträumt und war aufgewacht. Es war ihm leider nicht gelungen, wieder einzuschlafen, nachdem sein Atem sich beruhigt hatte und das Brennen in seinem Körper abgeklungen war.  
  
Harry wünschte sich, in seinem warmen Bett zu liegen. Er zog die Hände in die weiten Ärmel seines Umhangs und versuchte sie wieder zu erwärmen. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn hier tatsächlich erfrieren lassen würde. Es waren noch Stunden bis zum Morgen. Er schlang sich die Arme um die Schultern. Lange würde es nicht mehr gehen. Diese Nacht war zu eisig und er schon zu lange hier. Malfoys bemerkte natürlich, dass er erbärmlich fror.  
  
„Noch hast du die Chance, Potter!"  
  
Was würde passieren, wenn Draco Malfoy sich darüber klar werden würde, dass Harry Potter nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als ihn wieder zu küssen?  
  
Harry musste bei dieser Frage hart schlucken. Es würde auf jeden Fall eine Menge Gesprächsstoff geben und ohne jeden Zweifel würde er zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn. Potter konnte unmöglich wissen, was sich in seinem Gesicht abspielte, während er das Für und Wider abwog, denn sonst würde er es abstellen.  
  
Langsam nahm die Neugier überhand und sein eigentliches Interesse trat in den Hintergrund. Weshalb wirkte er so aufgewühlt?  
  
Harrys Blick traf Malfoys. Etwas in ihm strebte danach, das Risiko einzugehen und wenn es nur darum ging, ihn noch mal zu küssen.  
  
„Malfoy! Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich willst!" Malfoy lachte spöttisch.  
  
„Das entscheide ich, wenn es so weit ist!"  
  
„Und was, wenn es dann zu spät ist?"  
  
„Das Risiko gehe ich ein!"Harry wusste nicht mehr weiter und plötzlich war es ihm egal. Es würde erneut sein eigener Fehler sein.  
  
„Ich hab dich gewarnt!...Vergiss das nicht!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst!"Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, dass er später auch noch überheblich reagieren würde. Er vermutete eher, dass er vor Wut kochen würde.  
  
Plötzlich war es dunkel. Inzwischen hatte Harry heraus bekommen, wie dieser Zauber funktionierte, den Malfoy damals angewandt hatte. Zu seinem Glück machte der Zauberstab, was er sollte.  
  
Malfoy bewegte sich etwas schockiert nicht von der Stelle.  
  
„He, was soll dass denn?"Die Situation erinnerte ihn gefährlich an eine andere, doch trotzdem siegte seine Neugier. Er musste wissen, was Potter in der Dunkelheit erkennen wollte.  
  
„Noch kannst du zurück!"  
  
„Denk an die Tür, Potter!"spöttelte Malfoy. Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Kopf leer. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er war, warum er da war und wer bei ihm war. Harry hatte ihn mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, der ihn alles um sich herum vergessen ließ.  
  
Er wusste genau wo er stand, doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht dazu durchringen, zu tun, was er musste, um Malfoys Frage zu beantworten. Plötzlich wollte er nicht mehr, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass dann nichts mehr wie früher sein würde.  
  
Wie unter Zwang, ging er Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zu, bis er ganz nah bei ihm stand. Malfoy bewegte sich nicht. Entweder war er vorsichtig oder er spürte nicht, dass jemand zu ihm kam. Harry fragte sich warum.  
  
Hätte er sich nicht so sehr gewünscht, noch einmal dieses Gefühl zu spüren, wäre er wahrscheinlich eher hier oben erfroren. Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte Malfoys Wange. Einem Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck, er wich zurück, doch nur einen kurzen Augenblick.  
  
Malfoy nahm die zärtliche Berührung einer Hand wahr. Fast im Reflex schloss er die Augen, legte seine eigene Hand auf die fremde und genoss ganz einfach nur diese Berührung. Wer konnte das sein? Aber eigentlich war es unwichtig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, und was mit ihm geschah.  
  
Harry schluckte, als er Malfoys warme Finger auf seinen kalten spürte. Er reagierte unvoreingenommen, so, wie er es bezweckt hatte. Unwissenheit und das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein, öffnete seine Sinne.  
  
Ohne noch lange nachzudenken, bog er Malfoys Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn. Malfoys Reaktion war so typisch, dass er ihn am liebsten gleich wieder los gelassen hätte, doch als er ihm die Arme um Taille und Schultern schob und ihn an sich zog, vergaß er das. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Kopf, als er in diesem Kuss versank. Er spürte Malfoys Zunge an seinen Lippen und öffnete sie, um ihm entgegen zu kommen. Plötzlich war es ihm gleich, dass das verdammt unfair Malfoy gegenüber war, genauso unfair, wie das, was dieser mit Hermione vorgehabt hatte.  
  
Malfoy würde vor Wut kochen, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass es Harry Potter war, den er mit seiner Verführungskunst in sein Netz ziehen wollte.  
  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis Malfoy ihn schwer atmend los ließ. Harrys Atem ging ebenso heftig und gleichzeitig glücklich und verzweifelt schob er Malfoy gegen dessen Widerstand von sich und löste die Dunkelheit wieder auf, so dass Malfoy erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.  
  
Nichts war in seinen Augen zu lesen. Rein gar nichts. Harry ging auf Abstand.  
  
„Das, Malfoy, ist meine Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit."Er erwartete einen Angriff, egal, welcher Art, doch Malfoy starrte ihn nur an.  
  
Er brauchte beängstigend lange, bis sein Verstand wieder einsetzte und selbst dann funktionierte er nicht einwandfrei. Denn wie sonst könnte er rechtfertigen, dass er Potter für diese bodenlose Dummheit keine Schuld gab? Wie sollte er rechtfertigen, dass er selbst gewusst hatte, dass er ein Risiko einging? Wie sollte er rechtfertigen, dass er hier stand und nichts weiter wollte, als da weiter zu machen, wo sie gerade aufgehört hatten?  
  
Schutzmechanismen in seinem Kopf begannen zu arbeiten, und Erklärungen, absolut Hieb und stichfest, begannen sich zusammen zu fügen, ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war.  
  
Gut! Er hatte bisher geglaubt, nur auf Frauen zu stehen! Er hatte sich eben getäuscht! Es machte ihn scheinbar genauso an, wenn er mit einem Jungen zusammen war. Es gab genug Jungs, die ihm schmachtende Blicke nachwarfen. Das konnte man testen.  
  
Eine andere Sache war viel wichtiger. Es war Potter, der vor ihm stand und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Potters Erkenntnis in der Dunkelheit war damals gewesen, dass er ihn küssen wollte, weil er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es war, genau, wie er gerade eben. Die Wahrheit, nämlich die Gründe dafür ließ er komplett unter den Tisch fallen.  
  
Fast automatisch erschien ein eisiges Lächeln auf Malfoys Lippen und Harry trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Er fragte sich, was in seinem verqueren Hirn vorging.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte seine Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle, und begriffen, dass er Harry damit möglicherweise endlich in der Hand hatte. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass es dabei blieb und etwas sagte ihm, dass das leicht werden würde.  
  
„Mach die Tür auf!"Harry stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Tür.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch, Malfoy! Das war der Handel, lass mich gehen!" Draco sah ihn an und er wusste, dass er ihn wirklich in der Hand hatte, denn er versuchte davon zu rennen.  
  
„Der Handel interessiert mich nicht mehr!"Harry erstarrte, als er hörte, wie Malfoy auf ihn zukam. Er versuchte sich zur Wehr zu setzen, als er ihn zu sich herum drehte und zwang, ihn anzusehen. „Du willst doch gar nicht wirklich gehen!...Nein...das willst du nicht!"  
  
Das war eine Reaktion, mit der er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Hätte er Draco Malfoy gekannt, wie ihn Pansy Parkinson und viele andere Mädchen kannten, wäre ihm klar gewesen, dass er jetzt wirklich in Gefahr war. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen konnte man nicht deuten und den Ausdruck in seinen Augen genauso wenig. Harry spürte nur den festen, aber nicht schmerzhaften Griff seiner Hände an seinen Schultern. Er schluckte und Malfoy registrierte es selbstzufrieden. Er wirkte tatsächlich auch auf Potter. Diesmal war er fällig.  
  
Einen Augenblick später senkte Draco den Kopf und nahm Harrys Mund in Besitz, genauso wie seinen Verstand, den Rest seines Körpers, seine Seele und sein hilfloses Herz.  
  
Hätte Harry die Augen geöffnet und Malfoys Blick gesehen, hätte er gewusst, dass er verloren war.


	4. Weihnachten mal anders

Die chaps hier sind im Moment noch etwas kürzer, aber das ändert sich auch noch!Wundert Euch nicht über kleine Fehler im Text! Ist nicht betagelesen! 'Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit' war ursprünglich mal ein Lückenfüller, weil ich bei HdZ eine Schreibblokade hatte!

Hey, DarkLuzie! Freut mich, dass Du mir Kommis schreibst! Thanks!

mlg KimRay

4. Weihnachten mal anders  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen und alle Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal waren gestern abgereist. War er zuerst froh darüber gewesen, wünschte er sie sich jetzt zurück, denn am Abend, beim Essen, war eine furchtbare Ahnung Wahrheit, geworden:  
  
Malfoy blieb über Weihnachten in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry hatte es schon gestern morgen geahnt, denn er hatte es überhaupt nicht eilig gehabt, doch als er ihn am Abend, umringt, von den ausnahmslos jüngeren, dagebliebenen Slytherins am Tisch sitzen sehen hatte, war ihm das essen vergangen.  
  
Was in dieser eisigen Nacht oben auf dem Nordturm mit ihm passiert war, würde Harry am liebsten vergessen, doch die bläulich roten Flecken auf seiner Schulter ließen das leider nicht zu. Ihm war schon nach wenigen Minuten nicht mehr kalt gewesen. Er hatte eher das Gefühl gehabt zu brennen.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihn um den Verstand geküsst, doch das hatte ihm ohne jeden Zweifel nicht gereicht, denn schnell waren seine Hände unter Harrys Mantel, und dann unter seinem Pullover gewesen, um dort seine heiße Haut zu liebkosen und es hatte nicht wirklich lange gedauert, bis Harry seinem Beispiel gefolgt war, obwohl er die ganze Zeit, darauf gewartet hatte, dass Malfoy ihn eisig lachend zu Boden stieß.  
  
Das war nicht geschehen und Harry wusste, dass er Glück gehabt hatte, dass es so eiskalt gewesen war, denn irgendwie wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, was sonst vielleicht noch alles passiert wäre.  
  
Man konnte dieser Kerl schnell sein Genre wechseln, denn beim Abendessen hatte er sich selbstherrlich in den Annäherungsversuchen einer Viertklässlerin aus seinem Haus gesonnt, während Harry dann auf der Treppe überdeutlich seinen Blick im Rücken gespürt hatte. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy das nicht eventuell öfters machte und sich nicht darum scherte, ob er mit einem Mädchen oder einem Jungen zusammen war.  
  
Harry jedenfalls war geflüchtet und nun lag er auf seinem Bett und hatte nicht die geringste Lust, zum Frühstück hinunter zu gehen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Malfoy aus dem Weg gehen sollte, denn er wusste, dass es dann wieder passieren würde.  
  
Harry würde es nicht schaffen, Draco Malfoy zurück zu weisen. Dass war ihm in der Nacht auf dem Nordturm klar geworden. Dazu war er ganz einfach zu verführerisch, zu begehrenswert. Harry war klar, dass das schlecht war, doch leider konnte er es nicht ändern. Er wollte im Moment nichts anderes, als Malfoy und im Grunde konnte er froh sein, dass Ron und Hermione nicht da waren und seinen Zustand bemerkten.  
  
Es war fast Mittag, als er aufstand und in die Große Halle hinunter ging. Er hatte sie bis auf zwei Hufflepuffs, die Schach spielten, für sich alleine. Kaum auf seinen Platz, erschien auch schon sein Frühstück und mit diesem gleich noch Gesellschaft.  
  
Dobby saß ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Harry Potter Sir, seid ihr krank!...Dobby hat gewartet!"  
  
„Hi Dobby!...Ich bin nicht krank, ich hatte nur keine Lust herunter zu kommen!...Ist keiner weiter über die Ferien da, von den Gryffindors."  
  
In diesem Jahr war es wirklich extrem. Es waren nicht mehr als zwei Dutzend Schüler über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben und kein einziger anderer Gryffindor war darunter.  
  
Warum musste ausgerechnet Malfoy bleiben?  
  
„Dobby wird Professor Dumbledore fragen, ob er Harry Potter sein Essen nach Gryffindor bringen darf!"  
  
„Nein Dobby, bitte nicht...das will....!"...ich nicht! hatte er sagen wollen, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Dobby war schon verschwunden. Noch ein bisschen deprimierter begann er sein Frühstück hinunter zu schlingen und entschloss sich, diesen Tag zu verschlafen.  
  
Es war Dobby, der ihn am späten Abend vorsichtig weckte.  
  
„Harry Potter, Sir?...Aufwachen, Harry Potter!... Abendessen! ...Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall haben Dobby erlaubt, dass Harry Potter hier essen darf!...Sie erst nicht wollten, doch Dobby erklärte, dass Harry Potter Sir ganz allein in Gryffindor sei, und kein andere Freund da sei, nur Draco Malfoy, der immer böse zu Harry Potter Sir, sei!...Da hat Professor Dumbledore ja gesagt!"  
  
Harry verschränkte die Hände vor dem Gesicht.  
  
„Wie konntest du nur, Dobby?...Ich wollte das nicht!...Ich werde in der Großen Halle essen!...Bring das bitte weg!"  
  
„Aber...!"Harry stand auf.  
  
„Kein Aber, Dobby! Du hörst mir nur niemals zu!"  
  
„Kann Harry Potter Sir, mir noch einmal verzeihen?..." Der Hauself schluchzte hörbar. Harry sah ihn resigniert an.  
  
„Natürlich Dobby!...Ich weiß doch, wie du es meinst!...Aber du solltest auf das hören, was ich sage!...Ich wollte dir heute morgen sagen, dass ich das nicht will!"  
  
„Verzeiht!"  
  
„Schon passiert! Übrigens Danke für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk!" Dobby hatte ihm einen neuen, kuscheligen Schal in den Farben von Gryffindor geschenkt und Harry zweifelte fast nicht daran, dass er ihn selber gestrickt hatte.  
  
„Dobby dankt euch ebenfalls!...Er hat neuen Hut schon aufprobiert!" Harry hatte Dobby eine fürchterliche norwegische Strickmütze gekauft, weil er sich seinen Teekannenwärmer, angesengt hatte. Inzwischen wusste er, dass es ihm umso besser gefiel, je schriller es aussah.  
  
„Dobby, bringt Essen in Große Halle!"  
  
„Ich komm dann auch gleich!"  
  
„Gut!...Dobby wartet!" Mit einem Plopp war er verschwunden und Harry schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf. Die Verehrung, die Dobby ihm seit seinem zweitem Jahr entgegen brachte, würde wohl nie mehr abflauen, wie er eigentlich immer gehofft hatte.  
  
Wenig später ging er die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter und konnte beobachten, wie Malfoy mit der Viertklässlerin gerade die Große Halle verließ. Es gab ihm gleichzeitig einen Stich und beruhigte ihn, denn er glaubte, dass er seine Ruhe vor ihm haben würde.  
  
Es war Zufall, dass Draco noch einmal den Kopf wandte, bevor er durch die Tür zu den Kerkern verschwand. Harry bemerkte es nicht, denn er war schon auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Malfoy kniff verärgert die Augen zusammen. Es nervte ihn, dass es Potter gelungen war, ihm so erfolgreich aus dem Weg zu gegen, denn er wusste, dass er nur diese zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien hatte, um ihn so weit zu bringen, nicht mehr ohne ihn sein zu wollen. Danach würden Weasley und Granger mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass er keine weitere Chance bekam.  
  
Leider war es jetzt unmöglich, noch mal in die Große Halle zurück zu gehen ohne, dass es auffiel, doch er brauchte nicht lange, um zu entscheiden, dass er ihn trotzdem irgendwie erwischen musste. Nathaly, die Viertklässlerin zupfte an seinem Umhang, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und Draco sah sie scheinbar aufmerksam an und antwortete auf ihre Frage, als er mit ihr nach unten ging. Er würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen, doch es war auch kein Problem, dabei darüber nach zudenken, wo die Gryffindorgemeinschaftsräume waren.  
  
Es war schon nach zehn, als Harry die Große Halle wieder verließ. Professor McGonagall, die ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln entgegen geschickt hatte, als er gekommen war, hatte sich von ihm zu einer Partie Schach überreden lassen. Er hatte zwar alle drei Spiele verloren, doch beim dritten, war es ihr nicht mehr ganz so leicht gefallen, wie am Anfang und das genügte Harry schon. Sie ging neben ihm die Haupttreppe hinauf.  
  
„Es freut mich, dass sie gekommen sind, obwohl sie als einziger Gryffindor noch im Schloss sind!"Harry wurde ein wenig rot, als er sagte:  
  
„Dobby hat es gut gemeint! Aber glauben sie mir, ich habe ihn nicht geschickt!"McGonagall lachte ihr trockenes Lachen.  
  
„Das habe ich auch niemals geglaubt!...Schlafen sie gut, Harry."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Professor!"Harry sah seiner Hauslehrerin nach, als sie in einen Korridor im dritten Stock einbog, bevor er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm machte.  
  
Es musste nur noch durch eine versteckte Tür gehen und würde vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame stehen, doch so weit kam er nicht. Jemand umschlang von hinten seine Taille und er spürte Lippen in seinem Nacken, bevor er Malfoy sagen hörte:  
  
„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!...Darf man fragen, warum?" Harry keuchte erschrocken und Malfoy grinste böse, in seinem Rücken, denn er kannte die Antwort ganz genau. Als er Harry jedoch zu sich herum drehte und gegen die Wand schob, war das Grinsen verschwunden.  
  
Harrys Herz schlug in seinem Hals und schon vertraute Hitze verbrannte seine Wangen. Malfoys Finger glitten durch sein dunkles Haar und er spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das er inzwischen auch schon kannte.  
  
Draco sah in seine Augen und konnte sehen, dass er ihn schon da hatte, wo er ihn haben wollte. Potter konnte vor ihm weglaufen, doch wenn er ihn in die Finger bekam, hatte er keine Chance. Seine Hände schoben sich unter den Pullover und zogen das T-Shirt, dass er darunter trug aus dem Bund der Jeans, um an seine nackte Haut heran zu kommen. Diesmal hatte er eisige Hände und spürte, wie Potter erschauerte.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass ihn das anmachte, fast noch mehr, als die Kleine, der er vor einer Stunde einen Schlafzauber verpasst hatte. Unwillkürlich drängte er sich fester gegen den Körper vor sich und hungrig fanden seine Lippen Harrys.  
  
War Harry einen Moment lang wie erstarrt gewesen, so ging das schnell vorbei. Sein Kopf schaltete ab und er kam Malfoy entgegen. Dabei war es ihm völlig egal, dass sie mitten auf dem Gang standen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten beide die Kontrolle verloren. Harry, weil er mehr wollte und Draco, weil er sich langsam klar wurde, dass er nicht nur Potter unter seine Kontrolle bringen wollte, sondern vor allem wissen wollte, wie es war mit einem Jungen zusammen zu sein. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken lagen sie am Boden.  
  
Harry kam erst wieder zu sich, als er Malfoys Hand an seiner Hose spürte. Sofort war er wieder bei klarem Verstand und da nützte auch die Erregung, die ihn völlig in ihrem Bann hatte nichts. Schneller, als Malfoy es für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte er sich ihm entzogen und war wieder auf den Beinen.  
  
Fassungslos fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch sein wirres Haar, schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand durch eine verborgene Tür. Draco machte nicht den Versuch, ihm zu folgen. Er würde ihn eh nicht mehr erwischen und außerdem, brauchte er einen Moment, um sich abzukühlen.  
  
Himmel waren ihm da die Pferde durchgegangen!  
  
Es war nicht von Vorteil, Potter so sehr zu überrumpeln, denn das würde ihn nur verschrecken. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte er keinerlei Erfahrung. Das Problem war wohl jedoch eher, dass er selbst überrumpelt gewesen war. Sein Blick blieb an dem Pullover und dem T-Shirt hängen, die nicht weit von ihm am Boden lagen. Ein kaltes Lächeln brachte ihn endgültig zu sich.  
  
Potter war so von den Socken gewesen, dass er alles liegen lassen hatte. Da konnte er ja nur von Glück reden, dass kein anderer Gryffindor mehr im Turm war, wenn er jetzt da drinnen stand, nur noch mit einer Hose bekleidet und mit unübersehbaren Spuren auf der Brust und am Hals. Draco stellte fest, dass ihn das schon wieder anmachte und stand auf.  
  
Es würde besser sein, sich abzureagieren und so machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Das T-Shirt und den Pulli nahm er mit, denn es war ein Weasley Pulli und den würden seine Freunde auf bestimmt irgendwann vermissen.

R&R please!


	5. So lange ich es will

Auch hier brauch ich eigentlich nicht zu trödeln, denn immerhin ist die Story schon fertig!

Haarig wird's dann halt, wenn es mit Part II von Phönixfeuer weitergehen soll!

Ein Dankeschön an DarkLuzie und Moin für die Kommis! Weiter so! Das gilt auch für alle anderen! Bitte schreibt mir Kommis, umso schneller geht's weiter!

LG KimRay

5. So lange ich es will  
  
Harry stand inzwischen mitten im Schlafsaal vor einem großen Spiegel und starrte sich an. Er war sich bewusst gewesen, dass Malfoy ihm den Pulli und das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezerrt hatte. Er war sich auch bewusst gewesen, dass sein Mund ihn erneut gebrandmarkt hatte, doch als er sich im Spiegel sah, war er trotzdem fassungslos.  
  
All das hatte er einfach so zugelassen. Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Schlimmer war die Erkenntnis, dass er im Moment lieber bei Malfoy wäre, als hier im Schlafsaal, obwohl er vor ein paar Minuten noch geflüchtet war.  
  
Wie sehr war er Malfoy schon verfallen? Gab es Überhaupt noch ein entkommen? Das durfte einfach nicht sein, denn damit würde er alles verraten, was ihm wichtig war.  
  
Eine düstere Ahnung sagte ihm, dass es sehr schwer sein würde, sich dieser Sache noch zu entziehen, denn scheinbar war auch Malfoy auf den Geschmack gekommen. Er musste sich unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen. Es war schon eine Katastrophe, dass er seine Sachen liegen lassen hatte, denn er hatte nicht die Hoffnung, das Malfoy sie liegen lassen hatte.  
  
Was hatte er verdammt noch mal vor? Harry ging nicht davon aus, dass Malfoy wirklich Interesse an ihm hatte. Er bezweckte etwas. Die Befürchtung, dass er versuchen würde ihn auf diese Art fertig zu machen, stand düster im Raum und er war sicher, dass er damit richtig lag.  
  
Er brauchte dringend eine Idee, wie er sich wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, denn wenn ihm so was passierte, während der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum voller Gryffindors war, konnte er auch gleich dafür sorgen, dass er von der Schule flog, denn dann wäre er erledigt.  
  
Harry ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen und starrte schon wieder den Himmel an. Ihm war noch immer heiß und er konnte seine eigene Erregung noch genauso deutlich spüren, wie vor wenigen Minuten draußen auf dem Gang.  
  
Verdammt, warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Und dann auch noch mit dieser falschen Ratte! Harry rollte sich auf den Bauch und schob das Gesicht tief ins Kissen.  
  
Diese Nacht würde er garantiert nicht mehr zum schlafen kommen und falls doch, würde er nur wieder träumen und das war auch nicht erstrebenswert. Nach einer Ewigkeit stand er auf, zog sich wieder etwas über, das die Male an seinem Hals jedoch nicht vollständig verbergen konnte und griff seinen Tarnumhang. Er würde in die Bibliothek gehen und dort in der verbotenen Abteilung nachsehen, ob er etwas fand, was ihm gegen seine Gefühle helfen könnte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit konnte er auch gleich noch nach einem Heilzauber für Malfoys Brandmale suchen.  
  
Dass es Brandmale waren, bezweifelte er nicht. Malfoy wollte ihn als sein Eigentum kennzeichnen und wieder einmal wünschte er sich, auf dem Nordturm erfroren zu sein.  
  
Die nächsten drei Nächte verbrachte er in der Bibliothek. Er war der erste beim Frühstück und der letzte beim Abendessen, denn den Rest des Tages verpennte er. Diemal hatte er sich bei Professor McGonagall für das Mittagessen abgemeldet um, erneuten Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Die Sache mit den Blutergüssen, die Malfoy ihm verpasst hatte, bekam er ziemlich schnell in den Griff, doch die Sache mit seinen Gefühlen war ein größeres Problem. Bücher dazu fand er nur in der verbotenen Abteilung und leider handelten die meisten von Bannflüchen, die er nicht selbst über sich legen konnte. Selbst wenn er es fertig bringen würde, Hermione darum zu bitten, wusste er doch, dass sie ihm so lange kein Ruhe lassen würde, biss er ihr sagte, um wen es dabei ging und dass konnte er ihr nicht sagen.  
  
Es war wieder einmal gegen Morgen, als er sich aus Bibliothek in die Große Halle schleppte. Er hatte gerade den Tarnumhang in seine Tasche gestopft, als Malfoy hinter einer Statue auftauchte. Er hatte ihn seit der Sache auf dem Gang nicht mehr gesehen und wich sofort ein wenig zurück.  
  
Malfoy grinste kalt.  
  
„Du siehst übel aus, Potter!...Schläfst du schlecht?"Er hatte seid ihrem ungewöhnlichen Zusammentreffen auf dem Nordturm keine Schlafprobleme mehr. Der Alptraum war verschwunden, auch wenn er nicht ganz genau wusste, warum.  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an!"Mit ein paar Schritten war Malfoy direkt vor ihm und Harry schaffte es nicht, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.  
  
Draco hob die Hand, strich mit dem Finger über die Kontur seines Gesichts und glitt von da seine Halsbeuge hinunter.  
  
„Nimm die Finger weg, Malfoy!"Das war ein recht kläglicher Versuch, denn eigentlich müsste er ja nur zurückweichen, doch er tat es nicht.  
  
Draco grinste nur und bewegte seinen Finger am Ausschnitt von Harrys T- Shirt entlang. Er sah, wie dieser schluckte, bevor es ihm doch noch gelang, einen Schritt zurück zu machen. Malfoy folgte ihm nicht. Inzwischen hatte er mitbekommen, dass McGonagall auf ihren Goldjungen aufpasste, wie eine Glucke. Es wäre schlecht, ihn vom Frühstück fern zu halten, doch immerhin wusste er jetzt, was er trieb. Offenbar verbrachte er die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek und das scheinbar vorwiegend nachts, denn es war der Tarnumhang gewesen, den er in seiner Tasche verborgen hatte.  
  
Harry hastete an ihm vorbei und Draco folgte ihm mit den Augen. Es hatte ihn frustriert, dass er so viel Zeit verlor, ohne zu wissen, wo er steckte, doch das würde er heute ändern. Kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Korridor, wo er ihn letztens abgefangen hatte und diesmal würde er ihn nicht entkommen lassen.  
  
Harry ließ die Begegnung mit Draco keine Ruhe. Er kaute endlos lange an seinem Toast und brachte trotzdem nichts hinunter. Nach und nach tauchten die wenigen Schüler auf, die zur Zeit da waren und auch die Slytherin- Viertklässlerin kam, doch Malfoy erschien nicht. Etwas ließ ihn ahnen, wo er war. Malfoy würde oben im Gang vor dem Portrait auf ihn warten.  
  
Wie angeklebt blieb er auf seinem Platz, bis sich die Halle langsam wieder leerte und er nicht mehr warten konnte. Todmüde stand er auf und unkonzentriert machte er sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er musste in sein Bett, egal, was Malfoy wieder im Kopf hatte. Einer Eingebung folgend, legte er den Tarnumhang um, obwohl er schon fast am Ziel war, doch auf dem Gang, auf dem er ihm das letzte Mal begegnet war, konnte er nichts entdecken.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob er den Trick mit der Tür herausbekommen hatte, doch auch hinter der versteckten Tür war niemand. Harry ging wieder relativ beruhigt zum Portrait der fetten Dame und nannte das Passwort, um hineinzukommen.  
  
Als das Portrait sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, trat Draco aus dem Schatten, in dem er sich verborgen hatte. Der Tarnzauber, den er verwendet hatte, war ihm dabei sehr hilfreich gewesen. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er hinunter in die Große Halle ging, um noch etwas zu essen. Das Warten hatte sich gelohnt, von nun an, war Potter nicht mehr sicher vor ihm, sollte er sich ruhig erst einmal ausschlafen.  
  
Dass er so einen dämlichen Fehler machte, hatte ihn überrascht und er konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass er schon halb gepennt hatte, als er den Eingang öffnete, ansonsten war er wirklich dümmer als erwartet.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch er war sicher, dass er etwas gehört hatte. Mit einem Ruck saß er ihm Bett und die Decke glitt ihm von den bloßen Schultern. Frierend zog er sie wieder nach oben und sah sich um. Es war schon dunkel und nur das Feuer im Kamin und eine einsame Kerze auf seinem Nachtschrank brachten ein wenig Licht. Nichts rührte sich und er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen.  
  
Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er seine Entdeckung fürchtete. Er wusste, dass Potter nur wach geworden war, weil er unaufmerksamer Weise gegen einen Stuhl gestoßen war. Es war etwas anderes. Er hatte die letzten drei Tage fast komplett mit Nathaly verbracht, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er bei Potter gewesen. Als er ihn jetzt sah, spürte er ein Kribbeln im Magen, das ihn irritierte.  
  
„Du fühlst dich beängstigend sicher hier!...Aber du bist nicht sicher...du bist nirgends mehr sicher, Harry Potter!" Harry riss die Augen auf und Draco konnte das blanke Entsetzen darin sehen. Er wollte vom Bett rutschen, doch Dracos Hände, links und rechts von seinen Schultern aufs Bett gestützt, versperrten den Weg und hinderten ihn daran. Fassungslos starrte er ihn an.  
  
Er war bodenlos unvorsichtig gewesen, als er heute Morgen einfach so geglaubt hatte, er sei nicht da, doch es war zu spät. Malfoy hatte ihn beobachtet und das Passwort gehört. Er hatte nicht geplant, ihn erneut zu überrumpeln, er wollte ihn völlig wehrlos erwischen und das war ihm gelungen.  
  
Harry sah in seine kalten grauen Augen und wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Hier konnte er ihm nicht mehr entkommen, und plötzlich wollte er es auch gar nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass nichts Gutes bei dieser Liaison heraus kommen konnte, doch das Problem war, dass er es trotzdem wollte. Ohne noch eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, schlang er Malfoy die Arme um den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und flüsterte:  
  
„Ich habe es verstanden!", bevor diesmal er Dracos Kuss einforderte und dieser ihm selbstzufrieden und begierig entgegen kam. Offenbar hatte Potter es wirklich begriffen, denn mit ungeschickten Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd und zerrte es ihm von den Schultern. Fiebrig glitten seine Hände über seine heiße Haut und Draco keuchte leise, als eine dieser Hände über seine Hüften strich.  
  
Er stellte überrascht fest, dass es nicht mit der Wirkung einer Frau zu vergleichen war. Es war etwas ganz anderes, prickelnder, verbotener, ganz einfach interessanter.  
  
Mit hartem Griff fing er Potters Hände ein und hielt sie über seinem Kopf fest. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich erneut, diesmal von überraschter Leidenschaft benebelt. Draco versank in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen und vergaß seine Absicht, ihm etwas zu geben, dass ihm keine Chance mehr ließ. Er hatte ihn auch so in der Hand und als er erneut ungeduldig Potters Kuss einforderte, fragte er sich, ob das möglicherweise immer so sein könnte, denn dann hätte er ein Problem. Er konnte Potter zwar weiter kontrollieren, verletzen und demütigen, doch wenn er ihn für sich haben wollte, musste er ihn bei der Stange halten, und das würde ihm nicht gelingen, wenn er ihn gnadenlos fertig machte.


	6. Nur für den Augenblick

Ich seh schon Moin und Dark Luzie sind meine treuesten Reviewer bei dieser Story! Für Euch gleich mal das nächste chap, so kurz, wie sie sind im Moment!

Und natürlich auch für alle anderen!!

R&R please!

6.Nur für den Augenblick  
  
Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte zu begreifen, was mit ihnen passiert war. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatten sie beide so sehr den Kopf verloren, dass es kein zurück und keine Kontrolle mehr gegeben hatte. Er fragte sich, ob das so in Malfoys Drehbuch gestanden hatte und bezweifelte es.  
  
Malfoy schlief tief und fest in seinem Bett. Als er vorhin aufgestanden war, hatte er sich die Decke von Rons Bett gezerrt und um die Schultern geschlungen, denn trotz Kaminfeuer war es empfindlich kalt. Jetzt stand er am Fenster und sah zu, wie es schneite, nur um seinen Kopf klar zu kriegen, doch es änderte nicht an seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass er einem Jungen, was eine Beziehung anging, immer wieder den Vorzug geben würde. Seine begrenzten Erfahrungen mit Mädchen, waren mit dem, was zwischen ihm und Malfoy lief absolut nicht vergleichbar.  
  
Resigniert ließ er die Schultern hängen. Er würde Ron und Hermione wohl sagen müssen, dass er auf Jungs stand, wenn er ihre ständigen Verkupplungsversuche beenden wollte. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, sich hier in Hogwarts auf eine Beziehung einzulassen und das mit Malfoy würde er beenden, sobald die Weihnachtsferien zu Ende gingen, auch wenn es ihm wahrscheinlich schwer fallen würde. Sein Blick blieb an Malfoys Engelsgesicht hängen. Einen Moment lang wünschte er sich, dass er keine Dämonenseele besäße und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er dann niemals derselbe sein würde.  
  
Entschlossen das Beste daraus zu machen, ging er zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich wieder neben ihn gleiten. Minutenlang starrte er ihn nur von der Seite an, doch dann begann er entschlossen ihn zu wecken. Malfoy sollte nicht glauben, dass er das Kommando hatte, was diese Affäre anging.  
  
Draco war noch im Halbschlaf, als er Harrys Kuss entgegen kam und ihn auf sich zog. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, aus seinem Traum aufzuwachen. In völliger Dunkelheit wurde er in den Arm genommen und zärtlich berührt. Immer tiefer versank er in dieser Dunkelheit und dem Gefühl, dass er nie zuvor so sicher gewesen war. Als Lippen seine berührten, saugte er dieses Gefühl in sich auf, als Hände seinen Körper streichelten, brannte sich das in die Tiefe seines Bewusstseins. Als sein Blut zu kochen begann, ließ er sich fallen, denn er wusste, dass er nicht in Gefahr war. Die Dunkelheit hatte es ihm verraten. Der, der bei ihm war würde ihm niemals wehtun. Er würde niemandem wehtun, höchstens sich selbst.  
  
Als Malfoy erwachte, war er allein im Gryffindorturm. Undeutlich erinnerte sich an einen Traum, verdrängte ihn jedoch sofort, denn wenn er nicht aufgewacht war konnte es nicht der altbekannte gewesen sein.  
  
Potter war verschwunden und er musterte den Samthimmel über dessen Bett, der genauso dunkelrot war, wie der über seinem Bett in Slytherin dunkelgrün war. Es war komplett verrückt, was er hier tat. Wenn das jemals heraus kam, würde er auf jeden Fall von der Schule fliegen und sein Vater explodieren. Irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke, doch das vergaß er ganz schnell wieder. Er fragte sich, wo Potter steckte.  
  
Draußen schien die Wintersonne und er stand mit der Decke um die Schultern gewickelt auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Einen solchen Blick gab es in den Kerkern nicht. Dort unten herrschte Finsternis, wenn keine Kerzen brannten. Er fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er sich daran gewöhnen können würde, bezweifelte es jedoch, denn er liebte die Dunkelheit und Kälte der Kerker. Dort gehörte er hin.  
  
Potter hatte seine Sachen über einen Stuhl gehängt und er fragte sich, ob hier nach den Duschen suchen, oder lieber nach unten in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins gehen sollte, entschloss sich jedoch zu letzterem. Er war ein Slytherin, kein verdammter Gryffindor. Er war nur hier, um ein Ziel zu erreichen, dem er letzte Nacht ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen war.  
  
Draco gab es auf Zeit zu vertrödeln. Er zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Potter in der Bibliothek finden würde, wenn er das wollte, doch im Moment wollte er nichts weiter, als eine heiße Dusche und Zeit, um zu verarbeiten, was zwischen ihm und Potter abging  
  
Harry hatte sich entschlossen, sich seinen Hausaufgaben zu widmen, nachdem er gefrühstückt hatte. Tagsüber war es unmöglich, in die verbotene Abteilung zu gehen. Er fragte sich, ob Malfoy in der nächsten Nacht wieder in seinem Schlafsaal stehen würde und wusste nicht genau, was ihm lieber war. Alles in allem war es eine verrückte Situation, der er einerseits schnell ein Ende machen wollte und die er andererseits genoss. Er schaffte es nicht, vor sich selbst zu bestreiten, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Das einzige, das ihn wahnsinnig machte, war die Vorstellung, dass Ron es irgendwann heraus bekommen würde.  
  
Harry war gerade dabei, die Hausaufgabe für Professor Snape vor zu bereiten, als ihm in dem Buch, dass er dafür brauchte, etwas auffiel. Das Buch nannte sich Nützliche Heiltränke für jedes Nervenleiden und eigentlich sollten sie ein Referat über einen höchst effizienten Schlaftrank verfassen, doch es gab eine für Harry viel interessantere Stelle in dem Buch. Dabei ging es nämlich darum, wie man mit einem einfachen Trank ungewollte Gefühlsausbrüche unter Kontrolle bekam. Es ging zwar eigentlich eher um Wutausbrüche, doch ein kurzes Überlesen des Textes, sagte Harry, dass der Trank jede Art von Gefühlen unterdrücken konnte, jedoch nicht zur Daueranwendung geeignet war.  
  
Er hatte die Lösung seiner Probleme schneller gefunden, als er erwartet hatte und er hatte sie Snape zu verdanken. Hastig begann er sich die Textstelle auf eine Pergamentrolle abzuschreiben und überlegte dabei schon fieberhaft, wie er an die Zutaten kommen könnte. Ein Großteil davon gehörte in sein Repertoire an Zutaten, die er in Zaubertränke benötigte, doch zwei davon besaß er nicht.  
  
Er beschloss noch heute einen Brief an George Weasley zu schreiben, der ihm bei ihrem Abschied versichert hatte, ihm alles was er brauchte nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wenn es nötig war. Auf die Weasley-Zwillinge konnte er sich verlassen, das wusste er.  
  
Es fiel ihm nun sehr viel leichter, sich auf seine Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren, denn er wusste, dass er das Problem Malfoy leichter in den Griff bekommen würde, als er erwartet hatte. Darüber, dass man diesen Trank nicht auf Dauer einnehmen durfte, machte er sich im Moment noch keine Gedanken.  
  
Es war Zeit zum Abendessen, als Harry in die Eulerei hinaufstieg, um Hedwig mit dem Brief an George wegzuschicken. Er hatte auch gleich nicht zwei weitere, einen an Hermione und einen an Ron geschrieben, würde Hedwig jedoch zuerst zu George schicken, der mit Fred eine Wohnung in London hatte und sich erfolgreich seinem Plan widmete, einen Handel mit Zauberscherzartikeln auf zu ziehen.  
  
Hedwig flatterte ihm entgegen, als er ihm Turm erschien.  
  
„Hallo, meine Schöne! Wie geht es dir?"Die Schneeeule klapperte mit dem Schnabel und schnappte nach den Briefen.  
  
„Hast du Langeweile?...Ich hab was für dich und hoffe, dass es dir nicht zu kalt draußen ist!"Diesmal klang das Klappern empört und Harry lachte leise.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich hab's nicht so gemeint!" Vorsichtig befestigte er die Briefe an Hedwigs Bein, dass sie ihm entschlossen hinhielt, bevor er ihr zärtlich übers Gefieder streichelte und ihr einen Eulenkeks hinhielt, den er einstecken hatte. Ungeduldig knapperte sie daran und plusterte ihre Federn auf, während sie Harry zuhörte.  
  
„Der erste für George und die anderen beiden für Hermione und Ron, okay!" Ein bestätigendes Glucksen war zu hören und er ging mit Hedwig zum Fenster, um sie zu verabschieden, als sie ihren Keks verspeist hatte. Zutraulich stupste sie ihm gegen sein Ohr, bevor sie ihre Schwingen ausbreitete und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Harry sich abwandte und wieder ins Schloss zurückging. Er würde zum Abendessen gehen und dann nach oben in den Turm, ganz gleich, wer oder was ihn dort erwarten würde.  
  
Er würde nur diese verdammten paar Tage haben, die noch von den Ferien blieben. Danach musste er es beenden, egal, wie und er war entschlossen, das durchzuziehen, doch bis dahin, würde er nicht an die möglichen Konsequenzen denken und nehmen, was Malfoy zu bieten hatte.


	7. Miese Tricks

Sorry, dass ich so getrödelt habe! Dafür heute gleich zwei chaps und nicht viele Worte außer ein Riesendankeschön an: Dark Luize und Moin, wie immer!:)

7.Miese Tricks  
  
Draco starrte von seinem Platz am Fenster zum Bett hinüber. Potter lag da, bis über die Schultern zugedeckt, die Augen geschlossen. Diese Situation war ganz einfach surreal und das wurde jeden Tag schlimmer. Trotzdem machte sich schon seit Tagen ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf breit. Er würde sich diese Sache offen halten, auf jeden Fall würde er es versuchen, auch wenn das seinen Plan total veränderte.  
  
Er war seit dieser ersten Nacht, jede weitere hier gewesen und er wusste jetzt schon, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde morgen Nacht in seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal zu schlafen. Hatte ihn der Traum damals schon wach gehalten, würde es diese Situation erst recht tun.  
  
Potter war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, in der Nacht in die Bibliothek zu schleichen und ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es hatte zwar den Anschein, als lag das gar nicht mehr in seiner Absicht, doch das war Draco gleich. Ihm war nur gnadenlos klar geworden, dass er bis vor den Ferien einem Irrweg gefolgt war, weil es der einzige gewesen war, den er gekannt hatte.  
  
Das hatte sich geändert. Auch wenn Potters Wirkung mit Sicherheit nicht für alle Zeit anhalten würde – eigentlich konnte er darauf nur hoffen, denn wenn Voldemort an die Macht kam, war er sowieso erledigt – so war er doch fest entschlossen, ihn erst Mal nicht aus den Fingern lassen. Das bedeutete zwar, dass er ihn auch nicht in der Art fertig machen konnte, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte, doch das war ihm gleich. Hauptsache, er hatte seinen Spaß dabei und den würde er garantiert haben, auch wenn er schon jetzt andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht zog.  
  
Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass Potter der Meinung war, das ihre Affäre mit dieser Nacht endete, doch das würde er verhindern. Langsam ging er zu seiner Jeans, die am Boden lag und nahm etwas aus der Hosentasche.  
  
Ohne lange zu zögern, nahm er die Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole in den Mund. Wenn er sie Potter auf diese leider einzig mögliche Art um die entsprechende Wirkung zu erzielen, verabreichte, würde er zwar auch einen Teil davon abbekommen, doch er hatte in den Kerkern das Gegenmittel und Potter würde dem Gift ausgeliefert sein.  
  
Noch immer mit Weasleys Decke um den Schultern beugte er sich über ihn und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Lippen.  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf weg.  
  
„Lass mich schlafen!"Er sah nicht, wie Draco kalt lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, doch er gab nach, als er seinen Kopf zu sich drehte und als er einen Augenblick später seine Lippen spürte, empfing er diesen Kuss und damit das Gift, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Nur der leicht süßliche Geschmack, der zuvor nie da gewesen war kam ihm zu Bewusstsein.  
  
Draco schob sich neben ihn unter die Decke und beobachtete ihn mit aufgestütztem Oberkörper. Da er selbst vermutlich genauso viel davon geschluckt hatte, würde er merken, wann es zu wirken begann. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Potter abrupt die Augen aufschlug und ihn anstarrte.  
  
Harrys Blick war unscharf und er zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass Malfoy ihm etwas eingeflößt hatte.  
  
„Was hast du mir gegeben?"Seine Stimme klang heiser und er spürte das dringende Bedürfnis, sein Gegenüber zu berühren, doch noch schaffte er es sich zurück zu halten.  
  
Draco jedoch konnte nicht mehr antworten. Er hatte die Wirkung unterschätzt. Das konnte heiter werden, wenn Potter in diesem Zustand blieb, denn er selbst hatte seine Reaktionen nicht mehr im Griff. Seine Hände schoben sich um Potters Taille und zerrten ihn zu sich. Er wehrte sich nicht. Ohne jeden Zweifel konnte er nicht, denn er atmete schwer und versuchte es vermutlich zumindest, doch nur einen Augenblick später war all das vergessen. Sie versanken im Rausch der Droge, die Harry Potter für alle Zeit zu Draco Malfoys Eigentum machen sollte und fragten sich nicht mehr, warum das so war.  
  
Der Morgen graute, als Draco langsam wach wurde und sich sofort aus Harrys Reichweite entfernte, denn der inzwischen vertraute Zwang, ihn zu berühren, kam mit seinem Bewusstsein zurück und ließ sich nur abschalten, wenn er genug Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Er musste dringend in die Kerker und das Gegengift nehmen.  
  
„Was hast du mir gegeben?", kam es leise und müde vom Bett.  
  
„Das wirst du schon noch merken!"  
  
„Du bist eine miese Ratte, Malfoy!"Das Problem war, dass Harry bei diesen Worten lächelte und solch ein Lächeln hatte Draco noch nie von ihm gesehen, zumindest nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er noch immer halb pennte.  
  
„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du nicht in Slytherin bist!...Das steht jedenfalls fest!"  
  
„Wieso? Hättest du dann ein Problem?"  
  
„Nein, aber du!"  
  
„Da kann ich ja wirklich von Glück reden, dass ich nicht wollte!"Jetzt zog Malfoy doch noch die Brauen zusammen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"Harry fragte sich, warum er das jetzt sagte, denn es war wieder etwas, dass er gegen ihn verwenden konnte.  
  
„Weil ich die Wahl hatte!"Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in Malfoys Gesicht breit. Er fragte sich, ob Potter wusste, was er da redete.  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
„Doch!...Der sprechende Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin schicken, doch ich wollte nicht!...Darum bin ich ein Gryffindor!" Draco brauchte eine Weile diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten. So etwas Verrücktes hatte er noch nie gehört.  
  
„Meinetwegen?"Er sah ihn den Kopf schütteln  
  
„Warum dann?"  
  
„Weil ich niemals ein schwarzer Magier sein will!....Darum!" Er schlief wieder ein und Draco ging das Risiko ein und nährte sich dem Bett bis auf einen Schritt. Er spürte sofort die Wirkung, doch das war ihm gleich. Er wollte ihm noch einmal ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
Das was er gerade gehört hatte, machte ihn fassungslos und hatte eine ganze Kaskade von Möglichkeiten auf ihn herab prasseln lassen. Die Vorstellung Potter in Slytherin zu haben, war krankhaft faszinierend, denn das hieß eigentlich, dass er auch eine dunkle Seite haben musste und vor allem hieße es, dass er sich keine Gedanken um ihr Verhältnis machen müsste.  
  
Langsam setzte wohl sein Verstand aus?  
  
Das Lächeln lag noch immer auf Harrys Lippen und Draco hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Als er sich abwandte und davon hastete, ahnte er, dass er dieses Lächeln nie mehr aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde, denn alles war erneut in Bewegung geraten und er hatte im Augenblick keine Ahnung, wohin es ging.  
  
Einen kleinen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch ein viel zu großes Risiko eingegangen war, als er sich auf diese Affäre eingelassen hatte, doch dann wischte er diesen Gedanken bei Seite. Es war gut so, wie es war und er würde seine Macht über Potter gnadenlos ausnutzen. Das stand für ihn fest.  
  
Er sollte auf Knien betteln, wenn es nach Draco ging und er war sich sicher, dass das Gift genau das bewirken würde.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen, als die Tür zugefallen war. Die Wirkung, die Malfoys Gift ausübte, hatte ihn aus seinem leichten Dämmerschlaf geweckt, als er zum Bett gekommen war. Er hatte große Mühe gehabt, nicht die Hand auszustrecken, ihn fest zu halten und ins Bett zurück zu ziehen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er das getan hatte, war das Ende aller Zweifel gewesen. Malfoy selbst hatte ihm den perfekten Grund geliefert, den Trank, den er schon vorbereitet hatte, auch auf jeden Fall einzunehmen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy ihn zu kontrollieren versuchte, egal auf welche Art.  
  
Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte ins Leere, während die Ereignisse der letzten Tage noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Ihm war klar, dass sich etwas in Malfoys Interessen geändert hatte, doch der Umstand, dass er ihn nicht einfach gefragt hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte, sondern versuchte, ihn ganz einfach zu zwingen, sich weiter auf diese Sache einzulassen, hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es ein Ende haben musste.  
  
Er und Draco Malfoy waren nicht in der Lage eine Beziehung, nicht mal eine rein körperliche, zu führen, denn im Grunde hatten sie nur ein Interesse. Sie waren auf der Jagd nach den Gefühlen, die der jeweils andere auslöste. Das würde vorbei sein, wenn Harry seinen Trank nahm und Malfoy würde merken, dass er nichts erreicht hatte mit seiner Hinterhältigkeit.  
  
Im Grunde hoffte Harry nur, dass er es akzeptierte und sich jemanden anderen für seine Spielchen suchte. Er ging davon aus, dass ihn das nicht interessieren würde.  
  
Irgendwann stand er unwillig auf und holte die Phiole mit der nötigen Dosis aus seiner Truhe, die er sorgfältig wieder verschloss. Ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken öffnete er sie und stürzte den leicht bitteren Inhalt hinunter.  
  
Der Trank hatte die exakt gleiche Wirkung, wie Dracos Gegengift, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er ein wenig stärker war und auch noch den Rest von Harrys Gefühlen abwürgte. Er konnte im ersten Moment nichts spüren, doch nachdem er das Zeug hinunter geschluckt hatte, war ihm trotzdem zumute, als würde er einen Teil von sich selbst zerstören.  
  
Wenig später, unten in der Großen Halle, wollte es der Zufall, dass sie beide gleichzeitig an der Tür ankamen. Harry spürte, dass Malfoy ihn beobachtete, doch er sah ihn nicht einmal an und ging an ihm vorbei. Dracos Nähe ließ ihn vollkommen kalt und diesem wurde klar, dass etwas schief gegangen sein musste, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Tisch völlig irritiert Potter mit dem Blick zum Gryffindortisch folgte.

R&R please!


	8. Nebenwirkungen

Und da auch gleich das zweite! :)

8. Nebenwirkungen  
  
Tage später kochte Malfoy vor Wut, denn er hatte begreifen müssen, dass es Potter gelungen war, sich der Wirkung seines Giftes komplett zu entziehen. Er hatte mehrere Versuche unternommen, ihn allein zu erwischen und es war ihm auch jedes Mal gelungen, doch der Effekt war jedes Mal der gleiche gewesen.  
  
Potter schaffte es immer wieder, ihn ohne Mühe zurück zu weisen und seine Vermutung, dass er Magie anwendete wurde schnell bestätigt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es sonst einfach schaffen würde, hinter sich zu lassen, was zwischen ihnen in den Ferien passiert war. Das war auch die einzige Erklärung dafür, dass sein Gift nicht wirkte.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan überzugehen, auch wenn ihm das nicht so recht gefiel. Er hatte eigentlich etwas anderes gewollt, doch die Tatsache, dass dieser Giftzwerg Creevy sich gnadenlos an Potters Fersen heftete gab ihm den Rest. Auf die Idee, dass es möglicherweise Eifersucht sein könnte, die ihn zu dem Entschluss trieb, genau ihn dazu zu benutzen, um vielleicht doch noch eine Reaktion von Potter zu bekommen, kam er nicht.  
  
„Man ist das fies!...Snape ist so eine verdammte Ratte! Ich konnte nichts dafür, dass Goyle, diese Made, zuviel von dem Zeug in den Kessel geschüttet hat!"  
  
Schon seit sie Zaubertränke hinter sich hatten, tobte Ron vor Wut. Harry jedoch war sich nun endgültig sicher, dass das Zeug, was er seit vier Wochen regelmäßig nahm eine gravierende Nebenwirkung hatte, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Es stellte seine Emotionen total ab und er schaffte es nicht einmal, sich in Rons begründete Wut hinein zu versetzen.  
  
Ron hatte heute mit Goyle zusammen arbeiten musste, so wie immer, und Goyle hatte genau wie Malfoy es immer tat, dafür gesorgt, dass der Trank daneben ging. Diesmal war der Kessel geschmolzen und Snape regelrecht ausgeflippt. Harry hatte Glück gehabt, dass Nevilles Kessel gleich darauf explodiert war, denn sonst hätte Snape auch ihn kalt erwischt. Inzwischen war ihm sogar die Angst fremd und er hatte Snapes Blick zu seinem Pech unbeeindruckt erwidert, als er wütend in die Runde gefunkelt hatte. Das hatte natürlich für begründeten Ärger bei diesem Lehrer gesorgt und er hatte gerade begonnen sich auf Harry einzuschießen und die erste rotzfreche Antwort erhalten ( „Wiedermal 'nen Aufhänger gefunden, um sich richtig schön aufzuregen und ein paar Gryffindors fertig zu machen!"), als der Kessel explodiert war. Das hatte wenigstens Snape von ihm abgelenkt, doch der Rest der Klasse hatte ihn fassungslos angestarrt. Mit Sicherheit hielt ihn die Hälfte davon jetzt für Lebensmüde und Harry war froh gewesen, dass er den Rest des Unterrichts heil überstanden hatte. Er hatte es sogar geschafft seinen Trank diesmal vor Malfoy zu retten, der ihn überhaupt nicht mehr beeindruckte und das alles andere als witzig zu finden schien.  
  
„Harry, was ist verdammt noch mal mit dir los!"Hermione hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und kniff ihn energisch. Er hatte offenbar nicht zu gehört.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?" Hermiones Mund blieb offen stehen als er sie ausdruckslos ansah und sie zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Seit Weihnachten war er so komisch. Harry hatte sich nie leicht beeindrucken lassen, doch so cool war er nicht wirklich und das, was er Snape gerade um die Ohren geknallt hatte, würde er sonst niemals heraus bringen. Sie hielt Ron am Arm fest und ließ Harry gehen.  
  
„Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm!"Ron sah ebenfalls Harry nach und wunderte sich.  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus! Ich werde mich mal bei den Hufflepuffs umhören, was in den Ferien hier abgegangen ist! Angeblich hat man Harry kaum gesehen!"  
  
„Tu das...und dann wirst du seine Sachen kontrollieren!" Ron sah sie fassungslos an.  
  
„Spinnst du?"  
  
„Nein!...Ich vermute, er nimmt aus irgendeinem Grund etwas ein und wir müssen heraus finden, was das ist!...Ich wette er hat einen Vorrat davon in seiner Truhe!"  
  
„Harry und Drogen?"  
  
„Quatsch, Drogen!...Wo sollte er die her haben?"  
  
„Er hat ein Päckchen von George bekommen!"Ron hatte beobachtet, wie Harry abends von Hedwig ein Päckchen zugestellt bekommen hatte, und einen Fetzen von dem Packpapier im Kamin gesehen. Georges Handschrift war für ihn unverkennbar, auch wenn er nur Harrys Namen hatte lesen können. Hermione sah Ron zweifelnd an.  
  
„Selbst George würde so etwas niemals tun, aber du könntest ihm einen Brief schreiben und ihn fragen! Pigwidgeon freut sich bestimmt über die Abwechslung!...Genau...das wirst du tun!" Ron sah ihn nach, als sie in Richtung Bibliothek davon hastete, um etwas über Persönlichkeitsbeeinflussende Zaubertränke heraus zu bekommen. Da hatte sie ihm ja eine ganze Latte Aufgaben angehängt. Das Problem war, dass ihm Harrys Zustand nicht gefiel und er es für absolut notwendig hielt, heraus zu bekommen, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Harry war inzwischen auf den Astronomieturm verschwunden, denn den Nordturm mied er, seit er Malfoy dort getroffen hatte. Das Problem war, dass er sich mittlerweile selber Gedanken um seinen Zustand machte. Zu Anfang hatte er versucht, den Tank nur unregelmäßig zu nehmen, doch schnell hatte er begreifen müssen, dass seine Gefühle für Malfoy sofort gnadenlos wieder da waren und er keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen konnte, obwohl es ihm in seiner Gegenwart inzwischen gelang sich zu beherrschen, solang er ihn nicht zufällig berührte.  
  
So hatte er versucht, es auf die Tage zu reduzieren, an denen er in Zaubertränke auf jeden Fall neben ihm sitzen würde, doch die Schlaflosigkeit trieb ihn dazu, es nach zwei Wochen ohne ausreichend Schlaf regelmäßig jeden zweiten Tag zu nehmen und der wahre Effekt begann einzutreten. Der Trank schaltete seine kompletten Empfindungen aus. Das war ihm spätestens da klar geworden, als ein seltsamer Zufall dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er eines abends auf dem Rückweg aus der Bibliothek eine falsche Tür nahm und in einem stockdunklen Korridor auf Malfoy traf, der sich da ohne jeden Zweifel mit jemandem vergnügte.  
  
Hatte es ihm zu Anfang jedes Mal einen Stich versetzt, wenn er nur daran dachte, war das in diesem Moment nicht mehr geschehen und das war der Hauptgrund, dass er den Trank weiter nahm, denn er ahnte, das Malfoy eine neue Gemeinheit in Petto hatte. Zu oft war er mit Colin Creevy irgendwo in seiner Nähe zu sehen. Harry fragte sich nur, ob er ihn irgendwie unter Druck setzte, oder Creevy ganz einfach seine Interessen von ihm auf Malfoy abgebogen hatte, als das Gerücht aufkam, dass dieser möglicherweise nicht abgeneigt war.  
  
Harry war, was das anging, froh, dass der Trank so sicher wirkte, weniger gut war, dass er sich möglicherweise bald um Kopf und Kragen reden würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte abzuschätzen, wann es gefährlich wurde und die grundlegende Vorraussetzung für diese Einschätzung war Angst. Leider kam ihm gerade die inzwischen auch schon abhanden. Unwillig, weil er keine Lösung fand, stand er auf. Er musste zu seinem nächsten Unterricht und sich Gedanken machen, wie er Ron und Hermione weiterhin weismachen konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war.  
  
„Hast du was gefunden?"Ron und Hermione trafen sich vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung und Hermione sah Ron erwartungsvoll an, doch der sah nicht glücklich aus.  
  
„Den Hufflepuffs ist nichts aufgefallen, außer dass er wirklich selten zu sehen war, seine verdammte Truhe ist verschlossen und Georges Eule wird mich frühestens Morgen oder übermorgen erreichen!" Hermione runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Die Truhe ist verschlossen?"  
  
„Ja, das ist ungewöhnlich...normalerweise schließ er sie nie ab!"  
  
„Wer schließt was nicht ab?"Seamus war unbemerkt hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und Ron bekam rote Ohren, während Hermione stotterte. „Geht's um Harry?...Der macht im Moment wohl einen auf Lebensmüde? Mir sind heute in Zaubertränke fast die Ohren abgefallen vor Schreck!...Er kann von Glück reden, dass mein Knallfrosch in Nevilles Kessel Snape höchst effektiv abgelenkt hat!...Reich mir mal dein Ohr, Granger!" Seamus, der sich ohne Zweifel wirklich Sorgen machte, schnappte Hermione am Ohr und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herüber, während er Rons unwilliges Gesicht dabei studierte, bevor er fast tonlos zu flüstern begann. Hermiones Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass er das jeden zweiten Tag tut?"Seamus nickte nur.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, was es ist?"  
  
„Nicht die geringste!...Es ist kristallklar und leicht bitter!...das ist alles, was ich weiß...ihr solltet mit ihm reden!...Das nimmt sonst kein gutes Ende!"Hermione wusste, dass er Recht hatte, als sie ihm nachsah, wie er ins Klassenzimmer ging. Ron sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Was weiß er?"  
  
„Seamus hat beobachtet, dass Harry jeden zweiten Morgen etwas einnimmt!...Erst hat er nicht drauf geachtet, doch als er gemerkt hat, dass er es regelmäßig nimmt hat er ihn beobachtet und das leere Fläschchen aus dem Kasten genommen und probiert. Das hilft uns zwar auch nicht weiter, doch ich habe schon so eine Idee. Wir brauchen unbedingt einen Rest, denn dann kann ich zu Madam Pompfrey gehen und unter einen Vorwand darum bitten, dass sie versucht heraus zu bekommen, worum es sich handelt!"  
  
„Und warum musste er dir das ins Ohr sagen?"Hermione funkelte ihn an, ob seiner Eifersucht und meinte:  
  
„Vielleicht mag er meine Ohren!...Aber das ist nebensächlich..."  
  
„Scht...er kommt!"Harry kam tatsächlich den Gang herunter und blieb bei ihnen.  
  
„Was steht ihr denn noch hier rum?"Ron grinste breit.  
  
„Wir haben auf dich gewartet...konnte ja sein, dass du zu spät kommst und bei McGonagall die große Lippe riskieren würdest! Das wollten wir verhindern!" Harry grinste nur genervt.  
  
„Ich werd mich schon beherrschen!" Hermione sah ihm nach, als er ins Klassenzimmer ging. Das glaube ich leider nicht so recht! Du weißt nicht mehr, wo die Grenze ist! und unglücklicher Weise sollte sie Recht behalten.

R&R nicht vergessen!


	9. Vernunft ausgeschlossen

Ich seh schon, Dark Luzie ist die einzige, die sich dazu hinreißen lässt immer ein Review zu schreiben! Ich hoffe da sind noch ein paar mehr Leser!

Hier ist jedenfalls das nächste chap.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich gilt weiterhin für alle R&R please

DarkLuzie, das sind heute oder morgen News an anderer Stelle!

LG KimRay

9. Vernuft ausgeschlossen  
  
„Mister Potter...ich verwarne sie jetzt zum letzten Mal!...Konzentrieren sie sich auf den Unterricht!"Minerva McGonagall fragte sich schon seit Tagen, was mit Potter los war. Seit Beginn des Unterrichts vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie ihn schon dreimal aufgefordert, sich zu konzentrieren. Harry wandte ihr desinteressiert den Blick zu und murmelte doch tatsächlich:  
  
„Ich werd schon nichts verpassen!"McGonagall klang noch sehr viel steifer als sonst und die Klasse war erstarrt, als sie entgegnete:  
  
„Was haben sie gesagt!" Harry, sich vollkommen bewusst, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, biss die Zähne zusammen, um sich eine weitere Bemerkung der Art zu verkneifen, doch jetzt fauchte Professor McGonagall ihn an.  
  
„Ich habe sie etwas gefragt! Und sie antworten mir jetzt auf der Stelle!...Sonst tragen sie die Konsequenzen!"  
  
Selbstbeherrschung, zweiter Versuch!  
  
Das konnte jeder im Raum sehen, nur McGonagall nicht. Er wollte nicht schnippisch antworten, doch er würde es nicht schaffen, das zu verhindern, wenn sie weiterhin eine Antwort von ihm verlangte.  
  
Malfoy in seiner Bank, beobachtete ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. Offensichtlich wurde ihm der Grund für seine Coolness jetzt zum Verhängnis.  
  
Diesmal war Professor McGonagalls Stimme bedrohlich leise und die ganze Klasse zog die Köpfe ein, nur Harry nicht.  
  
„Ich sage es jetzt zum letzen Mal, Mister Potter! Wiederholen sie, was sie gesagt haben!"Harry erwiderte ihren Blick völlig unbeeindruckt und sie wurde sich klar, dass er unter dem Einfluss eines Giftes stehen musste. So kannte sie ihn nicht, und als er dann doch noch ganz trocken antwortete, war ihre Wut eigentlich schon verraucht.  
  
„Ich sagte: Ich werd schon nichts verpassen!" Kam es von Harry und er wusste, dass sein Schicksal damit besiegelt war, denn McGonagall hatte ihn mit Sicherheit durchschaut. Zum Glück hatte er sich wenigstens nicht im Ton vergriffen.  
  
„Mister Finnegan, Mister Weasley, begleiten sie Mister Potter in den Krankenflügel und übergeben sie ihn an Madam Pompfrey persönlich. Ich werde mich nach dem Unterricht mit ihr in Verbindung setzen!"  
  
Schlagartig stand jedem in der Klasse der Mund offen, denn keiner außer Harry, Hermione, Ron und Seamus verstand wirklich, was gerade geschah. Ron und Seamus standen auf und gingen zu Harry, um betreten darauf zu warten, dass er ihnen folgte.  
  
Harry stand mit hängendem Kopf auf und stellte resigniert fest, dass die Scharade schneller zu Ende gewesen war, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er spürte Malfoys Blick überdeutlich im Nacken, als er von Ron und Seamus eskortiert, das Klassenzimmer verließ.  
  
Vier Stunden später saß er noch immer auf dem selben Bett, dass Madam Pompfrey ihm zugewiesen hatte, als Professor McGonagall mit ihrem Unterricht fertig war und in den Krankenflügel kam.  
  
Madam Pompfrey wuselte ihr sofort noch immer verständnislos entgegen und entführte sie in ihr Büro, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort an Harry richten konnte.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis sie zu Harry kamen und inzwischen sah Madam Pompfrey, die sonst immer ein freundliches Gesicht machte, höchst besorgt aus.  
  
„Mister Potter, was machen sie denn für Sachen?... Professor McGonagall ist überzeugt, dass sie unter dem Einfluss eine Zaubers stehen und möchte, dass ich das überprüfe!"  
  
Harry schwieg. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, etwas anderes zu behaupten. McGonagall kannte ihn zu gut, um ihm zu glauben, dass das nicht richtig war, doch Madam Pompfrey schien ihr das nicht so recht abzunehmen.  
  
Als seine Hauslehrerin sein verschlossenes Gesicht sah, wandte sie sich an Madam Pompfrey:  
  
„Würden sie uns wohl kurz unter vier Augen sprechen lassen?...Vielleicht hat sich das Problem dann ja schon erledigt!"Poppy war nicht begeistert, doch offensichtlich hatte auch sie gemerkt, dass er nicht sonderlich kooperativ war.  
  
„Also gut, aber sie wissen, dass es meine Aufgabe ist, dieses Problem, falls es existiert, zu behandeln."  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das!", entgegnete McGonagall verschnupft. Die Krankenschwester verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro, während Professor McGonagall ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Normalerweise hätte Harry sich unter ihrem Blick alles andere, als wohl gefühlt, doch leider waren ihm seine Gefühle wohl inzwischen komplett abhanden gekommen, denn er war völlig unbeeindruckt. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Professor McGonagall wieder zu sprechen begann:  
  
„Harry, sie wissen doch eigentlich, dass sie mit mir über alles reden könne, oder?"  
  
„Na und?", wieder war es passiert, doch offenbar wusste sie, was sie davon halten musste.  
  
„Gefällt ihnen dieser Zustand?", entgegnete sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen. Interessanterweise machte es Harry ihre nüchterne Analyse möglich ihr vernünftig zu antworten.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Ihnen ist hoffendlich klar, wie gefährlich es ist, wenn man nicht einmal mehr Angst hat, um eine Situation reell einzuschätzen." Harrys Blick ging zum Fenster hinaus. Dass diese Sache so weit gehen könnte, hätte er sich nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen könne, doch leider war es so. Er war im Moment unfähig auch nur das geringste zu empfinden und das schloss auch Angst mit ein. Im Ernstfall war das eine lebensbedrohliche Situation. Das Problem war, dass eine ganz bestimmte Angst noch immer in seinem Kopf existierte. Er hatte Angst, eine rein bewusste Angst, zu offenbaren, was er empfand.  
  
„Ja!", beantwortete er McGonagalls Frage.  
  
„Warum tun sie das dann! Das mit ihnen alles in Ordnung ist brauchen sie gar nicht zu behaupten, ich weiß, dass sie im Moment nicht sie selbst sind!"  
  
Harry schwieg. Was sollte er antworten? Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er seine rein körperlichen Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte, und sich sorgen machen musste, dass er in eine Abhängigkeit gegenüber Malfoy geriet und damit verloren war, denn der würde das gnadenlos ausnutzen. Das Malfoy die Sache im Griff hatte war ihm leider nur zu bewusst. Noch immer bereute er zutiefst, sich überhaupt auf diese Sache eingelassen zu haben. Er senkte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer bei der Erinnerung daran.  
  
„Harry, bitte sagen sie mir, warum sie das tun!"  
  
„Das kann ich nicht!", antwortete Harry leise.  
  
„Harry, sie wissen, dass nichts darüber aus diesem Raum dringt und dass sie mir absolut vertrauen können!...Niemand wird erfahren, was sie bedrückt, wenn sie das nicht wollen, aber ich will ihnen helfen und das kann ich nur, wenn ich weiß, was mit ihnen los ist!"  
  
„Ich weiß...aber ich kann und ich will nicht darüber reden!" McGonagall sah sehr ernst und irgendwie traurig aus, als er das sagte, doch es rief keine emotionale Reaktion bei ihm hervor. Wenn er ehrlich war, stellte er fest, dass ihn das bedrückte. Es war nicht schön, keine Gefühle zu haben.  
  
„Würden sie mir wenigstens sagen, was sie genommen haben?" Ihre Stimme klang nun wieder sachlich und Harrys kooperative Phase war damit vorbei.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Dann werden sie hier bleiben müssen, bis sie sich das gründlich überlegt haben und bereit sind, uns zu sagen, welchen Trank sie einnehmen!...Eine andere Wahl habe ich leider nicht, denn in ihrem Zustand sind sie eine Gefahr für sich selbst!"Noch einmal sah sie ihn hoffnungsvoll an, doch Harry starrte nur auf den gefliesten Fußboden und reagierte nicht mehr.  
  
„Gut! Sie haben es so gewollt! Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nach ein paar Tagen Isolation eines besseren besinnen werden!"Harsch wandte sie sich ab und ging zu Madam Pompfrey in deren Büro.  
  
Harry blieb allein zurück, starrte weiter den Fußboden an und fragte sich, in was für eine Zwickmühle er sich da hinein manövriert hatte.  
  
Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis Madam Pompfrey wieder erschien und ihn Minutenlang nur besorgt betrachtete.  
  
„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Mister Potter! Sie sind doch sonst nicht so!...Wir wollen ihnen doch nur helfen!...Wollen sie mir nicht sagen, was für einen Trank sie genommen haben?...Es dürfte nicht das geringste Problem sein, ein Gegenmittel zu finden und sie wollen doch sicher zu ihren Freunden und zum Unterricht zurück! Professor McGonagall hat mir untersagt irgendjemand zu ihnen zu lassen!...Auch Mister Weasley und Miss Granger dürfen sie nicht besuchen, so lange sie nicht mit uns zusammenarbeiten!"  
  
Harrys einzige Reaktion war, dass er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ und die Decke anstarrte. Madam Pompfrey betrachtete ihn noch einen Auganblick lang resigniert, doch dann ruckte sie die Schultern und meinte.  
  
„Dann müssen sie mich wohl auf die Isolierstation begleiten!...Folgen sie mir, Mister Potter!" Ohne ein Wort stand Harry auf und folgte der Krankenschwester, die ihn durch ihr Büro hindurch, in einen abgeschlossenen Trakt brachte, der wohl extra für solche Zwecke angelegt war.  
  
Madam Pompfrey hätte sich sicherlich auch nie vorgestellt, dass sie hier mal einen unwilligen Gefühlskranken unterbringen müsste, doch als sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss und magisch verriegelte, war Harry bloß noch froh, endlich seine Ruhe zu haben.  
  
„Und sie können mir wirklich nicht sagen, was mit Mister Potter los ist?" Minerva McGonagall betrachtete Hermione, die sich auf dem Stuhl vor ihren Schreibtisch sichtlich unwohl fühlte mit besorgten Gesicht. Harry war seit zwei Tagen auf der Isolierstation und weigerte sich noch immer zu kooperieren.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Professor!...Wir waren uns bewusst, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, doch ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was los ist!..."  
  
„Haben sie mit ihm gesprochen?"  
  
„Er ist immer ausgewichen!...Ron hat versucht etwas rauszubekommen, denn irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass er schon nach den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr der selbe war, aber keinem ist was aufgefallen!...Seamus hat uns darauf hingewiesen, dass er etwas einnimmt, doch wir wissen nicht was!...Nur, das es eine klare, bittere Flüssigkeit ist und seine Truhe hat er verriegelt!" Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Professor McGonagall antwortete.  
  
„Es ist uns leider strengstens verboten, die Sachen unsere Schüler zu kontrollieren! Selbst dann, wenn es nur zu deren besten ist!...Sie haben es wohl nicht geschafft, die Truhe zu öffnen?" Hermione wechselte die Farbe bei der Vorstellung, dass Professor McGonagall sie so gut kannte, doch sie schüttelte nur beschämt den Kopf. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten Ron Seamus und sie versucht, Harrys Zauber zu lösen, doch sie hatten es nicht geschafft.  
  
„Was könnte ihn nur so aus der Bahn geworfen haben?...Dieser Hauself...Dobby...sprach von Ärger mit Mister Malfoy, wissen darüber etwas?"  
  
„Harry und Malfoy haben ständig Ärger miteinander. Malfoy kann es nicht lassen, Harry zu provozieren...vielleicht will er sich nicht mehr provozieren lassen?" Professor McGonagall wusste, dass Potter und Malfoy darauf spezialisiert waren, sich das Leben schwer zu machen, doch sie wusste auch, dass Albus Dumbledore darüber immer nur schmunzelte und wenn er es nicht ernst nahm, konnte es auch nicht so ernst sein. Sie würde wohl mit ihm reden müssen.  
  
„Danke, Miss Granger! Ich freue mich, dass sie so kooperativ waren!...Es ist gut zu wissen, was in einer Freundschaft wann am wichtigsten ist!...Harry kann froh sein, so gute Freunde wie sie zu haben! Sie können gehen!"Hermione war schon fast an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und zaghaft fragte:  
  
„Können wir ihn besuchen?...Vielleicht...hört er ja auf uns!"  
  
McGonagalls Blick bei dieser Frage war undurchschaubar.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!...Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringt und außerdem hoffe ich, dass er auf diese Art zur Vernunft kommt!" Hermione nickt schwach, bevor sie das Büro verließ und McGonagall mit ihren Gedanken allein ließ.


	10. Verweigerung

Das nächste tägliche Update!

DarkLuzie, thanks, dass Du mir treu bleibst!

R&R please!

10.Verweigerung

Harry starrte die Decke an. Er war mitten in der Nacht schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht und der hatte diesmal absolut nichts mit Malfoy zu tun, denn der löste immerhin keine Panik bei ihm aus.

Seit drei Tagen war er jetzt auf der Isolierstation und die bedauernswerte Madam Pompfrey erschien mindestens fünfmal am Tag, um ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht endlich bereit war, ihr zu sagen, was für einen Trank er eingenommen hatte.

Bis zum gestrigen Abend hatte er diese Frage mit einem strikten Nein beantwortet und er wusste, dass er das auch weiterhin tun würde, auch wenn ihm das seit einigen Stunden wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so leicht fiel, wie bisher, denn schon seit dem Morgen fühlte er sich schlecht und seit dem Abendessen war ihm klar, das sein Körper auf das Fehlen des Trankes reagierte.

Er hatte mit solch sinnlosem Ekel auf das Essen reagiert, wie er es noch nie erlebt hatte. Es war ihm unmöglich gewesen, auch nur einen Bissen hinunter zu würgen und Madam Pompfreys besorgter Blick, als sie das Essen unberührt wieder abgeholt hatte, ließ ihn vermuten, dass sie sich denken konnte, was ihm fehlte.

Er hatte Entzugserscheinungen.

Wären seine Gefühle auf einen Schlag zurückgekommen, wäre ihm das möglicherweise gleich gewesen, doch so war es nicht. Seine Stimmung wechselte in rasanter Geschwindigkeit von einem extrem zum anderen. War er in einem Moment nur Müde, wurde er im nächsten so hibbelig, dass er nur noch auf und abgehen konnte und dabei die ganze Zeit mit dem Stoff seines Umhanges spielte. Hatte er in einem Moment das Gefühl vor Freude platzen zu können, fühlte er sich nur Augenblicke später so leer, dass es unerträglich wurde und er verzweifelt auf die sinnlosen Bücher zurück griff, die in einem Regal an der Wand standen und allesamt nichts mit Zauberei zu tun hatten.

Doch das war ja immer noch erträglich. Schlimm wurde es erst, wenn Panik und Angst über ihn hereinbrachen, ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach und er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Genau das war im Moment der Fall.

Seit einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit versuchte er die Angstgefühle, die dieser Alptraum zurück gelassen hatte, wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, ohne dass es ihm gelang. In seiner Phantasie war er endlos lange in unendliche, finstere Tiefen gestürzt, ohne zu wissen, ob und wann er aufschlagen würde. Dabei hatte sich solche Panik in ihm aufgestaut, dass er schreiend aus den Schlaf gefahren war.

Warum die Krankenschwester daraufhin nicht aufgetaucht war, begriff er bis jetzt noch nicht, denn vermutlich hätte er dann in seiner Angst und Verzweiflung nachgegeben und ihr gesagt, was er genommen hatte.

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und nach einer Weile verfiel er wieder in einen ähnlichen Zustand, wie unter dem Einfluss des Trankes, doch das machte ihm nicht allzu viel Hoffnung, denn er ahnte, dass das nicht so bleiben würde.

Nur wenige Minuten später kam die Panik des Alptraums zurück und obwohl er diesmal nicht stürzte und richtig wach war bekam er so panische Angst, dass er sein Gesicht fest ins Kissen presste und verzweifelt in den Stoff biss, um nicht zu schreien.

Lass mich einschlafen, bitte lass mich schlafen!...Verdammt, das halte ich nie und nimmer aus! Selbstzweifel und Hoffnungslosigkeit lösten die Angst ab und trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass das auf Dauer gut ging?

Himmel noch mal, lieber stellte er sich vor der ganzen Schule bloß, als so weiter zumachen. Harry war so am Ende, dass ihm im Moment alles egal war. Das was da an Gefühlen zurückkam, war so intensiv, dass er glaubte, es sei real und obwohl es nichts gab, vor dem er Angst haben musste, steigerte er sich so in diesen Zustand hinein, dass er sich auf dem Bett zusammen rollte und nur noch zitterte.

Verdammt, wie konnte ich glauben, dass das einfach so funktionieren würde?...Das war bodenlose Blödheit, Harry!...anders hätte es garantiert auch irgendwie funktioniert!

Doch irgendwann wechselte er wieder ins andere extrem. Abrupt stand er vom Bett auf ging zum Fenster und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Die Angst war vergessen, doch sie ließ ungewohnte Aggression zurück.

Jetzt, ohne diese extremen Gefühle, wusste er wieder, dass er nicht nachgeben würde. Er würde keinem sagen, warum, er diesen Trank genommen hatte und er würde auch nicht sagen, was er genommen hatte und genau dass sagte er sich vor, bis draußen vor dem Fenster der Morgen graute, denn er wusste, sonst würde er in den schwachen Momenten zugeben, was er niemals preisgeben wollte.

Die gefährlichste Nebenwirkung dieses Trankes trat ein. Harrys gefühllose Seite, begann die schwache zu beherrschen und langsam aber sicher seine Vernunft außer Kraft zu setzen, denn irgendwo, verborgen in der Tiefe seiner Seele wusste er schon jetzt, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, da allein wieder heraus zu kommen.

„Professor McGonagall, ich muss sie sprechen!" Das nervöse Gesicht von Madam Pompfrey erschien im Kaminfeuer von Minerva McGonagalls Büro und die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sprang sofort aus ihrem Sessel.

„Was gibt es, Madam Pompfrey?" Seit sie Harry in die Isolierstation verbannt hatten, waren acht Tage vergangen und er hielt eisern durch, obwohl es ihm miserabel ging. Inzwischen machte sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry sich zu verändern begann, doch noch immer bestand Professor Dumbledore darauf, dass Harry es selbst schaffen sollte, zur Vernunft zu kommen.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Professor, das hält er nicht mehr lange durch!...Die Entzugserscheinungen lassen nicht nach!...Der Trank muss höchst wirksam gewesen sein!...Er spricht auf keine der üblichen Entgiftungsmethoden an und ist noch genauso schlecht dran, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als der Entzug eingesetzt hat! Die Wirkung lässt offenbar nicht durch das Absetzen des Trankes nach! Der Entzug löst nur einen Wechsel zwischen beiden Extremzuständen aus und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das Potential seiner aggressiven Persönlichkeit immer stärker wird. Heute hat er noch keine gegenteiligen Reaktionen gezeigt. Er schafft es scheinbar, die gefühlsbetonte Seite seines Wesens zu unterdrücken und ich befürchte, dass sich das irgendwann nicht mehr rückgängig machen lässt!"

Professor McGonagall beobachtete seit Tagen besorgt, dass Harry immer aggressiver wurde.

Zuerst war er in einem Wechselbad aus Gefühlen und Gefühllosigkeit mit wirklich allen Höhen und Tiefen regelrecht ertrunken, auch wenn er sich grundsätzlich mit aller Macht zusammenriss, wenn sie zu ihm kam und ihn bat, endlich vernünftig zu sein. Doch mittlerweile bekam auch sie den Eindruck, dass er dass zu beherrschen begann und immer kälter reagierte, wenn sie mit ihm sprach.

„Ich komme sofort!" Madam Pompfreys Gesicht verschwand aus dem Kamin und Professor McGonagall zog ihren Umhang über, um in die Krankenstation zu gehen.

Dieser sture Bengel musste verdammt noch mal endlich einsehen. Dass er für diese Geschichte möglicherweise drauf gehen würde, wenn er so weiter machte.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an, die er inzwischen in allen Einzelheiten kannte, als Professor McGonagall zur Tür herein kam.

„Sie können gleich wieder gehen…ich werde es nicht sagen!" Er sah sie dabei nicht einmal mehr an. Inzwischen brodelte anhaltend eiskalte Wut in ihm und es war ihm gleich, was sie mit ihm anstellten. Seinetwegen konnten sie ihn für den Rest seiner Tage hier einsperren, oder von der Schule werfen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Er war so wütend, dass er sogar bereit war für seine Sturheit drauf zu gehen.

„Mister Potter, wenn sie nicht vernünftig sind, muss ich andere Maßnahmen ergreifen!"

„Na dann ergreifen sie mal!...Mich können sie mal!" McGonagall schluckte eine empörte Erwiderung hinunter, denn leider wusste sie, dass er sich nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Junge, willst du denn nur wirklich so weiter machen?" Minerva McGonagalls Stimme klang befremdend aufgewühlt und ihre Anrede ließ Harry nun doch überrascht den Kopf wenden. „Wir wollen doch nur, dass es dir wieder gut geht?...Ist da ein bisschen entgegenkommen zuviel verlangt?...Ich weiß, dass du ein sturer Dickkopf bist…ich weiß auch, dass du immer nur gerade aus gehst! Aber manchmal schafft man das nicht allein und dann muss man Hilfe annehmen!...Ohne unsere Hilfe kommst du aus diesem Schlammassel nicht mehr heraus!...Das ist das Problem und darum bin ich hier!...Sei doch vernünftig!...So kenne ich dich nicht, Harry!...Ich will doch nur, dass es dir wieder gut geht! Diese Aggressivität passt überhaupt nicht zu dir."

Harrys interessierte es nicht, was sie sagte und seine Wut kam in dem aggressiven Tonfall zum Vorschein, als er antwortete:

„Das geht sie verdammt noch mal gar nichts an…Ich entscheide, was ich will!"

„Das kannst du aber verdammt noch mal im Moment nicht, Junge!...Dazu bist du nicht mehr in der Lage, du begreifst nicht einmal mehr das!...Harry, auf die Art verlierst du den Verstand!" Langsam platzte seiner Lehrerin der Geduldsfaden.

„Und sie glauben, sie können das einschätzen?...Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung, worum es geht!...Sie haben gar keine Ahnung, wie es mir geht!...Sie wissen nicht, was ich will…sie würden es nicht einmal verstehen, wenn sie es wüssten…sie…Ich werde nicht nachgeben…und wenn sie mich für den Rest meines Lebens hier einsperren!...Machen sie doch…Los, schließen sie diese Tür ab und werfen sie den Schlüssel weg!....Es ist mir egal…sie haben keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle….sie wissen nicht, dass ich das nicht will…ich will nicht mehr fühlen….ich will nicht!...Haben sie verstanden, ich will nicht…niemals mehr…es ist völlig egal, was sie oder alle anderen hier davon halten…lassen sie mich einfach in Ruhe…Lassen sie mich in Ruhe…ich hab genug von diesem ständigen Geschwätz!...Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" Harry hatte sich auf dem Bett aufgerichtet und war immer lauter geworden, doch dadurch verlor er die Kontrolle und Panik machte sich in ihm breit, die ihm sofort sagte, dass das, was er gesagt hatte alles gelogen war. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft.

McGonagall sah ihn betroffen an. In was für einen Abgrund war er nur gestürzt, dass er so reagierte? Wie in aller Welt sollten sie ihn da noch herausholen, wenn er sich weiter so wehrte?

Weder sie noch Harry hatten Professor Dumbledore bemerkt, der leise eingetreten war.

„Es ist genug jetzt, Harry!"

McGonagall warf dem Schulleiter einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Ich werde mit ihm reden, Minerva!...Lassen sie uns allein!" Mit einem letzten wirklich betrübten Blick auf Harry, wandte sich Professor McGonagall um und verließ das Zimmer.

„Harry, sie wissen, dass sie so nicht weiter machen können!" Harry stand auf, wandte Albus Dumbledore den Rücken zu und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Er reagierte nicht auf Professor Dumbledores Feststellung. Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt, seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden und das konnte er inzwischen hervorragend.

„Es überrascht mich wirklich, dass sie so uneinsichtig sind!...Ich hätte ihnen mehr Weitsicht zugetraut, Harry! Dieser Zustand ist ihrer unwürdig und das wissen sie ganz genau!...Der Harry Potter, den ich kenne, flüchtet nicht vor seinen Problemen und genau das versuchen sie schon die ganze Zeit!...Es ist eine Fluchtreaktion! Begreifen sie das doch…Lassen sie diese Erkenntnis zu…es macht sie nicht schwächer…es kann sie nur stärker machen!"

Wieder bekam er keine Reaktion.

„Haben sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung, wie viele Freunde hier in der Schule sich furchtbare Sorgen um sie machen?" Albus Dumbledore begann zu ahnen, dass er Harry nicht zu einer Reaktion provozieren konnte. Sein Zustand war weiter fortgeschritten, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte und er ahnte, das Poppy Recht hatte, wenn sie befürchtete, dass sie ihn nicht zurückholen konnten, wenn er noch lange so blieb. Er versuchte es weiter. „Interessiert es sie denn wirklich nicht mehr, was ihre Freunde denken?...Dass sie Angst um sie haben und sich furchtbare Sorgen machen?...Dass sie sich fragen, was sie vielleicht falsch gemacht haben?...Harry, das sind nicht sie selbst, warum wollen sie das nicht sehen?"

Harry starrte ins Leere und wünschte sie wieder einmal nur noch, endlich in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Er konnte und wollte nicht über die Gründe für sein Handeln reden. Es war ihm inzwischen so gleichgültig, was alle von ihm dachten, dass es schon fast wehtat. Er war sich fast sicher, dass er im Ernstfall wieder genau dasselbe tun würde, denn mittlerweile war ihm klar geworden, dass Draco Malfoy ihm auf diese Art wirklich weh tun konnte und davor hatte er so furchtbare Angst, dass er jede Vernunft bekämpfte.

„Harry, sie wissen, dass ich in diesem Fall jedwede notwendige Maßnahme treffen muss, um sie vor sich selbst zu schützen! Ganz gleich, welche Konsequenzen das für sie haben kann?" Wieder reagierte Harry nicht und Dumbledore wurde sich klar, dass er keine Wahl mehr hatte. Harry kam mit der Angst vor den Gefühlen, die ihn beherrscht hatten nicht mehr klar.

„Gut!...Sie wollen nicht kooperieren, also muss ich einen anderen Weg finden, aber eins muss ich ihnen noch sagen, Harry! Gefühle, ganz gleich ob schmerzhaft oder schön machen unser Leben aus, und dabei ist es unwichtig, auf wen oder was sie sich beziehen! Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als sie zu verlieren!...Vergessen sie das nie mehr!...Denn manchmal sind es gerade diese Gefühle, die man absolut nicht will, welche uns vielleicht den einzig, richtigen Weg weisen und dann hat man nur eine Wahl. Man muss sich diesen Gefühlen stellen!"

Harry hörte, wie die Tür sich hinter Professor Dumbledore schloss, doch das, was er gesagt hatte blieb im Raum stehen. Zum ersten Mal stellte er sich die Frage, warum er so empfunden hatte, warum er zu solchen Gefühlen gegenüber Draco Malfoy fähig war. Er wusste, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage gut verborgen unter all seinen Aggressionen lag, doch er wollte sie noch immer nicht zulassen.

Etwas sagte ihm, das Dumbledore wusste, warum er sich so verhielt und er stellte plötzlich fest, dass ihn das gar nicht mehr störte. Warum war es ihm plötzlich so gleich, dass jemand wusste, was zwischen ihm und Malfoy gelaufen war und dass er ausgerechnet davor solche Angst hatte?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage erschreckte ihn, denn sie machte ihm klar, dass das unmöglich er selbst sein konnte.

Harry Potter musste es wie ein Alptraum vorkommen, dass jemand heraus bekam, wie er zu Draco Malfoy wirklich stand, denn es widersprach seinem ganzen Wesen als Gryffindor.

Wo war dieser Alptraum geblieben?

Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst…Das Gift beginnt mich zu kontrollieren! Diese Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock, doch sofort begann sein ganzes Wesen gegen dieses Quäntchen Vernunft anzukämpfen und er konnte schon spüren, wie auch diese Wahrheit unbedeutend wurde.

Systematisch begann er auch noch den Rest seines früheren Wesens auszuschalten und damit war er auch noch beschäftig, als sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer erneut öffnete. Er stand noch immer am Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit, denn es interessierte ihn nicht, wer nun wieder kam.

Er musste sich völlig in den Griff bekommen. Das war sein einziges bestreben und dabei war es unwichtig, dass er sich eigentlich selbst zerstörte.

„Nun, es scheint, als hätten wir eine kleine Unterhaltung, Mister Potter!", sagte eine kalte, schnarrende Stimme, die Harry dann doch noch herumfahren ließ. Sein Blick kam aber gar nicht bis zu Severus Snapes Gesicht. Er blieb an dem kleinen Fläschchen, das sein Lehrer auf den Tisch stellte hängen.

Er kannte dieses Fläschchen sehr genau, denn Snape hatte ihm schon einmal damit gedroht.

Es war die Phiole mit dem Verita-Serum.


	11. Flucht nach vorn

Hi, DarkLuzie! Diesmal extra für Dich, weil Du mir immer so nette Kommis schreibst!

Wäre trotzdem nett, wenn sich noch ein paar Leute finden würden, die was dazu schreiben würden! Darum wie immer: R&R please!

11. Flucht nach vorn   
  
„Sie haben die Wahl, Mister Potter!...Entweder sie sagen mir sofort, was für einen Trank sie genommen haben, oder ich zwinge sie dieses Wahrheitselixier zu nehmen und kann sie dann alles fragen, was ich wissen will!"Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, denn Professor Dumbledore hatte ihm ausdrücklich auferlegt nur diese eine Frage zu stellen, doch Snape war sicher, das Potter sich weiterhin weigern würde, wenn er das wüsste.  
  
Harry starrte ihn derweil mit kaltem Blick an und Snape stellte fest, dass ihn diese extreme Persönlichkeitsveränderung ausgerechnet bei diesem Schüler schockierte. Er musste sich ein verdammt starkes Gift eingehandelt haben, wenn er so heftig darauf reagierte.  
  
In Harrys Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Das Risiko, ausgerechnet von Snape unter dem Einfluss eines Wahrheitselixiers befragt zu werden, war verdammt groß. Er wusste, dass Snape nichts lieber sähe, als dass er von der Schule flog. Er wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, doch in ihm fochten Besorgnis und Berechnung einen heftigen Kampf, denn im Moment war seine Gleichgültigkeit wie weggeblasen. Snapes Erscheinen hatte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, denn damit, dass Dumbledore so weit gehen würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
Er wusste, dass er im Grunde keine Wahl hatte, denn wenn Snape ihn nach dem Grund für sein Verhalten fragte, würde er ihm sagen, dass er mit dem Trank seine Gefühle für Draco Malfoy unterdrücken wollte. Und er stellte fest, dass ihn diese Vorstellung bei Snape gewaltig störte.  
  
Snape, der es sich auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum bequem gemacht hatte, schnarrte inzwischen kalt:  
  
„Potter, ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!...Entscheiden sie sich, oder wir fangen gleich an!"  
  
Harrys Aggressionen versanken inzwischen in abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung.  
  
Was sollte er tun, wenn seine Gefühle mit aller Macht zurückkehrten und er sich nichts anderes mehr wünschte, als wieder mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein?  
  
Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können zu solch einer starken emotionalen Reaktion überhaupt fähig zu sein. Wenn es wenigstens nicht Malfoy wäre, sondern Colin oder irgendein anderer seiner Schulkameraden, müsste er nicht befürchten sich vollkommen zu blamieren, doch es war Malfoy, hinter dem er her war. Malfoy, der garantiert nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als ihn zu demütigen.  
  
Verdammt, wie konnte ich nur so außer Kontrolle geraten? Er wusste, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte, wenn er wieder all das fühlte, was er vor dem Einsatz dieses verdammten Trankes gefühlt hatte. Er musste lernen, sich um jeden Preis zu beherrschen, egal, was ihn das kostete.  
  
„Der Trank steht in dem Lehrbuch, zu dem wir Anfang des Jahres ein Referat schreiben mussten! Über diesen Schlaftrank, den sie an Neville und Ron getestet haben! Zur Kontrolle von Gefühlsausbrüchen!...Nützliche Heiltränke für jedes Nervenleiden !" Hätte er Snape angesehen, wäre ihm dessen Verblüffung nicht entgangen.  
  
Snape hatte mit irgendetwas Kompliziertem aus der verbotenen Abteilung gerechnet, denn er war sich sicher, dass Potter dort immer wieder herum schnüffelte, auch wenn er bis jetzt nicht dahinter gekommen war, wie er das anstellte.  
  
„Manchmal sind sie wirklich blöder, als man es für möglich halten könnte, Potter!"Snape wusste sofort, welchen Trank in diesem Buch er meinte. „Haben sie sich denn nicht durchgelesen, was noch dazu in dem Buch stand?...Eine Daueranwendung dieses Trankes kann zu unwiderruflichen Persönlichkeitsstörungen führen!...Das sie zwar sowieso gestört sind ist mir ja klar, aber dass sie auch noch bodenlos dumm sind, überrascht mich schon ein wenig!"  
  
Die Aggressionen kamen zurück. Das konnte Snape sehen, als Potter sich ihm zuwandte. Der Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, war mörderisch.  
  
„Wie lange nehmen sie ihn ein?"  
  
„Seit Mitte Januar!"Das allein grenzte schon an Lebensmüdigkeit.  
  
„Wie oft?"  
  
„Jeden zweiten Tag!"Das war lebensmüde.  
  
Was konnte Potter nur so sehr aus der Bahn geworfen haben und wie schaffte er es immer noch, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten?  
  
Nicht mal Cedric Diggorys Tod hatte ihm so zu gesetzt, dass er zu solch rabiaten Mitteln griff. Das könnte er möglicherweise verstehen, doch ohne jeden Zweifel war das nicht der Grund, denn dazu war es zu lange her.  
  
Was also konnte es sonst sein? Snape hätte ihm zu gern sein Wahrheitselixier verpasst. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht hätte beherrschen können noch andere Fragen zu stellen, denn Potter war ihm zu oft entwischt, doch die Antwort auf diese Frage, wäre ihm fast noch mehr wert. Leider hatte Potter zu genau begriffen, in welche Gefahr er sich begab, wenn er in seine Hände geriet.  
  
„Sie haben ein Problem, Potter und zwar ein ziemlich großes!...Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es jemals wieder ganz los werden!" Harry schwieg. Das Quäntchen Vernunft war wieder aufgetaucht und er wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte.  
  
Der Lehrer erhob sich.  
  
„Also gut...dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir das wieder in den Griff bekommen, denn so aggressiv, wie sie schon sind, stellen sie nicht nur für sich selbst eine Gefahr dar!...Ich versichere ihnen, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen sehr viel Spaß haben werden und sie erwarten sicher nicht, dass ich sie dafür bedaure!...Soviel Dummheit muss bestraft werden!...Ich werde Madam Pompfrey die notwendigen Begleitmaßnahmen erläutern und ihnen dann die erste Dosis eines Gegenmittels bringen!...Ich hoffe, ihr Verstand setzt bis dahin nicht komplett aus!" Die ganze Zeit hatte er mit Harrys Rücken gesprochen, doch das rang ihm nur ein müdes lächeln ab, denn er wusste, dass Potter die nächsten paar Tage durch die Hölle gehen würde, denn das Gegenmittel bewirkte genau das Gegenteil des Trankes, den er genommen hatte und spätestens am zweiten Tag würde er sich wünschen tot zu sein, doch dass war Snape egal.  
  
Dumbledore hatte von ihm verlangt etwas zu unternehmen und er war entschlossen, dass zu tun. Es gab nur einen Weg dahin und Harry hatte sich diesen Fehler selbst zuzuschreiben. Mit den Konsequenzen musste er leben. Snape verließ den Raum, doch Harry blieb nicht lange alleine.  
  
Madam Pompfrey kam eilfertig hereingewuselt.  
  
„Harry, Harry, Harry, sie machen Sachen!...Das war ja buchstäblich in letzter Minute, dass sie zur Einsicht gekommen sind!...Sonst wäre es möglicherweise zu spät gewesen! Die nächsten Tage werden heftig und Professor Snape hat ausdrücklich betont, dass ich ihnen nichts anderes geben darf, als einen Trank, der die Entgiftung fördert!...Da müssen sie jetzt durch!...Hier trinken sie das!"Sie hielt ihm ein Glas mit einer übel riechenden blauen Flüssigkeit unter die Nase.  
  
Noch einmal versuchte er sich zu widersetzen, doch der Gedanke an das Verita-Serum brachte ihn zur Vernunft und er Trank das Glas mit einem Zug leer.  
  
„Davon bekommen sie jetzt jeden Tag drei!"Würgend schloss Harry die Augen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass das für Snape eine Genugtuung war.  
  
Von einer Müdigkeit erfasst, die er die ganze letzte Woche nicht mehr verspürt hatte, legte er sich auf sein Bett und wartete auf Snape, als Madam Pompfrey ihn wieder allein gelassen hatte.  
  
Snape kam nur wenig später. Harry sah ihn nicht an und verpasste sein süffisantes Grinsen. Wieder einmal war ihm alles gleichgültig.  
  
„Nehmen sie das!"Snape hielt ihm eine kleine Phiole hin, die Harry nahm ohne ihn anzusehen und ebenfalls in einem Zug hinunter kippte.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er den Geschmack wieder. Es schmeckte genauso wie das Gift, das Malfoy ihm verabreicht hatte. Vollkommen schockiert starrte er Snape an und hoffte, dass dieser sich schnell aus dem Staub machte. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass man die Wirkung des Giftes mit der Art der Verabreichung beeinflussen konnte.  
  
Potters Reaktion überraschte Snape, denn er konnte ihm ansehen, dass er diesen Trank kannte.  
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Verdacht, denn wenn er seinen Trank in Kombination mit diesem hier, auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise verabreicht einnahm, war die heftige Reaktion kein Wunder. Er fragte sich nur, wer Potter diesen Trank verabreicht haben konnte.  
  
„Wer hat ihnen das schon einmal gegeben!...Sie brauchen es nicht abzustreiten, ich habe es an ihrer Reaktion erkannt!" Sofort wurden die smaragdgrünen Augen verschlossen und er sah seine Vermutung bestätigt.  
  
Plötzlich konnte er Potter seinen Versuch, die unausweichliche Reaktion auf diese eine bestimmte Art der Verabreichung zu unterdrücken, nicht mehr verübeln. Das war eine ganz hinterhältige Aktion gewesen und die Tatsache, dass es in den Weihnachtsferien passiert sein musste, wenn er Dumbledore richtig verstand, gab ihm noch mehr zu denken. Es hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts nur eine Person gegeben, die ein Interesse an so einer Sache haben konnte und hinterhältig und fies genug war, so etwas zu tun.  
  
Er würde sich wohl auch Mister Malfoy vorknüpfen müssen, denn das wäre wirklich unverzeihlich, selbst für Malfoy.  
  
„Machen sie sich nicht die Hoffnung, dass sie schlafen können! Dazu werden sie in den nächsten Tagen keine Ruhe haben und es gibt auch keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern ohne die Wirkung des Gegengiftes zu beeinflussen!"Abrupt wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. Harry blieb mit der Frage, was seinem Zaubertränkelehrer gerade klar geworden war, allein zurück und es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, bis er darüber heilfroh war, denn das erste seiner Gefühle, das mit aller Macht zurückkam, war so abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit, dass er es nicht schaffte die Tränen, begleitet von heftigem Schluchzen zurückzuhalten und nach nur ein paar Minuten, vergrub er das Gesicht in seinem Kissen und weinte, wie wohl niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
„Herein!"Snape, von der Krankenstation direkt in sein Büro zurückgekehrt, saß nachdenklich in seinem Sessel, als es klopfte.  
  
Professor McGonagall trat auf seine Aufforderung hin ein.  
  
„Guten Abend, Severus!...Ich bin gekommen, um mich bei ihnen für ihre Hilfe zu bedanken!...Ich habe mir wirklich große Sorgen um Harry gemacht!" Snape sah sie kalt an. Er und McGonagall waren zu verschieden, als dass sie sich sonderlich gut verstanden und darum betrachtete er es als Genugtuung, dass sie sich bei ihm bedankte. Aber schließlich war es ja auch um ihren Lieblingsschüler gegangen. Leider ging es vermutlich auch um seinen, wenn man das so sagen konnte.  
  
„Nicht nötig! Ich betrachte es als meine Pflicht, jedem Schüler an dieser Schule zu helfen, wenn es notwendig ist!...Würden sie sich kurz setzen?...Ich habe ein paar Fragen zu dieser Sache!" Minerva McGonagall nahm leicht unwillig in dem zweiten Sessel platz.  
  
„Laut Albus fing diese Misere bei Potter etwa um die Weihnachtsferien herum an. Ich habe leider nicht darauf geachtet, aber vielleicht können sie mir ja sagen, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist!"  
  
McGonagall fragte sich, was in seinem Kopf vorging, denn mit dieser Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was in Potter gefahren ist!...Er war selten in der großen Halle, meist nur zu den Mahlzeiten. Laut Madam Pince war er oft in der Bibliothek!...Das einzige seltsame war, dass dieser freie Hauself, Dobby heißt er glaube ich, gefragt hat, ob der in den Gemeinschaftsräumen essen könnte! Er sei der einzige Gryffindor, der über Weihnachten im Schloss war und hätte immer Ärger mit Mister Malfoy, aber dass die beiden sich nicht besonders mögen ist ja bekannt!...Beobachtet habe ich leider nichts!...Obwohl, wenn ich es mir genau überlege! Mister Malfoy habe ich auch nicht besonders oft gesehen!...Glauben sie denn, dass es jemanden gibt, der mit dieser Sache zu tun hat?"  
  
„Fest steht, dass Potter das Gegenmittel kannte!...Jemand muss es ihm schon einmal gegeben haben. Das könnte ein Grund dafür sein, dass er aus Sorge heraus nicht damit aufgehört hat es zu nehmen, weil er glaubte seine Reaktionen noch nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben! Die Kombination allein ist schon nicht günstig, weil dieser Trank sehr viel stärker ist als das eigentliche Gegenmittel! Wenn er nachlässt kommt das, was man unterdrücken will verstärkt zurück! Er könnte sich aus diesem Grund in diesem Teufelskreis gefangen haben!...Wissen sie, ob er mit jemandem enger befreundet ist?"  
  
„Eh...nun...nein!"McGonagall hatte den Sinn seiner Frage verstanden und wirkte ein wenig verlegen.  
  
Verklemmte, alte Schachtel!, ging es Snape durch den Kopf, doch er sagte:  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten das im Auge behalten! Ich vermute, jemand hat Potter da einen ganz miesen Streich gespielt! Auch wenn mich die Kombination, die mir vorschwebt, sehr überraschen würde!"  
  
„Was meinen sie?"Sie hatte es nicht begriffen und Snape würde ihr auch nicht sagen, was er meinte.  
  
Nur Malfoy hatte Interesse daran Potter so übel mitzuspielen, doch trotzdem konnte er sich das bei dessen Lebenswandel nicht recht vorstellen.  
  
„Das kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen!...Ich werde dem auf jeden Fall nachgehen!...Sind wir jetzt erst Mal froh, dass er es eingesehen hat und bei dem Willen, mit dem er bis jetzt durchgehalten hat, denke ich, dass er es auch wieder richtig in den Griff bekommt!", Snape musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die Stärke von Potters Persönlichkeit Bewunderung abrang, auch wenn ihm dass gar nicht passte. „Er wird zwar ein paar hässliche Tage durchmachen, aber ich denke, danach wird er einigermaßen der Alte sein!...Leider!"Minerva McGonagall schaffte es nicht, sich bei diesem Zusatz ein trockenes Lachen zu verkneifen und Snape sah sie missmutig an.  
  
Natürlich war es ganz in ihrem Sinne, dass er wieder der Alte wurde. Immerhin war er seit Jahren der Hauptgrund dafür, dass die Gryffindors immer wieder den Hauspokal gewannen. Einen Sucher wie Potter konnte sich jedes Haus nur wünschen. Bis jetzt hatte er jedes Spiel gerettet, das nicht durch irgendwelche widrige Umstände gestört worden war.  
  
Professor McGonagall erhob sich.  
  
„Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"Snape sah sie mit seinem üblichen kalten Blick an.  
  
„Nein! Wenn ich etwas erfahre sage ich es ihnen!...Und lassen sie Granger und Weasley noch nicht zu Potter! Er hat jetzt erst mal genug mit sich selbst zu tun!"  
  
„Wie lange wird es dauern?"  
  
„Ich denke eine Woche werden wir brauchen! Dann kann ich einen Reaktionstest machen und falls nötig noch zwei Tage anhängen, aber ich denke sieben Tage werden reichen!"  
  
„Gut! Dann wünsche ich ihnen eine gute Nacht!"  
  
„Ebenso!"McGonagall wandte sich um und verließ Snapes Büro. Wie jeder Gryffindor hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis schnell aus den Kerkern heraus zu kommen.  
  
Snape blieb gedankenverloren in seinem Stuhl sitzen und fragte sich, wie er herausbekommen konnte, ob zwischen Malfoy und Potter in den Ferien wirklich etwas gelaufen war.


	12. Harte Zeiten

Weiter geht's! Diesmal gleich mit zwei chaps, sonst hole ich nicht mehr auf! Ich glaube am Ende muss ich dann auf drei chaps aufstocken!( Wir sind bei 12 von 31)

Okay! Freut mich jedenfalls eine neue Kommischreiberin zu haben! Thanks an Severina35 und natürlich auch an DarkLuzie! So wie immer! Weiter so!

Und weiterhin gilt : R&R please!!!

12. Harte Zeiten   
  
„Was erzählen sich alle im Schloss, Professor Snape? Sie haben dem guten Potter den Hals gerettet?"Nur Malfoy konnte so unverschämt sein. Er wusste viel zu genau, dass sie beide in Bezug auf Potter fast derselben Meinung waren. Snape ließ sich jedoch dazu herab zu antworten. Es war interessant, dass Malfoy fragte.  
  
„Ich bin Lehrer dieser Schule, Mister Malfoy! Es ist meine Pflicht jedem Schüler zu helfen, wenn ich es kann!", schnarrte Snape beiläufig zurück. Sie hatten Zaubertränkeunterricht und seit Potter fehlte, machte Malfoy wieder alles richtig. Vom Giftmischen verstand er etwas und Snape sah seinen Verdacht, dass er nur Potter ärgern wollte, wenn sie im Unterricht zusammen arbeiten mussten, bestätigt.  
  
Im Moment sah er ihn mit seinen kalten, grauen Augen ausdruckslos an und hoffte wohl noch etwas mehr zu erfahren. Er war schon fertig und Snape brauchte nicht in den Kessel zu schauen, um zu wissen, dass der Trank in Ordnung war.  
  
„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?", hakte er gerade nach.  
  
„Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sie sich mit diesem Problem wohl niemals auseinender setzen müssen!"Malfoy hatte keine Gefühle. So versumpfen wie Potter, dessen ganzes Wesen aus Emotionalität bestand, würde er niemals. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, ging Snape zum nächsten Tisch und ließ Granger, die die Ohren gespitzt hatte, dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Niemand hatte bis jetzt heraus bekommen, was mit Potter los war und das war in Hogwarts, wo Geheimnisse niemals lange geheim blieben eigentlich ein Wunder.  
  
Vermutlich hatte Potter so absolut dicht gehalten, dass selbst seine besten Freunde nichts weiter wussten, als dass er etwas eingenommen hatte.  
  
Dracos folgte mit den Augen Snape. Es war absolut nichts darüber heraus zu bekommen, warum sie Potter seit fast drei Wochen auf der Isolierstation fest hielten. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was dieser Trottel angestellt hatte. Bis jetzt hatten sie nicht einmal Granger und Weasley zu ihm gelassen und auch er hatte nichts erreicht, als er unter einem Tarnzauber in der Krankenstation gewesen war. Es war unmöglich an Madam Pompfrey vorbei auf die Isolierstation zu kommen. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, ob Potter wieder der Alte war, doch es war leider unmöglich zu ihm zu kommen und er musste sich im Moment damit begnügen Creevy in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
Sein Plan schritt besser fort, als erwartet. Der blonde Gryffindor schlich ihm nach, wo er nur konnte und er würde wohl bald zuschlagen, denn im Moment hatte er nicht das geringste Interesse an einem Mädchen, auch wenn er sich bietende Gelegenheiten nicht ausließ. Es machte nur leider nicht halb soviel Spaß, wie mit Potter.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, würden sie mir endlich wieder ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit schenken!" Draco schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. Irgendwann würde Potter wieder zurückkommen und dann würde er schon sehen, was Sache war, auch wenn es ihn wirklich brennend interessierte, wie Potter sich da hinein manövriert hatte.  
  
Harry kam am nächsten Tag zurück. Madam Pompfrey entließ ihn nach einem letzten Test am Morgen und er kam zu spät zum Unterricht bei Professor Sprout, den sie leider wie üblich mit den Slytherins gemeinsam hatten. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er nicht gleich im ersten Unterricht nach drei Wochen wieder auf Malfoy stieß, doch die letzten beiden Wochen hatten ihn soviel gekostet, dass er sich nun jeder Herausforderung gewachsen sah.  
  
Nie mehr würde er riskieren, in so einen Schlammassel zu geraten.  
  
Nach der Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit waren alle Kategorien an Gefühlen auf ihn niedergeprasselt, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Allein zwei Tage lang war er so wütend gewesen, dass Madam Pompfrey es vermieden hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, doch das war nicht das schlimmste gewesen. Viel furchtbarer hatte er es empfunden, als zurückkam, was er am liebsten weggelassen hätte. Harry ahnte jetzt, warum Malfoy ihm so wehtun konnte, auch wenn er es sich immer noch nicht eingestand. Noch immer konnte er nicht begreifen, wie ihm dass ausgerechnet bei dieser miesen Ratte hatte passieren können. Sein Entschluss, diese Gefühle nie mehr zuzulassen, war niemals zuvor so fest gewesen. Er hatte sie in den letzten paar Tagen in seiner Seele eingemauert und das war wohl der Grund dafür, dass Snape ihn erst heute hatte gehen lassen, denn den letzten Test vor drei Tagen hatte er eigentlich gut überstanden.  
  
Beim ersten Mal war er gnadenlos durchgefallen und hatte so aggressiv reagiert, dass Snape ihn ruhig gestellt hatte.  
  
„So, Mister Potter! Sind sie endlich wieder auf den Beinen?"  
  
Professor Sprouts unüberhörbare Begrüßung lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Schüler vollkommen auf ihn. Harry sah ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht und auch die meisten anderen Gryffindors wirkten erleichtert und erfreut.  
  
Die Slytherins hatten nur ein spöttisches Lächeln für ihn übrig. Harry vermied es bewusst nicht, Malfoy anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er mit dessen Anwesenheit leben musste und er ahnte, dass er es auch wieder versuchen würde, jetzt, wo Malfoy glaubte, er habe die Magie nicht mehr, mit der er es geschafft hatte, ihn zurück zu weisen.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er eine viel stärkere Magie besaß. Sie nannte sich Selbstbewusstsein und begründete auf dem Wissen, was er empfand. Er würde Malfoy nicht die Chance geben, ihn fertig zu machen. Professor Dumbledore hatte recht gehabt. Es machte stärker sich seiner Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Es machte ihn stark genug, damit umzugehen, was er empfand und würde ihm gleichzeitig helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen.  
  
Draco stellte fest, dass sein altes Leiden, Potter nicht aus den Augen zu lassen sofort zurückkam. Er wusste nicht, was er von Potters Verhalten denken sollte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich gar nicht so sehr verändert hatte.  
  
Als er ihn dann jedoch zu dem Tisch, an dem Granger und Weasley saßen, gehen und Ron mit einem kräftigen Handschlag begrüßen sah, ahnte er, dass das nicht so war und als Granger es schaffte ihm um den Hals zu fallen und er dabei überrumpelt lachte, wusste er, dass er falsch lag.  
  
Potter hatte seine Coolness nur ihm gegenüber beibehalten.  
  
„Himmel noch mal, Harry, hast du uns gefehlt! Die Slytherins sind unerträglich und stellen die wildesten Theorien auf, was mit dir los ist! Goyle hat sogar behauptet, sie hätten eine schizophrene Geistesstörung bei dir festgestellt!"Ron flüsterte. Er schaffte es nicht zu warten, bis der Unterricht zu Ende war. Er ahnte nicht einmal, wie richtig Goyle gelegen hatte, denn die Veränderungen durch den Trank konnte man eigentlich fast so einordnen.  
  
„Mach dir mal keine Gedanken über das, was diese schleimigen Slytherins von sich geben!"flüsterte er zurück.  
  
„Mach ich mir aber! Ich sage dir! Die Welt ist aus den Fugen, wenn sogar ein Gryffindor es fertig bringt einem verdammten Slytherin nachzusteigen!"  
  
Dieser Satz gab Harry einen Stich, obwohl er wusste, dass Ron unmöglich ihn meinen konnte.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Creevy!...Die miese kleine Ratte!...Er steigt Malfoy nach, wie er heißer Kater und es sieht ganz so aus, als würde Malfoy daran richtig Spaß haben!...Frag mich nur, wie Creevy auf dieser verrückte Idee kommt!"  
  
„Mister Potter, Mister Weasley!...Sie haben in der Pause genug Zeit, sich auszutauschen!"Professor Sprout warf ihnen einen verständnisvollen, aber strengen Blick zu und Harry war froh, dass Ron sich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrierte, denn diese Neuigkeit, gab ihm einen heftigen Stich, an den er sich nur allzu gut erinnerte. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie Colin auf diese Idee kam. Malfoy hatte es ihm sicher nicht schwer gemacht.  
  
Das Malfoy möglicherweise wirklich auf Colin einstieg, hatte ihn schockiert und er brauchte Zeit, dass zu verarbeiten. Zum Glück sah man ihm dass nicht an, denn er spürte schon die ganze Zeit Malfoys Blick in seinem Nacken. Er würde wohl noch ein bisschen mehr Selbstbeherrschung brauchen, als erwartet, doch Harry war zuversichtlich, auch dass zu schaffen.  
  
In der Mittagspause dann, hatte er keine Chance mehr, den Fragen seiner Klassenkameraden auszuweichen, doch er blockte alle Antworten ab. Madam Pompfrey hatte ihm geraten, irgendein Stressproblem als Ausrede zu verwenden und ein bisschen von der Diggory-Sache einzuflechten, doch das tat er nicht. Er ließ nur alle erfolgreich im Unklaren, auch Ron und Hermione.  
  
Schon nach wenigen Tagen zahlte sich seine Stillhaltetaktik aus und die Versuche etwas heraus zu bekommen, ebbten ab. Die einzige, die nicht aufgab, war Hermione, doch sie stellte sich nicht hin und fragte ihn direkt.  
  
Er hatte viel Unterricht versäumt und Hermione hatte ihn gar nicht gefragt, bevor sie beschlossen hatte mit ihm das fehlende nachzuholen. In ihrer üblichen Gründlichkeit arbeitete sie einen Plan aus, nachdem er alles nach arbeiten musste, was er verpasst hatte. Leider hatte sie dabei nicht die Absicht, ihn allein zu lassen und so kam es, dass sie Tag für Tag bis spät abends in der Bibliothek saßen und lernten.  
  
Hermione hatte eigentlich auch Ron einspannen wollen, doch der hatte sich erfolgreich gedrückt. Sie hatte es gelassen gesehen, denn so hatte sie die Chance, Harry richtig in die Mangel zu nehmen und sie nutze diese Gelegenheit ausgiebig, auch wenn sie ihn nie direkt ansprach, doch Harry ließ sich nicht locken. Nach ein paar Tagen amüsierte er sich bestens über ihre dezenten Versuche und trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht, als er meinte:  
  
„Es macht keinen Unterschied ob du direkt oder indirekt fragst! Ich werde es dir nicht sagen!" Hermiones Blick wurde sehr nachdenklich, als sie entgegnete:  
  
„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was du die ganze Zeit mit dir rumschleppst?...Harry...du warst immer für mich da!...Wirklich immer, egal, was für Sorgen ich hatte! Ich möchte doch nur verstehen, über was du dich wirklich ausschweigst!"Harry sah sie nun ernst an. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
Hermione hatte Ron irgendwann unbemerkt ersetzt und er war sicher, dass das etwas mit seinen Interessen in Sachen Beziehungen zusammenhing, denn Ron würde wahrscheinlich ein Problem damit haben. Sie hatte mit ihm über alles gesprochen, was sie bedrückte, ob es ihre erste Beziehung zu einem Ravenclaw, oder die Sache mit Ron anging und er begann zu ahnen, dass sie es ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden schon lange gespürt hatte. Sie hatte verdient, dass er ihr vertraute, so, wie sie ihm, auch wenn er ihr niemals alles sagen würde.  
  
Harrys Blick ging ins Leere.  
  
„Schätze mal, ich bin es dir schuldig, oder?"  
  
„So habe ich das eigentlich nicht gesehen! Aber du bist so oft für mich da gewesen! Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch mal für dich! Es ist nicht fair, dass immer nur du deinen Kopf hinhältst, wenn es Probleme gibt! Ganz gleich welcher Art!"Harry lachte leise, sie waren beste Freunde geworden, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Wenn ich dir das sage, musst du mir etwas versprechen!"  
  
Hermione strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Alles, Harry, und das weißt du ganz genau!"  
  
„Versuch nie wieder, mich zu verkuppeln!"Jetzt riss sie die Augen auf, denn das verblüffte sie nun doch, aber auf einmal fragte sie sich, was noch kommen würde, und eine Ahnung nahm in ihr Gestalt an.  
  
„Versprochen!"Hermiones Stimme war jetzt ernst. Harrys Gesicht gefiel ihr nicht und sie versuchte die Ahnung abzustreifen, doch sein Zögern verstärkte sie nur noch.  
  
Es dauerte trotzdem eine Ewigkeit, bis er endlich wieder etwas sagte.  
  
„Himmel, wie soll ich es sagen?...aber...ich..."Er brach ab und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. Es war Hermione, die es aussprach.  
  
„Du hast kein Interesse an Mädchen, richtig?" Der Satz stand einen Augenblick lang wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen, obwohl es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund gab und Harry wollte das auf gar keinen Fall zulassen.  
  
„Sieht ganz danach aus!"Hermione blinzelte ein paar Mal mit den Augen und verarbeitete diese Neuigkeit, bevor sie sich klar wurde, dass das im Grunde vollkommen unwichtig war. Jeder hatte das Recht so zu fühlen, wie es am besten für ihn war und es gab keinen Grund, sich deswegen fertig zu machen.  
  
„Und deswegen machst du dich so fertig?...Harry, jetzt hör aber auf!" Das sie so einen Schluss ziehen könnte, wäre ihm gar nicht eingefallen und entsprechend verdattert sah er sie an.  
  
Hermione fiel ihm um den Hals und fast im Reflex nahm er sie in die Arme.  
  
„Du bist so ein Dummkopf, Harry!...Das glaube ich einfach nicht!...Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang!...Ron wird zwar der Schlag treffen, aber das ist sein Problem!"Jetzt musste Harry schlucken.  
  
„Tu mir einen Gefallen und sag es ihm bloß nicht! Ich will dass das unter uns bleibt, okay!"Er spürte sie lachen und wie sie sich noch fester an ihn klammerte. „Was ist daran so witzig?" Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Doch Hermine lachte noch mehr.  
  
„Jetzt brauche ich mir deswegen endlich keine Gedanken mehr zu machen!...Ich hab mir immer Sorgen gemacht, dass du vielleicht ein Problem damit hast...und mich immer gefragt, warum du mich in den Arm nehmen konntest und mich das nie nervös gemacht hat, jetzt weiß ich es!...Ich weiß, das klingt egoistisch...aber Harry, du bist der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte und ich hoffe, dass das für immer so bleibt!...Ich werd nicht darüber reden! Das schwöre ich dir!...Du musst wissen, wenn du so weit bist!...Aber bitte, mach nie wieder solchen Blödsinn!"  
  
„Nie wieder, Hermione!...Nie wieder!"Harry stellte fest, dass ihm gerade ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so eine Erleichterung sein könnte, wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit loszuwerden. Mit dem Rest konnte er gut leben, zumindest, bis jetzt.


	13. Bewährungsprobe

Ohne große Worte weiter!

R&R bitte nicht vergessen!

13. Bewährungsprobe  
  
Draco lag in seinem Bett im Slytherinschlafsaal und starrte den Himmel seines Bettes an. Heute hatte er Creevy endlich seine lang ersehnte Chance gegeben, doch er hatte feststellen müssen, dass es nicht das war, was er erwartet hatte.  
  
Der verdammte Gryffindor hatte nicht die Spur Charakter und er fragte sich, was er überhaupt in diesem Haus zu suchen hatte. In seinen Augen würde Creevy besser zu den verweichlichten Hufflepuffs passen. Das Problem war, dass es im Moment besser als gar nichts war, denn Potter spielte tatsächlich den coolen und hing ständig mit dieser verdammten Granger zusammen. Das einzig amüsante daran war, dass das Weasley gar nicht zu schmecken schien.  
  
Malfoy hätte ihm sagen können, dass er sich da gar keine Gedanken machen musste, doch so weit war er noch nicht. Er wollte Potter noch immer in die Knie zwingen, aber leider hatte sich bis jetzt keine Gelegenheit ergeben. Die meiste Zeit paukte er mit Granger in der Bibliothek und holte den Stoff nach, den er versäumt hatte.  
  
Draco hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm wiedermal eine Nachhilfestunde in Zaubertränke zu verpassen, doch dazu musste er ihn erst mal allein erwischen.  
  
Abrupt stand er auf und zog sein Hemd wieder über. Creevy hatte wissen wollen, wann er ihn das nächste Mal treffen konnte. Er würde ihm den Gefallen tun und ihn gleich nach dem Abendessen abfangen. Wo man die Gryffindors am besten erwischte, wusste er ja inzwischen.  
  
„Verdammt, jetzt habe ich es doch tatsächlich liegen lassen!"  
  
„Hör auf so einen Lärm zu machen, Harry!"Ron, hinter dem Vorhang seines Bettes verborgen, maulte verschlafen. „Was hast du vergessen?"  
  
„Die Hausarbeit von McGonagall liegt noch in der Bibliothek!...Schlaf weiter!"Harry zog sich seinen Pulli wieder über. Obwohl es schon Ende März war und der Frühling sich langsam ankündigte, war es noch immer verdammt kalt im Schloss, doch er musste seine Arbeit holen. Möglicherweise fand er sie morgen nicht mehr vor.  
  
„Lass dich nicht erwischen!"  
  
„Du sollst pennen, Ron!"Er hörte Ron leise murren und grinste. Seinem Freund passte es gar nicht, dass er mit Hermione so gut auskam, seit diese wusste, dass sie Harry kein Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
  
Er hastete aus dem Schlafsaal. Ron hatte Recht. Erwischen lassen durfte er sich wirklich nicht. Nur zehn Minuten später öffnete er so leise wie möglich die Tür zur Bibliothek. Er hatte schon beim zusammenpacken seiner Sachen den Eindruck gehabt, dass sein Stapel Pergamentrollen zu klein war. Vermutlich war die Arbeit unter den Tisch gefallen. Hastig suchte er den Fußboden ab und fand die Rolle unter der Bank. Zum Glück war noch kein Hauself da gewesen um sauber zu machen.  
  
Eilig machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm. Es war Zeit, dass er zum Schlafen kam. Hermione konnte einen wirklich stressen, wenn es um Hausaufgaben ging. Ron würde es auch nicht schaden, sich von ihr helfen zu lassen, aber Ron war eifersüchtig und wieder musste er bei diesem Gedanken grinsen. Die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle, machte es Hermione wirklich leicht.  
  
Er wollte gerade die Tür zum letzten Korridor öffnen, als eine Hand aus dem Schatten hervor schoss und ihm den Weg versperrte.  
  
Harry musste nicht fragen, wer ihm da im Weg stand.  
  
Draco grinste ihn süffisant an und meinte:  
  
„Was für ein dummer Zufall!"Harry hob das Kinn noch ein wenig höher und sah ihn kalt an, obwohl sich sein Herzschlag um das doppelte erhöht und sein Magen sich zu einem Klumpen verformt hatte. Irgendwann hatte das passieren müssen.  
  
„Hast du dich verlaufen?"Er klang fast ein wenig spöttisch und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob Malfoy auf ihn gewartet hatte. Irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.  
  
„Das weniger, aber sich bietende Gelegenheiten muss man nutzen!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Malfoy ihn in den Schatten befördert und versperrte ihm mit seinen Armen den Fluchtweg.  
  
Harry spürte das vertraute Kribbeln im Magen. REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN!  
  
Malfoys Atem streichelte seine Wange.  
  
„Immer noch so cool, Potter?...Interessantes Spiel, das muss ich schon sagen!...Wie wär's mit ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke!...Ich wette das kann ich besser, als Granger!"  
  
Er bluffte. Daran hatte Harry keinerlei Zweifel, doch ihm fiel ein, dass er Snape hätte fragen sollen, was passieren würde, wenn er dieses Gift erneut bekam.  
  
Malfoys Rechte schob sich inzwischen um seine Taille.  
  
„Lass das!"Seine Stimme klang sehr viel ruhiger, als er sich fühlte. Immerhin würde Malfoy nicht sofort merken, dass er ihn noch immer aus dem Takt brachte.  
  
„So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht!" Harry sparte sich die Antwort, denn diesmal würde seine Stimme vermutlich doch zittern. Malfoy senkte den Kopf und er spürte seine Lippen in seiner Halsbeuge. Mit aller Macht hielt er sich unter Kontrolle. Wenn er das durch stand hatte, er eine winzige Chance. Das wusste er. Doch das war verdammt schwer, denn Hitze durchflutete sofort seinen Körper.  
  
Scheinbar lässig lehnte er an der Wand und zeigte keine Reaktion, obwohl er sich zwingen musste, die Hände da zu lassen, wo sie waren. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sich wieder darauf einzulassen.  
  
Draco stellte fest, dass er froh war, sich schon abreagiert zu haben, denn der Umstand, dass Potter völlig kalt blieb, frustrierte ihn. Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an.  
  
„Denkst du wirklich dass ich dir das abnehme?...Du hast Glück, dass ich heute schon meinen Spaß hatte, sonst wärst du fällig!" Abrupt wandte er sich ab und verschwand.  
  
Harry blieb völlig am Ende zurück. Er stellte fest, dass Malfoy ihn trotzdem erwischt hatte, denn die Frage, woher er kam ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Der Eindruck, dass er völlig ausgepowert gewesen war, hatte also nicht getäuscht. Mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund, öffnete er die Tür und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Portrait.  
  
Die fette Dame war nicht begeistert, ihn jetzt noch zu sehen, doch das war ihm gleichgültig. Er verschwand in den Schlafsaal, zog sich aus und rollte sich dann unter seiner Bettdecke zusammen.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass er einen kleinen Sieg davon getragen hatte, doch leider schmeckte es trotzdem bitter nach Niederlage.  
  
„Bin gespannt, was er uns heute wieder unterjubelt!"Ron knallte unwillig seine Tasche auf den Tisch und rutschte neben Harry in die Bank.  
  
Sie hatten Zaubertränke und Snape legte in letzter Zeit wenig Wert auf Referate. In jeder Stunde ließ er sie aus dem Stehgreif und ohne Vorbereitung einen neuen Trank brauen und testete ihn an jedem zweiten seiner Schüler. Selbst seine Slytherins ließ er nicht ungeschoren davon kommen. Er war launischer denn je.  
  
„Was regst du dich auf?...Ich darf mich wieder auf einen versauten Trank von Malfoy freuen. Wetten heute bin ich wieder dran?"Snape hatte ihn schon zweimal mit einem Gegengift in der Hand einen der Tränke testen lassen, die Malfoy wie immer unbrauchbar machte.  
  
Seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte er ihn in Ruhe gelassen, doch statt darüber froh zu sein, machte Harry sich Gedanken, mit wem er sich bei Laune hielt. Es war nichts darüber zu hören und das fand er sehr ungewöhnlich, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es ihm leider arg zusetzte. Der Gedanke möglicherweise eifersüchtig zu sein gefiel ihm gar nicht, doch er schaffte es nicht, sich das Gegenteil einzureden.  
  
„Legen sie ihre Bücher weg! Heute habe ich ein ganz besonders nettes Rezept für sie!"Von den Gryffindors war leises Stöhnen zu hören. „Die üblichen Gruppen und ich kann heute jedem nur raten alles richtig zu machen, denn sonst könnten sie vielleicht ihr blaues Wunder erleben. Für diesen Trank gibt es kein Gegenmittel! Ein Gegengift würde die Wirkung nur verstärken!" Nehmen sie die Zutaten heraus, die an der Tafel notiert sind, was sie nicht haben, bekommen sie von mir!"  
  
Im Klassenzimmer entstand Unruhe, als sich die unglücklichen Gryffindors zu den ihnen am Schuljahresanfang zugewiesenen Partnern von den Slytherins setzten. Harry ließ seine Tasche neben Malfoys Tisch auf den Boden fallen und schob sich betont lässig auf seinen schon vertrauten Platz.  
  
Malfoy beachtete ihn nicht. Bei Snape tat er das nie. Er war dabei die Zutaten aus seinem Vorrat zu holen und stellte fest, dass sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkamen.  
  
Harry, sich klar darüber, dass er wie üblich den Laufburschen spielen sollte stand wieder auf, um den Rest von Snape zu holen. Der Lehrer sah ihn dabei sehr aufmerksam an, schwieg jedoch, als er zusammensuchte, was sie noch brauchen würden. Er fragte sich, ob Potters Nase ihm sagen würde, worum es diesmal ging.  
  
Unwillig stellte er die restlichen Zutaten auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder. Er würde keinen Finger rühren, um Malfoy dabei zu helfen, wiedermal Mist zu bauen. Was ihn dabei seit einiger Zeit wunderte, war, dass Snape dazu gar nichts mehr sagte.  
  
Malfoy kippte inzwischen entgegen aller Anweisungen an der Tafel wahllos die Zutaten in den Kessel.  
  
Harry begann nervös mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen und hoffte, diesmal doch nicht das Opfer dieses Trankes zu werden, doch irgendwann kam ihm etwas anderes zu Bewusstsein.  
  
Der Geruch war sehr schwach und kam garantiert nicht aus ihrem Kessel, doch er kannte ihn.  
  
Er kannte ihn sehr genau. Der Zauberstab klackte noch ein wenig heftiger auf den Tisch und stob kleine, weiße Funken.  
  
Das war der Trank, den Snape ihm zur Neutralisierung seines verhängnisvollen Selbstversuches gegeben hatte. Besorgt warf er Malfoy einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und fragte sich, ob er es merkte.  
  
Draco war inzwischen klar geworden, woher er die Zutaten kannte, doch es waren drei dabei, die er nicht verwendet hatte und darum machte er sich keine Sorgen. Außerdem würde garantiert eh wieder Potter mit dem Testen dran sein.  
  
Er betrachtete den blubbernden Inhalt seines Kessels, der ganz und gar nicht so aussah, wie er sollte und sinnierte über Potters Verhalten nach.  
  
Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er keinen weiteren Versuch gemacht, ihn rumzukriegen, denn die Kälte, mit der er ihm begegnet war, hatte ihm gar nicht geschmeckt.  
  
Er schaffte es tatsächlich noch immer, sich jegliche Reaktion zu versagen. Die Coolness, die er ihm gegenüber seit seiner Rückkehr an den Tag legte, behielt er eisern bei.  
  
Draco konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry der andere Weg zu heftig gewesen war, als dass er es noch einmal riskieren konnte, so abzusacken. Die ganze Zaubertrankstunde spielte sein Platznachbar mit dem verdammten Zauberstab und produzierte kleine weiße Fünkchen, die ihn nach und nach zur Weißglut trieben.  
  
Langsam begann ihn diese Sache aufzuregen. Creevy mochte als Abwechslung gerade so taugen, doch er festige Malfoys Entschluss, dass was er wirklich wollte zurückzubekommen immer mehr.  
  
„Schon fertig, Mister Malfoy?...Das siehst mir aber gar nicht so aus!...An ihrer Stelle würde ich das überprüfen!" Snape war an ihrem Tisch erschienen, doch er sah nicht Malfoy, sondern Potter an, der offensichtlich besorgt war. Ein kaltes Grinsen erschien auf seinen schmalen Lippen und Harry fragte sich, ob er ihn einem weiteren Test unterziehen wollte. Die Vorstellung, dass das möglicherweise vor der ganzen Klasse geschah, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
„Viel Spaß, kann ich da nur sagen!", zischte Malfoy ihm spöttisch ins Ohr, als Snape weiter gegangen war. Er dachte gar nicht daran, noch etwas an dem Trank zu verändern. Potter konnte gar nicht genug leiden.  
  
Harry zeigte keine Reaktion. Er fragte sich nur noch, ob Snape ihn letztendlich doch vor allen bloß stellen wollte. Er wusste, dass ihm das zuzutrauen war. Im Grunde konnte er froh sein, dass Malfoy den Trank unbrauchbar gemacht hatte. Da war es ihm doch dreimal lieber tot zusammenzubrechen, als auch nur im Entferntesten so zu reagieren, wie er es auf der Isolierstation getan hatte, vor allem, wenn das Objekt der Begierde direkt neben ihm saß.  
  
„Wie ich sehe sind alle fertig!" Snape hatte noch einmal alle Kessel inspiziert und gesehen, dass Malfoy wieder einmal der einzige war, der Mist gebaut hatte. Inzwischen hatte er die Klasse trotz solcher Nieten wie Longbottom und Weasley so weit, dass sie jeden Trank hinbekam.  
  
„Wie immer wird jede Gruppe testen! Wir haben Freitag und der Unterricht ist für diese Woche vorbei! Also wird es kein Problem sein, wenn einige von ihnen für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden außer Gefecht gesetzt werden!...Ich sage es noch einmal! Versuchen sie es nicht mit einem Gegengift! Es gibt keins!...Die Wirkung wird möglicherweise sogar verstärkt!...Es hat keinen Sinn sich dagegen zu wehren! Dazu ist der Trank zu stark!...Einigen von ihnen wird er möglicherweise die Augen öffnen, wenn sie das wollen!...der Rest wird für einige Zeit ein kleines Problem haben!...Gut...wen nehmen wir!...Auf jeden Fall Weasley!" Harry hörte Ron stöhnen und hatte vollstes Verständnis. „Nott, Crabbe, Brown, Finnegan, Thomas, Parkinson... Patil...Zabini..und...ja...Potter, natürlich!" Harry schloss schockiert die Augen.  
  
Hatte er es nicht geahnt?  
  
„Ach...Halt, nein...das Risiko ist mir doch etwas zu groß!...Diesmal sind sie dran, Mister Malfoy...und...", setzte er nach einer Pause hinzu, „nach der Farbe in ihrem Kessel zu urteilen, würde ich sagen, sie lassen sich etwas von Miss Granger geben, wenn sie noch eine Weile leben wollen! Außerdem wollen wir ja die gewünschte Wirkung erzielen!...Nicht wahr?"  
  
Malfoys Blick traf Snapes und dessen eiskaltes Grinsen, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass gerade eine Falle zugeschnappt war.


	14. Kleine Fehler

Oh man, ist das schwer sich hier jedesmal einen Titel einfallen zu lassen! Die Story hatte nämlich ursprünglich keine!

Okay! Heute gibt es drei chaps! Für DarkLuzie, vampiry und Severina35! Und alle, die es sonst noch lesen!

14. Kleine Fehler  
  
Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass Snape ihm damit möglicherweise trotzdem einen Strick drehte, hätte er sich über Malfoys Gesicht krankgelacht, doch leider war er nicht dazu in der Lage. Ihm war so übel, dass ihm schwindlig davon wurde.  
  
Er stand auf.  
  
„Professor Snape, mir ist nicht gut!"Snape sah ihn kalt an und konnte seine Angst regelrecht riechen. Potter fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn Malfoy diesen Trank einnahm. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran, dass er derjenige war, der Potter dieses Gift schon einmal verabreicht hatte. Nun, dann verdiente er seine Strafe wenigstens.  
  
„Setzen sie sich, ich gebe ihnen gleich etwas gegen ihr Problem!" Harry blieb stehen und spürte Malfoys nun höchst irritierten Blick auf sich ruhen.  
  
„Ich sagte setzen sie sich!", schnarrte Snape.  
  
Harry hatte keine Wahl, blass setzte er sich wieder. Ihm brach am ganzen Körper der Schweiß aus, denn er ahnte, dass Snape ihn durchschaut hatte.  
  
Draco fragte sich inzwischen, wovor er davon rennen wollte. Er schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick von ihm zu lassen und wünschte sich, genau jetzt mit ihm allein zu sein. Er hätte ihm garantiert nichts mehr entgegen zusetzen.  
  
Leider hatte er im Moment ein anderes Problem. Er würde einen ihm unbekannten Trank einnehmen, zu dessen Wirkung Snape bisher nichts weiter gesagt hatte und der sich schnell zum Problem ausweiten konnte, da seine Wirkung offenbar nicht einzuschränken war. Funkelnd blieb sein Blick an seinem Lehrer hängen, der ihn jedoch nicht mehr beachtete, sonder kleine Phiolen verteilte, in die sie den Trank abfüllen sollten, um genau die richtige Menge zu bekommen.  
  
Hermione hielt er zwei davon hin, doch sie bemerkte es gar nicht, weil sie besorgt Harry beobachtete.  
  
„Kümmern sie sich augenblicklich um sich selbst, Miss Granger!" Erschreckt nahm Hermione die Phiolen und füllte etwas von dem Trank ab. Eine davon hielt sie Crabbe hin, die andere reichte sie Malfoy hinüber.  
  
Missmutig nahm dieser sie entgegen und roch daran. Harry bezweifelte inzwischen, dass er etwas bemerkt hatte. Er machte sich nur Gedanken darüber, was da auf ihn zukam.  
  
Nun, da würde er garantiert seine Freude haben. Harry wünschte sich, verschwinden zu können.  
  
„Was ist das, verdammt noch mal?", zischte Draco ihm leise zu. Harry reagierte nicht und handelte sich einen giftigen Blick ein.  
  
„Die Wirkung setzt verzögert ein! Sie brauchen mir keinen Bericht darüber zu schreiben, was geschieht!...Es wird sowieso jeder merken!...Gut...fangen wir mit ihnen an, Mister Weasley!"Ron kippte Schicksalsergeben den Inhalt seiner Phiole hinunter. Snape hatte offensichtlich die Absicht, genau zu kontrollieren, ob der Trank wirklich genommen wurde.  
  
Harry fragte sich nur noch, was er damit bezweckte.  
  
Malfoy war das letzte Opfer und alle starrten ihn an, als er die Phiole ansetzte, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er selber testen musste. Harry hatte die Tafel fixiert. Snape ließ Malfoy nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Als Draco den ersten Tropfen auf der Zunge schmeckte, wusste er, warum Potter Panik schob. Selbst schockiert schloss er die Augen und fragte sich, wie sein Körper darauf reagieren würde. Schlagartig war ihm klar geworden, wovor Potter hatte davon rennen wollen.  
  
Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Was brachte Snape dazu, das zu tun? Die süßliche Flüssigkeit rann durch seine Kehle und Dracos erster klarer Gedanke war, dass er so schnell wie möglich hier raus musste, obwohl Snape gesagt hatte, dass die Wirkung verzögert war. Darum also drei weitere Zutaten. Snape konnte damit die Wirksamkeit beeinflussen.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah man ihm jedoch nichts an, auch wenn der Blick, den er Snape zuwarf eisig war. Potter anzusehen, vermied er geflissentlich. Es war überflüssig auch noch Öl ins Feuer zu schütten. Das würde eh früh genug passieren. Draco bezweifelte nicht, dass der Trank die selbe Wirkung haben würde, wie damals. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm Creevy genügte.  
  
„Harry!...Harry, warte!"Hermione hetzte hinter Harry den Kerkergang hinauf und kämpfte sich durch die Slytherins, die auf dem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume waren, denn der Unterricht war zu Ende.  
  
Harry war der erste gewesen, der aus dem Unterrichtsraum gestürmt war, als Snape sie gehen lassen hatte, und er hatte es sehr eilig von hier zu verschwinden. Er war total durch den Wind und Hermione fragte sich, warum. Sie erreichte ihn trotz ihrer Eile erst in der Eingangshalle und hielt ihn am Arm fest, weil er auch da noch versuchte ihr zu entwischen.  
  
„Harry, was ist los mit dir?"Harry sah sie an und riss sich zusammen. Er hatte die feste Absicht, so schnell es ging in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu verschwinden, denn das letzte was er wollte, war irgendwo Malfoy zu begegnen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie der Trank diesmal genau wirkte. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass Snape ihn verändert hatte, doch er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, mir ist nur der Geruch von dem Zeug in die Nase gefahren!"Hermione sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
„Der Trank hat doch aber gar nicht gerochen!"Für Harry leider schon. Er hatte ihn zu oft schlucken müssen.  
  
„Vielleicht hat Malfoy irgendwas versaut! Jedenfalls war mir schlecht und ich musste aus dieser verdammten stickigen Luft da unten raus!"  
  
„Willst du nicht zu Madam Pompfrey gehen?"  
  
„Nein ganz bestimmt nicht! Vo der hab ich genug für den Rest meines Lebens!", er klang aggressiver als er wollte und stellte fest, dass das Hermione noch mehr irritierte. „Hermione!...Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin okay!...Du solltest dir lieber um Ron Gedanken machen!"  
  
„Warum das denn?"Jetzt war sie wirklich verwirrt und Harry fiel ein, dass er das eigentlich nicht wissen dürfte, doch er musste es ihr trotzdem sagen, denn es war nicht abzusehen, was Ron unter dem Einfluss dieses Trankes anstellte.  
  
„Dieser Trank ist eine ganz fiese Nummer!...Ich...." Er kam nicht mehr weiter, denn sein Blick war an Ron hängen geblieben, der gerade aus den Kerkern kam und sie entdeckt hatte.  
  
Wie hatte Snape gesagt: einigen würde möglicherweise ein Licht aufgehen! Scheinbar war Ron gerade eins aufgegangen, denn er stürmte direkt auf sie zu und sah dabei ziemlich wütend aus.  
  
„Hör jetzt endlich auf damit, Harry zu bemuttern! Das nervt total!" Ron hatte sie erreicht, riss Hermione zu sich herum, dass sie gegen ihn prallte und küsste sie. Harry hob schockiert die Augenbrauen. Dass es auf Ron so wirken würde, überraschte ihn total. Offenbar war er inzwischen so eifersüchtig, dass er ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste alles tat, um seine Besitzansprüche auf Hermione deutlich zu machen.  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, denn Hermione hing in Rons Armen, als könne sie nicht mehr auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken starrte jeder in der Eingangshalle die beiden an und gleich darauf ließ sich von den jüngeren Schülern Gejohle hören, doch Ron ließ sich gar nicht beeindrucken und Hermione war zweifellos nicht dazu in der Lage.  
  
Dieses Schauspiel war ohne jeden Zweifel einmalig. Harry brauchte sich nicht mehr zu fragen, ob sich die Lage zwischen den beiden damit geklärt hatte. Er war sich sicher. Das einzige, was er nicht begriff war, was Snape damit bezweckte. Es konnte doch kaum sein, dass er ihnen einen Gefallen tun wollte. Vermutlich hatte er bei Ron eine andere Reaktion erwartet, doch Harry hatte niemals bezweifelt, dass Ron rettungslos in Hermione verliebt war. Er hatte nur nie den Mut gehabt, sich das einzugestehen. Jetzt war er wenigstens ehrlich. Harry fragte sich nur noch, wie es den anderen ergehen würde und an Malfoy wollte er gar nicht denken, denn Ehrlichkeit war von dem nicht zu erwarten.  
  
„Ich hab mich voll zum Obst gemacht, oder?"Ron sprach durch den Vorhang seines Bettes hindurch und hielt Harry vom Schlafen ab. Dean und Seamus waren noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Neville schnarchte laut.  
  
„Du warst wenigstens endlich ehrlich!...Hermione schien mir jedenfalls ziemlich begeistert!"Die beiden waren aus der Eingangshalle verschwunden, kaum dass Ron ihr etwas Luft ließ und auch zum Abendessen waren sie nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
In der Großen Halle hatte es bei den Gryffindors einen überraschenden Platztausch gegeben. Seamus saß neben Lavender und konnte die Hände nicht von ihr lassen und Dean hatte sich an eine Freundin von Ginny heran gemacht. Es hatte eine ganze Menge Gelächter gegeben, vor allem, als Parvati einem Siebtklässler auf den Leib gerückt war. Die Slytherins, die den Trank hatten nehmen müssen waren allesamt nicht aufgetaucht.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Was?"Harry wollte nur noch schlafen.  
  
„Ist das ein Problem für dich?"  
  
Ach herrje! Darum also immer diese gespannte Stimmung, wenn sie sich in letzter Zeit unterhalten hatten. Offenbar hatten eine ganze Menge Leute sein Verhältnis zu Hermione ziemlich falsch verstanden, Ron mit eingeschlossen.  
  
„Wenn es ein Problem für mich wäre, hättest du sowieso keine Chance!" Er hatte auch schon schlechter gelogen. Hermione würde immer in Ron verliebt sein. Daran zweifelte er nicht.  
  
„Blödmann!"Es klang sehr viel entspannter, als alles, was sie in den letzten Tagen gesprochen hatten. Ron hatte dieser Trank wirklich zur Erkenntnis verholfen.  
  
„Selber Blödmann, dass du dazu einen Trank von Snape brauchst!...Und jetzt lass mich schlafen!"  
  
Da hatte er jedoch schlechte Karten, denn als erstes tauchte ein völlig entnervter Seamus auf und wenig später auch Dean. Beide hatte scheinbar Professor McGonagall irgendwo aufgelesen und in den Schlafsaal geschickt. Sie waren jedenfalls ziemlich übellaunig und warfen sich die ganze Zeit in ihren Betten hin und her.  
  
Harry setzte sich ärgerlich auf, denn auch Ron fand keine Ruhe.  
  
„Man, verzieht euch irgendwohin, wo ihr keinen beim Schlafen stört! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!"  
  
„Du hast gut reden Potter!...Du musstest ja nicht testen!" Seamus klang richtig wütend und Harry fragte sich, was er für ein Problem hatte. Er hörte, wie auch Ron sich aufsetzte und schleuderte den Vorhang bei Seite.  
  
„Verzieht ihr euch jetzt, oder nicht?"  
  
„Wenn du mir sagst, wohin!"Knurrte Ron und Harry hörte von den anderen beiden ein zustimmendes Murmeln.  
  
„Man, ihr könnt sowieso nicht schlafen! Schert euch runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielt meinetwegen ne Runde Schach!...Vielleicht trefft ihr ja Parvati und Lavender da!"Den beiden ging es sicher ähnlich.  
  
Seamus stellte die Frage, die sich aus dieser Aussage leider ergab.  
  
„Woher weißt du das, Potter?"Inzwischen starrten sie ihn alle drei an und Harry fragte sich, wie Neville bei dieser aggressiven Diskussion schlafen konnte, bis ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Das verschlug ihm die Sprache, doch Ron, Seamus und Dean kamen schon auf sein Bett zu.  
  
„Wir wollen wissen, woher du das weißt!", fasste Ron zusammen, was sie dachten. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und zerrte seine Sachen vom Stuhl. Er würde sie nicht loswerden. Das war ihm gerade klar geworden.  
  
„Das müsstet ihr doch eigentlich selber merken!" Faule Ausrede. Er hatte sich verplappert.  
  
„Ach, aber deswegen kannst du es trotzdem nicht wissen!", meinte Dean. „Bei wem hast du das schon ausprobiert, Harry cool?" Er wusste, dass seine Klassenkameraden sich schon seit einer Weile darüber Gedanken machten, wie er zu dem Problem Beziehung stand.  
  
Diese Blicke gefielen Harry gar nicht. Zum Glück hatten sie eindeutig alle drei den selben Verdacht. Er war fertig mit anziehen und wusste, dass er nur eine Chance hatte, wenn er schnell hier raus kam.  
  
„Harry, dass ist echt nicht fair, dass du das schon kanntest!...Das wär echt ein guter Tipp gewesen!"Seamus schoss ja wohl den Vogel ab. „Warst du etwas deswegen auf der Isolierstation?"Ron fiel lachend auf sein Bett und kriegte sich nicht wieder ein. Der Trank verstärkte auch bei seinen Freunden alle Gefühle, genau wie bei ihm damals. „Ist das etwa das Zeug, was du in deiner Truhe eingeschlossen hattest?...Warum hast du uns das nicht verraten?"  
  
Oh man, jetzt glitt die Sache wirklich ab. Woher wusste Seamus, was er in seiner Truhe hatte?  
  
„Ihr seid ja alle durchgeknallt! Seid froh, wenn die Wirkung endlich nachlässt!"Jetzt war auch schon egal, was sie dachten.  
  
„Man, dass du so scharf bist hätte ich auch nicht gedacht!"Das war wieder Dean und Harry wechselte die Farbe, während Ron sich vor lachen kugelte. „Darum wollte Snape dir nichts geben!...Ich fass es nicht!" Auch Dean versackte in einem Lachanfall. Wenn sich das rumsprach, war er erledigt!  
  
Harry schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Vergessenszauber, den er von Hermione kannte. Einen Moment lang schauten die drei ihn verdutzt an und schüttelten sich. Es wirkte und Harry nutze die Gelegenheit, schnell zu verschwinden, bevor er erneut in eine Zwickmühle geriet.  
  
Erst, als er schon fast an den schwebenden Treppen war, wurde er sich klar, dass er gerade den einzig sicheren Platz, den es im Moment seiner Meinung nach in ganz Hogwarts für ihr gab, gedankenlos aufgegeben hatte und den verdammten Tarnumhang hatte er in der Eile auch nicht mitgenommen.

R&R please!


	15. Kapitulation

15. Kapitulation   
  
„Draco, was ist los mit dir?"Colin hockte auf der Kante des bequemen Sofas und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Draco stand vor dem Kamin und starrte ins Feuer. Im Moment brodelte kochend die Wut in ihm und das kannte er sonst gar nicht von sich.  
  
Sie waren in einem kleinen Zimmer in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins, an dessen Zweck Draco keinerlei Zweifel hatte. Es gab einige davon hier unten und sie waren alle abzuschließen. Er traf sich seit einiger Zeit hier mit dem blonden Gryffindor. Das war am einfachsten für ihn und Creevy hatte das Problem, nachts durchs Schloss schleichen zu müssen. Es gefiel ihm zwar gar nicht, dass er ihm dafür das Passwort hatte verraten müssen, doch es hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben.  
  
Colin kam zu ihm und schlang ihm zaghaft die Arme um die Taille, doch er zeigte keine Reaktion. Seit Stunden quälte er sich mit der Wirkung dieses verdammten Trankes herum, doch Colin war ihm da keine Hilfe. Jemand ganz anderes spukte ihm durch den Kopf. Jemand der sich wohlweislich sofort in die Sicherheit der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsräume verzogen hatte. Der Gedanke daran steigerte seine momentane Wut noch.  
  
Verdammt, wenn es wirklich nur Potter war, der ihm hier helfen konnte, hatte er ein Problem, denn schon jetzt dröhnte ihm der Kopf und er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen, doch Creevy konnte ihm keine Regung entlocken. Er löste eher Abneigung aus und das nicht zu knapp.  
  
Was hatte Snape nur mit dem verdammten Trank angestellt. Irgendwie musste er die Wirkung verändert haben, denn eigentlich sollte man nur so reagieren, wenn man es auf die Art verabreichte, die er damals bei Potter angewandt hatte.  
  
Draco konnte nicht ahnen, dass der Trank in dieser Form jedes einzelne seiner Gefühle um das hundertfache verstärkte und all seine Gedanken und Gefühle, die sich um Potter drehten an die Oberfläche brachte, genau wie die Abneigung gegen Creevy.  
  
„Verschwinde!", fauchte er. Colin fuhr zurück, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen. Er kannte Draco inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, wenn er ihn in Ruhe lassen musste und heute schien er besonders launisch zu sein.  
  
Offenbar stimmte es, dass er in Zaubertränke einen besonders hinterhältigen Trank hatte testen müssen, der schon einige von den Gryffindors aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Die hatten jedoch ganz anders reagiert als Malfoy.  
  
Draco langte nach seinem Hemd, zog es sich in gespielter Ruhe wieder über und verließ den Raum.  
  
Colin blieb mit dem deutlichen Gefühl zurück, dass es etwas gab, was Malfoy ihm verheimlichte. Er brauchte nicht lange, um zu entscheiden, dass er alles aus dem Weg räumen würde, was sich zwischen ihn und Draco zu drängen versuchte, denn er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy der einzige war, dem er jemals gehören wollte.  
  
Harry hatte inzwischen ebenfalls ein Problem, denn bei dem Versuch, sich in die Bibliothek zu verziehen, war Mrs. Norris über den Weg gelaufen und nun wurde er die verdammte Katze nicht wieder los.  
  
Zum Glück schien Filch anderweitig beschäftig zu sein, denn bis jetzt war er noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass der Hausmeister sturzbetrunken in seinem Büro schlief. Resigniert machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm. Da war es immer noch besser, sich mit drei Gefühlskranken auseinanderzusetzen, als dem Hausmeister über den Weg zu laufen, doch zu seinem Pech war die fette Dame ausgeflogen und er kam nicht rein. Das war wirklich ein verdammter Scheißtag.  
  
Wütend starrte er die Katze an, die vor ihm am Boden saß und zweifellos erwartete, dass er dahin verschwand, wo er hingehörte.  
  
„Was glotzt du so?...Wenn du sie herzauberst geh ich ja rein!" Jetzt fing er auch schon an mit Katzen zu reden, doch Mrs. Norris starrte ihn nur weiterhin an. Endgültig genervt, wandte er sich um und rannte den Gang wieder hinunter. Die Geheimtür warf er hinter sich zu, doch er machte sich nicht allzu viel Hoffnung, dass das helfen würde. Mehrere Geheimtreppen und einen stockdunklen Korridor später, schien er sie dann jedoch abgehängt zu haben.  
  
Die Frage war nur, wo er jetzt hin sollte. Kurz entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Hagrid war die einzige Lösung, die ihm einfiel, auch wenn der garantiert nicht begeistert sein würde ihn um die Zeit zu sehen.  
  
Als er dann jedoch zehn Minuten später vor dessen Hütte stand, stellte er fest, dass Hagrid nicht da war. Vermutlich war er in die Drei Besen eingekehrt und das konnte dauern. Nicht einmal Fang schlug an, als er noch einmal leise an die Tür klopfte. Das Glück war ihm heute wirklich hold. Wenn es so weiterging, wäre der nächste, der ihm begegnen dürfte Malfoy. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich mit Parkinson zusammengetan hatte, denn die dürfte ja heute auch keine besonders ruhige Nacht haben.  
  
Wie hatte er sich nur so verplappern können? Warum hatte Ron ihn nicht einfach schlafen lassen?  
  
Manchmal war es wirklich verhext. Harry schlang sich frierend die Arme um die Schultern, denn es war nicht besonders angenehm hier draußen. Er hatte fast keine andere Wahl, als es noch mal am Portrait zu versuchen. Vielleicht war die fette Dame ja mittlerweile zurück, doch irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht so Recht vorstellen. Immerhin war es schon fast zwei Uhr morgens und sie ging davon aus, dass alle in den Gemeinschafträumen waren.  
  
Mit dem Schicksal hadernd, wanderte er letztendlich ziellos durch die Nacht. Hier draußen war die Chance Malfoy zu begegnen wenigstens nicht so groß, wie im Schloss. Nur ein paar Minuten später stand er am Ufer des Sees. Ohne noch lange nachzudenken, setzte er sich ins zum Glück trockene Gras und fragte sich, was er sich da wieder eingebrockt hatte.  
  
Draco atmete tief durch. Zum Glück wusste er, dass die verdammte Katze das Schloss nie verließ. Der Haupteingang war ihm als letzte Rettung eingefallen, als er sie überhaupt nicht mehr loswurde. Er fragte sich nur, wo Filch steckte, dass er nicht gleich aufgetaucht war, als Mrs. Norris ihn entdeckt hatte.  
  
Draco hatte gewusst, dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen war, zu den Gemeinschafträumen der Gryffindors zu gehen, denn Potter würde sich mit Sicherheit hüten, heute im Schloss herum zu schleichen.  
  
Er hatte den verdammten Trank erkannt. Daran hatte Draco keine Zweifel auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie das möglich war. Im Moment hatte er keine Probleme, denn die Hetzjagd durch das Schloss hatte ihn abgelenkt und er verspürte nur noch leichte Panik, doch er machte sich keine Hoffnung, dass das lange anhalten würde. Der Trank schien alles, was er fühlte extrem zu verstärken.  
  
Noch immer fragte er sich, warum ihm ausgerechnet Potter die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Kopf ging, wo er doch mit Creevy oder Parkinson eine ganze Menge Spaß hätte haben können, wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Es schockierte ihn schon ein wenig, dass er die ganze Zeit nur an eins dachte, denn das war beim letzten Mal nicht der Fall gewesen. Sobald er Potter nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war er wieder ganz der Alte gewesen, doch im Augenblick war das leider nicht der Fall.  
  
Jeder Gedanke in seinem Kopf kreiste nur um den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Wenn er ihn doch nur verdammt noch mal erwischen könnte. Er hatte damals schon genug Probleme gehabt, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen zu müssen, doch mit heute war das nicht zu vergleichen.  
  
An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Er hatte es versucht, nachdem er Creevy abgeschoben hatte, doch das Resultat war niederschmetternd gewesen, denn alles, was in den Weihnachtsferien passiert war, hatte sich in einem Traum erneut abgespielt und ihn erst Mal unter die kalte Dusche flüchten lassen.  
  
Als er dann auch noch Nott und Parkinson im Gemeinschaftraum überrascht hatte, war es endgültig mit seiner Ruhe vorbei gewesen und er war aus den Kerkern geflüchtet. Nur wenig später hatte er sich vor dem leeren Portrait im Gryffindorturm wieder gefunden und war der verdammten Katze begegnet.  
  
Jetzt stand er hier vor dem Eingangsportal und fror. Das war ja wirklich ein perfekter Tag gewesen. Draco hoffte nur, dass die restlichen zwölf Stunden bald rum gehen würden und er Creevy so schnell wie möglich wieder in die Kerker bekam. Nach dieser Tortur brauchte er dringend Ablenkung. Potter konnte was erleben, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal erwischte.  
  
Nachdenklich starrte er die Tür an. Es würde wenig Sinn haben, jetzt schon wieder rein zu gehen. Entweder lag Filch schon auf der Lauer oder die Katze saß noch vor der Tür. Wohl oder übel würde er noch eine Weile frieren müssen und machte sich lieber aus dem Staub, bevor der Hausmeister womöglich auf die Idee kam, nachzuschauen, ob die Katze nicht doch jemanden gesehen hatte.  
  
Wenig später war er fast am Ufer des Sees und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, denn im Licht des Vollmondes sah er nicht weit von sich entfernt eine Gestalt am Ufer sitzen, die er inzwischen besser kannte, als ihm eigentlich lieb war. Ein kaltes Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht, denn offenbar war ihm Fortuna doch noch hold.  
  
„Und ich dachte, du hättest dich in eurem Schlafsaal verschanzt, bis die vierundzwanzig Stunden rum sind!"  
  
Harry sprang auf und wäre fast rückwärts in den See getaumelt, als er herumfuhr.  
  
Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein. Das musste ein Alptraum sein.  
  
Doch es war kein Alptraum. Malfoy stand direkt vor ihm und was in seinem Kopf vorging, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Cool bleiben!...Ganz cool bleiben, Harry! Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen baute er seine Fassade auf, doch er hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, dass ihm das helfen würde.  
  
In seinem Zustand würde es Malfoy nicht interessieren, wie er reagierte. Rücksichtslos würde er versuchen, seinen Willen zu kriegen und Harry wusste, dass er dem nicht gewachsen war. Dazu war sein eigener, demütigender Wunsch, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein viel zu groß.  
  
Malfoy rührte sich nicht. Er starrte ihn nur an und einen Moment überlegte er, ob er entkommen könnte, doch er wüsste gar nicht, wohin, denn spätestens vor dem Portrait war Schluss, falls die fette Dame noch immer nicht zurück war. Dann war er geliefert, doch das war er wahrscheinlich auch so.  
  
Draco jedoch stand nur da, starrte ihn an und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, denn im Augenblick geriet alles außer Kontrolle und auch sein Verstand löste sich in Luft auf. Falls er Potter erwischte, würde er sich nicht mehr bremsen können und irgendwo wusste er noch, dass das gar nicht gut war, doch einen Moment später verflüchtigte sich auch das.  
  
Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei ihm und erwischte Harry, der viel zu spät reagiert hatte, am Pullover. Harry stolperte wieder rückwärts und riss ihn mit zu Boden. Schon im fallen spürte er, wie Malfoy ihm die Arme um die Taille schlang.  
  
Das Problem war, dass ihn seine eigenen Gefühle lähmten. Er lag wie betäubt unter Malfoy und starrte ins Leere. Draco rührte sich nicht. Er hielt ihn nur fest umklammert und hörte den rasenden Schlag eines Herzens, das genauso außer Kontrolle war, wie er.  
  
Harrys Hände stemmten sich gegen seine Schultern, als er sich endlich gefasst hatte.  
  
„Lass mich gehen!"  
  
„Niemals...jetzt, wo ich dich erwischt habe garantiert nicht!" Murmelte er leise. Was war bloß los mit ihm?  
  
Er spürte, wie Harry versuchte freizukommen und hob den Kopf. Noch hatte Harry sich unter Kontrolle und erwiderte seinen Blick kalt, doch Draco grinste nur.  
  
„Du entkommst mir nicht!" Harry ahnte, dass er Recht hatte. Er war eindeutig in der besseren Position. Wie hatte er nur so lange zögern können? Quälend langsam schob Malfoy sich höher. „Hättest du mal lieber selber getestet!"Das war wohl richtig, denn dann könnte er sich jetzt mit Ron, Seamus und Dean beim Schach die Zeit vertreiben oder läge wieder heulend in seinem Bett. Oh man, bin ich eine Niete!  
  
Harry schluckte hart und wusste, das Malfoy es merkte. Im Bewusstsein des Siegers senkte er langsam den Kopf. Harry versuchte das Gesicht wegzudrehen, doch Malfoys Hände verhinderten das. Leider war sein Widerstand schon ziemlich schwächlich, denn etwas anderes war viel stärker. Erst als Malfoys Lippen seine berührten, bäumte er sich noch einmal auf.  
  
„Verdammt, hör auf!"Mit aller Kraft riss Harry an Malfoys Haaren und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. Doch dieser wusste längst, dass ihn das alle Selbstbeherrschung kostete.  
  
„Niemals, Harry...niemals!...Du kannst nicht anders! Du willst es, obwohl du versuchst, mir etwas anderes weiszumachen!...Gib endlich auf!...Du hast sowieso keine Chance!"Ohne Rücksicht auf Harrys Griff senkte Draco den Kopf wieder und sein Widerstand brach zusammen.  
  
Seine Arme schlangen sich um Malfoys Nacken und mit einer Gier, die alles andere fortspülte erwiderte er seinen hemmungslosen Kuss. Ich bin verloren!...Ich schaffe es nicht!...Verdammt, ich schaffe es nicht!...Warum tust du das?...Du hast doch eh schon gewonnen! Harry gab auf. Er wollte genau das, was gerade geschah und als Draco sich auf den Rücken rollte und ihn mit sich zog, dachte er nicht mehr daran davon zu laufen.

Schreibt mir Eure Meinung! Bitte!


	16. Alte und neue Probleme

16. Alte und neue Probleme   
  
„Wo steckt eigentlich Harry?"Ron setzte sich lässig neben Hermione an der Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle und lud sich seinen Teller voll. Die vierundzwanzig Stunden waren um und er hatte einen Bärenhunger, denn seit gestern Mittag hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Noch in der Nacht war es ihm gelungen, Hermione mit Krummbeins Hilfe aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal zu locken und er hatte sich mit ihr ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht. Dafür würde er dem Kater ewig dankbar sein. Auch Hermione war heute zum ersten Mal in der Großen Halle und hatte genauso wenig Ahnung, wo Harry steckte, wie er.  
  
„Hey, Neville! Hast du Harry gesehen?"Neville sah sie irritiert an.  
  
„Schon den ganzen Tag nicht!"Jetzt wirklich befremdet sah Hermione Ron an und der stellte fest, dass ihn die Tatsache, dass Harry heute noch nicht aufgetaucht war, gewaltig irritierte.  
  
„Wie das denn?...Er hatte doch kein Problem!" Hermione schürzte spöttisch die Lippen.  
  
„Hattest du denn eins?"Ron wechselte die Farbe und lenkte vom Thema ab.  
  
„Wo kann er denn sein?"  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?...Ich war beschäftigt und du warst es doch, der verlangt hat, dass ich ihn nicht mehr bemuttern soll!...War er denn nicht in seinem Bett?"Ron machte ein betretenes Gesicht. „Hattet ihr etwa Zoff?"  
  
„Naja...nicht direkt..."Krampfhaft versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, warum Harry gestern Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal geflüchtet war, doch Hermiones Vergessenszauber wirkte.  
  
„WAS WAR LOS?"Hermione klang plötzlich ungewohnt scharf.  
  
„Er konnte wohl nicht schlafen, und als Seamus und Dean zurückkamen, war es ganz damit vorbei!...Er ist abgehauen!"Hermione sah ihn völlig fassungslos an.  
  
„Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"Jetzt war er richtig rot.  
  
„Ich hatte leider etwas anderes im Kopf und hab es völlig vergessen!"  
  
„Oh man, Ron!...Es ging ihm gestern eh nicht gut und dann vergisst du mir zu sagen, dass er abgehauen ist!" So sehr sie sich im Grunde auch geschmeichelt fühlte, machte sie sich jedoch auch Sorgen. Harry hatte ihr gestern nach Zaubertränke gar nicht gefallen, doch leider war sie genauso abgelenkt gewesen, wie Ron. Abrupt stand sie auf.  
  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen! Vielleicht ist er im Krankenflügel! Er hat sich gestern gar nicht wohl gefühlt."Schon rannte sie davon. Ron warf einen bedauernden Blick auf seinen Teller und folgte ihr. Sein Hunger musste wohl warten, denn irgendwie war es schon sehr seltsam, dass Harry nicht da war und er hatte das undeutliche Gefühl, das Hermione etwas wusste, was sie ihm nicht sagen wollte. Er hoffte nur, dass sich das mit Harry jetzt langsam wieder einrenkte, denn seit er sicher war, dass er und Hermione nichts miteinander hatten, machte er sich wieder aufrichtig Sorgen um seinen Freund.  
  
Harry starrte wiedermal eine Decke an und hatte den Vorteil, dass er diese noch nicht kannte. Sie waren in den Kerkern. Als es draußen zu Nieseln begonnen hatte, hatte Malfoy ihn ohne auf seinen Widerstand zu achten hier her gebracht. Scheinbar waren sie in einem Gästetrakt, denn der kleine Raum war mit Bett und Badezimmer ausgestattet und angenehm eingerichtet.  
  
Malfoy schlief und ein Blick in sein Gesicht lenkte Harry von der Decke ab. Auch im Schlaf ließ er ihn nicht los. Der Trank musste eine verheerende Wirkung auf ihn gehabt haben, denn so hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Nichts war mehr von seiner eisigen Selbstbeherrschung zu finden gewesen, als er erst mal sein Ziel erreicht hatte.  
  
Doch Harry wusste, dass es trotzdem ein Fehler gewesen war. Es wäre besser gewesen, sie wären sich weiter aus dem Weg gegangen, denn das, was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, konnte unmöglich gut gehen. Noch immer bezweifelte er nicht, das Malfoy ihn irgendwann eiskalt abservieren und zur Schnecke machen würde. Außerdem blieb die Frage, mit wem er sich bis jetzt die Zeit vertrieben hatte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er jemanden in der Hinterhand hatte und verspürte beißende Eifersucht.  
  
Er hätte es lassen sollen, doch es war zu spät. Nachdem er einmal nachgegeben hatte, würde er es immer wieder tun und Malfoy hatte ihm schonungslos ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er ihn nicht entkommen lassen würde, bevor er eingeschlafen war. Im Grunde konnte er nur hoffen, dass er sich irgendwann abkühlen würde. Mit dem, was dann kam musste er eben fertig werden. Eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht.  
  
Er würde Draco Malfoy niemals sagen, wie sehr er ihm wehtun konnte. Es würde schon schlimm genug werden, falls er es irgendwann zu seinem Vorteil nutzen würde und ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloß stellte.  
  
POTTER LÄSST SICH VON DRACO MALFOY RUMKRIEGEN!  
  
Das wäre eine Sensation, die Hogwarts nicht so schnell vergessen würde. Harry wusste, dass er sich dann nur noch aus dem Staub machen konnte, denn mit der Schmach könnte er nicht leben.  
  
Im Moment beschäftigte ihn jedoch etwas anderes. Zaghaft strich er Draco das Silberhaar aus dem Gesicht. Noch immer konnte er nicht die Hände von ihm lassen. Die Zärtlichkeit, die er für diesen Teufel empfand, erschreckte ihn und die Tatsache, dass er das wohl nie mehr loswerden würde tröstete ihn auch nicht besonders.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er dieses Gefühl zulassen musste, wenn er es irgendwann hinter sich lassen wollte und er gestand sich ein, was er im Grunde schon von Anfang an wusste.  
  
Seine Erkenntnis aus der Dunkelheit war gewesen, dass er Draco Malfoy lieben konnte und das tat er leider inzwischen mit jeder Faser seines Herzens.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Draco das niemals wissen durfte. Es war der Grund, warum er ihm so wehtun konnte und er würde genau das tun, wenn er es wüsste. An Dracos eigentlichem Ziel, ihn klein zu kriegen, hatte sich nichts geändert. Harry würde ihm nicht sagen, dass er das schon lange geschafft hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig schob er seinen Arm bei Seite und versuchte sich so sachte wie nur möglich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien. Er musste hier weg und das so schnell, wie möglich. Im Moment würde der größte Teil der Schüler in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen sein und er würde möglicherweise ungesehen in die Gryffindorgemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren können.  
  
Einen Augenblick später hatte er es geschafft. Draco drehte sich im Schlaf auf die andere Seite und ließ ihn los. Hastig sammelte er seine Klamotten ein und zog sich an. Es war Wahnsinn, sich als Gryffindor in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins herum zu treiben und je schneller er hier weg kam, desto besser.  
  
Er schaffte es ungesehen, aus den Kerkern heraus zu kommen und machte sich auf dem schnellsten Weg nach oben in den Gryffindorturm. Ohne sich noch lang mit ausziehen und duschen aufzuhalten, zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu, kuschelte sich in sein Kissen und schlief ein, kaum dass er sich die Decke bis an die Ohren gezogen hatte. Lange war er nicht mehr so fertig gewesen und er wusste, dass er sich um Träume keine Gedanken mehr machen musste.  
  
„Hast du ihn gefunden?"Hermione kam außer Atem die Haupttreppe in die Eingangshalle herunter, wo Ron auf sie wartete. Sie war in der Bibliothek und auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen. Sogar auf den Nordturm hatte sie sich gewagt und noch ein paar andere abgelegene Räume abgesucht, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry in letzter Zeit die Einsamkeit suchte, doch nirgends hatte sie ihn gefunden.  
  
Nun hoffte sie, dass Ron etwas wusste. Er war im Krankenflügel bei Madam Pompfrey gewesen und hatte ihn dann auf dem Gelände und bei Hagrid gesucht. Jeden den er getroffen hatte, hatte er gefragt und trotzdem nichts herausgefunden.  
  
„Nein!...Keiner hat ihn heute gesehen!"  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass er nicht im Turm ist?" Ron konnte sehen, dass Hermione sich inzwischen ernsthaft Sorgen machte.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Dann lass uns da noch mal nachschauen!"Sie lief wieder die Treppe hinauf. Ron hetzte ihr nach.  
  
„Hermione, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um Harry? Ich weiß, dass er nicht gut drauf ist, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mehr weißt, als du sagst!"Hermione sah ihn nicht an.  
  
Die Sache mit Harrys Vorliebe und ihre Überzeugung, dass ihn das auf die Isolierstation gebracht hatte, ließen ihr keine Ruhe, doch sie durfte es Ron nicht sagen.  
  
„Er war schon mal fertig genug und wir haben es nicht rechtzeitig gemerkt! Findest du das richtig?"  
  
„Nein verdammt! Was weißt du über diese Sache?"  
  
„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen!"Ron blieb stehen und hielt sie am Arm fest.  
  
„Warum nicht?"Hermione mied seinen Blick. „Du weißt es also wirklich!" Die Tatsache, dass Harry Hermione offenbar mehr vertraute, als ihm gab Ron einen Stich.  
  
Hermione hob den Blick und konnte sehen, dass ihn seine Erkenntnis verletzt hatte, doch sie würde Harrys Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Er war eh schon verletzlich genug.  
  
„Ich habe es ihm versprochen, Ron! Verzeih mir, aber dass musst du mit ihm selber klären!"Ron wandte ihr den Rücken zu.  
  
„Und ich dachte wirklich, ich wäre sein bester Freund!"Das musste er erst mal verdauen, doch schnell wurde ihm klar, dass Hermione in Harry ebenfalls ihren besten Freund sah, denn er war immer für sie da gewesen, trotzdem war es nicht leicht zu verkraften, dass er Dinge gab, die Harry ihm nicht anvertraute.  
  
„Es gibt eben Sachen, über die er glaubt mit dir nicht reden zu können!" Ron starrte weiterhin ins Leere. In seinem Kopf begann sich ein Puzzle zusammen zu setzen, das ihn stark irritierte. Hermione hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, was andere dachten, wenn sie ständig mit Harry zusammen war. Er war nicht mehr eifersüchtig und konnte wieder klar sehen. Ihr Verhältnis war ungewöhnlich und sie hatte auch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, ihm um den Hals zu fallen, oder ihm den Arm um die Taille zu schieben. Da Ron nun sicher war, was sie für ihn fühlte, bekam das ein ganz anderes Gesicht.  
  
Was wenn sie sich darum nie hatte Gedanken machen müssen?  
  
Was, wenn Harry ganz anderes im Sinn hatte?  
  
Plötzlich begann er den Grund dafür zu ahnen, denn wenn er Harrys sonstiges Verhalten noch mit ins Bild nahm, konnte er fast nicht mehr daran zweifeln.  
  
„Ach und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mir nicht denken kann, dass Harry cool ganz eigene Interessen hat, was seine Gefühle angeht?" Das war zwar neu, doch das musste sie nicht wissen.  
  
Hermione sah ihn überrascht an. Er ahnte es also auch schon, und sofort ging sie zum Frontalangriff über, denn die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Ron war ihr sehr wichtig, auch wenn sie kein Problem damit gehabt hätte Ron ein wenig leiden zu lassen.  
  
„Ach und du wärst einfach so hin gegangen und hättest ihm das hingebetet?" Ron sah sie verschlossen an. Wenn er sich diese Frage stellte, musste er zugeben, dass er sie mit Nein beantworten würde, denn die Schlüsse, die dann möglicherweise gezogen würden, konnten jedes Vertrauensverhältnis zerstören, doch es wurmte ihm trotzdem, dass Harry Hermione in dieser Beziehung mehr vertraute, als ihm.  
  
„Wohl eher nicht!"Hermione war erleichtert.  
  
„Na also, warum erwartest du es dann von ihm?" Resigniert ließ Ron die Schultern hängen. Sein Ärger war verraucht.  
  
„Macht er sich deswegen wirklich so fertig?"  
  
„Ich denke schon. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nichts anderes vorstellen!" Das war typisch weibliche Blindheit. Ron glaubte nicht, dass das allein Harry so aus der Bahn werfen konnte.  
  
„Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht, dass es da jemanden geben könnte und er sich deswegen fertig macht?"Das hatte sie nicht und sie glaubte es auch nicht.  
  
„Er will es im Moment nicht! Da bin ich sicher! Er versucht, es zu unterdrücken! Harry kommt damit gar nicht klar und du musst mir versprechen, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen!...Ich bin froh, dass er überhaupt mit der Sprache heraus gerückt hat und ich glaube, dass hat ihm auch geholfen! Wenn ihm jetzt klar wird, dass du es auch weißt, wird er mir nicht mehr vertrauen! Er ist eh schon verschlossen genug!" Da hatte sie leider Recht, auch wenn Ron Harry sowieso nicht darauf angesprochen hätte. Es war blauäugig zu erwarten, dass er darüber mit ihm reden würde.  
  
„Komm jetzt, wir müssen nachsehen, ob er oben ist!"Hermione packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, während Ron sich darüber klar wurde, dass das Leben weitaus komplizierter sein konnte, als er sich bisher vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Für Harry würde er jedenfalls in Zukunft immer noch etwas mehr Verständnis aufbringen, denn leicht machte er es sich wirklich nicht.  
  
Fünf Minuten später standen sie beide vor Harrys Bett im Jungenschlafsaal. Hermione hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit nach oben zu kommen, nachdem sie Ron vorgeschickt hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass keiner da war.  
  
Die Vorhänge an Harrys Bett waren zugezogen und als Ron einen davon vorsichtig zur Seite schob konnten sie sehen, dass er schlief. Er hatte nicht mal die Brille abgenommen und Ron fragte sich, warum er so fertig aussah. An Hermiones Theorie, dass es da niemanden gab, glaubte er nicht. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry wusste, mit wem er sich einließ und keinen erwischte, der ihn verletzte.  
  
Leise Traurigkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Harry hatte schon immer dazu geneigt, sich das Leben schwer zu machen und irgendwie hatte er das düstere Gefühl, dass er es schon wieder tat.  
  
Hermione zerrte an seinem Pulli und er zog den Vorhang wieder zu. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum knallte sie ihm dann an den Kopf:  
  
„Hättest du nicht gleich hier nachsehen können?"  
  
„Du hast mich in den Krankenflügel und zu Hagrid geschickt!"Rons Ton klang weniger aggressiv, als zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Er wusste, dass Harry noch nicht oben gewesen war, als er sich vorm Abendessen umgezogen hatte, doch das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Es musste auch ein paar Geheimnisse geben, die sie nicht kannte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry die Nacht und den ganzen Tag nicht hier verbracht hatte, gehörte dazu.  
  
Hermione hatte sich schon wieder beruhigt und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm.  
  
„Ist ja egal! Hauptsache, er ist da!"  
  
„Stimmt!", meinte Ron leise und zog sie an sich, doch so beruhigt, wie er schien, war er keinesfalls.

Kommis bitte nicht vergessen!


	17. Dunkle Wolken

Hier gilt dasselbe wie bei HdZ! Ich konnte gestern nicht posten, weil es nicht ging! Sorry!

Und auch hier natürlich Danke für die Reviews an bloody Death Eater, DarkLuzie und vampiry! Da ich es noch bis zum Ende schaffen will, muss ich jetzt vier chaps posten! Das wird wohl keinen ärgern, oder! Höchstens am Ende, wenn das Drama seinen Lauf nimmt!

Warum tue ich das eigentlich? Hätte Euch viel länger hinhalten können! Nun ja, wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich selbst zu denen gehöre, die nicht warten können! Dafür wird es nach all den vielen Updates dann länger dauern, bis war Neues kommt!

LG KimRay

Weiterhin R&R please!

17. Dunkle Wolken   
  
Von da an ließ Ron Harry kaum mehr aus den Augen, doch er hatte den Eindruck, dass diesem das gar nicht bewusst war. Seit Snapes hinterhältigem Experiment war er noch verschlossener, als zuvor und Ron war sicher, dass jemand anderes hinter seinem Zustand steckte. Das Problem war, dass nicht herauszubekommen war, wer es sein könnte, den er fast jede Nacht traf.  
  
Das er sich immer wieder nachts hinaus schlich, bekam Ron mit, doch da er den Tarnumhang niemals vergaß, war es unmöglich ihm zu folgen.  
  
Ron fragte sich, warum Harry so ein Geheimnis aus dieser Sache machte. Ihm war klar, dass er seine Beziehungen nicht öffentlich machen wollte, doch dass er es so gut verbarg musste einen anderen Grund haben. Ron war sicher, dass er sonst wenigstens mit Hermione darüber sprechen würde und außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass es ihn langsam kaputt machte.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er in der Falle saß. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Ron misstrauisch geworden war und wollte die Sache mit Malfoy lieber heute als morgen beenden, denn er spürte, dass es ihn all seine Kraft kostete. Es würde nicht mehr lange bis zu den Prüfungen dauern und Hermione stresste ihn weiter mit Wiederholungen. Snape hatte ihm gedroht, ihn nicht zur Prüfung zuzulassen, wenn er weiterhin so schlecht in seinem Unterricht war und Draco machte noch immer jede Gruppenarbeit zum Desaster. Etwas anderes war ja auch nicht zu erwarten gewesen. Malfoy würde sich nicht ändern, nur, weil er mit ihm ins Bett stieg.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn traf nahm er sich vor, ihm zu sagen, dass es das letzte Mal war, doch nie brachte er es fertig. Meist schlief Malfoy, wenn er verschwand. Noch immer schlich er sich in die Kerker und er wusste, dass ihn das auf die Dauer den Kopf kosten würde. Irgendwann würde ihn jemand erwischen und dann flog er sowieso von der Schule, egal aus welchen Gründen er da unten war.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Malfoy ihn so im Griff hatte machte ihm Kopfzerbrechen. Er wartete jedes Mal darauf, dass er ihm eine Abfuhr erteilte, doch im Moment sah es nicht danach aus. Das Netz aus Lügen in das er sich verstrickte, wurde immer dichter und die Frage, wie er da wieder herauskommen sollte immer schwerer zu beantworten.  
  
Draco beobachtete ihn. Das spürte er. Er hatte versucht, sich wieder davon zu schleichen, doch er war wach geworden und jetzt stand er vorm Kamin und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
Draco ließ die nur vom Kaminfeuer beleuchtete Gestalt Harrys nicht aus den Augen. Er litt, das war nicht zu übersehen und sein kaltes Lächeln war ein Zeichen dafür, dass er es genoss. Die Tatsache, das Weasley ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ und er es nicht Mal bemerkte, bereitete ihm noch viel mehr Vergnügen. Die Geschichte nahm genau den Verlauf, den er sich vorgestellt hatte. Potter war in seiner Hand und schaffte es nicht, sich zu befreien.  
  
Das einzige, was ihn dabei im Moment wirklich störte, war Creevys generve, doch noch konnte er dem blonden Gryffindor nicht den Todesstoß versetzen. Er brauchte ihn noch, um Potter richtig fertig zu machen. Leider schob er das im Moment nur vor sich her, denn im Grunde wollte er diese Beziehung zu Potter nicht aufgeben und das müsste er, wenn Potter begriff, dass er nicht der einzige war.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass Potter im Moment von ihm abhängig war, doch das würde selbst er sich nicht antun, egal, was es ihn kosten würde. Vermutlich würde er eher vom Nordturm springen, als dass er die Zweitbesetzung spielte und leider war es so, dass er für Draco die Erstbesetzung war, denn wenn er ehrlich war benutze er Creevy nur noch, um seinen Plan im Griff zu behalten.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und ging zu Potter.  
  
„Wolltest du dich wieder aus dem Staub machen?"Noch so eine Angewohnheit, die ihn nervte. Sobald er einschlief, verschwand Potter und er hatte festgestellt, dass ihn das störte, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Er schob ihm den Arm um die Taille und zog ihn an sich. Seine Haut glühte von der Hitze des Feuers und er drehte ihn zu sich herum. Harrys Blick war leer, wie so oft, wenn er bei ihm war. Er ignorierte es und küsste ihn.  
  
Draco hatte noch lange nicht genug von seinem Opfer und er fragte sich langsam, wie lange es bis dahin noch dauern sollte.  
  
Colin versicherte sich, dass im Schlafsaal der Slytherinsechstklässler alles ruhig war, bevor er die Tür so weit öffnete, um hindurch schlüpfen zu können.  
  
Er wusste ganz genau, welches Bett im Raum Draco gehörte. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und einen Moment zögerte er, bevor er einen davon bei Seite schob um hinein zu kommen, doch er erstarrte schon in der Bewegung, als er einen Blick auf das Bett bekam. Schockiert beschwor er einen Lumos herauf, doch auch der zeigte ihm nur die grausame Wahrheit.  
  
Draco war nicht in seinem Bett und die schreckliche Befürchtung, dass es noch jemand anderen gab, mit dem er sich traf, wurde Wirklichkeit.  
  
Colin knickten die Knie ein und er gab ein leises Keuchen von sich. Dracos Eiseskälte ihm gegenüber war er gewohnt, doch er hatte schon seit Tagen den Eindruck, dass es schlimmer geworden war. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass Draco eigentlich gar nicht mehr wollte, dass er zu ihm kam und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt nicht in seinem Bett war, schien das zu bestätigen.  
  
Hastig erneuerte er den Tarnzauber, den er Malfoy abgeschaut hatte und sah sich um. Er musste einen Hinweis darauf finden, wo er sein könnte. Dass er die Kerker verließ, glaubte Colin nicht. Er wusste, dass Draco nicht zuließ, dass jemand über ihn bestimmte und so ging er davon aus, dass auch der oder die andere zu ihm in die Kerker kam.  
  
Sein Blick blieb an der schwarzen Truhe hängen, auf der das Malfoy-Wappen prangte. Hastig versuchte er sie zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Interessanter Weise benutze Draco ein Vorhängschloss dazu und der Schlüssel, den er an einer Kette um den Hals trug, bekam seinen Sinn, doch Colin war muggelstämmig. Solche Sachen stellten für ihn kein Problem dar.  
  
Er zog den kleinen Schlüsselbund von Zuhause, den er immer bei sich trug aus seiner Hosentasche und begann an dem Schloss zu hantieren. Nur einen Augenblick später sprang es auf und er ließ seinen Zauberstab erneut mit einem Lumos schwach aufleuchten, als er die Truhe so leise wie nur möglich öffnete.  
  
Draco war ohne Zweifel ein Pedant. Seine Hemden und Shirts waren ordentlich zusammengelegt und einsortiert, genau wie der Rest seiner Kleidung. Mit zaghaften Fingern strich er über den weichen Stoff eines Shirts und wagte sogar es heraus zu nehmen. Inzwischen hatte er sich so in diese Sache mit Malfoy hineingesteigert, dass er alles berühren musste, was ihm gehörte. Stück für Stück betrachtete er die Sachen in der Truhe und versank in krankhafter Verzückung, bis er an den Boden der Truhe kam und dort etwas fand, das unmöglich Draco Malfoy gehören konnte.  
  
Eisige Erstarrung machte sich in ihm breit, denn den aus weicher Wolle gestrickten Pullover kannte er ganz genau.  
  
Es war Harry Potters Weasley Pulli vom letzten Jahr. Smaragdgrün mit dem Wappen der Gryffindors darauf und darunter lag eins von Harrys abgetragenen T-Shirts, genauso pedantisch zusammen gelegt, wie alle anderen Sachen in der Truhe.  
  
Colin musste sich nicht fragen, warum Potters Sachen in Malfoys Truhe lagen. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Harry Potter derjenige war, mit dem Draco Malfoy sich gerade traf. Eiskalte Wut stieg in ihm auf, so gefährlich und berechnend, dass es schon an Irrsinn grenzte.  
  
Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Potter sich zwischen ihn und Malfoy drängte. Schnell begann er die Sachen an ihren Platz zurück zu legen und verschloss die Truhe wieder. Inzwischen kannte er sich in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins so gut aus, dass er wusste, wo es hier noch einen weiteren Trakt mit Räumen gab, in denen man es sich sehr gut allein gemütlich machen konnte, doch dahin hatte Malfoy ihn nie gebracht.  
  
Geräuschlos und unter dem Tarnzauber verborgen, verließ er den Schlafsaal wieder und machte sich dahin auf den Weg. Er musste wissen, ob er richtig vermutete und wenn das der Fall war, würde er dafür Sorgen, dass Potter jede Lust darauf, Malfoy noch einmal zu treffen verging.  
  
Draco Malfoy gehörte ihm und er würde ihn niemals mehr aus den Fingern lassen.  
  
Nur ein paar Minuten später erreichte er den stockfinsteren Gang und musste wieder seinen Zauberstab benutzen um überhaupt etwas zu sehen. Links und rechts waren Türen und er kam sich vor wie in einem Hotel. Er überprüfte die Türen um festzustellen, ob sie abgeschlossen waren. Jede davon ließ sich öffnen, bis auf die letzte links ganz am Ende des Ganges.  
  
Wieder machte sich Erstarrung in ihm breit und minutenlang stand er nur davor und starrte auf den Türknauf. Die Türen waren mit Schlössern versehen, doch Colin wusste, das Draco Türen niemals mit einem Schlüssel verschloss. Den Zauber, den er verwendete, kannte er ganz genau. Das Problem war aber, dass ihn drinnen möglicherweise jemand hören könnte.  
  
Fieberhaft überlegte er, wie er das verhindern konnte und erinnerte sich an einen Spruch aus dem Zauberkunstunterricht, der Geräusche absolut dämpfte. Kurzer Hand wendete er ihn auf die Tür an, bevor er Dracos Zauber sprach, doch die Tür ließ sich noch immer nicht öffnen.  
  
Vermutlich hatte Malfoys Gesellschaft ebenfalls einen Zauber darüber gelegt, doch Colin kannte auch Harry Potter ganz genau. Zu lange war er ihm nachgeschlichen und hatte all seine Gewohnheiten ausspioniert. Da hatte er noch geglaubt, eine Chance bei ihm zu haben, doch das war schon vorbei, seit er begriffen hatte, dass er Malfoy bekommen konnte.  
  
Leise murmelte er auch den Spruch, von dem er wusste, dass Harry ihn meist verwendete. Ein weiterer Dreh am Türknauf und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
Colin hielt inne. Er wusste nicht, ob die beiden in dem Raum schliefen, oder wach waren und er war sicher, das Malfoy explodieren würde, wenn er ihn bemerkte. Das Risiko war enorm, doch sein kranker Besitzanspruch auf Malfoy machte es ihm unmöglich, die Tür wieder zu schließen.  
  
Langsam schob er sie noch immer unter dem Geräuschdämpfenden Zauber Inch für Inch auf, bis er etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
Was er dann letztendlich sah, betäubte jedes Gefühl in seinem Körper.  
  
Es war tatsächlich Potter, der dort in dem Bett neben Malfoy schlief. Er hatte das Gesicht der Tür zugewandt und Draco, sein Draco, lag hinter ihm und hatte ihm besitzergreifend den Arm um die bloßen Schultern gelegt.  
  
Colin hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er in der Tür stand und die beiden anstarrte, bis sich endlich wieder etwas in ihm regte.  
  
Rasende Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit und schaltete seinen Verstand aus. Am liebsten hätte er Potter auf der Stelle den Hals umgedreht, doch seine panische Angst vor Malfoys Reaktion hinderte ihn daran.  
  
Trotzdem öffnete der Hass auf Potter Abgründe in ihm, die er sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.  
  
Dafür würde der verdammte Mistkerl bezahlen und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass Potter ihm Draco wegnahm. Draco Malfoy gehörte ihm und daran würde niemand etwas ändern. Auch der verdammte Gryffindorheld nicht.  
  
Geräuschlos zog er die Tür wieder zu und verriegelte sie wieder mit beiden Zaubersprüchen. Sollte Potter diese letzten Stunden genießen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass er nie mehr in diesen Genuss kam. Potter konnte froh sein, wenn er noch am Leben war, wenn er mit ihm fertig war.

R&R please!


	18. Erwachen

18. Erwachen   
  
„Wo willst du jetzt schon wieder hin, Harry?"Ron stand genervt mit Seamus und Neville am Portraitloch und sah Harry, der jetzt zum dritten Mal wieder in den Schlafsaal hinaufhetzte nach.  
  
„Hab meine Hausaufgaben vergessen!...Geht schon vor! Ich komme nach!"  
  
„Wir warten an der Treppe!"  
  
„Und wenn du nicht kommst holen wir dich!"setzte Seamus in spöttischen Tom hinzu. „Was ist mit dem los, Ron? Der ist ja völlig durch den Wind!" Ron antwortete nicht.  
  
„Man, mach mir nichts vor! Du bewachst ihn wie eine Glucke!" Krampfhaft suchte Ron nach einer Ausrede.  
  
„Wenn er noch mal solchen Scheiß baut, wie vor ein paar Wochen, schafft er die Prüfungen nie!...Keine Ahnung, was ihn so fertig macht!"  
  
„Vermutlich schleicht er sich ganz einfach zu oft nachts raus!" Neville spitze die Ohren und Ron schwieg. Seamus beließ es dabei, doch er würde sich Ron noch mal vorknöpfen, wenn sie allein waren.  
  
Harry wühlte inzwischen in seiner Truhe und suchte nach der Hausaufgabe für Professor Flitwick. Als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, wollte er zur Tür, um die anderen noch ein zuholen, doch er rannte in jemanden hinein, der nicht zu sehen war.  
  
Entsetzt wich er zurück, denn er befürchte schon, dass Malfoy wiedermal das Passwort für das Portrait aufgeschnappt hatte, In der Nacht hatte er ihn wieder allein gelassen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm das nicht passte, doch es war Colin Creevy, der vor ihm auftauchte.  
  
Komischer Weise ließ ihn das noch weiter zurückweichen. Creevys Blick gefiel ihm gar nicht und er suchte in seinem Umhang nach dem Zauberstab.  
  
„Angst, Potter?"Die Stimme des kleinen Gryffindors hörte sich unnatürlich an. Er stellte fest, dass sich der nette kleine Colin Creevy nicht gerade zu seinem Vorteil entwickelt hatte.  
  
Irgendwie machte er einen leicht verrückten Eindruck auf ihn.  
  
„Spinnst du, Colin?...Was soll der Blödsinn?"  
  
„Das frage ich dich!"Harry stutzte und antwortete nicht. „Wie kommst du auf den irren Gedanken, mir Draco wegnehmen zu können?"Harry wusste nicht, was er in diesem Moment dachte. Befürchtet hatte er es die ganze Zeit, doch dass es so laufen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
Es war eher Malfoys Art, dabei zu sein, wenn er ins Messer lief. Leider hatte er genau dieses Gefühl.  
  
Colin sah die Erkenntnis in Potters Augen und ein hässliches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
  
„Ja! Draco Malfoy gehört mir!...Er wird dir niemals gehören!...Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"Harrys Verstand war ein schwarzes Loch. Er begriff nicht, was Colin sagen wollte.  
  
„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nie mehr auf die Idee kommst ihn zu belästigen! Was für einen verdammten Zauber hast du angewendet, um ihn herum zu bekommen?"  
  
Zauber? Harry wäre froh, wenn er Malfoy nie wieder sehen müsste, doch das sagte er nicht. Er hatte mit seiner Verzweiflung zu kämpfen und verlor Stück für Stück den Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
Schmerz zerriss seine Brust und die Vorstellung, dass Malfoy sich gleichzeitig auch noch mit Colin Creevy getroffen hatte, ließ grenzenlosen Abscheu vor sich selbst über ihn herein brechen. Er war so angewidert, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte.  
  
Dass Colin vor Eifersucht keine Kontrolle mehr über sich hatte begriff er gar nicht. Erst als ihm ein Zauber um die Ohren knallte, schaffte er es wieder, aus dem Abgrund seiner Gefühle heraus zu kommen, doch da war es schon zu spät. Colin riss ihm mit Expelliarmus den Zauberstab aus der Hand, der ihm in seinem Zustand vermutlich sowieso nichts genützt hätte.  
  
Ein weiterer Spruch von Colin ließ ihn rückwärts taumeln und Creevy hörte gar nicht wieder auf, als er begriff, dass Potter unfähig war sich zu wehren. Ein Fluch traf seine Brust und nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen, ein weiterer hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf seiner Schulter und zerfetzte das T-Shirt, doch in diesem Moment brüllte Ron vom Gemeinschaftsraum herauf:  
  
„Harry, verdammt, jetzt reicht es aber!...Wenn ich wegen dir zu spät zu Flitwick komme, red ich kein Wort mehr mit dir!"  
  
Harry sah Colin verschwinden, doch er dachte nicht mal darüber nach, wie er das machte. Er spürte nur unendliche Verzweiflung und Leere. Es war vorbei. Wenn er den Rest Selbstachtung behalten wollte, den er noch hatte, musste es vorbei sein. Er durfte sich nicht mehr von Malfoy benutzen lassen. Niemals mehr.  
  
Nur einen Augenblick später erschien Ron in der Tür und sah ihn an.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los?...Harry?" War er gerade noch ärgerlich gewesen, klang er jetzt, wo er ihn sah besorgt, denn so verloren hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht und zerrte nur den Umhang über der Schulter höher, dass Ron sein zerrissenes T-Shirt nicht sehen konnte. Noch immer konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ron kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, denn er begriff, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, doch Harry wich ihm aus.  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!"keuchte er und das hatte nichts mit seiner verletzten Schulter zu tun. Er musste sich fassen und dazu konnte er es nicht brauchen, dass Ron versuchte ihn zu trösten.  
  
Ron zweifelte nicht mehr daran, dass etwas vorgefallen war, doch er konnte nicht begreifen, was, denn er hatte niemanden gesehen, als er herein gekommen war. Sich bewusst, dass Harry krampfhaft versuchte wieder zu Besinnung zu kommen und dabei keine Hilfe wollte, ließ er die Hand sinken und sagte:  
  
„Komm schon, sonst kommen wir wirklich zu spät!"Harry klammerte sich mit den Augen an seinem Rücken fest, als er wieder zur Tür ging und schaffte es ihm zu folgen. Schritt für Schritt sammelte er sich mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, doch der Schmerz in seiner Brust machte ihm klar, dass er das nicht so schnell verkraften würde.  
  
Wie er den Vormittagsunterricht dann doch noch überstand wusste er nicht. Ihm war nur klar, dass ihm der brennende Schmerz an seiner Schulter, eine große Hilfe war. Als Ron und Hermione vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung auf ihn warteten, um mit ihm gemeinsam zum Mittagessen zu gehen, wimmelte er sie ab.  
  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger, wir sehen uns bei Kräuterkunde!" Beide sahen im besorgt nach, als er den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung hinunter ging. Inzwischen hatte Ron Hermione erzählt, was vorgefallen war und sie machte sich genauso große Sorgen, wie er, doch sie beide wussten, dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihm zu folgen und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, als er um die Ecke verschwunden war.  
  
Draco löste den Tarnzauber auf, als auch Weasley und Granger endlich verschwunden waren, bevor er Potter folgte.  
  
Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Draco hatte den Eindruck, als befände er sich in einer Art Erstarrungszustand und er war entschlossen heraus zu bekommen, was los war, denn irgendwie gefiel ihm das nicht. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er ihm den Gang hinunter und stellte fest, dass er den Weg zum Astronomieturm eingeschlagen hatte.  
  
Das war also jetzt der Platz, an dem man ihn finden konnte. Interessant zu wissen, auch wenn er sicher war, dass Potter ihn meiden würde, wenn er begriff, dass er es wusste.  
  
Als er die Tür zur Plattform öffnete, stand Potter an den Zinnen und starrte ins Leere.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los?"Sein Ton war bestimmend und hart. Harry fuhr zu ihm herum, blanken Hass im Blick, der Draco überraschte.  
  
War Harry einen Augenblick schockiert gewesen, wusste er doch sofort, dass es das Beste so war. Malfoy würde schon begreifen, dass er ihn künftig in Ruhe zu lassen hatte und je schneller er es hinter sich brachte, um so eher würde er es schaffen, sich wieder zu fassen.  
  
Er kam auf ihn zu und Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Wage es ja nicht!"Draco blieb stehen. Diese Härte in der Stimme war absolut neu bei Potter und der Verdacht, dass sein Verhalten etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte, wurde immer stärker.  
  
„Willst du wieder eines deiner coolen Spielchen spielen?...Lass es lieber! Es hat eh keinen Sinn!"Sein Grinsen war arrogant und spöttisch wie immer und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu schlagen, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Das kannst du sehen, wie du willst!...Aber wage es ja nicht, mich anzufassen!...Sonst vergesse ich mich!" Draco nahm es nicht ernst und machte den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu.  
  
„Das weiß ich schon, Potter!...Das ist immer so!", bemerkte er selbstzufrieden. Mit einer überraschend schnellen Bewegung hatte sein Gegenüber aber plötzlich den Zauberstab in der Hand und das irritierte Draco nun doch.  
  
„Es ist mein ernst, Malfoy!...Wenn du es wagst, mich auch nur noch einmal anzufassen, garantiere ich dir für nichts mehr!"Der Hass war aus den Augen verschwunden und die Leere zurückgekehrt, genau die machte die Sache irgendwie bedrohlich und Draco zögerte.  
  
Wo nahm er auf einmal diese Entschlossenheit her?  
  
„Sag mir, was passiert ist!"  
  
„Vergiss es!"Harry spuckte ihm diese zwei Worte regelrecht entgegen. Er wollte nur noch, dass Malfoy begriff, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Wieder hob Draco die Hand um ihn zu berühren, denn er wusste, dass er ihn damit immer aus dem Konzept brachte, doch Harry schlug sie hart bei Seite und langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er es diesmal ernst meinte.  
  
„Hab dich nicht so! Diese kleine Liaison ist rein zweckmäßig und deswegen musst du dich nicht so aufregen!"Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und etwas von seinem alten Biss kehrte zurück. Seine Würde war alles, was er noch hatte und die würde er nicht mehr aufgeben.  
  
„Diese Liaison endet soeben, Mister Malfoy und ich kann dir nur raten, das zu begreifen, denn sonst mach ich dich fertig!...Hast du das kapiert?...Fass mich nie wieder an und komm mir nie wieder zu nahe!...Sonst erlebst du dein blaues Wunder!"Ohne Draco noch einmal anzusehen ging er an ihm vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür.  
  
Draco blieb zurück und starrte in die Ferne. Das Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er fragte sich, was passiert war, dass Potter es doch noch schaffte, sich aus seinem Netz zu befreien.

R&R please!


	19. Geheimnisse und Enthüllungen

19. Geheimnisse und Enthüllungen   
  
„Harry!!!"Hermione schrie ihn an und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Seit zwei Tagen drangsalierte sie ihn jetzt, endlich zu sagen, was passiert war, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Harry hatte sich verbarrikadiert und für die meisten war er wieder der Alte, doch nicht für Ron und Hermione.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er das leere Klassenzimmer verlassen wollen, doch nun sah er sie an und kam dann doch auf sie zu.  
  
Sie war überrascht, als er sie in die Arme nahm und an sich zog.  
  
„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen, Hermione!...Bitte! Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was passiert ist!...Du änderst nichts daran, egal, wie oft du mich fragst!...Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass das vorbei ist...und ich es hinter mir lassen werde!...Hast du verstanden?...Ich werde allein damit fertig!...Glaub mir das doch! Es gibt einfach Dinge, die ich für mich behalten will! Du könntest mir eh nicht helfen!"  
  
„Das letzte Mal ist es dir auch besser gegangen!...Was findest du so furchtbar, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst?"  
  
Das ich euch verraten habe...und mich selbst auch!, aber das würde er ihr niemals sagen.  
  
Er empfand die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Draco Malfoy eingelassen hatte inzwischen als Verrat an allem, was ihm wichtig war. Seine Selbstachtung war im Moment irgendwo im Minusbereich und es würde lange dauern, bis sich das wieder änderte. Das wusste er, auch wenn ihn die Kraft, die ihm diese Sache gab immer wieder überraschte. Noch am selben Tag war es ihm gelungen, wieder er selbst zu werden.  
  
Das er den alles verzehrenden Schmerz, den die Erkenntnis, dass es Draco wirklich nur um eins gegangen war hinterlassen hatte, dabei nur in der Tiefe seiner Seele verschlossen hatte, war im Moment nicht wichtig.  
  
Der Schock darüber, dass Draco mit Sicherheit mehr als einmal zwei Dates am Tag gehabt hatte, hatte ihn mit brutaler Gewalt zur Vernunft gebracht und dafür gesorgt, das sein Verstand wieder ungetrübt funktionierte.  
  
Es überraschte ihn, dass er es schaffte seine Gefühle auch ohne Hilfe komplett auszuschalten. Es ließ ihn im Moment sogar kalt, wenn er in Zaubertränke mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten musste.  
  
Doch Hermione litt noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen seines offensichtlichen Zusammenbruchs vor zwei Tagen, den Ron ihr zweifellos in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben hatte.  
  
Harry fragte sich nur ob Ron inzwischen auch klar geworden war, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sein Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, doch er sprach ihn nicht darauf an und dafür war er ihm sehr dankbar.  
  
Hermione hatte die Arme um seine Taille geschoben und er spürte, dass sie leise weinte. Bedauernd schmiegte er ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.  
  
„Wein doch nicht, Hermione!....Nicht deswegen!...Das ist es nicht Wert!...Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht, doch das ist jetzt vorbei!" Sie konnte ihr Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ihre Finger krallten sich in Harrys Umhang. Er ließ sie nicht los, hielt sie nur ganz einfach fest, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er stark genug war, das allein zu überstehen, auch wenn er sich nicht unbedingt so fühlte.  
  
Sollte sie ruhig weinen. Er konnte es nicht mehr.  
  
„Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe!"Colin schreckte zurück und Draco sprang auf, nur um erneut wie eine gefangene Raubkatze im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Er war kurz davor vor aufgestauter Wut zu explodieren, denn es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, dass er nicht wusste, was mit Potter passiert war.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass er noch am selben Tag scheinbar wieder der Alte geworden war und sich nicht einmal mehr in Zaubertränke von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, sorgte dafür, dass er an allem, was passiert war zu verzweifeln begann, denn es hatte sich nichts geändert und ihm war klar geworden, dass es ihm wohl schon lange nicht mehr darum gegangen war, ihn fertig zu machen. Er wollte nur, was er bloß von ihm bekommen konnte. Das hatte er in den letzten beiden Tagen begreifen müssen.  
  
„Beruhige dich doch!"Colin war hinter ihm aufgetaucht, denn er war am Kamin stehen geblieben. Der Blick, den Draco ihm zuwarf, war mörderisch. Creevy widerte ihn an.  
  
„Verschwinde!"Etwas veränderte sich in dem Gesicht des blonden Jungen. Berechnende Kälte trat in seinen Blick und unbestimmte Wut.  
  
„Glaub nicht, dass du mich immer davonjagen kannst, wenn es dir passt!...Das lasse ich nicht zu!"Draco blieb unbeeindruckt.  
  
„Ach...und was willst du dagegen tun?"  
  
„Keine Sorge...da fällt mir schon was ein!"  
  
„Dann lass dir mal einfallen, wie du hier schnellstens verschwindest!...Und du brauchst dich auch nie wieder blicken zu lassen!"Jetzt konnte Draco die Wut deutlich sehen und sie machte Creevy unvorsichtig.  
  
„Das kannst du nicht machen!...Das lasse ich nicht zu!...Du hast niemanden anderen mehr!"Die Überzeugung, mit der er das sagte, überraschte Draco.  
  
Jede Regung verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, denn ein Verdacht machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Konnte die miese, kleine Ratte etwa begriffen haben, dass er etwas mit Potter gehabt hatte?  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"Seine Stimme klang vollkommen beherrscht und Colin merkte nicht, dass er ins offene Messer lief.  
  
„Das soll heißen, dass Potter sich hier nie mehr blicken lassen wird!...Dafür habe ich gesorgt."Schneller, als er begreifen konnte, war Malfoys Hand an seiner Kehle.  
  
„Was hast du getan?"Creevy rang nach Luft und Draco ließ ihm genug zum reden.  
  
„Ich hab ihm klar gemacht, dass du mir gehörst!...Und daran wird sich nichts ändern, sonst stelle ich euch vor der ganzen Schule bloß!...Ich weiß, dass du mit ihm zusammen im Gästetrakt gewesen bist und ich hab auch seinen Pullover in deiner Truhe gefunden!" Noch immer hatte er nicht begriffen, dass er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete. Er streckte die Hand aus, um Draco zu berühren. Der stieß ihn fassungslos von sich.  
  
Dieser Kerl war krank. Er musste krank sein. Die Tatsache, dass er offenbar an seinen Sachen gewesen war und ihm nachspioniert hatte, erfüllt ihn plötzlich mit Ekel.  
  
Wieder kam Creevy auf ihn zu, diesmal ein hinterhältiges Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Du wirst mich nicht los!...Du wirst mich niemals mehr los!...Und wenn du das nicht begreifst, mach ich erst Potter und dann dich fertig!"Fast hätte er ihn wieder erreicht, doch da riss Draco seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang auf dem Stuhl und schleuderte ihn mit einem Fluch gegen die Wand.  
  
Colin blieb da kleben, wie angenagelt und Malfoy kam mit Mordlust im Blick auf ihn zu. Brutal rammte er ihm die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in die Seite und er begann zu wimmern.  
  
„Jetzt begreif mal eins, mein Kleiner!...Ich bin hier derjenige, der das sagen hat...und von einer Made, wie dir, lass ich mich nicht erpressen!...Dazu bist du viel zu schäbig!", wieder stieß er mit dem Zauberstab zu, achtete jedoch darauf, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Colin keuchte vor Schmerz, doch Draco stellte schockiert fest, dass er das offensichtlich genoss. Der Bengel war ohne jeden Zweifel pervers und einen Moment lang schauderte er bei dem Gedanken, ihn angefasst zu haben, doch er verdrängte es schnell wieder. Das war vorbei.  
  
Die kleine Ratte würde ihr blaues Wunder erleben, doch erst Mal musste er begreifen, dass er so nicht mit sich umspringen ließ. Wieder stach der Zauberstab hart in seine Rippen.  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu...und vergiss nie wieder, was ich sage!...Sollte ich nur ein Wort von dem hören, was du gerade gesagt hast, mach ich dich so fertig, dass du nie wieder aus dem Loch kriechst, in dass du dich dann verziehst!...!" Jetzt machte sich doch panische Angst in Creevys Gesicht breit. „Ich gehöre nur mir selbst! Hast du verstanden! Ich entscheide, mit wem ich was mache!...Klar?...Du bist nicht in der Position, dir darüber ein Urteil zu erlauben!...Wage es nie wieder...mir auch nur zu nahe zu kommen!...Wage es nie wieder auch nur daran zudenken, mich auszuspionieren und getraue es dir ja nicht, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was passiert ist!...Ich will dich nie wieder hier unten sehen und wenn ich dich erwische...werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du von der Schule fliegst!...Du widerst mich an!...Du bist nichts weiter, als eine perverse, kleine Ratte und es war ein Fehler, dass du dich mit mir eingelassen hast, denn du bist mir nicht gewachsen, klar?...Dank deiner eigenen Dummheit bist du eh überflüssig... Hast du verstanden, du kleine Gryffindorschlampe? Du warst immer nur Mittel zum Zweck, aber selbst das hast du versaut!" Noch einmal stieß er ihm heftig in die Seite und er schrie auf, nur um gleich darauf verzweifelt zu Jammern zu beginnen. Langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass er sich verschätzt hatte und jetzt hatte er wirklich Angst. Er spürte ganz deutlich, dass nicht mehr abzusehen war, was Malfoy als nächstes tat.  
  
Draco ließ ihn hängen und ging zu dem Stuhl um sich hektisch seinen Umhang um die nackten Schultern zuwerfen, bevor er den Raum eilig verließ und die Tür verriegelte. Blitzschnell war ihm klar geworden, dass er etwas untenehmen musste. Die Sache mit Creevy konnte ihm wirklich schaden, denn irgendwie gefiel es ihm gar nicht mehr, mit dem perversen kleinen Bastard in Verbindung gebracht zu werden, auch wenn er damit sein letztes Druckmittel auf Potter verlor. Der würde ihm wohl sowieso nicht mehr den Gefallen tun, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, egal ob es ihn vor Verzweiflung zerriss oder nicht.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis er zurückkam, doch bis dahin war Creevy in Todesangst, denn er hatte begriffen, dass er zu weit gegangen war und Draco so oder so verlieren würde. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes brachte Draco den Raum in Ordnung und beseitigte alle Spuren, die darauf hindeuten könnten, dass jemand hier gewesen war.  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder Creevy zu und starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang an. Crevy schien unter diesem Blick noch mehr zusammen zuschrumpfen. Draco hätte ihm gern noch einwenig mehr von dem Ärger heimgezahlt, den er jetzt seinetwegen hatte, doch wenn sein Plan effektiv sein sollte musste er ihn außer Gefecht setzen.  
  
Der nächste Zauber nahm Creevy das Bewusstsein und Draco begann einen komplizierten Spruch zu murmeln, der sein Gedächtnis völlig verdrehen würde. Dann holte er ihn ins Bewusstsein zurück, verhinderte aber, dass er sehen konnte.  
  
„Mach den Mund auf!"Der harte Tonfall mit veränderter Stimme ließ Creevy nicht mal den Versuch machen, sich zu widersetzen, obwohl er keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was vor sich ging. Einen Moment später schmeckte er eine süßliche Flüssigkeit im Mund und schluckte sie willenlos hinunter, als ihm ein weiterer Zauber die Schüler beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle vorgaukelte.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, ob es funktionierte, doch der Trank, von dem er noch eine Phiole in seiner Truhe gehabt hatte, würde vermutlich auch so genug Unheil bei Creevys kranker Phantasie anrichten. Er konnte nur hoffen, sich selbst komplett aus seinem Kopf gelöscht zu haben, falls nicht würde er das noch einmal wiederholen müssen.  
  
Einen Moment später rutschte Creevy von der Wand. Draco belegte sich selbst mit dem Tarnzauber, denn schließlich brauchte er seine Augen jetzt wieder und befahl ihm sich anzuziehen, noch immer klang seine Stimme verfremdet. Creevy tat jetzt wieder voller Angst, was er sagte. Dann jagte er ihn davon. Sollte er doch sehen, wie er aus den Kerkern herausfand, denn er ahnte dass auch diese Erinnerungen Schaden genommen hatten. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und Snape las ihn auf. Dann flog er gleich von der Schule.  
  
Erst als er schon eine Weile verschwunden war, wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er sich selten zuvor so in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Normalerweise achtete er immer sehr genau darauf, wen er zu welchem Zweck benutzte, dass Creevy so krank sein könnte, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Schließlich war er ja zuvor Potter nachgestiegen.  
  
Zum Glück war sein Vater immer darauf bedacht gewesen, ihm alles beizubringen, was er konnte und so beherrschte er Zauber, von denen hier vermutlich die wenigsten wussten, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Das hatte ihm wahrscheinlich gerade den Hals gerettet.  
  
Müde machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal, riss sich die Sachen vom Leib und verbrannte sie im Kamin, bevor er im Bad verschwand und sich von oben bis unten schruppte. Erst dann zog er die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu und streckte sich unbekleidet darauf aus. Noch konnte er die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, sich etwas Neues aus der Truhe zu nehmen, wo er doch wusste, dass Creevy seine schmierigen Finger darin gehabt hatte. .  
  
Als er sich dann die Decke bis übers Gesicht zog, um endlich Ruhe zu finden, begann sich nach und nach grenzenlose Leere in ihm breit zu machen und ungewohnte Bitterkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz, als er sich klar wurde, wo sie herrührte.  
  
Kurz bevor er einschlief, wünschte er sich nur noch, sich von dieser Geschichte so schnell wie möglich abzulenken und überlegte schon im Halbschlaf, wen er sich als nächstes vornehmen könnte, um zu vergessen. Dabei war es ihm inzwischen egal, ob es sich dann um einen Jungen, oder ein Mädchen handelte.

R&R please!


	20. Für die Freundschaft

20. Für die Freundschaft   
  
„Meine Güte, hast du Creevy gesehen?" Ron setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Harry an den Gryffindortisch. „Da kannst du aber froh sein, dass er dir nicht mehr auf den Fersen ist! Der benimmt sich ja, wie ein läufiger Hund!...Hat wohl begriffen, dass er auch bei Malfoy keine Chance hat!"  
  
Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Er hatte noch gar nichts mitbekommen, denn bis jetzt war er in der Bibliothek gewesen, um endlich sein Problem mit Zaubertränke in den Griff zu bekommen, doch er brauchte nicht mehr nachzufragen, denn Creevy erschien und der erste, dem er einen hungrigen Blick zuwarf, war er.  
  
Harry schluckte schockiert und Ron ging es ähnlich. Betroffen ging sein Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber, doch Malfoy würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er hatte keine Zweifel an dem, was mit Creevy passiert war.  
  
Malfoy hatte ihn abserviert und offensichtlich das ihm wohl bekannte Gift verpasst, denn Creevy versuchte gerade sich an einen Viertklässler heran zumachen und bekam dafür einen heftigen Stoß vor die Brust. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und reagierte bei jedem, dem er begegnete genauso.  
  
Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch hinüber und sah Snape den blonden Gryffindor anstarren. Etwas sagte ihm ganz genau, dass der Lehrer ahnte, was los war, doch er blieb sitzen und ließ sich Creevy weiter zum Narren machen. McGonagall war noch nicht zum Abendessen erschienen.  
  
Als sie ein paar Minuten später erschien, tobte schon die ganze Halle vor lachen, doch Creevy interessierte das nicht und er machte sich weiter an jeden Jungen ran, der ihm zu nahe kam. Ron hatte recht mit dem läufigen Hund, doch das war schnell vorbei, als McGonagall den Blonden am Genick schnappte und aus der Halle zerrte.  
  
Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Essen, doch der Hunger war ihm vergangen, denn ihm war etwas klar geworden. Malfoy war dabei seine Karten auszuspielen und hatte Creevy innerhalb von zehn Minuten erledigt. Die Frage war, ob er nicht möglicherweise der nächste war.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten nach dieser Erkenntnis, stand er unter Strom und sprang so hastig vom Tisch auf, dass Ron ihn überrascht ansah.  
  
„Was ist los, Harry?"Schon im gehen nuschelte er:  
  
„Hab was vergessen!", und hetzte aus der Halle, sich diesmal wieder überdeutlich bewusst, dass Malfoy ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Seine wilde Flucht, die zum Glück keiner bemerkte endete am See, genau an der Stelle, wo die ganze Misere wieder angefangen hatte.  
  
Verdammt! Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich in den Weihnachtsferien mit Malfoy eingelassen hatte, doch dass er es noch einmal getan hatte, wurde langsam zur ausgewachsenen Katastrophe.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Malfoy ihn nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen würde. Er fragte sich nur noch, ob er sich selber auch mit durch den Dreck ziehen würde, oder ihn ganz einfach ähnlich fertig machte, wie Creevy, auch wenn er sich niemals wieder ein Gift von Malfoy unterschieben lassen würde.  
  
Das Schlimme an der Sache war, dass Malfoy mit Sicherheit Tricks beherrschte, die es ihm vielleicht unmöglich machen könnten, so etwas sofort zu bemerken, und die Vorstellung, sich vor aller Augen ähnlich, wie Colin Creevy zu benehmen, verursachte ihm Übelkeit.  
  
Er hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem hinterhältigen Hauskameraden. Seinetwegen konnte er für den Rest seines Lebens in diesem Zustand durch die Gegend rennen. Er würde ihn schon daran hintern, auf die Idee zu kommen, wieder ihm, Harry, nachzulaufen. Das, was im Schlafsaal passiert war, hatte ihn begreifen lassen, dass mit Creevy irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Der leicht irre Eindruck, den er bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, war sicher nicht falsch gewesen. Creevy hatte ein psychisches Problem, was seine Beziehungen anging, und das war seiner Meinung nach besorgniserregend.  
  
Seine Sorge war im Moment jedoch eine ganz andere, denn er wusste nicht, was Malfoy für ihn im Plan hatte. Dass das so war, stand für ihn fest.  
  
„Hey, Harry...ich dachte du hast was vergessen!" Ron war neben ihm aufgetaucht, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Der Ton seines Freundes klang spöttisch. Harry wusste, dass Ron ihn durchschaut hatte.  
  
„Willst du nicht endlich mit mir reden?...Es stört mich schon gewaltig, dass du mit Hermione besser zurecht kommst, als mit mir!...Auch wenn ich es ihr ehrlich gönne, dass sie in dir ihren besten Freund sieht!"Ron sah ihn an und Harry erwiderte unwillig seinen Blick, schwieg aber.  
  
„Was hast du mit dieser Geschichte zu tun, Harry!...Du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass es so ist...Dazu kenne ich dich viel zu gut!"  
  
Wieder keine Antwort und Ron beschloss, ihn zu provozieren.  
  
„Weißt du...manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich dir letztens im Schlafsaal, bevor du abgehauen bist, nicht vielleicht die falsche Frage gestellt habe!...Vielleicht war das Problem ja umgekehrt!...Ich denke, das sollte ich wissen!"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry begriff was er meinte und dann wurden seine Augen groß und er meckerte los:  
  
„Sag mal spinnst du jetzt komplett?...Himmel noch mal, wie kennen uns jetzt seit sechs Jahren, glaubst du ich wüsste nicht, dass du absolut auf Mädchen stehst?..."Er wollte weiterreden, doch ihm blieb nur fassungslos der Mund offen stehen, denn Ron hatte einen Lachanfall bekommen und keuchte:  
  
„Hab ich dich endlich doch noch erwischt...Man, was für eine Genugtuung und ich dachte, du würdest es nie rausbringen!"Harry starrte auf den See und wechselte die Farbe, während Ron sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
„Weißt du, was mir wirklich leid tut?"Jetzt betrachtete Harry das Gras. Er war noch immer verlegen, jedoch gleichzeitig auch froh, dass Ron es so locker sah.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das ich wirklich fast diese sechs Jahre gebraucht habe, um es endlich zu kapieren!"Jetzt sah er ernst und irgendwie traurig aus, doch Harry fand, dass das nicht nötig war.  
  
„An meiner Stelle hättest du auch dafür gesorgt, dass es so ist!"Ron schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und starrte nun seinerseits auf den See.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich!...Man Harry, du machst es dir wirklich nicht leicht!"  
  
„Vielleicht!...Aber zum Glück habe ich Freunde, die mir das durchgehen lassen!"Ron sah ihn an. Ein schiefes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und zum ersten Mal seit langen hatte er das Gefühl, dass wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen. Ron grinste cool zurück.  
  
„Das darf man ja wohl von Freunden auch erwarten, oder?...Das ist es aber nicht, was mir Sorgen macht! Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer einen Grund haben könnte Creevy ein Gift zu verpassen?"Harry schaffte es, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er das schon gewusst hatte.  
  
„Hat das jemand getan?"  
  
„Sieht ganz so aus!...Er ist nämlich jetzt auf der Isolierstation ...und das wirft leider kein gutes Licht auf dich!...Es gibt schon Gerede!"  
  
„Dafür gibt es aber keinen Grund!" Sein Zustand war genau anders herum gewesen, auch wenn er die selbe Ursache hatte, wie Creevys.  
  
„Was hast du genommen?"Harry sah ihn an und fragte sich, ob er sich aus der Wahrheit so heraus reden könnte, dass Malfoy nicht ins Spiel kam. Er brauchte nicht lange, um diese Frage mit ja zu beantworten. Ron vermutete mit Sicherheit ähnliches wie Hermione, auch wenn er scheinbar glaubte, dass etwas mehr dahinter steckte.  
  
„Ich hab etwas gegen Gefühle eingenommen!"  
  
„Du hast was?...Spinnst du?...Warum?"  
  
„Heute weiß ich auch, dass es ein Fehler war!...Vor allem, weil der Trank nicht ungefährlich war!"Inzwischen hatte er gesehen, dass die Bücher alle aus der Bibliothek verschwunden waren. Snape hatte sie garantiert in die verbotene Abteilung bringen lassen.  
  
„Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
„Weil ich mich in eine Sache hinein gesteigert hatte, die mich fertig machte und den einfachsten Weg heraus gefunden zu haben glaubte!...Leider war es doch die harte Tour!"Ron wusste, dass es vermutlich keinen Sinn hatte, doch er fragte trotzdem.  
  
„Und um wen ging es?"Harry schenkte ihm nur ein verschlossenes Lächeln und er wusste, dass er es niemals sagen würde. Im Grunde war er froh, dass er ihm überhaupt endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
„Danke, Harry!"Harry sah ihn irritiert an.  
  
„Wofür?"  
  
„Dafür, dass du mir noch immer vertraust, denn zeitweise war ich mir da wirklich nicht mehr sicher!"  
  
„Du bist mein bester Freund, Ron und wenn es nach mir geht, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern!...Auch wenn es haarig werden könnte!"  
  
„Was meinst du?", Ron war sofort besorgt, denn er war plötzlich zu ehrlich.  
  
Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde Malfoy seine Genugtuung, ihn in die Knie gezwungen zu haben geben. Vielleicht war es die letzte Chance, seine Freunde nicht durch andere auf die Wahrheit aufmerksam machen zu lassen. Irgendwann, wenn er es selbst überwunden hatte, würde er es ihnen sagen, doch bis jetzt war er noch nicht dazu bereit. Sie sollten nicht von Malfoy erfahren, was er getan hatte. Wenn er das verhindern konnte, war es schon genug. Das bisschen Egoismus, das darin verborgen war, war wohl berechtig, denn Harry wünschte sich nichts mehr, als seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts ohne weitere Katastrophen hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, Ron!...Einen verdammt beschissenen Fehler! Und die ganze Wahrheit würde auch euch verletzen!...Verzeih mir, dass ich es euch nicht sage, aber glaub mir! Falls es hart auf hart kommt, kann ich verstehen, wenn ihr mir das nicht verzeihen könnt! Ich hätte nicht das Recht, euch das übel zu nehmen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde versuchen, das so hinzubiegen und irgendwann, wenn ich den Mut dazu habe, werde ich es dir und Hermione sagen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt!"  
  
„Ich kann mir nichts vorstellen, was so heftig sein könnte!" Ron war überzeugt von dem, was er sagte. Das wusste Harry. Die Wahrheit entzog sich seinem Vorstellungsvermögen, auch wenn er nicht begreifen konnte warum, doch er war überzeugt, dass Ron ihm seine Liaison mit Malfoy nicht würde verzeihen können und darum musste er verhindern, dass er es durch Draco erfuhr.  
  
Im absoluten Ernstfall, würde er es ihm doch noch sagen, bevor Malfoy es ans Licht zerrte, doch auch dann ahnte er, dass die Freundschaft, die sie gerade wieder gefestigt hatten, daran zerbrechen würde, auch wenn Hermione ihm vielleicht verzeihen könnte.  
  
Er verspürte Traurigkeit, wenn er zurückdachte. Wegen der Sache zwischen Ron und Hermione war er damals in diesem Raum gewesen, doch keiner außer ihm, konnte etwas dafür, dass das sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte.  
  
„Glaub mir, wenn du es weißt, gibst du mir recht und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich mich schon vom ersten Moment an selber dafür ohrfeigen könnte! Hab ich leider verpasst! Aber ich bring es in Ordnung! Ich werd's jedenfalls versuchen!"Er grinste, und diesmal war Zuversicht in seinem Blick. Ron blieb keine Wahl, als sich zu fragen, was er vorhatte, als sie zum Schloss zurückgingen.  
  
Harry machte sich auf direktem Weg hinauf in die Eulerei. Er würde sich mit Malfoy treffen und diese Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Er war es seinen Freunden schuldig, dass er aufhörte, sie zu betrügen.

R&R please!


	21. Was die Dunkelheit Dir zeigt

Hey, Dark Luzie, Du bleibst mir treu! Da bin ich froh! Auch wenn es gestern wohl etwas schwierig war an die chaps ranzukommen! Weiß nicht, ob es hier die gleichen Probleme gab wie bei HdZ!

Also dann mal weiter, die nächsten vier!

R&R please!

21. Was die Dunkelheit Dir zeigt   
  
„Solche Sehnsucht, Potter?"Malfoy erschien mit einem überheblichen Grinsen auf dem Nordturm. Die Tatsache, dass Potter ihm eine Eule geschickt hatte und ihn für Mitternacht hier herbestellt hatte, war eine Überraschung gewesen. Offenbar hatte ihn die Sache mit Creevy in die Enge getrieben und Draco stellte fest, dass ihn das für alles andere entschädigte, denn er hatte den Eindruck, dass Potter doch noch in die Knie ging.  
  
Harry sah ihn an und musste schlucken. Es war noch genauso unerträglich, ihn zu treffen, wie immer. Jetzt, wo er sich doch wieder mit ihm auseinandersetzen musste, waren seine Gefühle für ihn auch zurückgekehrt.  
  
„Weißt du was Malfoy, du bist so arrogant, dass du es nicht mal merken würdest, wenn du dir selber eins reinwürgst, nur um einem anderen eins auszuwischen!"  
  
Draco hob spöttisch die Brauen.  
  
„Ich hab eher den Eindruck, dass du gerade dabei bist etwas runterzuwürgen...und das ist deine Angst vor dem, was ich mit dir anstellen könnte!...Glaubst du, dass Weasley es dir durchgehen lässt, wenn er weiß, das du mit mir im Bett warst?"  
  
Wenn er doch nur nicht immer so genau wüsste, was ihm wichtig war! Malfoy war ein verdammt intelligenter Bastard, doch er musste trotzdem klein beigeben. Ron und Hermione sollten es nicht auf die Art erfahren und darum versuchte er cool zu bleiben.  
  
„Mir ist es egal!...Meinetwegen schrei es durch ganz Hogwarts, dass du mich rumgekriegt hast!...Schrei es jedem ins Gesicht! Es wird mich nicht umbringen!"Das war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn alles kaputt zu machen, doch dann musste er auch sich selber opfern und Harry fragte sich, ob er das tun würde.  
  
Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war noch ein wenig überheblicher geworden. Potter log. Das wusste er. Niemals war ihm das egal. Das Problem war, dass er es wohl ertragen würde. Ganz gleich, was es ihn kosten würde. Selbst wenn er seinen besten Freund dadurch verlor.  
  
„Erst mal muss ich eins klar stellen!...Du wolltest rumgekriegt werden... du wolltest dass ich dich heiß mache... Schon vergessen? Du hast damit angefangen!"Draco kam auf ihn zu und blieb nur ein paar Inches vor ihm stehen. „...und das nächste:...du willst es noch immer...du willst von mir angefasst werden, geküsst werden!...Nicht wahr, gib es zu...du willst es noch immer!" Das wissende Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, gab Harry den Rest. Er wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er wusste auch, dass Draco nicht ausweichen würde, wenn er auf ihn zugehen würde, nur um zu beweisen, dass er recht hatte, doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte und klang dabei verdammt ruhig, obwohl er sich nicht so fühlte.  
  
„Stimmt, du hast recht!...Ich will es noch immer, ich will noch immer von der Schlange verführt werden, auch wenn ihr Gift tödlich ist und ich kann dir versichern, ich hasse mich selbst dafür!...Aber weißt du was?...Ich werde es nie mehr tun!.. denn du hast nicht verstanden, was die Dunkelheit uns klar machen wollte...es ist egal!...Es ist so was von egal, denn es ist nicht mehr mein Problem...ich kann es hinter mir lassen...aber weißt du was ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann!...Das du dich dazu herablässt, selbst deinen Körper dazu einzusetzen, um deine dreckigen Ziele zu erreichen! Das hätte ich nicht erwartete!"Eine Pause entstand, und Harry rang mit sich, bevor er weiter sprach. „...Du willst mich am Boden sehen...okay ich bin am Boden!...Ich gebe es zu:  
  
DU HAST GEWONNEN!  
  
Du hast gewonnen, Draco Malfoy!...Ich bin am Boden...Aber ich kann wenigstens mit Würde wieder aufstehen!" Zumindest irgendwann, wenn er sich selbst nicht mehr verachtete, für diese Gefühle, die er Draco trotz allem noch immer entgegenbrachte.  
  
Die Wahrheit war heraus und er hoffte, dass es Malfoy genügte, denn er wusste nicht, ob er sich selbst noch mehr demütigen konnte. Er wandte sich der Falltür zu, doch sie flog mit einem lauten Knall zu.  
  
Verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen und hoffte, das Malfoy ihn nicht anfassen würde, denn dann wüsste er nicht, was passieren würde, so aufgewühlt, wie er war, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
Ein Satz schallte in Dracos Kopf. Einer, den er selbst im letzten Sommer seinem Vater entgegen geworfen hatte, als dieser ihn ohne zu fragen mit Melanie Lestrange verlobt hatte:  
  
„Ich werde nicht alles tun, um deine Ziele zu erreichen!"  
  
Damals hatte er es auf genau das bezogen, was er seit Weihnachten mit Potter machte, auch wenn es ihm das wenigstens selbst oft Spaß gemacht hatte.  
  
Hatte er denn wirklich keine Prinzipien, so wie sein Vater, der schon seit Voldemorts Rückkehr wieder die ganze Zeit Speichel leckte und Kratzbuckel machte?  
  
Es war widerlich, doch Potter hatte Recht. Mit Würde kam er aus dieser Sache nicht heraus. Die Sache mit Creevy hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er geahnt hatte und Potter hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Das was er sich selbst damit angetan hatte, war so abgrundtief widerlich, dass er Scham empfand, obwohl er sein Ziel damit erreicht hatte. Es interessierte nicht, dass keiner wusste, was mit Creevy los war. Es interessierte auch nicht, dass er Potter damit zweifellos eiskalt erwischt hatte. Sonst hätte der nicht so heftig reagiert. Die Genugtuung darüber, dass er ihn damit so sehr gedemütigt und erniedrigt hatte, wurde unwichtig.  
  
Draco hatte nie ein Problem damit gehabt andere zu benutzen, doch diesmal hatte er auch sich selbst benutzt dabei, denn Creevy hatte ihn im Grunde sehr schnell angewidert, nachdem er ihn ein paar Mal getroffen hatte. Er hatte sich benommen wie eine verdammte Hure um seine Ziele zu erreichen.  
  
Plötzlich blieb nur noch die bittere Wahrheit zurück. Er hatte sich selbst missbraucht, als er sich weiter mit Creevy traf, obwohl er erreicht hatte, was er wollte, nur um Potter eins auszuwischen, wenn es nötig war. Er hatte Potter eins ausgewischt, auf eine ganz schändliche Art und Weise und das offensichtlich sehr erfolgreich, denn er gab sich geschlagen, doch die Erkenntnis, dass er dabei nicht mal auf seine eigene Würde und Selbstachtung Rücksicht genommen hatte, tat weh.  
  
Er wusste nicht, warum er Potter aufhielt. Rückgängig konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr machen, doch das Bewusstsein, dass der verdammte Mistkerl im Grunde trotzdem gewonnen hatte, demütigte ihn noch mehr als die Wahrheit. Mit wenigen langen Schritten, war er bei ihm und riss ihn zu sich herum.  
  
Harry begegnete seinem Blick und sah darin zu seinem Entsetzen abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung. Malfoys Stimme klirrte unnatürlich.  
  
„Klar das Potter trotzdem als Sieger die Bühne verlässt, nicht wahr?...Er ist ja derjenige, der benutzt und gedemütigt wurde, er ist ja derjenige, dem man auf die Art zwar die Seele zerfetzen aber nicht die Würde nehmen kann...er ist der strahlende Held!...Nicht wahr!...und wenn du vor Leid tot umfällst, bist du der strahlende Held und ich die Schlange...Richtig, Potter?...Schlangen versprühen ihr Gift und können Helden töten, doch deswegen sind sie immer noch Schlangen und nur noch verachtenswerter...Es ist bitter, aber du hast Recht, Potter! Ich habe gewonnen! Ich bin der Sieger, aber du bleibst der Held!...egal, ob tragisch oder nicht!"  
  
Malfoys Finger krallten sich so hart in seine Schultern, dass es weh tat, doch das war es nicht, was Harry bewusst wurde.  
  
Das, was alle anderen in ihm sahen, hatte Draco Malfoy so weit getrieben. Er hatte von Anfang an immer versucht, ihn von dem Sockel, auf den ihn alle Welt hob herunter zu stoßen. Alles, was er unternahm, hatte darauf hingezielt. Er war arrogant, stolz auf sein reines Blut und bösartig, wenn er andere verletzen konnte, doch er, Harry, war derjenige, dem fast alle seiner Gemeinheiten galten. Und jeder, der ihm Freundschaft und Achtung entgegenbrachte war genauso wie er von ihm angegriffen worden. Die Tatsache, dass ihm jeder mit Begeisterung entgegentrat, der ihn das erste Mal traf und dass er unter seinen Freunden und Kameraden so beliebt war, während er ihn zurück gewiesen hatte, ließ ihn wohl reinen Hass für ihn empfinden. Wie konnte Malfoy glauben, dass ihm gefiel, was so viele in ihm sahen?  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich...ich bin gerne der, der noch lebt?...Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich gern auf diesem Sockel stehe?...Lieber wäre ich sechs Fuß unter der Erde, bei denen, die mich geliebt haben!...Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben!"  
  
Sie starrten einander in die Augen. Die Karten lagen auf dem Tisch, das wussten sie beide. Was Harry da sagte, hatte Malfoy überrascht und schockiert. So hatte er es nie gesehen, er hatte schon einen verdammt hohen Preis bezahlt, als er noch nicht mal denken konnte.  
  
Fast im gleichen Moment, fiel die Dunkelheit über sie und jeder sprach einen Zauber der den Kopf des anderen leer machte, bevor sie die wenigen Inches zwischen sich überwanden und einander küssten, nur um endlich fallen zu können, Harry von seinem Sockel und Draco in den ungewissen Abgrund von Gefühlen, die schon die ganze Zeit in ihm waren und die er nur nie zugelassen hatte.  
  
Sie hatten es beide darauf angelegt und beide gewusst, was passieren würde, doch diesmal konnten sie sich an ihre Reaktionen von ihren vorherigen Erlebnissen erinnern. Draco fiel der Traum wieder ein, der zwar geendet, jedoch das Gefühl zurückgelassen hatte, dass er es nicht wirklich begriffen hatte, denn er hatte immer allen Wert darauf gelegt, Potters Wunschdenken als wichtigste Erkenntnis zu sehen. Im Grunde wusste er jedoch, dass dieser ihm eigentlich etwas anderes klar machen wollen hatte und da in Wirklichkeit viel mehr war, denn es war auch Weihnachten die gleiche vordergründige Reaktion gewesen, wie schon beim ersten Mal.  
  
Als Draco in den dunklen Raum gekommen war und glaubte, Hermione Granger zu küssen, war er überrascht gewesen, denn es hatte ihm gefallen. Da ihn das jedoch entsetzt hatte, hatte er es sofort verdrängt.  
  
Es ging bei dieser Erkenntnis um das nichts wissen. Man sah nicht mit den Augen, nicht mit dem Verstand, nur mit Gefühlen. Man konnte nur erspüren, was geschah.  
  
In der Dunkelheit wusste man nicht, wem man begegnete. Man konnte keine Vorurteile entwickeln, man konnte nur den anderen spüren und erkennen, was man dabei empfand.  
  
Sie waren einander als Fremde begegnet und hatten unvoreingenommen offen reagiert. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass es Potter wohl schon damals begriffen hatte, während er sich auch beim zweiten Versuch nicht dazu herabgelassen hatte, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Er hatte nur die Macht gesehen, die es ihm über Potter gab.  
  
Dafür war die Erkenntnis diesmal umso klarer. Schockierend, desillusionierend und brutal, aber klar. Das, was ihm gerade geschah, war das, was er sich von allen Gefühlen am meisten wünschte. Er begriff es, als er in diesem Gefühl von unabdingbaren, blindem Vertrauen versank, dass er nie zuvor zugelassen hatte. Es war nicht wichtig, zu wissen wer es war, es war wichtig, was man dabei fühlte und das war mehr, als er sich jemals hatte vorstellen können, denn er fühlte sich sicher.  
  
Ein anderer Traum funkelte wie ein Irrlicht durch sein Bewusstsein, der Traum den er gehabt hatte, als er die erste Nacht im Gryffindorturm verbracht hatte. Ein Traum von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit und tiefen Gefühlen, den er verdrängt hatte und der jetzt wieder in sein Bewusstsein kam. Harry Potter war es gewesen, der diese Gefühle verursacht hatte. Harry, der ihm auf diese Art niemals wehgetan hätte, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war. Harry Potter war es, bei dem er sich geborgen fühlen konnte.  
  
Malfoy hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Dass er es war, war ihm schon während des Kusses wieder bewusst geworden. Es war gleich, ob das Potters Absicht gewesen war oder nicht. Er hatte es jedenfalls gewusst und trotzdem nicht aufgehört, denn noch etwas war ihm klar geworden. Harry Potter war der einzige, bei dem er sich blind fallen lassen konnte, warum wusste er nicht und das brachte endgültig alles durcheinander.  
  
Er sah in dieses blasse Gesicht. Ein Gesicht, das er tausend Mal gesehen hatte, doch nicht einmal wirklich. Es schockierte ihn, wie sehr sich das Bild, das er immer von ihm gehabt hatte von dem unterschied, das er fühlte.  
  
„Darum hast du mir das Abzeichen zurückgegeben. Du wolltest es loswerden und gleichzeitig wissen, dass es da war, wohin es gehört!...Weil du wusstest, dass es mir wichtig war...Alles in sicheren Händen, egal um welchen Preis!...Sogar für ein wertloses Stück Stoff...Das wird dich irgendwann den Kopf kosten!"Harry sah ihn an. Nie zuvor hatte er Draco Malfoy mit sich sprechen hören, ohne dass er ihn verspottete, oder er das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht ehrlich war.  
  
Draco hob die Hand und berührte Harrys Wange.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob mir diese Erkenntnis wirklich gefällt!"  
  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht! Aber wir müssen wohl damit leben!" Dieses Wir kam ihm beängstigend flüssig über die Lippen und ein schiefes Grinsen erschien in seinem Gesicht, irgendwie unbeholfen. Harry hatte begriffen, dass sich doch noch etwas verändert hatte. Draco hatte verstanden, was ihm die Dunkelheit hatte zeigen wollen.  
  
„Klar, Potter erträgt es einfach!...Er lässt alles mit sich machen!" Harry versuchte zurück zu weichen, denn das klang schon wieder spöttisch, doch Draco schlang ihm überraschend den Arm um die Taille und zog ihn zu sich. „Warum denkst du nie an dich, Harry Potter, und nimmst dir, was du haben willst?"Harry zog die Brauen zusammen, denn diese Frage überraschte ihn.  
  
„Weil ich nicht allein auf der Welt bin und Freunde habe, die mir wichtig sind! Und weil ich nichts haben will, was man mir nicht freiwillig gibt!" Draco ahnte, dass das der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen ihnen war. Wieder hob er die Hand und berührte Harrys Wange. Mit dem Daumen strich er versonnen über seine Lippen und Harry akzeptierte es einfach.  
  
„Das ist unmöglich!"Murmelte Draco leise und er erwiderte:  
  
„Das musst du mir nicht erst sagen!"  
  
„Ich will es nicht!"  
  
„Glaubst du denn, ich will das?"  
  
„Nein, nicht wirklich! Zumindest nicht mit dem Kopf!" Wieder strich der Daumen über seine Lippen und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch er stellte fest, dass er nicht konnte. Er war inzwischen so weit zurück gewichen, dass er gegen die Zinnen stieß und dahinter nur noch der Abgrund war.  
  
„Lass mich gehen!"Draco sah im blassen Licht des Mondes in Harrys Augen, bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen, denn das, was hier geschah, war nicht richtig und zuviel war passiert, dass man es einfach so vergessen konnte.  
  
Was war mit ihm los? Warum wollte er ihn festhalten? Warum wollte er ihn küssen?  
  
Weil ich nur noch das will, was er mir geben kann!  
  
„Ich kann nicht!...Ich hab soviel verloren, dass ich das eine, was mir geblieben ist, nicht auch noch hergeben kann!"  
  
„Und das wäre?"Draco schloss die Augen. Die Wahrheit brannte in seinem Kopf, doch das machte es nicht leichter und so flüsterte er fast tonlos gegen Harrys Lippen:  
  
„Du...du bist der einzige, bei dem ich das Gefühl habe, das er ehrlich ist...du bist der erste, der mir das Gefühl gibt, vertrauen zu können. Spring über deinen Schatten und verzeih mir, Harry Potter!"Harry schluckte, als Dracos Lippen seine erneut berührten.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte nicht sein. Er war hier her gekommen, um es endgültig zu beenden und jetzt geriet alles aus den Fugen, weil Malfoy doch noch begriffen hatte, was ihm schon vor Monaten klar geworden war. Ausgerechnet sie beide, konnten einander geben, was sie brauchten.  
  
Wo war seine Absicht, sich nicht mehr quälen zu lassen?  
  
Wo war sein Wille, seine Freunde nicht mehr zu betrügen?  
  
Was, wenn Draco Malfoy einen noch perfideren Plan ausgeheckt hatte?  
  
Fragen über Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Nur ein einziges Gefühl war in ihm. Das Gefühl, dass er das nicht schaffen würde.  
  
„Wie kannst du das von mir erwarten, nach allem, was geschehen ist?"  
  
„Weil ich dich kenne...und weil ich weiß, was DU willst!"  
  
Was wollte er?  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, denn die Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft. Er wollte Draco Malfoy. Er wollte ihn noch immer! Hatte er denn gar keinen Stolz?  
  
Aber warum musste er an Stolz denken, wenn Malfoy ihn um Verzeihung bat? War das wirklich nötig, waren sie nicht quitt?  
  
Harry verdrängte es. Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren.  
  
„Das glaubst du vielleicht!"Harry spürte seinen heißen Atem an seinem Ohr und bekämpfte die Gefühle, die das verursachte.  
  
Ich bin genauso fertig wie er!...keiner kann gewinnen!...Aber was, wenn er ehrlich ist...was, wenn er meint, was er sagt?  
  
Verzweifelt riss Harry sich los und stürzte zur Falltür. Draco stolperte gegen die Wand. Was hatte er erwartetet? Immerhin hatte Harry jeden Grund ihm zu misstrauen, jeden verdammten Grund, den es gab.  
  
Er presste die Stirn gegen den kalten Stein und begann seine Fassade, wieder aufzubauen. Er wusste, dass er wiedermal keine Wahl hatte und diesmal war er es selbst, der daran die Schuld trug.  
  
Er hatte vergessen, dass die Falltür noch immer fest verschlossen war. Harry stand daneben und starrte auf Malfoys Rücken. Noch immer wollte er wegrennen und es beenden, noch immer wollte er damit aufhören, seine Freunde zu betrügen, noch immer wollte er seine Gefühle loswerden, auch wenn er vielleicht das wertvollste verlor, was er je besessen hatte, doch sein Blick hing an Draco Malfoy.  
  
So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen und plötzlich wusste er, dass er über seinen Schatten springen konnte, denn Malfoy hatte es offensichtlich ebenfalls getan.  
  
Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was mit ihm geschehen würde, wenn er es nicht ehrlich meinte, doch er verdrängte es. Er hatte schon ganz andere Sachen überstanden. Irgendwann würde er es auch schaffen, solch eine Niederlage zu verwinden, denn wenn er es nicht riskierte, würde er niemals erfahren, ob er es ehrlich gemeint hatte. Für dieses eine Gefühl, tief in seiner Seele musste er es riskieren.  
  
Langsam ging er zu Malfoy zurück, dem nicht einmal klar zu sein schien, dass er nicht entkommen konnte. Als er ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte, zuckte er zusammen und fuhr zu ihm herum.  
  
Die Fassade war zurück, eisig und hart, doch zu Dracos Überraschung erschien ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, ähnlich dem, am Ende der Weihnachtsferien. Langsam hob er die Hand und legte sie auf Dracos Brust.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir glauben kann!...Ich kann es nur versuchen!...Ich weiß nicht, was passiert, wenn du mich wieder nur benutzt...aber...ich muss es riskieren! Denn...du hast Recht...ich will dich...ich will mit dir zusammen sein, egal, was es am Ende für mich bedeutet!"  
  
Draco sah ihn an. Er wusste was er meinte. Harry hatte keinen Grund ihm zu trauen. Seine Hand legte sich über Harrys und umschloss sie fest. Er konnte keine Versprechungen machen. Er konnte nur versuchen, zu lernen, ehrlich zu sein, wenigstens zu ihm. Langsam zog er ihn zu sich und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
„Ich kann nichts versprechen!"  
  
„Das weiß ich!"  
  
„Ich will, dass es unter uns bleibt!"  
  
„Geht mir genauso!  
  
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig!...Harry...was hat Creevy zu dir gesagt?" Draco konnte spüren, dass Harrys Schultern sich verspannten und zog ihn fester an sich, doch das Bewusstsein, das dieser Junge nicht ganz rund lief zwang ihn diese Frage zu stellen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er wieder etwas sagte.  
  
„Du hast ihn nicht geschickt?"  
  
„Bist du irre?...Wenn ich dich fertig machen will, mach ich das selber!" Diesmal lachte Harry leise.  
  
„Das sind ja tolle Aussichten!"  
  
„Eh...?"Was konnte er da jetzt noch sagen? Draco musste Grinsen. Im Grunde gar nichts, denn es war die Wahrheit. Auch wenn er ahnte, dass er das wohl nie wieder versuchen würde. Harry Potter hatte etwas an sich, was man nicht zerstören konnte, egal, wie mächtig man war.  
  
„Was hat er gesagt?"  
  
„Wirres Zeug geredet!...Ich hab den Eindruck, dass er nicht ganz normal ist!"Seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer, obwohl er sich nach einem Rezept von Snape eine Salbe hergestellt hatte. Es war vermutlich irgendein richtig hinterhältiger Zauber gewesen, der die Verletzung nur schlecht verheilen ließ. „Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"  
  
„Die kleine Ratte hat versucht mich zu erpressen! Das hab ich ihm ausgetrieben!"Harry fragte sich, wie Colin auf diesem Wahnsinn gekommen war und er musste zugeben, dass es ihn auch interessiert hätte, womit er Draco hatte erpressen wollen, doch im Grunde war es ihm genug zu wissen, das Malfoy ihn nicht geschickt hatte, obwohl er das von vorn herein geahnt hatte.  
  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen!", meinte er leise lachend. Sein Ton klang ungewohnt süffisant, so als sei das, was Draco gesagt hatte absolut typisch und voraussehbar gewesen. Ihm wurde jedoch klar, dass ihm das egal war, so lange Harry ihm glaubte. Er stellte fest, dass er Angst hatte, denn Vertrauen war etwas ganz neues für ihn. Das brachte er nicht einmal seinen Eltern entgegen, doch er würde es riskieren. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste Harry. Dafür würde er es riskieren, aber nur dafür.  
  
Harry spürte Lippen auf seinen, Arme die ihn umschlangen, einen anderen Körper, den er festhielt. Es änderte nichts, dass er wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Er wollte es so, noch immer und jetzt erst recht.  
  
Und Draco?  
  
Draco Malfoy spürte etwas, was er nie zu vor in seinem Leben gespürt hatte. Es war das Bewusstsein, dass es jemanden gab, der der es schaffte, ihn so akzeptieren, wie er war, dem er nichts mehr beweisen musste und das gab ihm unglaubliche Sicherheit.  
  
Der Phönix fiel ihm ein und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wohl wirklich verloren hatte, denn diesem leuchtenden Herzen würde auch er folgen, auch wenn es nur das des Jungen war, und niemals das wofür dieser Junge stand.  
  
Ein Gedanke ging ihm durch den Kopf, etwas, was Harry vorhin gesagt hatte und in der Tiefe seines Herzens formulierte sich eine Entgegnung darauf, die einzige, die es gab:  
  
Niemals sechs Fuß unter der Erde...und wenn es sein muss, werde ich derjenige sein, der dich liebt!... Ich hoffe nur, du kannst das irgendwann akzeptieren, Harry!  
  
Er würde Harry geben, was er brauchte, so wie er es ihm gegeben hatte.


	22. Eine komplizierte Angelegenheit

22. Eine komplizierte Angelegenheit   
  
Klack! Klack! Klack! Klack!...Irgendwann würde er ihn dafür umbringen. Draco starrte in den Kessel, fragte sich, was noch fehlte und ob die Reihenfolge richtig gewesen war.  
  
Gedanken, die er sich sonst nie gemacht hatte, wenn er mit Harry in Zaubertränke zusammen gearbeitet hatte, doch gestern war ihm klar geworden, dass Harry Potter ein Problem hatte und zwar ein ziemlich gravierendes.  
  
Die Listen mit den Zulassungen für die Prüfungen, die in drei Wochen begannen waren ausgehängt worden. Jeder Schüler musste mindestens sechzig Prozent der Jahresleistung erbracht haben, um in dem jeweiligen Fach zur Prüfung zugelassen zu werden. Es gab zwar nicht viele, doch ein paar der Namen waren rot geschrieben. Das waren diejenigen, die in bestimmten Fächern nicht die notwendige Jahresleistung erbrachte hatten.  
  
Schockiert hatte Draco festgestellt, dass Harrys Name in Zaubertränke mit roter Tinte geschrieben war und sein Prozentsatz war alles andere als berauschend. Er lag tatsächlich unter fünfzig Prozent. Das in den sechs Mal Zaubertränkeunterricht, die sie bis zu den Prüfungen noch hatten aufzuholen, war fast unmöglich.  
  
Das Problem an der Sache war, dass er an dieser Misere die Schuld trug. Im Gegensatz zu Potter hatte er in Referaten, Aufsetzen und anderen theoretischen Aufgaben immer erstklassige Noten bekommen und seine Quote in den drei Wochen, die Potter gefehlt hatte, auch bei den praktischen Arbeiten aufgebessert, doch diese Möglichkeit hatte Harry nicht gehabt. Inzwischen hatten sie zwar wieder einen Berg Hausarbeiten und Referate von Snape aufgebrummt bekommen und er wusste, dass sogar Granger so weit war, ihn abschreiben zu lassen, doch der sture Esel baute absichtlich so viele Fehler ein, dass er einen Reinfall nach dem anderen kassierte.  
  
Vor zwei Tagen waren sie wegen genau dieser Sache auf dem Nordturm heftig in Streit geraten und Draco war froh Harry auf andere Art sehr leicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu können, denn sonst würde er ihn vermutlich auch heute noch erfolgreich links liegen lassen.  
  
Draco konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass Harry sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. Im Moment war er damit beschäftigt, so unauffällig wie möglich wenigsten einen einigermaßen brauchbaren Trank zu Stande zu bringen, für den sie ein paar Punkte bekamen und das Klacken von Harrys Zauberstab auf dem Tisch war dabei nicht sonderlich hilfreich.  
  
Er hatte zweifellos Recht, wenn er sagte, dass es nicht gut wäre, jetzt plötzlich alles richtig zu machen, doch deswegen durch die Prüfung zu rasseln war bestimmt nicht die richtige Lösung.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass Granger, die schon fertig war, ihm wohl zum hundertsten Mal heute auf die Finger schaute. Seit Harry auf der roten Liste stand, war die kleine Besserwisserin völlig von der Rolle und beanspruchte ihn Tag und Nacht mit Nachhilfe, denn eine versaute Prüfung konnte er nur mit hundertfünfzig Prozent bei den anderen Prüfungen wett machen, doch Draco war nicht so sicher, dass das klappte.  
  
Irritiert stellte er fest, dass das Klacken aufgehört hatte und sah zu Harry. Dessen Blick hing an der Tafel und wanderte von da zum Kessel, bevor er wütend funkelnd ihn traf.  
  
Er hat's gemerkt, na bravo! Draco überflog den Rest an Zutaten, den er noch zugeben musste und hoffte, dass das gut gehen würde. Schon einmal hatte Harry eine zu große Menge einer Zutat in den Kessel befördert und damit alles ruiniert.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Draco das deutliche Gefühl, dass Snape begann ihm diese Geschichte richtig übel zu nehmen und er fragte sich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er es wieder schaffte, den Trank zu ruinieren.  
  
Es war kurz vor Unterrichtsende und es fehlten nur noch die Feuerkäfer. Harry hatte keine Reaktion gezeigt und Draco hoffte, dass er es endlich eingesehen hatte. Zu perfekt war der Trank auf keinem Fall. Er war gerade dabei, die nötige Menge Feuerkäfer gleich aus dem Glas in den Kessel zu schütten, als ein Ruck durch seine Hand ging und eine viel zu große Menge der hochexplosiven Minidrachen in den Trank schwappte.  
  
Perplex starrte er Harry an, der noch immer die Tafel betrachtete und ließ das Glas fallen.  
  
Das war nicht gut...gar nicht gut.  
  
Ehe Harry sich versah, fühlte er Dracos Hand im Nacken und noch bevor es im Kessel zu zischen und zu rauchen begann, warf dieser sie beide mit der Bank nach hinten um und sie rollten unter den nächsten Tisch. Harry spürte, wie Draco ihn zu Boden drückte und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch der Rest der Klasse unter den Tischen verschwunden war, bevor ein ohrenbetäubender Knall beißenden Rauch aus dem Kessel wabern ließ und die überzähligen Käfer wie Miniraketen aus dem Kessel schossen und den Unterrichtsraum zerstörten.  
  
Es dauerte geschlagene fünf Minuten, bis ihr Kessel sich beruhigte, doch auch dann rührte sich keiner unter den Tischen hervor und Harry fragte sich, wo Snape abgeblieben war. Einen irren Moment lang, hoffte er, dass ihn einer der Käfer erwischt hatte, doch dann lenkte ihn Dracos tonloses Flüstern ab.  
  
„Keine Ahnung...du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, absolut keine Ahnung!...Hättest du das nicht eine Zutat früher durchziehen können, wenn du schon unbedingt durchfallen willst?"Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch weiter vor sich hin gefaucht, doch da donnerte Snapes Stimme durch den Kerker und so hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt.  
  
„Jetzt reicht es, Malfoy...jetzt reicht es absolut!"Draco warf Harry einen resignierten Blick zu und rappelte sich unter dem Tisch hervor. Das konnte heiter werden. Harry beeilte sich ebenfalls auf die Beine zu kommen. Snape starrte sie zornfunkelnd an.  
  
Niemand weiter wagte sich unter den Tischen hervor, denn keiner hatte Snape bisher mit hochroten Kopf und vor Wut bebenden Lippen gesehen.  
  
Wenn Harry sich das Chaos, dass ihr Kessel hinterlassen hatte so ansah, konnte er es fast verstehen. Sie hatten den Kerker verwüstet und zwar auf eine Art, die bisher nicht mal Neville zu Stande gebracht hatte. Nichts war mehr ganz und überall waren Brandflecken. Die Käfer hatten sogar die Holzregale und einige der Tische durchschlagen.  
  
Snape sah sie an und Harry hatte das Gefühl zu schrumpfen unter diesem Blick, während Malfoy es doch tatsächlich schaffte, ganz cool zu bleiben.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, Professor Snape, ich hab die Gefäße verwechselt!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Snape ihm nicht glaubte.  
  
„Ach und wie kommt es dann, dass die Geschichte in die Luft geflogen ist?...Ohne die vorangegangene Zutat können die Käfer nicht ihre Kraft entfalten und die Käfer waren die letzte Zutat!"Draco zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, obwohl Snape ihn einer Lüge überführt hatte, doch Harry zögerte trotzdem nicht einen Moment.  
  
„Es war meine....!"  
  
„Schnauze, Potter!"Beide verschluckten sich beinahe bei dieser Entgleisung Snapes. Snape hatte sich auf Draco eingeschossen und Harry wurde klar, dass er ihn in echte Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.  
  
„Wissen sie Mister Malfoy!...Ein bisschen Spaß hier und da ist immer im Rahmen des möglichen, doch sie treiben dieses Spiel seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Es ist Potters Pech, dass er sich das gefallen lässt, aber das diesmal ging zu weit!...Sie hätten hier jemanden verletzen oder töten können mit diesem Fehler!...Ihren Zauberstab!" Snape packte die blanke Verzweiflung, wenn er sich in seinem geliebten Klassenzimmer umsah. Solche Verwüstungen hatte hier noch nie jemand angerichtet und ihm blutete das Herz bei diesem Chaos. Dafür würde der Bengel zahlen.  
  
Draco reagierte nicht und Harry starrte Snape fassungslos an. Was hatte er vor?  
  
„Professor, das....!"  
  
„Ihren Zauberstab, Malfoy!"Draco konnte offensichtlich noch immer nicht glauben, dass das sein ernst war und rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Ich sage es zum letzten Mal...übergeben sie mir ihren Zauberstab!" Völlig paralysiert zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der dafür vorgesehenen Tasche in seinem Schulumhang und händigte ihn an Snape aus. Snape ließ ihn in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Die Befriedigung über diese Demütigung Dracos vor der ganzen Klasse war ihm anzusehen.  
  
„Sie werden dieses Klassenzimmer wieder in Stand setzen und zwar so, wie es zuvor war...ist das klar...und...das ganze natürlich ohne Magie!...Für jeden Fehler, den ich finde ziehe ich ihnen ein Prozent von ihrer Jahresleistung ab...und versuchen sie nicht einmal, ihr hirnlosen Freunde um Hilfe zu bitten, sonst geht es denen genauso! Das gilt für jeden anderen hier auch!...Der Unterricht ist beendet...Raus!" Snape wandte sich ab und verschwand in seinem Büro.  
  
Die Schüler krabbelten hastig unter den Tischen hervor, suchten ihre noch brauchbaren Sachen zusammen und machten, dass sie raus kamen.  
  
„Komm schon, Harry!"Ron war an der Tür und Harry stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Draco hatte noch nicht einmal wieder zu ihm geschaut und war vollkommen weggetreten. Diese Aufgabe war nicht zu bewältigen. Das wusste Harry. Hastig suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und hetzte Ron nach, der sich den ganzen Weg nach oben begeistert darüber ausließ, dass Malfoy endlich seine Strafe bekam.  
  
Harry schwieg dazu. Es war seine Schuld. Er konnte zwar auch Rons Begeisterung verstehen, doch Snapes Strafe war in seinen Augen trotzdem zu hart. Von Dracos Jahresleistung würde nichts mehr übrig sein, wenn Snape mit ihm fertig war.  
  
Sie waren mit Hermione in der Bibliothek zur Nachhilfe verabredet, doch Harry bog wortlos in den Turm ab, um seine Schulsachen weg zu bringen, denn es war wieder einmal Freitagnachmittag und er hatte nicht die Absicht, Draco hängen zu lassen.  
  
„Was soll das werden, Harry?"Ron sah ihn unwillig an. Auf die halbe Nacht Nachhilfe mit Hermione allein war er gar nicht wild,. Vor allem, weil sie sich da wirklich nur auf den Unterrichtsstoff konzentrierte.  
  
„Tut mir leid!...Ich komm heute nicht!", lautete die knappe Antwort, bevor er durch die nächste Tür verschwunden war. Ron knallte seine Schultasche in die Ecke und hetzte ihm nach.  
  
Harry hatte was vor. Da war er sicher. Seit einigen Tagen war er zwar bei weitem nicht mehr so fertig, wie zuvor, doch er schlich sich wieder nachts raus und zweimal war er nicht mal in der früh da gewesen. Seamus und Dean lästerten schon wieder gnadenlos ab, vor allem, weil auch sie bemerkt hatten, dass Harry offensichtlich erreicht hatte, was er wollte.  
  
Ron hetzte gerade die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf und hörte, dass oben ein Truhendeckel zu flog, hastig lief er wieder hinunter und versteckte sich hinter einem Vorhang. Er konnte sehen, wie die Tür oben sich öffnete und wieder schloss, doch wer kam war nicht zu sehen. Wieder einmal steckte er unter dem Tarnumhang und das am helllichten Tag. Ein bisschen verrück musste er schon sein. Resigniert ließ Ron sich in einen Sessel fallen. Auf die Art würden sie nie herausbekommen, wohin Harry immer verschwand. Das wurde ihm langsam klar. Er hatte keine große Lust zu Hermione zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass er ihn wiedermal aus den Augen verloren hatte.  
  
Als Harry die Tür zum Kerker, mit einem Zauber belegt, dass man es nicht hören konnte, geräuschlos aufschob, sah er Draco inmitten des hinterlassenen Chaos am Boden sitzen und ins Leere starren. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was in seinem Kopf vorging.  
  
Noch immer geräuschlos trat er hinter ihn, öffnete den Tarnumhang und legte ihn um Dracos Gestalt, bevor er hinter ihm auf die Knie ging und ihm die Arme um die Schultern schlang.  
  
„Es tut mir leid!"  
  
Draco rührte sich nicht, entzog sich ihm jedoch auch nicht. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwarten können. Er spürte, wie Harry den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und die grenzenlose Hoffnungslosigkeit die ihn beherrscht hatte, verschwand. Schon fast im Reflex legten sich seine Hände über Harrys. Viel zu schnell war es zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden, dass Harry kam, um ihm zu helfen und ganz einfach immer dann da war, wenn er ihn brauchte, ein typischer Gryffindor eben.  
  
Draco konnte die Angst, die er dabei empfand schon wieder fühlen, denn wenn er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn er sich irgendwann entscheiden musste wurde ihm eisig kalt.  
  
Er verdrängte es und genoss die Tatsache, dass Harry gekommen war. Als er vorhin mit Weasley den Kerker verlassen hatte, war das Gefühl von Einsamkeit unerträglich gewesen, obwohl er wusste, dass Harry keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Mit sanfter Gewalt zog er ihn halb über seine Schulter und Harry fiel beinahe auf seinen Schoß. Er wollte sich wieder hochrappeln, doch Draco hielt ihn fest und funkelte ihn an. Ein klein wenig Wut verspürte er schon noch, wenn er daran dachte, was er angerichtet hatte, doch als Harry ihm die Arme um den Nacken schlang und ihn küsste, verflog das.  
  
Ohne jeden Zweifel brachte Harry ihn notfalls genauso aus dem Konzept, wie er es sonst immer mit ihm tat, doch Draco stellte fest, dass ihn das im Moment nicht im geringsten störte, denn von der Katastrophe, die ihm drohte ließ er sich gern ablenken.  
  
Keiner der beiden bemerkte Snape, der nur einen Augenblick später durch eine geheime, unsichtbare Tür den Kerker betrat und sich irritiert umsah, weil er Malfoy nirgends entdecken konnte. Erst ein Murmeln machte ihm klar, dass er noch hier sein musste und er belegte sich selbst mit einem Tarnzauber, um nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Snape fragte sich, wer bei Malfoy war.  
  
„Noch einmal und ich mach dich alle!...Das schwör ich dir...ich mach dich alle, wenn du noch einmal versuchst, zu verhindern, dass ich dir helfe!"  
  
„Das ist mein Zauberstab, den du mir da zwischen die Rippen schiebst!" Snapes Lippen öffneten sich geräuschlos, denn das war ohne jeden Zweifel Potter und er klang kein bisschen besorgt. Malfoy antwortete:  
  
„Falsch!...Das ist ein Schulzauberstab und er kann dich gar nicht leiden!...Sonst würde er dir nicht ständig die Finger versengen!...Leider funktioniert er immer im falschen Moment!"So wie heute, in Zaubertränke.  
  
„Na dann kann ich ihn ja auch wieder weg packen und verschwinden! Und du machst den Mist hier alleine!"  
  
„Wieder falsch!...Du gehst gar nirgends hin, aber das mit dem Zauberstab mach ich lieber selber!...Mir gehorcht er wenigstens!" Eine typische arrogante Malfoy-Antwort.  
  
„Quatsch!", kam es ungläubig von Potter.  
  
Wo steckten die beiden bloß? Snape wusste, dass Malfoy den gleichen Tarnzauber benutzte, wie er, doch dass er damit zwei Leute verschwinden lassen konnte, glaubte er nicht.  
  
„Willst du eine Kostprobe?"Malfoy murmelte einen Spruch und Harry wurde heiß.  
  
Verdammter Lucius Malfoy mit seinen altgriechischen Flüchen! Es war verantwortungslos, seinem Sohn solche Sachen beizubringen.  
  
Potter inzwischen keuchte:  
  
„Hör sofort auf mit dem Quatsch!"Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren und spürte, wie Dracos Linke unter seinen Umhang wanderte, „Verdammt, wir sind hier im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, Draco!"  
  
„Interessiert mich nicht!...Snape taucht hier erst wieder auf um mich fertig zu machen! Das ist meine Rache für die Feuerkäfer...und außerdem hast du ja praktischer Weise den Tarnumhang mitgebracht!"  
  
Harry fühlte den kalten Boden unter sich, als Draco sich über ihn schob. Seinen Schulumhang hatte er auseinander geschoben und im Moment war er gerade dabei, das T-Shirt aus seiner Hose zu zerren und nach oben zu schieben. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Dracos kalte Hände über seine warme Haut glitten und ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Er konnte sich noch immer nicht wieder bewegen und fühlte brennende Hitze durch seine Adern rasen.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich!", keuchte Harry.  
  
„Ich nenn das anderes! Nämlich unwiderstehlich!...Denkst du nicht auch?", murmelte Draco, während seine Lippen über Harrys Kehle wanderten, bevor er den Kopf wieder hob und Harry ansah.  
  
Keiner von beiden bemerkte, wie der Tarnumhang von Dracos Schultern glitt.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Snape auf das Bild, was sich ihm bot. Potter stand wohl noch immer unter Malfoys Zauber und war bewegungsunfähig. Malfoy schob gerade sein T-Shirt mit dem Zauberstab Stück für Stück höher und malte dabei unsichtbare Kreise auf seine nackte Haut. Potter sah zwar ob seiner Bewegungslosigkeit unwillig, aber keineswegs abgeneigt aus.  
  
Snapes linke Augenbraue ruckte bedenklich nach oben, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, obwohl er nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, diesen Spielchen, noch dazu in seinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zuzusehen. Es ging um mehr, als die offensichtliche Liebesbeziehung der beiden Jungen, um sehr viel mehr. Die Frage, die Severus Snape sich stellte, war, wer dabei das Kommando hatte.  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn, Drac, ich glaube dir ja! Du hast im Moment andere Sorgen!"  
  
„Stimmt leider und das habe ich dir zu verdanken! Nur weil du dir nicht helfen lassen willst!"  
  
„Ich krieg das selber in den Griff!"  
  
„So wie mit den Feuerkäfern heute!...Vergiss es, Harry, du bist eine Niete in Zaubertränke und im Gegensatz zu Granger glaube ich auch nicht, dass du dich mit den anderen Prüfungen retten kannst!...Druck ist nichts für dich!...Das wissen wir beide! Nur wenn es lebensgefährlich wird, behältst du die Nerven! Bei solchen Lappalien wie Prüfungen gelingt dir das nicht!"  
  
„Lass das meine Sorge sein!"  
  
„Ich hab keinen Bock dich durchrasseln zu sehen!" Draco setzte sich unwillig auf und sah Harry, der noch immer bewehungsunfähig am Boden lag an.  
  
„Nimm den Zauber weg!"  
  
„Nur wenn du dir helfen lässt!"  
  
„Das ist Erpressung!"  
  
„Ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig!"Er sah, dass Harry langsam wütend wurde, doch das war ihm gleich. Er hatte ihn in diese Misere gebracht und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er da wieder raus kam. Doch Harry weigerte sich weiter und fauchte:  
  
„Vergiss es!"Mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck tippte Draco ihn mit dem Zauberstab an.  
  
„Finite Incantatem!"Er schob den Schulzauberstab, in Harrys Umhang und stand auf. Harry setzte sich auf und beobachtete, wie er begann, Glasscherben vom Boden zu lesen.  
  
„Was soll das?"  
  
„Du lässt dir von mir nicht helfen und ich lasse mir von dir nicht helfen! Wenn du stur bist, rasseln wir eben beide durch die Prüfung! Das ist eh Snapes Absicht! Er weiß, dass das nicht zu schaffen ist! Ich krieg das schon so hin, dass mir ein Paar Prozente in den anderen Prüfungen fehlen! Mein Vater wird mich zwar in der Luft zerreißen, aber was soll's!" Harry stand auf.  
  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Draco!" Draco wandte sich ihm zu und grinste resigniert. Das war für Harry das Signal, dass er das völlig ernst meinte, und wenn er eins nicht wollte, dann das Draco seinetwegen noch mehr Ärger bekam, als er schon hatte.  
  
„Okay!...okay, okay, okay! Du hast gewonnen!"Er warf ihm den verdammten Schulzauberstab zu. Draco fing ihn auf, ließ ihn aber nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Gib mir dein Wort, dass du mir keinen Trank mehr unbrauchbar machst und dir auch von Granger helfen lässt!"Harry sah ihn nun richtig verärgert an, obwohl er wusste, warum Draco das tat. Er kannte ihn leider viel zu gut.  
  
„Versprochen!"Ärgerlich verschwand er nach hinten und setzte sich dort an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden, während Draco begann das Chaos zu beseitigen.  
  
Snape wandte sich ab und verschwand wieder durch die unsichtbare Tür. Er hatte genug gehört. Noch immer konnte er nicht so recht fassen, dass sich ausgerechnet diese beiden auf die Art zusammengerauft zu haben schienen, doch Potter und Malfoy mussten selber wissen, was sie taten. Das ging ihn nichts an.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft Malfoy, der arrogante kleine Bastard, würde genau da enden, wo Potter sich gerade festgefahren hatte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Malfoys hervorragende Leistungen in den anderen Fächern ihn auf jeden Fall vor der Schlappe in Zaubertränke bewahren konnten.  
  
Potter schien es aber überhaupt gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen zu wollen und das überraschte ihn. Im Grunde war es ihm zwar gleich, ob der Dummkopf Malfoys Hals aus der Schlinge zog oder nicht, denn inzwischen hatte er begriffen, dass es tatsächlich Potter gewesen war, der diesmal den Trank ruiniert hatte und darum war diese Strafe für Malfoy nicht angemessen, doch es überraschte ihn trotzdem, vor allem die Art, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. Potters Aktionen waren ja normal, doch dass Malfoy so mitspielte, wunderte ihn, auch wenn er jede Hilfe brauchen konnte.  
  
Die Drachenherzfasern in Potters Schulzauberstab harmonierten mit Malfoy sehr viel besser, als mit ihm, denn dessen eigener Zauberstab, trug denselben magischen Stoff in sich. Zweifellos vermisste Potter seine Phönixfedern jedes Mal schmerzlich, wenn der Schulzauberstab ihn für jeden gelungenen Spruch mit einer verbrannten Hand bestrafte  
  
Snape wusste, warum Dumbledore Potter verboten hatte, sich einen neuen zu besorgen. Olivander musste erst einen neuen Zauberstab mit einer Feder von Fawkes herstellen und das dauerte.  
  
Die Frage, die Severus Snape sich stellte war, wie es zu dieser Entwicklung gekommen sein könnte, denn Potter hatte damals garantiert versucht, seine Gefühle für Draco Malfoy zu verdrängen. Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass diese Gefühle von Malfoy mit dem Gift injiziert worden waren, doch so, wie es jetzt aussah, war das nicht der Fall.  
  
Potter beging diese Dummheiten freiwillig. Er wurde nicht hilflos von körperlichen Gefühlen gelenkt und wusste, was er tat, aber das konnte ihm egal sein. Sollte Potter sich doch zum Narren machen und tun, was er nicht lassen konnte.  
  
Es würde jedenfalls interessant werden, wie das weiter ging, vor allem, wenn es hart auf hart kam und Malfoy sich entscheiden musste.  
  
Der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoys blasiertes Gesicht, falls Draco sich tatsächlich für Potter entschied, ließ ein fieses Grinsen auf seinen schmalen Lippen erscheinen. Das wäre die Ohrfeige, nach der Dracos Vater schon seit Jahren schrie. Es gäbe keine größere Niederlage für ihn, als seinen Sohn an Harry Potter zu verlieren.

R&R please!


	23. Zweisamkeit

23. Zweisamkeit   
  
„Was hattest du eigentlich für einen magischen Stoff in deinem Zauberstab, dass du dich so gar nicht mit den Drachenherzfasern verträgst?" Draco war fast fertig und Harry saß noch immer schmollend an der Rückwand der Kerker.  
  
Jetzt funkelte er ihn wieder an und schwieg. Draco grinste.  
  
„Du musst es mir nicht sagen!...Ich muss ja schließlich nicht all deine Geheimnisse kennen, oder?"Auch wenn es nett wäre!  
  
Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war Draco zwar manchmal unheimlich und der Wunsch, alles über Harry zu wissen beängstigend, doch er wusste, dass ihre Beziehung nach allem, was passiert war, zu zerbrechlich war und er nicht erwarten konnte, dass Harry ihm alles anvertraute. Schließlich hatte er ja noch immer eine Karriere als Todesser in Aussicht, auch wenn er sich immer wieder fragte, wie er das bei den Gefühlen, die ihn im Moment beherrschten, bewerkstelligen sollte.  
  
„Ich schätze mal, in deinem sind Drachenherzfasern!"  
  
„Korrekt!"Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Das spürte Draco.  
  
Er fragte sich, ob Draco wirklich nicht wusste, dass sein Zauberstab eine Phönixfeder enthalten hatte.  
  
„Phönixfeder!", antwortete er und Draco schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
„Was hab ich anderes erwartet!...Du übst wohl eine magische Anziehungskraft auf diese Wesen aus!"  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Immerhin war es ja Dumbledores Phönix, der uns den Hals gerettet hat!"  
  
„Fawkes mag mich eben!...Hast du es endlich?...Ich will hier raus! Ich hasse dieses Klassenzimmer!"  
  
„Ich liebe es!"  
  
„Ich weiß!", entgegnete Harry ironisch. Draco hatte gerade noch einmal einen Zauber über den ganzen Raum gesprochen, um wirklich alles in Ordnung zu haben.  
  
„Übertreib es nicht!", warnte ihn Harry.  
  
„Er kann sich sowieso denken, dass mir jemand geholfen hat! Vielleicht bekommen Crabbe und Goyle eins dafür auf den Deckel!...Zum Glück wird er wohl nie auf die Idee kommen, dass du es gewesen sein könntest!...Was für ne irre Idee!"Draco musste grinsen bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
Harry stand auf.  
  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher!"Draco sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Wie kommst du da drauf?"  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das mit dem Trank letztens Zufall war?" Diese Frage ließ Draco ernst werden. Dass an dieser Sache etwas faul gewesen war, ahnte er, doch er wusste nicht was.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"Er kam auf Harry zu, nahm dessen Hand und heilte auch gleich noch die Verbrennung, „Benutz das Ding lieber nur, wenn es wirklich sein muss!", bemerkte er, bevor er ihm den Zauberstab zurück gab.  
  
„Ich schätze mal, Snape ahnt zumindest, dass du es warst, der mir das Gift verpasst hat!"  
  
„Was hast du angestellt, Potter?"Wenn das wirklich so war, wunderte Draco sich nicht mehr darüber, das sein Hauslehrer ihn derart bestraft hatte. „Wie soll er drauf kommen, dass das Gift von mir war?" Harry grinste, als er sich der Kerkertür zuwandte.  
  
„Er kennt dich halt und weiß, wie hinterhältig du bist!"Draco knallte die Kerkertür wieder zu, bevor Harry hinaus kam.  
  
„Du wirst mir augenblicklich sagen, was du meinst!"Harry lehnte sich gegen die Tür und grinste ihn an spöttisch an.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?...Du warst es, der Weihnachten mit Gewalt an der Sache festhalten wollte und sein Können, als Giftmischer unter Beweis gestellt hat!...Hast du eigentlich wirklich erwartet, dass ich da mitspiele!"  
  
„Eigentlich schon!", Draco legte die Hände rechts und links von Harrys Gesicht gegen die Tür und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Seine silbergrauen Augen funkelten irgendwie amüsiert und Harry ahnte, dass er meinte, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
„Das war die hinterhältigste Nummer, die du je abgezogen hast und es war keiner weiter im Schloss, der so was fertig bringen würde!"  
  
„Wie hast du das Gift ausgeschaltet?"  
  
„Mit einem Gegengift natürlich!"  
  
„Man braucht das passende!"  
  
„Oder ein allumfassendes!"  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!" Draco sah ihn ungläubig an und Harry grinste wieder.  
  
„Glaub was du willst!"Er versuchte sich unter Dracos Armen durchzuwinden, doch dieser ließ das nicht zu und schob ihn noch ein wenig fester gegen die Tür.  
  
„Gut, wenn man es genauer betrachtet, war dein Verhalten sehr merkwürdig! Ich dachte ich fall vom Stuhl, als du Snape angefaucht hast und dann legst du dich auch noch mit der Schreckschraube an!...Das war schon seltsam! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du immer so verdammt cool geblieben bist!...Sag mir nicht, du hast einen Trank gebraut und regelmäßig genommen und das nur um mir den Spaß zu verderben!"Harry schürzte nur die Lippen und das war Draco Antwort genug. „Bist du lebensmüde?"Er stellte fest, dass es ihn bei diesem Gedanken schauderte. Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass Harry keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte.  
  
„Was hat Snape mit dir angestellt auf der Isolierstation?"Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Harry dort erst Snape gegenüber nachgegeben und zugelassen hatte, dass man ihn behandelte, auch wenn es nie heraus gekommen war, weswegen das nötig war.  
  
Harry brauchte nur einen Moment, bis er sich entschieden hatte, Draco die Wahrheit zu sagen. Warum auch nicht. Immerhin wusste Draco besser als jeder anderer, warum es so weit gekommen war.  
  
„Er hat mir mit einem Veritaserum gedroht und mir dann deinen verdammten Trank verpasst!...Leider hat er gesehen, dass ich den Geschmack wieder erkannt habe und den Rest konnte er sich wohl zusammenreimen!" Draco war blass geworden.  
  
„Diesen Trank?... Allein?... Auf der Isolierstation?...Oh Gott!!!" Die Vorstellung war grauenhaft, denn immerhin hatte er die Wirkung inzwischen am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
  
„Ganze verdammte zehn Tage lang!...Ich kann dir sagen...das war mir eine Lehre!...Wag es ja nicht, mir das Zeug noch mal zu verpassen!" Draco schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung.  
  
„Lass uns hier verschwinden!...Ganz schnell!"Er schnappte Harry am Umhang und zog ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer, doch wenn Harry erwartet hatte, dass er zum Abendessen kam, lag er falsch. Draco beförderte ihn in die Räume der Slytherins und dort direkt in den inzwischen vertrauten Gästetrakt. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsste er später der Küche einen Besuch abstatten.  
  
„Was soll das werden?", Harry hatte Mühe nicht zu lachen.  
  
„Ich muss diese Vorstellung loswerden und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Das grenzt ja an Misshandlung!"Lachend ließ Harry sich von ihm aufs Bett schieben, zog ihn jedoch gleich mit sich. Ungeduldig zerrte Draco ihm den Umhang von den Schultern und schob seine Hände unter sein T-Shirt.  
  
„Wo war Snape?", murmelte er während er das T-Shirt über Harrys Kopf zerrte und gleichzeitig eine hitzige Spur kleiner Küsse über dessen Schulter zog.  
  
Diesmal schaffte Harry es nicht sich zurück zu halten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus.  
  
„Der hat sich in Sicherheit gebracht!....Sonst hätte ich ihn wohl gekillt!...Dich übrigens auch!"Harry spürte Dracos Hände an seiner Hose und keuchte leise.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!"Fiebrig glitten seine Hände nun über Harrys glatte Haut und dieser begann seinerseits an Dracos Sachen zu zerren.  
  
„Kannst du aber!...Ich hätte jeden umbringen können, inklusive mir selbst!", rutschte es ihm heraus. Harry war so beschäftigt damit die Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd zu öffnen, dass er nicht merkte, wie Draco ihn ansah, doch als er ihn fest an sich zog und sich auf den Rücken rollte, hörte er was er sagte.  
  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Potter!...Wirklich!"Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was Dracos Reaktion ausgelöst hatte. Sein Blick wurde ernst.  
  
„Ich wollte mich nicht von dir beherrschen lassen!...Nicht so!" Dracos Blick war unergründlich und seine Hand glitt durch Harrys schwarzes Haar.  
  
„Ich wollte dich um jeden Preis!...Kannst du das nicht verstehen?"  
  
„Doch!...Aber nicht so, Drac!...Nicht so!!! Du hast es nicht mal anderes versucht!...Was erwartest du dann von mir?" Draco zog Harrys Kopf gegen seine Schulter und starrte den Betthimmel an.  
  
Er verstand Harrys Vorwurf. Es war nicht abzuschätzen, was passiert wäre, wenn er es anders versucht hätte. Vielleicht wären sie irgendwann an den gleichen Punkt gekommen, wie auf dem Nordturm, doch möglicherweise hätte er Harry weiter nur benutzt, ohne zu begreifen, was wirklich geschah. Draco wusste, dass das sehr wahrscheinlich war, vor allem dann, wenn Harry nachgegeben und ihm damit noch mehr Macht über sich gegeben hätte.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es meine Schuld ist!...Aber ich bereue es nicht!...Es gibt nicht wirklich einen Grund dafür, denn so wie es gelaufen ist war es vielleicht nicht angenehm...aber..."  
  
„Aber was?"Harry hob den Kopf wieder und sah ihn an. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn diese Worte aus Dracos Mund überraschten. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass er Fehler eingestehen würde.  
  
„Anders hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht begriffen!"Harry lag schon auf der Zunge zu fragen Was begriffen?, doch er schluckte es hinunter und lächelte nur. Es war egal, denn es war vorbei und er war, wo er sein wollte und hatte schon lange nicht mehr die Befürchtung, dass Draco ein Spiel mit ihm trieb.  
  
„Leicht begriffsstutzig, oder?", langsam senkte er den Kopf wieder und küsste Draco.  
  
Draco erwiderte den Kuss und verdrängte die Antwort auf Harrys unausgesprochene Frage, doch er wusste, dass irgendwann der Moment kommen würde, wo er selbst der Antwort darauf nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können würde.  
  
„Mister Potter, sie bleiben noch!"Harry zuckte zusammen, als Snape ihn ansprach. Er war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür gewesen, doch jetzt wandte er sich dem Lehrer wieder zu, obwohl er irritierte Blicke von Ron, Hermione und auch Draco auf sich ruhen fühlte. Er ahnte, was kommen würde.  
  
Trotz aller Mühe und Unterstützung hatte er es nicht geschafft. Zwei Prozent fehlten zu den sechzig, die er für die Prüfung brauchte und das gerade war die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke in diesem Schuljahr gewesen.  
  
„Gibt es noch irgendwas, Mister Malfoy?"Das Klassenzimmer war inzwischen bis auf Draco an der Tür leer und Snape klang derartig hämisch, das weder Draco noch Harry auch nur einen Augenblick lang daran zweifeln konnten, dass Snape wusste, was zwischen ihnen lief. Die Sache mit dem instand gesetzten Klassenzimmer war viel zu glatt gegangen und Harry fragte sich schon seit damals, ob sie nicht vielleicht etwas verpasst hatten. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape sie beobachtete haben könnte, jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Harry hörte die Tür zufallen und sah sich nun allein Snape gegenüber. Der verhasste Lehrer starrte ihn minutenlang nur aus seinen kalten, schwarzen Augen an, bevor er etwas sagte.  
  
„Ich vermute sie können sich denken, worum es geht?" Harry musterte seine Schuhspitzen. Er konnte Snapes Blick nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
„Meine Jahresleistung?"  
  
„Korrekt!...Nun, ich kann nur sagen, auch die heutige Stunde ändert nichts daran, dass sie die sechzig Prozent nicht erreicht haben!...Auch wenn Mister Malfoy seine Sabotage offensichtlich eingestellt hat!", das klang so zynisch, dass Harry Snape am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. „Eigentlich ist es nicht in meinem Sinne, einem Schüler eine zweite Chance zu geben, der es in meinen Augen nicht verdient hat, doch leider bin ich dazu angehalten worden!"  
  
Harry horchte auf, doch er hob nicht den Blick. Er wollte Snape nicht die Genugtuung geben zu sehen, dass er ihm Hoffnungen machte.  
  
„Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore sind leider der Ansicht, dass ihre Probleme zu Anfang des Jahres sich auch auf ihre Leistungen ausgewirkt haben. Außerdem ist ihre Hauslehrerin der Ansicht, dass sie ihr Können, was das Brauen eines Zaubertrankes angeht bewiesen haben. Das ist zwar nicht meine Meinung, doch deswegen bin ich trotzdem gezwungen, ihnen noch eine Chance zu geben, Potter! Sie werden morgen Abend punkt achtzehn Uhr mit fünf Rollen Pergament über die Wirkung der beiden bewussten Tränke hier erscheinen und sie in meiner Gegenwart brauen! Hier ist eine Bescheinigung für die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek!", Snape warf ihm ein Pergament auf den Tisch, „Damit bekommen sie die beiden Bücher, die sie brauchen. Außerdem erlaube ich es ihnen, dass sie auch nachts in der Bibliothek arbeiten dürfen! Madam Pince wird Vorsorge treffen, dass sie sich nicht unerlaubt in die Verbotene Abteilung schleichen können und ich kann ihnen nur raten Miss Granger da heraus zu halten und auch sonst auf jegliche Unterstützung zu verzichten, sonst lass ich sie hängen!...Ist das klar!"  
  
Inzwischen hatte Harry doch den Kopf gehoben und der Mund stand ihm offen vor Fassungslosigkeit. Mit allem hätte er gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Es mochte sein, dass es McGonagall und Dumbledore nicht gefiel, dass er möglicherweise in Zaubertränke die Prüfung nicht schaffte, doch dass sich beide Lehrer dafür einsetzten, dass er trotzdem noch eine Chance auf diese Prüfung bekam überraschte und schockierte ihn, auch wenn die Argumente vielleicht stichhaltig waren.  
  
„Was stehen sie hier noch rum?...Haben sie nicht genug zu tun, Potter?", schnarrte Snape giftig und Harry fuhr wie von Furien gehetzt herum und rannte aus dem Kerker, bevor der Lehrer es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, doch kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, kam er nicht mehr weit.  
  
Ein Arm schoss aus den Schatten des inzwischen verlassenen gelegenen Ganges und zog ihn unnachgiebig in die Dunkelheit eines Nebenraumes.  
  
„Was wollte er von dir?", fragte Dracos Stimme an seinem Ohr.  
  
Harry entspannte sich. Er war fürchterlich erschrocken.  
  
„Bist du irre?...Ich krieg noch einen Herzanfall, wenn das so weiter geht!" Dracos Zauberstab leuchtete mit Lumos auf.  
  
„Was wollte er?"  
  
„Er gibt mir noch ne Chance!"Harry verbiss sich ein Lachen, als er Dracos überraschtes Gesicht sah. Offenbar hatte er in letzter Zeit Probleme, seine eisige Maskerade aufrecht zu erhalten. Harry selbst hatte im Moment ein Gefühl, dass er am ehesten mit high bezeichnen würde.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst?", fragte Draco inzwischen fassungslos.  
  
„Doch! McGonagall und Dumbledore sind ihm wohl auf die Füße getreten und er verlangt bis Morgen um sechs fünf Rollen Pergament über den Trank von dir und mein Gegengift und dann muss ich das Zeug noch zusammenbrauen. Das dürfte das größere Problem werden!"  
  
„Oh man, das glaube ich nicht!...Worauf wartest du noch! Verzieh dich in die Bibliothek!...Ich komme, wenn da Ruhe ist!"  
  
„Drac, ich...!"Harry wollte einwenden, dass er das für keine gute Idee hielt, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
„Diskutier nicht schon wieder!...Ich werde dir nur moralischen Beistand leisten!"Er grinste breit und schubste Harry aus dem Nebenraum.  
  
Harry tat, was er gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass Draco Recht hatte. Für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatte er genug zu tun.  
  
Stunden später war Harry so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Draco geräuschlos die Tür zur Bibliothek öffnete und hereinkam. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn minutenlang, ohne, dass er es bemerkte.  
  
Ein wenig überrascht sah er drei schon beschriebene Rollen Pergament auf dem Tisch neben ihm liegen. Es hatte allen Anschein, als käme Harry hervorragend voran.  
  
Draco grinste. Wieso auch nicht? Harry musste ziemlich genau wissen, wie diese Tränke wirkten. Ohne jeden Zweifel würde er Snape eine erstklassige Arbeit abliefern, denn immerhin hatte er genug Erfahrungen damit gemacht. Das einzige, was Draco ein klein wenig Sorge bereitete, war der Umstand, dass er sie zusammenbrauen sollte. Das war mit Sicherheit das größere Problem.  
  
Noch immer geräuschlos ging er zu dem Tisch an dem er saß, beugte sich über seinen Nacken und hauchte:  
  
„Du warst aber fleißig! Hast du heute noch was vor?"  
  
Harry schrak zusammen.  
  
„Man, langsam kriege ich den Eindruck, dass du mich doch umbringen willst!" Draco schob sich lässig auf den Tisch.  
  
„Wer wird denn so schreckhaft sein! Oder hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Harry wandte sich wieder seinem Pergament zu.  
  
„Weswegen das denn?"Draco hob nur abschätzend die Brauen.  
  
„Drei Rollen Pergament, in der Minischrift!...Und die ist auch schon fast voll...Das erinnert schwer an Granger!"Harry lachte leise.  
  
„Und dabei bin ich gerade mal bei der Wirkung des Gegengiftes!"  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"Draco langte nach den Rollen, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne. Harry starrte auf seine Hand. Es überraschte ihn, dass er zögerte.  
  
„Darf ich?"Das brachte ihm einen wirklich verblüfften Blick ein.  
  
„Sicher!...Ich hoffe es ist dir eine Lehre!" Draco nahm die Pergamentrollen, machte es sich auf einer der Bänke bequem und begann zu lesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fragte sich, wie Harry solche Probleme in Zaubertränke haben konnte. Er hatte nie eine seiner Arbeiten gesehen, doch das, was er hier las war präzise, klar und gut verständlich – und es war seiner Meinung nach sehr gut.  
  
„Wieso hast du solchen Ärger mit Snape?" Harry legte die Feder aus der Hand. Draco lenkte ihn ab. Das stand fest!  
  
Wie er da so lässig auf der Bank hing, die Füße auf dem Tisch, war er alles andere als eine moralische Unterstützung. (Eher ein unmoralisches Angebot!?! °)  
  
„Weil ich Harry Potter bin, weil ich ein Gryffindor bin und weil er meinen Dad hasst!" Harrys Blick traf Dracos, der ihn über den Rand der Pergamentrolle nicht aus den Augen ließ. Einen sehr wichtigen Grund hatte er ausgelassen.  
  
„Und weil du schon das zweite Jahr neben mir sitzt, richtig?" Harry schob sich die Brille ein wenig nach oben.  
  
„Ich denke, das ist eher nebensächlich! Ich hätte dich ja nur hindern müssen einen Trank nach dem anderen zum Fiasko zu machen!"Draco grinste.  
  
„Das hätte ich sehen wollen!"Harry funkelte ihn an, schwieg jedoch.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Tür zum zweiten Mal auf und Draco rutschte gerade noch rechtzeitig von der Bank und verschwand unter seinem Tarnzauber.  
  
Hermione erschien in der Tür. Harry war froh, dass nur auf seinem Tisch eine Kerze brannte und sie auf die Entfernung nicht sehen konnte, wie er rot wurde. Hastig versuchte er sich in den Griff zu kriegen, während seine fertigen Pergamentrollen unter den Tisch fielen.  
  
Schnell bückte er sich und hob sie wieder auf.  
  
„Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Hermione hatte seinen Tarnumhang über ihrem Morgenmantel.  
  
„Nein, nein! Eigentlich darf mich das ja nicht überraschen!" Sie setzte sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Ich hab Ron gebeten, mir deinen Tarnumhang zu geben. War das okay?...Er wollte nicht mitkommen!"Harry setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und fragte sich, wo Draco steckte.  
  
„Sicher, kein Problem!...Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass Ron keinen Bock hatte! Ich kann mir auch was Besseres vorstellen!"  
  
„Ohne Zweifel! Wie läuft es?" Hermione drehte eines der beiden aufgeschlagenen Bücher zu sich herum.  
  
„Besser als ich gedacht habe!"  
  
„Hast du das alles schon geschrieben?"Sie wies auf seine drei Rollen.  
  
„Hm!"  
  
„Nicht schlecht!...Es hat mich überrascht, dass Snape dir noch eine Chance gegeben hat!"  
  
„Dumbledore und McGonagal haben ihm scheinbar ganz schön zugesetzt!" Harry schrieb gerade die letzten paar Inch der vierten Pergamentrolle voll und Hermione überflog das Buch mit dem Gegengift.  
  
„Das ist auch völlig richtig! Immerhin hat er Malfoy das ganze Jahr seine Spielchen treiben lassen!...Schade, dass ihm jemand im Kerker geholfen hat! Er hätte verdient genau den gleichen Ärger wie du zu haben!" Harry spürte schon wieder Hitze in den Wangen und lenkte vom Thema ab.  
  
„Hauptsache ich krieg das hier in den Griff! Der Rest klappt schon irgendwie!"Hermione langte nach einer der Pergamentrollen.  
  
„Darf ich?"Harry sah auf und starrte einen Moment auf das Pergament. Als Draco ihn das gefragt hatte, war es kein Problem gewesen, doch die Vorstellung, das Hermione las, was er über die Problematik seines Trankes geschrieben hatte, gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
„Nimm's mir nicht übel Hermione, aber du kannst es nicht lassen, mir Ratschläge zu geben und wenn Snape das rauskriegt bin ich erledigt." Hermione schaute resigniert drein. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Deswegen hatte Snape ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt hier in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten und Madam Pince hatte einen Zauber über die verbotene Abteilung legen müssen.  
  
Draco jedoch lehnte mit verschränkten Armen und einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen am nächsten Bücherregal und freute sich hämisch, dass Harry seine Arbeit Granger nicht lesen lassen hatte, während er es ihm erlaubt hatte.  
  
Hermione schob inzwischen Heiltränke für jedes Nervenleiden zurück und nahm das zweite Buch zur Hand, um es durchzublättern.  
  
„Diesen Trank habe ich damals gar nicht für voll genommen, als wir mit dem Buch gearbeitet haben! Sie sind jetzt alle in der verbotenen Abteilung, nicht wahr?"Harry nickte abwesend und schrieb den Satz zu Ende, während Hermione auch noch das zweite Buch überflog. Eine ganze Weile herrschte Stille, doch dann meinte sie plötzlich:  
  
„Himmel, das ist ja ein Liebestrank!"Harrys Feder gab ein lautes Knacken von sich und war hinüber. Er war augenblicklich wie paralysiert.  
  
„Wa...wa...was?"  
  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. Verdammte Granger! War ja klar gewesen, dass ihr das nicht entgehen würde. Musste sie Harry auch noch mit der Nase darauf stoßen?  
  
Draco hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass Harry die Sache abhandeln würde ohne zu bemerken, unter welcher Kategorie dieser Trank stand, auch wenn ihn das wahrscheinlich ein paar Punkte bei Snape gekostet hätte.  
  
Harry hatte inzwischen das Buch zu sich herum gedreht und festgestellt, dass Hermione Recht hatte. Der Trank, den Draco ihm verpasst hatte, fiel unter die Kategorie Liebestränke, auch wenn im Text dazu nichts stand. Da ging es nur darum, das der Trank Gefühle extrem verstärkte und gewisse Abhängigkeiten schaffen konnte, wenn er auf bestimmte Art verabreicht wurde.  
  
Fest stand jedenfalls, das Draco ihm einen verbotenen Trank gegeben hatte. Das hätte ihn den Kopf kosten können. Wie war er auf so eine verrückte Idee gekommen?  
  
Hermione ließ ihn inzwischen nicht aus den Augen und ein seltsam verklärter Ausdruck erschien in ihrem Gesicht, der Draco gar nicht gefiel.  
  
Was würde sie noch für Weisheiten von sich geben?  
  
„Harry?"Harry, noch immer von der Tatsache schockiert, dass Draco ihm wahrhaftig einen Liebestrank verpasst hatte, sah auf.  
  
„Was?"Hermione lächelte weich.  
  
„Wir sind sehr froh, dass es dir endlich wieder besser geht!" Harry wechselte endgültig die Farbe und fühlte sich fürchterlich in der Zwickmühle, denn der Umstand, dass Draco irgendwo hinter ihm stand und alles mitbekam, behagte ihm gar nicht.  
  
„Ich kann wohl eher froh sein, Freunde zu haben, die mir auch meine übelsten Launen durchgehen lassen!" Absolut verlegen versuchte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch das war aussichtslos.  
  
„Dazu sind Freunde da, Harry!...Schön, dass du endlich glücklich zu sein scheinst!"  
  
Harry stöhnte innerlich auf.  
  
Hermione, bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und halt den Mund! Hermione hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht das zu tun und Draco spitzte die Ohren. Das waren hochinteressante Neuigkeiten.  
  
„...auch wenn ich es nicht richtig heißen kann, dass du dich jede Nacht raus schleichst!"Nun sah er sie leicht grimmig an.  
  
„Ach...ist das der Grund, dass Ron immer versucht mir zu folgen?"Nun färbten sich Hermiones Wangen leicht rosa.  
  
„Wir würden halt zu gern wissen, wen du triffst!" Harry schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.  
  
„Hermione...tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
  
„Jeden!"  
  
„Sag Ron bitte, er soll das lassen!...Auf dich hört er vielleicht!...Das ist ganz allein meine Sache!"Harrys Blick war ernst und Hermione spürte die leichte Sorge in seiner Stimme.  
  
Warum nur machte er so ein Geheimnis daraus?  
  
„Du willst nicht darüber reden, oder?"  
  
„Nein, will ich nicht!...Es tut mir leid!" Diesmal lächelte Hermione wieder.  
  
„Okay!...Hauptsache du bist glücklich...Ich werd's ihm sagen!", sie stand auf, „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du das hier schaffst und Snape deine Arbeit nicht wie üblich in der Luft zerreißt!"Harry grinste. Er wusste, was sie meinte. Hermione beugte sich auf den Tisch und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Du machst das schon!...Und übertreib es nicht, ja!"  
  
„Schlaf gut, Hermione!...Schlaf für mich ne Runde mit!"  
  
„Warte, das haben wir gleich!", schon hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und belegte ihn mit einem Wachhaltezauber. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie zur Tür ging.  
  
„Danke, das hab ich gebraucht!", meinte er resigniert. Hermione verstand ihn falsch und strahlte.  
  
„Gern geschehen! Gute Nacht, Harry!"  
  
„Nacht, Hermione!"Einen Augenblick später schloss sich die Tür hinter Hermione und Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern.  
  
„So, das hast du gebraucht!"Harry spürte Dracos Zähne im Nacken und er biss ihn nicht gerade sanft, bevor sein Blick noch einmal funkelnd zur Tür flog, wo Hermione gerade verschwunden war. Harry sah ihn von der Seite an und hatte das verrückte Gefühl, dass er eifersüchtig war.  
  
„Ich sag nur eins, Draco Malfoy – Liebestrank! ... Wann hattest du die Absicht mir das mitzuteilen?"Draco ließ ihn los, setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch gelehnt neben Harry auf die Bank und gab sich unauffällig.  
  
Das hätte er nun wirklich nicht rauskriegen müssen.  
  
„Schon vergessen? Snape lässt dich durchfallen, wenn dir jemand hilft!" Harry zog das Buch zu sich herüber.  
  
„Das hatte ich eigentlich nicht gemeint!...Du wolltest mich mit Hilfe eines Liebestrankes platt machen, das fass ich einfach nicht! Die sind verboten!...Ist dir das eigentlich klar?"  
  
„Diese Tränke werden meistens zu solchen Zwecken verwendet. Man versucht Abhängigkeiten zu schaffen. Deswegen sind sie ja verboten!... denn das gibt einem Macht über die andere Person!...Aber das ist nebensächlich!" Draco sah ihn nicht an.  
  
„Wieso das denn?"  
  
„Weil es eh schief gegangen ist!...Ich hatte das Gegengift und du hast etwas anderes dagegen gefunden!...Damit hat sich das Thema erledigt!" Harry war davon nicht überzeugt. Ihm ließ es noch immer keine Ruhe.  
  
„So meinst du?...Entschuldige, wenn ich anderer Meinung bin!...Immerhin steht ihre Verwendung ja unter Strafe!", setzte er bissig hinzu. Draco sah ihn an.  
  
„Glaub mir ruhig!...Erstens weiß es keiner und zweitens ist es unwichtig...weil es mit dem hier nichts zu tun hat!"Er beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Das Snape es möglicherweise wusste, interessierte ihn nicht, denn er konnte nichts beweisen und Harry würde nichts sagen.  
  
Besitz ergreifend zog er Harry an sich und nur einen Augenblick später rutschten sie unsanft von der Bank. Draco wollte sich auf Harry schieben, doch diesmal ließ er das nicht zu. Schneller als erwartet lag er auf dem Rücken und Harry kniete über ihm, seine Hände über dem Kopf festhaltend.  
  
„Das fass ich einfach nicht, dass du es fertig bringst, mir einen Liebestrank zu verpassen!" Draco grinste schief und seine Finger verschränkten sich mit Harrys, als dieser sich zu ihm herunterbeugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
  
„Ich würde es immer wieder tun!...Glaub mir!"  
  
„Um mich abhängig zu machen?", nuschelte Harry an seinem Ohr und Draco rann ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spürte.  
  
„Nein!" Harrys Lippen wanderten über seinen Hals zu seiner Schulter hinunter und das Hemd schob er gnadenlos bei Seite.  
  
„Warum dann?", kam es ganz leise von ihm.  
  
„Um mit dir zusammen sein zu können!"Draco biss die Zähne zusammen, denn Harry raubte ihm auf diese Art ganz leicht die Beherrschung.  
  
„Nimm dich bloß in Acht!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Immerhin darf in den Trank morgen auch brauen, vielleicht kommt ich ja auf die Idee, ihn dir zu verabreichen auf deine unvergleichliche Art und Weise!"  
  
„Nichts dagegen, aber dann müssen wir von hier verschwinden!" Er spürte Harry lachen und musste selber grinsen.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich!"Draco zog ihn fester an sich und etwas anderes kam ihm in den Sinn. Granger hatte gesagt, Harry sei glücklich. Er fragte sich, ob das wirklich so war und es ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
  
„Harry?...Mach ich dich glücklich?", es kostete Draco eine ganze Menge Überwindung diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf nicht und sah ihn auch nicht an. Was er sagte war kaum zu hören, doch Draco verstand es trotzdem ganz genau. Es ging bis in seine Seele und hinterließ dort ein Gefühl von grenzenloser Wärme und Sicherheit, obwohl es nur ein winzig kleines Wörtchen war, denn Harry antwortete:  
  
„JA!"

R&R please!


	24. Snapes Rache

In diesem chap tritt das Problem mit '' diesem Zeichen massiv auf! Also nicht über die '' wundern! Aber das alles zu überarbeiten hab ich nicht den Nerv und meistens übersieht man trotzdem die Hälfte!

R&R please!

24. Snapes Rache   
  
Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
  
Harry konnte es noch immer nicht recht glauben, doch er hatte es geschafft! Im Moment stand er am Ufer des Sees, nicht weit von der Stelle, wo Draco ihn vor Wochen nachts aufgespürt hatte und genoss einfach das Gefühl, sich zumindest um die Prüfungsteilnahme in Zaubertränke keine Sorgen mehr machen zu müssen.  
  
Er hatte in der vorletzten Nacht, nachdem er Draco überzeugt hatte, schlafen zu gehen, acht Rollen Pergament geschrieben, in einer Schrift, die Hermione zur Ehre gereicht hätte.  
  
Weder ihr noch Draco hatte er gesagt, dass Snape ihn für den heutigen Abend um sechs zu sich bestellt hatte, um ihm zu sagen, ob seine Leistung reichte.  
  
Hermione war eh völlig von der Rolle gewesen und Draco hatte heute mit seinem Quidditchteam gegen Ravenclaw spielen müssen und da brauchte er all seine Konzentration. Sie hatten gewonnen und Harry hatte festgestellt, dass ihn das freute, doch nützen würde ihm das auch nichts. Gryffindor hatte drei Spiele gewonnen und Slytherin nur zwei. Der Quidditchpokal war seinem eigenen Haus sicher, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment gar nicht.  
  
Für ihn zählte nur, dass Snape ihn für die Prüfung zugelassen hatte.  
  
Natürlich hatte er beim Brauen der Tränke leichte Probleme gehabt. Das Gegenmittel hatte ihm keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht, doch Dracos Trank mit Snapes Abwandlungen war ein wenig schwieriger herzustellen gewesen. Er hatte anstatt kristallklar zu sein einen schwachen Rotschimmer gehabt, doch Snape hatte ihn zu fünfzig Prozent angerechnet. Diesmal hatte er auch seine Arbeit nicht in der Luft zerrissen und Harry hatte einen regelrechten Schock bekommen, als er zum Schluss meinte, dass es eine der besten Arbeiten sei, die er jemals abgeliefert hatte.  
  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn bis zum Schluss im Unklaren zulassen und an allem, was er finden konnte herum zu kritteln, doch entscheidend war das Ergebnis – er durfte an der Prüfung teilnehmen und das war viel mehr, als er erwartet hatte.  
  
Harry lies sich den lauen Wind ins Gesicht blasen und konnte es noch immer nicht so richtig fassen. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er sogar an Snapes Verstand gezweifelt, doch das war alles ganz egal.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft. Das war das einzige, was zählte. Noch immer unendlich erleichtert setzte er sich ins trockene Gras und nur Augenblicke später ließ er sich nach hinten umfallen. Gedankenverloren starrte er in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Er hatte keine Lust in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, wo Hermione und Ron nur über ihn herfallen würden um ihm weiter Mut zu machen, dass er es schaffen würde. Dann müsste er ihnen sagen, dass er es geschafft hatte. Nicht, das er etwas dagegen hatte, doch in Anbetracht der Wuttiraden, die es heute, nach Slytherins Sieg über Ravenclaw, im Gemeinschaftsraum geben würde, verging ihm die Lust nach oben zu gehen.  
  
Zuviel hatte sich verändert. Das wusste Harry. Es fiel ihn nicht mehr so leicht, über Slytherin und dabei in erster Linie über Draco abzulästern und manchmal fragte er sich, wie lange er seine Fassade noch aufrecht erhalten konnte, denn wenn Ron wiedermal zurecht Gift und Galle spuckte, wegen irgendeiner Gemeinheit Dracos, wünschte er sich in schwachen Momenten ihnen beiden einfach sagen zu können, dass sie das doch lassen sollten.  
  
Harry hatte festgestellt, dass ihm dabei beides wehtat, Dracos beißender Spott genauso wie Rons hilflose Erwiderungen. Vermutlich war das die gerechte Strafe für den Verrat, den er nun schon seit Wochen praktizierte, doch er hatte ganz einfach nicht den Mut, wenigstens Ron und Hermione die Wahrheit zu sagen und er ahnte auch, dass es Draco nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er trotz aller gelegentlichen Verzweiflung, durchhalten musste. Niemand, absolut niemand, würde verstehen, was ihn und Draco verband und etwas sagte ihm, dass Draco in größte Gefahr geraten würde, wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr. Er hatte zwar noch nie etwas gesagt, doch das hieß gar nichts. Lucius Malfoy würde niemals zulassen, dass sie zusammen blieben und er würde schon einen Weg finden, Draco seinen Willen auf zu zwingen.  
  
Es musste ein Geheimnis bleiben, bis sie selbst die Möglichkeit hatten, allen Einflüssen von außen zu entkommen, wenn sie es dann noch wollten und Harry packte die blanke Verzweiflung, wenn er daran dachte, dass jede Liebe genauso schnell vorbei gehen konnte, wie sie begann.  
  
Im Moment konnte er die Vorstellung, nicht mehr mit Draco zusammen zu sein, absolut nicht ertragen. Es verursachte einen bohrenden Schmerz in seiner Seele, der all seine Kraft auffraß und nichts mehr übrig ließ, als gähnende Leere.  
  
Abrupt stand er auf. Seine gute Laune hatte einen gehörigen Dämpfer bekommen, denn im Gegensatz zur Zaubertränkeprüfung war seine allgemeine Situation viel verfahrener und er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.  
  
Er musste Draco mitteilen, dass er es geschafft hatte und heute, nach dem Sieg der Slytherins gab es dafür nur eine Möglichkeit. Entschlossen ging er hoch zur Eulerei um ihm eine Nachricht zu schicken.  
  
„Hey, Draco, Glückwünsche von zu Hause, oder?"Pansy Parkinson hatte sich bei ihm eingehängt und wies auf Zeus, der es wieder einmal irgendwie geschafft hatte in die Gemeinschaftsräume der Slytherins zu kommen.  
  
Draco betrachtete seine Eule irritiert. Glückwünsche hätte es nur gegeben, wenn er endlich Harry besiegt hätte, aber die Chance hatte er wie üblich nicht bekommen, als sie im November gegen Gryffindor gespielt hatten.  
  
Er streckte den Arm aus und Zeus hüpfte vom Kaminsims herunter.  
  
„Bin gleich wieder da!", ohne auf Pansys Protest zu achten, schob er sie von sich und verschwand in den Schlafsaal, um die Nachricht ungestört lesen zu können.  
  
Dem Brief war von außen nicht anzusehen, wer ihn geschickt haben könnte und schon allein daher wusste Draco, dass er nicht von zu Hause sein konnte. Auf jedem Brief, der Malfoy Manor offiziell verließ prangte das Wappen der Malfoys.  
  
Draco riss den Umschlag auf und sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Auf so eine Idee konnte nur Harry kommen. Noch immer fragte er sich, wo er beim Abendessen gesteckt hatte. Er überflog die kurze Nachricht.  
  
Glückwunsch zu eurem Sieg! Ach und übrigens, ich hab's geschafft!  
  
Draco las es zum zweiten Mal und konnte trotzdem nicht so richtig fassen, was er las. Dass ausgerechnet Harry ihm zu einem Sieg im Quidditch gratulierte, schockierte ihn vollkommen. Das beeindruckte ihn noch mehr, als die Tatsache, dass Snape ihn doch noch zur Prüfung zuließ, denn das hatte er erwartet.  
  
Aber dieser Glückwunsch? Draco stellte fest, dass ihm das viel mehr Wert war, als jeder andere Glückwunsch den er heute bekommen hatte.  
  
Er strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
  
„Mist, verdammter!"Dreimal lieber würde er jetzt eine Nachricht an Harry schicken um sich irgendwo mit ihm zu treffen, als wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und einen Sieg zu feiern, der für ihn keiner war. Ein Sieg würde es erst sein, wenn er Harry im Quidditch schlug, doch darauf würde er wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seiner Tage warten müssen.  
  
„Was ist los, Draco?...Schlechte Nachrichten?" Crabbe und Goyle, dienstbeflissen, wie immer, waren in der Tür erschienen, offenbar war er schon zu lange weg.  
  
Draco setzte sich auf und schob die Nachricht in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Auch wenn Harry sie nicht unterschrieben hatte, wollte er nicht, dass jemand sie fand.  
  
„Das geht euch nichts an, ich komme gleich! Raus!" Die beiden sahen zu, dass sie taten, was Draco sagte und er grinste kalt. Er musste seine Fassade aufrechterhalten. Das wusste er. Weder ihm noch Harry wäre geholfen, wenn irgendjemand herausbekam, was zwischen ihnen lief und gerade Crabbe und Goyle waren da ein großes Risiko, denn er wusste, dass sie alles, was hier geschah an ihre Väter weitergaben und diese seinem Vater Rede und Antwort stehen mussten.  
  
Zum Glück hatte wenigsten Creevy sich so sehr zum Narren gemacht, dass er nur noch um die Ecken schlich. Selbst wenn er sich erinnern würde, käme wohl niemand auf die Idee ihm zu glauben.  
  
Draco stand auf und strich über Zeus seidiges Gefieder.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine Antwort mitschicken, aber dann ist er geliefert! Ruh dich aus!" Er nahm ein paar Eulenkekse aus seinem Nachtschrank, gab Zeus einen davon und legte die anderen auf den Kaminsims. Zeus gluckste leise und zufrieden, als Draco sich unwillig der Tür zuwandte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf diese Party da draußen und war froh, dass sie es eh nicht übertreiben konnten, denn immerhin begann morgen die Prüfungswoche. Snape hatte ihnen nur bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr zugestanden und alle wussten, dass danach absolute Stille herrschen musste, wenn sie keinen Ärger haben wollten.  
  
Zum Glück begannen sie morgen mit Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst. Über diese Fächer machte Draco sich keine Sorgen, doch am Donnerstag war Zaubertränke und bis dahin musste er sich was einfallen lassen, womit er Snapes perfektes Überwachungssystem während der Prüfung austricksen konnte. Mochte ja sein, dass Harry es auch allein schaffte, doch Draco würde lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte nicht schlafen, der Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum war eine Quälerei gewesen. Sie hatten sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, die Slytherins auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu verfluchen und zu schmähen und am Ende hatte Harry es einfach nicht mehr hören können und war in der Hoffnung schlafen zu können verschwunden, doch inzwischen war von den anderen vier Betten gleichmäßiges Schnarchen zu hören und er brachte noch immer kein Auge zu.  
  
Er wusste, dass Ron und Hermione ihm verwundert nachgeschaut hatten, als er gegangen war, doch das war ihm gleich gewesen. Dracos Mannschaft hatte heute verdammt gut gespielt und der Stunt, mit dem er den Schnatz erwischt hatte, war klasse gewesen. Es war nicht okay, wenn die Gryffindors jetzt das Spiel in der Luft zerrissen, bloß weil sie das Glück hatten mit ihm als Sucher fast jedes Spiel gewinnen zu können. Er fragte sich eigentlich nur noch, ob er auch so reagieren würde, wenn er nicht mit Draco zusammen wäre.  
  
Die Antwort, die er sich eingestehen musste gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
Leise stand er auf, warf sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern und verließ den Schlafsaal.  
  
Als die Tür fast geräuschlos zufiel richtete Ron sich auf und sah ihm nach. Langsam aber sicher wurde diese Sache mysteriös. Er versuchte nicht, ihm zu folgen, denn er würde ihn unter seinem Tarnumhang eh nicht finden, doch Harrys Verhalten gab ihm immer mehr zu denken.  
  
Er war heute zu neutral geblieben, als es um das Spiel gegangen war. Der Gedanke, dass es möglicherweise jemand aus Slytherin war, mit dem er sich traf, gab Ron einen sehr schmerzhaften Stich und er wischte diese Möglichkeit hastig bei Seite. Hätte er geahnt, wie nah er der Wahrheit war, hätte er in dieser Nacht sicher keine Ruhe mehr gefunden.  
  
An der Treppe überlegte Harry einen Moment lang, ob er in die Kerker hinunter gehen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen, bloß weil er nicht schlafen konnte, musste er nicht auch noch Draco davon abhalten. Er hatte heute genug Stress gehabt und so machte er sich entschlossen auf den Weg hinauf zum Nordturm. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er keine Ruhe fand.  
  
Zuviel ging ihm heute durch den Kopf und er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Morgen graute schon, als er es aufgab und sich endlich auf den Rückweg machte, um wenigstens so zu tun, als habe er geschlafen. Seine Sorgen war er dabei nicht losgeworden und als er schließlich wieder unter seine Decke kroch, wusste er, dass er und Draco noch eine harte Zeit vor sich haben würden, bevor sie sicher sein konnten, dass niemand mehr dazwischen funkte.  
  
Als Ron ihn dann weckte, war er gerade fest eingeschlafen gewesen und entsprechend fertig sah er aus, als seine Freunde ihn zum Frühstück schleiften.  
  
„Strafe muss sein!", war Hermiones einziger Kommentar, als sie ihn neben sich auf die Bank schob. Harry wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte. Ron hatte garantiert wieder mitbekommen, wie er den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte. Sein Freund hatte eindeutig einen zu leichten Schlaf.  
  
Harry stützte den Kopf auf die Arme und wünschte sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzen zu, um einen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins werfen zu können. Das hatte Hermione heute jedoch erfolgreich vereitelt und Draco war noch nicht da gewesen, als sie in die Große Halle gekommen waren.  
  
Er verbrannte sich die Zunge an seinem Kaffee, fluchte leise und versuchte seine Gedanken los zu werden. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass ihm was fehlte, bloß weil er Malfoy am Morgen beim Frühstück nicht gleich zu Gesicht bekam. Immerhin würden sie in einer halben Stunde alle gemeinsam in einem magisch vergrößerten Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei sitzen und ihre Prüfung schreiben. Es war an der Zeit, dass er sich zusammenriss.  
  
Ohne bei der Sache zu sein versuchte er sich Butter auf sein Brötchen zu schmieren und merkte nicht, dass er es noch nicht mal aufgeschnitten hatte. Ron beobachtete ihn einen Moment dabei, bevor er und Seamus prustend zu lachen begannen und Hermione ausflippte.  
  
„Harry, jetzt reiß dich Mal zusammen!"Sie knuffte ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite. Harry bemerkte den Blödsinn, den er jetzt seit Minuten praktizierte und legte Brötchen und Messer aus den Händen.  
  
„Man, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass ich nicht ausgeschlafen habe!"  
  
„Oh doch, das kannst du schon und das weißt du ganz genau!" Dean, Seamus und Neville gegenüber spitzten die Ohren um noch ein bisschen mehr zu erfahren, doch Hermione zückte nur ihren Zauberstab und knallte Harry wieder einmal ihren Wachhaltezauber um die Ohren. Sofort fühlte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen besser.  
  
„Danke!", meinte er zerknirscht und machte einen zweiten Versuch mit seinem Brötchen, der diesmal halbwegs gelang. Als sie sich dann wenig später auf den Weg zur Prüfung machten, war er aber trotzdem noch immer nicht richtig wach.  
  
„Sag mal hast du diese Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?", fauchte Hermione ihm ins Ohr.  
  
„Geht dich das was an?", gab er müde zurück.  
  
„Ja verdammt, ich will nicht umsonst seit Monaten mit euch für diese Prüfung gepaukt haben!"Hermione rauchte vor Wut. Wenn ihr Zauber nicht wirkte, musste er schon eine ganze Weile zu wenig Schlaf haben.  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, was kann ich denn dafür?"Harry hatte genug und ergab sich resigniert Hermiones Verhör.  
  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig durchgeschlafen?"  
  
„Eh...?"Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er ihr das nicht genau sagen konnte. Hermione lies ein wütendes Knurren hören und gab ihm einen Klaps. Ron drängte sich zwischen sie und Harry.  
  
„Hör auf ihn zu schlagen, wenn du ihn nicht Krankenhausreif schlägst hilfst du ihm damit nicht!"Harry grinste schief.  
  
„Danke!...Fang an!"  
  
„Womit?", Ron sah ihn verdutzt an. Er wusste nicht, was Harry meinte.  
  
„Mich Krankenhausreif schlagen!...Dann muss ich mir wegen der Prüfung keine Gedanken mehr machen!"  
  
„Wärst du mal lieber im Bett geblieben, dann hättest du das Problem nicht!" Ron konnte wirklich vorlaut sein, entschied Harry und bog beim nächsten Gang rechts ab.  
  
„Wo willst du hin? Das ist die falsche Richtung!"  
  
„Wasser!...Kaltes Wasser!... Du hast mich zu spät geweckt!", erwiderte Harry. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass es ihm wirklich half, wenn er den Kopf unter kaltes Wasser hielt, zum Duschen war er nach dem Aufstehen nämlich nicht mehr gekommen.  
  
Ron warf ihm einen giftigen Blick nach.  
  
„Siehst du, jetzt bin ich wieder Schuld! Und ich dachte ich tu ihm einen Gefallen, wenn ich ihn so lange wie möglich schlafen lasse!"Hermione schob ihm den Arm um die Taille und lächelte ihn tröstend an. Harry war im Moment ganz offensichtlich einfach nicht zu helfen, auch wenn das im Augenblick wirklich der schlechteste Zeitpunkt für solche Eskapaden war.  
  
Draco sah auf seine Uhr und fragte sich, ob er noch genug Zeit hatte Harry zu folgen, ohne dass es jemandem auffiel. Sie hatten noch genau fünfzehn Minuten und er würde es riskieren. Schon seit er ihn mit Weasley und Granger die Große Halle verlassen sehen hatte, fragte er sich, was er angestellt hatte.  
  
Er schickte Crabbe und Goyle voraus und folgte Harry in den Seitengang, der zu einer wenig genutzten Jungentoilette führte. An der Tür, im Schatten legte er vorsichtshalber den Tarnzauber über sich, falls doch noch jemand anderes dort war, aber nachdem er die Tür leise geöffnet und hinter sich wieder zu geschoben hatte, war er sicher, dass niemand außer Harry hier war.  
  
Er stand aufs Waschbecken gestützt vorm Spiegel und starrte in sein noch immer verschlafenes Gesicht, die Haare klatschnass. Das kalte Wasser hatte wohl nicht viel geholfen.  
  
„Sieht nicht gut aus, Potter!"Draco löste den Tarnzauber auf und Harry sah ihn wenig überrascht im Spiegel an.  
  
„Ich weiß!"Draco ging zu ihm.  
  
„Was hast du angestellt?"  
  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen!", erneut beugte er sich übers Waschbecken und tauchte sein Gesicht in das eisige Wasser, das er eingelassen und mit Sicherheit verhext hatte, um es noch kälter zu machen, denn seine Lippen hatten schon einen schwachen Blauton angenommen. Draco schnappte ihn am Genick und gab ihm ein Handtuch.  
  
„Hast du schon mal was von der Krankenstation gehört, Potter? Die ist für solche Fälle besonders während der Prüfungen der perfekte Ort, warum also, frage ich mich, gehst du nicht hin und lässt dir was geben, wenn du nicht schlafen kannst?"  
  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er trocknete sich Gesicht und Haare ab und Draco überlegte, wie er ihn wach bekommen könnte.  
  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, als ihm was einfiel. Er schnappte Harry am Umhang und zog ihn an sich.  
  
„Komm her, du Penner! Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dich nicht munter kriege!"Absolut überrumpelt erwiderte er Dracos hitzigen Kuss und spürte, wie dessen Hände unter seine Sachen glitten.  
  
Als er zehn Minuten später als erster die Toilette verließ, war er putzmunter und hatte das Gefühl, rot wie eine Tomate zu sein. Dracos überraschende Attacke hatte ihm soviel Adrenalin ins Blut gepumpt, dass er die nächste Nacht wahrscheinlich auch wieder nicht schlafen können würde. Draco hatte es nicht für nötig gehalten, die Tür irgendwie zu verschließen und auch Harry daran gehindert und so hatte er sich die ganze Zeit im hintersten Eck seines Verstandes gefragt, wann die Tür aufgehen würde und jemand hereinkam, nicht gerade beruhigend, wenn die Nerven eh schon zum zerreißen beansprucht waren. Sein Ziel hatte Draco jedenfalls erreicht. Harry war hellwach.  
  
„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"Ron sah ihn ungläubig an, als Harry sich in die Bank neben seiner schob.  
  
„Kaltes Wasser!"erwiderte er trocken, wagte es aber nicht, Ron dabei anzusehen. Seine Haare waren noch immer nass. Er war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sie richtig zu trocknen.  
  
Als Draco wenig später in den Raum kam und zu dem Platz ging, der am weitesten von Harrys entfernt war, vermied er es geflissentlich zu ihm hinüber zu schauen, denn er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass er sofort wieder rot werden würde.  
  
Plötzlich schaffte Harry es nicht mehr, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und nun sahen ihn Ron und Hermione an, als hätte er endgültig den Verstand verloren. Harry hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass das seinen Zustand ziemlich genau traf.  
  
Am Donnerstag stand dann das Highlight der Prüfungswoche an.  
  
Zaubertränke in einem riesigen Kerker jeder Platz so mit Zaubern belegt, dass man sich weder unterhalten noch beim Nachbarn abschreiben konnte, jeder Versuch einen Spickzettel mitzubringen wurde mit einem Ehrlichkeitszauber schon an der Tür zunichte gemacht und Snapes grimmiges Gesicht allein reichte schon, um jeden Gedanken, ans Schummeln im Keim zu ersticken.  
  
Doch Draco hatte sich trotzdem was einfallen lassen. Sie hatten sich gestern Nacht auf dem Nordturm getroffen, nachdem Harry zwei Nächte mit einem Schlaftrank von Madam Pompfrey von acht Uhr abends bis sieben Uhr morgens durchgeschlafen hatte und endlich wieder richtig ausgeruht war.  
  
Draco hatte Harry einen Trick beigebracht, mit dem sie ein Pergament so verhexen konnten, dass der jeweils andere lesen konnte, was darauf geschrieben wurde ( Vielen Dank an MiSu, die mir erlaubt hat, diesen Trick bei ihr abzuschauen! () Der Spruch war so einfach, dass man ihn jederzeit wieder löschen und neu aussprechen konnte für den Fall, das Snape Verdacht schöpfte und es war vollkommen egal, was für ein Pergament sie benutzten. Draco hatte Harry noch einmal eindringlich gebeten, auch zu fragen, wenn er ein Problem hatte und ihm Riesenzoff angedroht für den Fall, dass er es nicht tat.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er es nur im äußersten Notfall tun würde, doch er versprach Draco seine Hilfe anzunehmen.  
  
Er hatte die Prüfungen besser überstanden, als er erwartet hatte. Nach Dracos drastischer Weckmaßnahme am Montag hatte es zwar eine Weile gedauert, bis er sich wieder aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren konnte, doch dann hatte sich Hermiones Pauken bezahlt gemacht und Harry war sicher, in Geschichte der Zauberei ein gutes Ergebnis abgeliefert zu haben.  
  
Der Rest war ihm dann auch ziemlich leicht gefallen. In Zauberkunst hatte Flitwick ihn für seinen Siegelzauber gelobt, denn es war ihm nicht gelungen, die Truhe, die Harry damit verschlossen hatte, wieder zu öffnen. McGonagal, die bei dieser Prüfung gemeinsam mit Professor Sinistra die Aufsicht führte, hatte danach einen viel sagenden Blick mit ihm gewechselt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie dann Verwandlung und Kräuterkunde gehabt, nachdem Harry da richtig ausgeschlafen gewesen war, hatte er es bei Professor McGonagal ein bisschen zu gut gemeint und seine hölzerne Katzenstatur war zu einem ausgewachsenen Tiger mutiert anstatt zu einer ganz normalen Hauskatze, doch bestanden hatte trotzdem, denn es war darum gegangen einen toten Gegenstand in ein lebendiges Wesen zu verwandeln. In Kräuterkunde hatten sie wieder endlose Abhandlungen über Heilkräuter schreiben und eine ganze Reihe Pflanzen bestimmen müssen, die sich alle verdammt ähnlich sahen, doch auch das hatte Hermione ihm und Ron endlos eingebläut auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, ob er alles richtig hatte.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war für Harry noch nie ein großes Problem gewesen und Professor Lupins Unterricht war schon immer sein absolutes Lieblingsfach. Er prüfte sie in Abwehrzaubern und Harry war der einzige des ganzen Jahrganges, den er nicht einmal erwischte, doch wirklich verwundert war darüber eigentlich keiner.  
  
Die Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ebenfalls kein Problem, doch bei Zaubertränke hatte er bis zu dem Treffen mit Draco ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass Snape alles versuchen würde, um ihn doch noch durchfallen zu lassen. Die ungewohnte Freundlichkeit dieses Lehrers war ihm nicht geheuer.  
  
Als er jetzt langsam zu dem Platz ging, den Snape ihm zugewiesen hatte, kam das ungute Gefühl zurück. Feder und Pergament lagen bereit, genau wie ein Kessel und eine ganze Menge Zutaten und all der andere Kram, den sie immer brauchten.  
  
Resigniert setzte Harry sich auf die Bank und wartete, dass Snape die Aufgaben verteilte, als eines der Pergamente vor ihm kaum merklich aufleuchtete und Worte darauf erschienen.  
  
Lass dich nicht so hängen, Potter! Mach einen Test!  
  
Harry flüsterte den Zauber, nahm die Feder und schrieb:  
  
Du hast gut reden!  
  
Die Worte verschwanden, als Draco antwortete:  
  
Ich warne dich, wag es dir ja nicht hier Mist zu bauen!  
  
Harry lachte leise.  
  
Danke!  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort mehr, denn Snape stand jetzt vor Dracos Platz und übergab ihm die Rolle mit seiner Prüfungsaufgabe. Snape hatte angekündigt, dass jeder etwas anderes bearbeiten musste und das machte es nicht gerade einfach. Dass er Draco den am weitesten von Harry entfernten Platz zugewiesen hatte, war bezeichnend und das nächste, was Harry auf seinem Pergament sah war:  
  
Diese verdammte Ratte!  
  
Harry fragte sich, was er Draco aufgebrummt hatte, doch er hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Augenblick stand Snape vor seinem Platz und hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin:  
  
„Nun, wir werden sehen, ob sie in der Lage sind ihre zweite Chance zu nutzen, Mister Potter!"sagte er mit einem schmierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und begab sich zu seinem Podest vor den Schülern, um die Prüfungszeit zu starten. Sie hatten vier Stunden, doch als Harry das Pergament aufrollte und sich seine Aufgabe durchlas, wusste er, dass das vermutlich die längsten vier Stunden seines Lebens werden würden, denn von dem Trank, der da auf seinem Pergament stand, hatte er noch nie etwas gehört.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und starrte zu Snape nach vorn, der noch immer sein schmieriges Lächeln im Gesicht hatte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Erst als er sicher war, dass Harry ihn gesehen hatte, stand er auf und begann langsam durch die Reihen zu gehen und den Schülern über die Schultern zu sehen. Sein Klassenzimmer war diesmal extrem vergrößert worden, denn alle vier Häuser wurden gleichzeitig geprüft. Zur Unterstützung und Prüfungsaufsicht waren diesmal Professor Vektor und Madam Delaney, die Alte Runen unterrichtete, anwesend.  
  
Harry war noch immer wie paralysiert, als das Pergament vor ihm erneut aufleuchtete.  
  
Was ist mit dir los?  
  
Harry nahm die Feder.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es hier geht!  
  
Das ist aber jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?  
  
Leider doch! Ich weiß nicht, worum es sich bei diesem Trank handelt!  
  
Was sollst du machen?  
  
Einen Trank zur Abwehr von physiologischen Giften!  
  
Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Das kam Ende Februar! Er will dich durchfallen lassen!   
  
Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er wusste, was Draco damit sagen wollte. Ende Februar war er im Krankenflügel gewesen. Er hatte zwar alles, was er versäumt hatte nachgearbeitet, doch die Tränke, die Snape in dieser Zeit zusammengebraut hatte, standen in Büchern aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Er hatte zwar Hermiones Notizen durchgearbeitet, doch zu diesem Trank hatte sie nichts gehabt. Harry war vollkommen ahnungslos und starrte ins Leere.  
  
Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass immer mehr Text auf seiner verhexten Pergamentrolle erschien. Und nach einer kurzen Pause erschien in übergroßer Schrift:  
  
HÖR ENDLICH AUF ZU PENNEN UND FANG AN ZU SCHREIBEN! ICH MUSS SCHLIESSLICH AUCH NOCH EINE PRÜFUNG SCHREIBEN!!!!!!!  
  
Vollkommen überrumpelt griff Harry nach der Feder und begann abzuschreiben, was Draco auf das Pergament übertrug. Er verstand nicht mal die Hälfte, von dem was er schrieb und hoffte, das Draco so clever war und es nicht zu genau machte, denn im Moment war er nicht in der Lage klar zu denken. Lieber würde er den Text später noch Mal überarbeiten.  
  
Mehrmals erlosch der Text komplett, als einer der Lehrer an Harrys Tisch vorbeikam. Selbst das hätte er verpennt, wenn Draco nicht aufgepasst hätte.  
  
Nach fast einer Stunde intensiven Schreibens kam dann die Zutatenliste und Harry wurde bewusst, dass er seinen Trank bis 10.30am zusammengebraut haben musste. Das hatte er vollkommen überlesen.  
  
Hör auf! Ich muss das Zeug erst mal zusammenbrauen!  
  
Es erschienen noch ein paar Tipps, die Harry übertrug, bevor er den Zauber löschte und sich wiedermal heftig die Hand verbrannte, als sein Zauberstab, heiß zu glühen begann. Harry verkniff sich jeden Laut. Snape durfte nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihn zu fragen, warum er zauberte. Sie durften es zwar, um ihre Texte zu korrigieren, doch Harry wollte es nicht darauf anlegen.  
  
Hastig begann er seine Zutaten vorzubereiten und sie in der von Draco beschriebenen Reihenfolge in den Kessel zu geben. Das Problem war, dass man sogar die Zeitabstände einhalten musste und er es wohl nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würde, doch wie es der Zufall wollte, schmolz bei einem Schüler aus Hufflepuff der Kessel und verschaffte ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, doch obwohl er eigentlich sicher wahr, alles richtig gemacht zu haben war der Trank am Ende grün und nicht blau, wie er sein sollte.  
  
Verzweifelt verhexte er das Pergament erneut.  
  
Der Trank ist grün, nicht blau!  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco reagierte und Harry rätselte inzwischen, was er falsch gemacht hatte, doch er konnte keinen Fehler finden.  
  
Schau dir das Glas mit dem gemahlenen Bezoar an, ist das Pulver richtig tiefschwarz oder wirkt es grau! , antwortete Harry.  
  
Snape ist wirklich eine Ratte! Es ist verunreinigt! Longbottom hatte es im Unterricht! Versuch es mit Alaun! Ganz vorsichtig, sonst wird er violett und dann ist er hinüber!  
  
Wieder löschte Draco den Zettel, denn diesmal war Snape bei ihm aufgetaucht. Harry schob das verhexte Pergament unter seine schon beschriebene Rolle, suchte sich das Alaunsalz heraus und gab ganz vorsichtig Brise für Brise dazu als die Farbe umzuschlagen begann, setzte er es Körnchenweise zu bis die Farbe mehr nach Blau als nach Grün tendierte. Das musste reichen. Lieber einen nicht ganz perfekten Trank, als einen ruinierten.  
  
„Mister Potter!...Sie hätte ich ja fest vergessen!...Nun wollen wir mal sehen, ob sie was zu Stande gebracht haben!"Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen tauchte Snape vor ihm auf. Selbstgefällig warf er einen Blick in Harrys Kessel – und kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. Es mochte sein, dass das Blau darin einen leichten Grünstich hatte, doch es war und blieb blau. Mit klirrend kalter Stimme fauchte er:  
  
„Füllen sie zwei Phiolen davon ab und bringen sie den Rest weg! Wollen doch sehen, ob er auch wirkt!"Snape ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, als er tat, was er gesagt hatte und Harry lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken bei der Frage, mit was für einem Teufelszeug er ihn diesmal konfrontieren würde, doch offensichtlich konnte er bis jetzt keine Mängel finden.  
  
Wieder am Platz las er sich noch einmal durch, was er bisher von Draco abgeschrieben hatte und überlegte gerade, ob er noch ein bisschen was dazu spekulieren sollte, als das Pergament wieder aufleuchtete.  
  
Lass ja die Finger davon, es ist übel genug! Ist aber alles, was ich noch im Kopf hatte! Wenn er dich fragt, Finnegan, Longbottom und Brown haben von euren Leuten den Trank gebraut! Ein Teil hat das Gift gebraut, der andere das Gegenmittel!  
  
Wie läuft es bei dir?  
  
Gut! Er dachte wohl, dass er mich mit diesem Heiltrank vom letzten September schocken kann, aber da hat er sich geirrt! Den hab ich schon öfters zusammengerührt, aber Snape muss ja nicht alles wissen!  
  
Harry grinste.  
  
Danke, Draco!  
  
Lass den Zauber noch drauf! Wenn mir noch was einfällt schreibe ich es auf!  
  
Harry wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Er begann die Zutatenliste noch mal ins Reine zu schreiben und achtete darauf, bei den Mengen und der Reihenfolge keinen Fehler zu machen. Zweimal leuchtete das Pergament noch auf und Draco schrieb ihm noch ein paar Sachen, die ihm eingefallen waren auf. Harry entschied sich den ganzen Text noch mal abzuschreiben und hatte so bis zum Ende der Prüfungszeit zu tun. Als Snape begann die Arbeiten einzusammeln, löschte er den Zauber von der leeren Pergamentrolle. Snape beachtete sie nicht und nahm nur die drei beschriebenen vom Tisch. Harry rollte sie zusammen und schob sie in seine Tasche.  
  
Er wusste, das Draco ihm diesmal wirklich den Hals gerettet hatte. Er musste noch den Test über sich ergehen lassen und bekam ein Gift, das zum Glück Hermione gebraut hatte. Es war ein Gift, das innerhalb weniger Minuten begann den ganzen Organismus zu zerstören und Harry war froh, als Snape ihn endlich das Gegenmittel schlucken ließ. Danach war Hermione dran. Sie ließ er noch länger warten, doch Harrys Trank wirkte zuverlässig und Harry war erleichtert, als Hermione wieder fit aussah.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um dort auf Ron zu warten, der als nächster dran war. Snape hatte die Gryffindors wie üblich als letzte dran genommen. Die Schüler der anderen Häuser waren immer wieder zwischendurch an der Reihe gewesen und Draco war schon eine ganze Weile weg.  
  
Harry war froh hier weg zu kommen. Snapes Blick spürte er nicht. Sein Lehrer hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass er ausgetrickst worden war, doch er hatte leider keine Ahnung wie und ohne Beweise hatte er keine Chance.  
  
„Mister Potter!"Harry und Hermione waren fast an der Tür. Sie blieben stehen und Harry sah sich zu Snape um. „Mit wem haben sie diesen Trank nachgearbeitet?"  
  
„Mit Seamus!"Der genannte riss die Augen auf, fing sich aber schnell und nickte, als Snape sich zu ihm umsah. Harry hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er ihm nicht glaubte. Das war eine wirklich heikle Nummer, die sie da durchgezogen hatten und er hoffte nur, dass Draco seine Prüfung nicht vernachlässigt hatte.  
  
Hermione ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als sie den Kerker verließen.  
  
„Das war gelogen, Harry!"Harry sah sie an, doch Hermione sagte nichts weiter. Sie wusste nicht, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, Snape auszutricksen und es war ihr auch ausnahmsweise egal, denn das was Snape da abgezogen hatte, war oberfies, aber sie hätte trotzdem zu gern gewusst, was er angestellt hatte.  
  
Als ihr klar geworden war, dass Harry den Gegentrank zu ihrem Gift als Prüfungsthema hatte, hatte sie beinahe der Schlag getroffen, denn das konnte er nicht wissen, doch dann hatte sie begriffen, dass er es trotzdem hinbekommen hatte und von da an war ihr klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte diesen Trank damals allein gebraut und wie immer, wenn er allein arbeitete, perfekt zusammengerührt, denn Harry war auf der Isolierstation gewesen.  
  
Sie selbst hatte den Trank mit Neville noch einmal durchgenommen und darum nichts in ihren Unterlagen gehabt. Wenn man Neville alles zehn Mal erklärt hatte, brauchte man sich nichts mehr aufzuschreiben.  
  
Nie und nimmer würde sie glauben, dass Harry mit Seamus etwas nachgeholt hatte. Es war schon mühsam gewesen, ihn zum nacharbeiten des Stoffes zu überreden, den sie in ihren Unterlagen hatte. Niemals hätte er freiwillig mit Seamus gearbeitet und der wäre auch nicht von selbst auf so eine Idee gekommen. Harry hatte nur gewusst, dass Seamus diesen Trank schon mal gebraut hatte. Das war alles.  
  
Die Frage, die blieb, war, wer ihm während der Prüfung dabei geholfen hatte, denn er hatte ja nicht vorher wissen können, was dran kam.  
  
Hermione stellte fest, dass sie diese Geschichte gewaltig irritierte und dabei war der Trick, den sie angewendet haben mussten das sehr viel kleinere Übel.  
  
Sie wollte wissen, WER ihm geholfen hatte, denn dann würde sie auch erfahren, warum er so ein Geheimnis aus seiner Beziehung machte. Daran hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr und sie stellte fest, dass die Sache langsam aber sicher ein richtig ungutes Gefühl hinterließ.


	25. Ein Kartenhaus

Und auch hier nähern wir uns langsam dem Ende!

DarkLuzie, ich danke Dir, dass Du mir immer so treu Deine Kommis schreibst! Das find ich echt klasse! Schau heute auch mal auf der anderen site vorbei! ;)

R&R please!

25. Ein Kartenhaus  
  
Freitagnacht hatten sie es dann endlich geschafft. Die Astronomieprüfung war zwar kein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, denn Professor Sinistra verlangte inzwischen eine ganze Menge von ihren Schülern, doch das war Harry egal, Hauptsache der Prüfungsstress war vorbei.   
  
Als sie nach der Prüfung endlich zurück im Turm waren, fiel Harry in sein Bett, machte die Augen zu und schlief sofort ein. Diese Prüfungswoche hatte ihn mehr Nerven gekostet, als all die Jahre zuvor und das lag nicht nur an Zaubertränke.  
  
Er wusste, was es war.  
  
Sie hatten noch eine Woche, dann bekamen sie Zeugnisse und danach ging es nach Hause, doch für Harry war es diesmal nicht der größte Horror, dass er zu den Dursleys zurück musste.  
  
Draco musste nach Hause und Harry hatte inzwischen das deutliche Gefühl, dass er sich deswegen Sorgen machte. Er sagte zwar nichts und ließ sich auch nichts anmerken, doch als er in der Nacht zuvor auf den Nordturm gekommen war, hatte er mit ernstem Gesicht und völlig in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne gestarrt und ihn nicht bemerkt. Harry war sicher, dass ihn die Ferien beunruhigten.  
  
Er hatte jedoch nicht so schnell die Möglichkeit, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Am Samstag schliefen sie alle fast bis Mittag und danach hatten die Schüler der oberen Jahrgänge von Gryffindor Professor McGonagals Erlaubnis das Quidditchfeld zu nutzen. Der Tag verging mit verschiedenen Spielen, bei denen die anderen Harry zu allen möglichen Spielpositionen verdonnerten, nur als Sucher durfte er nicht spielen. Das war nicht das erste Mal und inzwischen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, auch mal als Jäger oder Treiber zu spielen, doch trotzdem hatte er mehrere Male den Schnatz in der Hand und musste ihn immer wieder freilassen.  
  
Am Abend verschwanden die letzten erst früh um drei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry war bis dahin so fest eingeschlafen, dass er sich nicht mehr rausschleichen konnte. Am Sonntag durften sie nach Hogsmeade. Auch an diesem Abend kamen sie erst sehr spät zurück, doch diesmal hatte Harry nicht die Absicht, sich von seinen Hauskameraden aufhalten zu lassen. Er brauchte zwar ein bisschen Geduld, bis jemand das Portraitloch öffnete und er unter seinem Tarnumhang hinaus konnte, doch das war ihm egal. Sollten sie doch denken, was sie wollten, wenn er fehlte.  
  
Er hatte sich mit Draco auf dem Nordturm verabredet und das würde er nicht sausen lassen, bloß weil sich ein paar Leute wunderten, dass er nicht da war.   
  
Wie üblich wartete Draco auf ihn.  
  
„Na, haben dich deine Anhängsel endlich aus den Krallen gelassen?"Harry setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden.  
  
„Es ist auch im Tarnumhang relativ schwierig einen vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum unbemerkt zu verlassen! Und leider geht zur Zeit auch bei den Gryffindors niemand früh ins Bett!"  
  
„Hat Weasley es endlich aufgegeben dir nach zu schleichen?"Draco lehnte an der Mauer, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und starrte in den sternenklaren Himmel. Harry betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Er war vollkommen entspannt und erinnerte ihn wieder einmal an den Engel, den er vor Monaten in dieser Höhle tief unter Hogwarts, als er besinnungslos gewesen war, in ihm gesehen hatte.   
  
Harry wusste, das Draco sein Engel war und er hatte Angst davor, ihn irgendwann zu verlieren.  
  
„Keine Ahnung! Unter dem Umhang kann er mich eh nicht finden!"Draco sah ihn an.  
  
„Sie sind wie die Kletten! Können sie sich nicht ohne dich die Zeit vertreiben? Ich dachte eigentlich Granger und Weasley hätten besseres zu tun!"Er klang ein wenig bissig und Harry grinste.  
  
„Gryffindor besteht nicht nur aus Ron und Hermione!...Gibt es irgendein Problem?"Draco starrte wieder in den Himmel und schwieg. Harry wurde ernst.  
  
„Draco, warum sagst du mir nicht, worüber du dir Gedanken machst?"Draco senkte den Kopf, wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und sah ihn an. Harry zog ihn an sich.  
  
„Was ist los, verdammt!"Er lehnte den Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und genoss das Gefühl von Sicherheit, Sicherheit, die er bald nicht mehr haben würde.   
  
Ihm graute vor den Ferien. Nie zuvor hatte er so wenig das Bedürfnis gehabt, nach Hause zu fahren. Das, was ihm seine Mutter in regelmäßigen Briefen schrieb, war sehr neutral. Er wusste, dass sie seinem Vater absolut gehorchte und nichts mitteilte, was irgendwie verfänglich werden konnte, doch inzwischen konnte Draco zwischen ihren Zeilen lesen und wenn er das mit dem, was er im Tagespropheten las kombinierte, zweifelte er nicht daran, dass sein Vater zwar viel im Ministerium zu tun hatte, jedoch genauso oft für oder sogar mit dem dunklen Lord unterwegs war. Er hatte in privaten Kreisen nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, auf welcher Seite er stand, auch wenn er es immer wieder schaffte den Leuten vom Ministerium weis zu machen, dass er absolut loyal war.  
  
Draco wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Es hatte ihn nie interessiert und seine Meinung hatte sich immer nach der seines Vaters gerichtet. Leider brachte er jedoch seine Gefühle nicht mehr mit dieser Meinung auf einen Nenner.   
  
Bisher hatte es ihn immer wenig gestört, sich die Hasstiraden seines Vaters anzuhören und in seine Pläne verwickeln zu lassen, doch die Tatsache, dass er ausgerechnet bei Harry zum ersten Mal das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gefunden hatte, warf sein ganzes Weltbild durcheinander. Er wusste, dass er es nie mehr schaffen würde, Harry zu hassen und so zu sehen, wie sein Vater es tat.   
  
Es konnte möglicherweise sogar schon schwierig werden, diesen Hass vorzutäuschen, denn immerhin hatte Pansy Parkinson schon bemerkt, dass er seine Pflicht, Potter und seine Speichellecker richtig zu tyrannisieren, vernachlässigte. Für sie zählte es nicht, wenn er sich mit Ron anlegte. Es musste Harry sein, den er fertig machte und das schaffte er einfach nicht mehr so richtig. Sie gifteten sich zwar an, wenn es gar nicht anders ging, doch der Geschichte fehlte der Biss und wenn er stattdessen auf Weasley losging, hatte er das deutliche Gefühl, dass er Harry trotzdem traf.   
  
Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es dann schaffen, seinem Vater vorzugaukeln, dass er noch immer voll und ganz hinter ihm stand?   
  
Draco wusste, dass er sich von den Plänen seines Vaters, ihn nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts in die Reihen der Anhängerschaft des dunklen Lords einzuführen, nie zuvor so weit entfernt hatte, wie in den letzten Monaten, denn dann würde Harry sein Feind sein, ein Feind, den es um jeden Preis zu töten galt.  
  
Er spürte, wie Harry ihn fester an sich zog und ergab sich seiner Umarmung. In den letzten beiden Tagen war ihm klar geworden, dass er sich viel zu sehr an Harrys Nähe gewöhnt hatte und sie als Selbstverständlichkeit betrachtete, doch er konnte und wollte das nicht rückgängig machen, denn nie zuvor hatte er sich so akzeptiert gefühlt.   
  
Während der Prüfungen hatten sie zuviel anderes um die Ohren gehabt, doch dieses Wochenende in Gesellschaft von Crabbe, Goyle, und den anderen Slytherins hatte er sich gefragt, wie er es jahrelang mit diesen engstirnigen, hasserfüllten Gestalten ausgehalten hatte, ohne komplett zu verblöden.  
  
Es war die ganze Zeit darum gegangen, wie man den Gryffindors wiedermal richtig eins auswischen konnte, denn dass diese so richtig ihren Spaß hatten, gönnte ihnen keiner.  
  
Er hatte Harry auf dem Quidditchfeld gesehen, hatte gesehen, dass die Gryffindors ihren Spaß dabei hatten, gegeneinander zu spielen, ohne nur auf Sieg und Niederlage, aus zu sein. In Slytherin wäre das unmöglich. Dort hätte jeder nur versucht, den anderen eins auszuwischen. Es war verdammt schwer zu begreifen, was Freundschaft war, doch diese Spiele am Samstag hatten es ihm gezeigt und er hatte begriffen, wie viel er Harry wirklich zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Jahrelang hatten sie sich über genau das lustig gemacht, doch seit er wusste, was es hieß einem Menschen nah zu sein, sich auf ihn verlassen zu können, wusste er auch, dass es kein Leben war in jedem einen potentiellen Gegner zu sehen, doch es war sein Leben.  
  
Es war das Leben zu dem er erzogen worden war und es war das Leben, das ihn in den Ferien erwartete.  
  
Das Leben, in dem er eine Schachfigur war, die sein Vater beliebig hin und her schieben konnte um den größtmöglichen Vorteil zu erlangen und dieses Bewusstsein machte ihn fertig.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, weiter nur eine Schachfigur im Spiel meines Vaters zu sein...und genau das werde ich sein, wenn ich am Freitag nach Hause fahre!"Harry sah Draco an. Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er ihm noch antworten würde, doch was er sagte drückte alles aus, was maßgeblich war.  
  
„Du bist keine Schachfigur, Draco! Du hast deinen eigenen Willen und du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen!"  
  
„Nicht als Malfoy! Ein Malfoy hat keine Wahl!"  
  
„Jeder hat eine Wahl!...Und es sind bloß Ferien, Drac! Acht Wochen!...Wenn es dich tröstet...ich habe auch acht Wochen Hölle vor mir!...Wenn ich Pech habe, sperren sie mich wieder die ganze Zeit in mein Zimmer ein!"Draco hob den Blick und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Harry grinste nur. „Zauberer sind für meinen Onkel und meine Tante schlimmer als Gewaltverbrecher!...Die kann man wenigstens wegsperren! Bei mir besteht immer die Gefahr, dass was explodiert oder einer von denen als Ballon an der Decke klebt, mit der Aussicht jeden Moment zu platzen!"  
  
„Aber wir dürfen nicht zaubern!"  
  
„Ich kann nichts dafür!...Wenn mir der Kragen platzt verschwinden Glasscheiben, zerspringen Weingläser, alte Schachteln werden zu Luftballons oder ich lande auf irgendwelchen Hausdächern!"Harry musste grinsen wenn er Tante Magda vor sich sah, wie sie so an der Decke schwebte, doch Draco richtete sich auf.  
  
„Du verwendest Magie ohne Zauberstab?"Er konnte nicht recht fassen, was Harry da erzählte.  
  
„Passiert dir das denn nicht? Der Zauberstab ist das erste, was weggeschlossen wird, wenn ich nach Hause komme!"  
  
„Nein!"Draco fragte sich, ob er vielleicht nur noch nie richtig wütend gewesen war. Mit Sicherheit würde ihn sein Vater in diesen Ferien so weit bringen, doch trotzdem bezweifelte er, dass er dann ohne es zu wollen Dinge explodieren lassen würde. Draco bog den Ernst dieser überraschenden Tatsache ab. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich ganz einfach zu cool, um wütend genug zu werden!"Harry begann haltlos zu lachen und Draco gab ihm einen unwilligen Stoß in die Seite.  
  
„Das ist mein ernst!"Harry lachte noch immer.  
  
„Weil du ja auch so cool bist!"Nun sah ihn Draco leicht pikiert an.  
  
„Es IST mein ernst!... Ich habe übrigens noch nie einen Kerl gesehen, der so schnell rot wird, wie du!"Augenblicklich spürte Harry Hitze in den Wangen und konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Draco schaffte es nicht, ernst zu bleiben, doch als er ihn an sich zog und küsste, wusste er, dass sie beide gerade erfolgreich die Probleme verdrängt hatten, denen sie spätestens am Freitag nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen können würden.  
  
„Harry!"Harry blieb auf halber Höhe der Haupttreppe stehen und sah sich nach Hermione um, die ihm nachgehetzt kam. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie ihn eingeholt.  
  
„Was gibt's denn?"Er war ungeduldig, denn eigentlich hatte er die Absicht gehabt, Hagrid noch einen Besuch abzustatten.   
  
„Snape hat Seamus zu sich bestellt!"  
  
„Was?...Wieso das denn?"Harrys Magen verformte sich augenblicklich zu einem eisigen Klumpen. Er wusste ganz genau warum. Hermione sah ihn grimmig an.  
  
„Behaupte ja nicht, dass du das nicht weißt! Er glaubt dir nicht, dass du den Trank mit Seamus nachgeholt hast!"  
  
„Wann soll er bei ihm sein?"  
  
„Halbe Stunde! Er ist im Gemeinschaftsraum!"Ohne ein weiteres Wort hetzte Harry die Treppe wieder hinauf und Hermione rannte ihm hinterher.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren nur Ron und Seamus. Alle anderen nutzten das herrliche Wetter und trieben sich auf dem Gelände herum.  
  
„Schöne Scheiße, in die du mich da reingeritten hast!"Harry wusste, dass Seamus Recht hatte und es machte ihn wütend, dass Snape genau wusste, wen er leichter packen konnte. Bei ihm hätte er keine Chance gehabt, doch der Ire wusste nicht Mal, worum es ging.  
  
„Hast du deine Unterlagen hier?"Seamus sah ihn unwillig an.  
  
„Ich soll sie mitbringen!"  
  
„Hat er das Zeug damals kontrolliert?"Harry wusste, dass er nur dann eine Chance hatte.  
  
„Nein! Nevilles Kessel ist explodiert und es gab so einen Zoff, dass er uns alle mehr oder weniger aus dem Kerker gejagt hat! Er hat nur gesagt, wie sollten diesen Trank nicht vergessen! Er sei wichtig und möglicherweise Prüfungsthema, aber das sagt er ja immer!"Harry hatte inzwischen Seamus Pergament aufgerollt und begonnen zu lesen. Es hörte sich irgendwie ganz anders an, als die Angaben von Draco.  
  
„Hast du ihn hinbekommen!"  
  
„Er war grün und er hat mir Punkte abgezogen! Aber er war bei allen Gryffindors grün! Nur die Slytherins haben ihn so hinbekommen, wie er es wollte!"Harry wunderte sich darüber nicht. Vermutlich hatten alle dieses verunreinigte Bezoarpulver gehabt.  
  
Verdammt, das war gar nicht gut! Harry spürte Hermiones intensiven Blick und wusste, dass sie sich ihre Gedanken machte, doch jetzt musste er erst Mal Seamus Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen.   
  
Hastig holte er die Pergamentrolle aus der Zaubertrankprüfung, die er noch immer dabei hatte, aus seinem Umhang und belegte sie mit einem Spruch, der Stück für Stück sichtbar machen würde, was jemals darauf gestanden hatte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, das Hermione sich den Hals verrenkte, um es sehen zu können, doch er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und machte das unmöglich. Sie sah ihn grimmig an und er grinste entschuldigend. Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste, wer ihm geholfen hatte.  
  
„Schreib mit, Seamus, schnell!"Harry diktierte Seamus das, was in seinen Aufzeichnungen gefehlt hatte. Zum Glück stimmte die Zutatenliste. Er war fast sicher, dass Seamus keinen Fehler gemacht hatte und nur das Pulver an der Farbe Schuld gewesen war. Seamus Schrift war zum Glück sehr unleserlich und unterschied sich auch wenn er schnell schrieb kaum von dem, was schon im Pergament gestanden hatte.  
  
„Aber die Farbe, Harry, du hattest doch die Farbe richtig!", warf Hermione ein, als Harry noch einmal nachlas, dass er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Alle drei starrten ihn an. Harry wusste, dass ihm das Wasser bis zum Hals stand, doch er stellte fest, dass ihn das im Moment nicht interessierte. Er hatte Seamus in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und er würde ihn da wieder herausholen.  
  
„Sag ihm, du hättest Malfoy sagen hören, dass man die Farbe mit Alaunsalz hinbiegen kann!"Keiner bezweifelte, dass das eine Lüge war. Schon der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte es ihnen klar, doch keiner sagte was. Harry hoffte verzweifelt, Hermione würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass er es wirklich von Malfoy hatte.   
  
„Was, wenn er Malfoy fragt!"  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass der sich merken kann wie viel Müll er den ganzen Tag erzählt?"Harry wusste ganz genau, dass Draco Seamus Aussage bestätigen würde. Dafür würde er schon sorgen, doch seine Antwort löste allgemeines Gelächter aus und er stimmte gezwungenermaßen in dieses Gelächter ein.   
  
„Okay, Harry! Ich sag dir, wenn ich deinetwegen Ärger kriege, kannst du was erleben!"Er raffte seine Sachen zusammen und wollte sich auf den Weg zu Snape machen, doch Harry hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
„Warte auf mich, ich wollte eh runter!"Seamus sah ihn fragend und Ron und Hermione sahen ihn grimmig an. Beide wussten, dass er ihnen aus dem Weg gehen wollte.  
  
Harry lief schnell noch mal in den Schlafsaal hinauf, holte sich die Karte des Rumtreibers, steckte den Tarnumhang, den er seit sie den Spruch in Zauberkunst gelernt hatten mit einem Zauber so weit schrumpfte, dass er in die Hosentasche passte, ein und verließ dann gemeinsam mit Seamus den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Weg nach unten sagte er ihm dann klipp und klar, dass er sich selbst nicht in Gefahr bringen sollte.  
  
„Hör zu, Seamus! Wenn es eng wird, sag ihm, dass ich gelogen habe!"  
  
„Aber dann fliegst du!"Seamus sah ziemlich besorgt aus.  
  
„Das ist egal! Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass du rausfliegst, Seamus, verstanden!"Sie waren in der Eingangshalle. Seamus nickte und hatte sich schon halb in Richtung der Kerker abgewandt, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel.  
  
„Wer hat dir geholfen, Harry?"Harry grinste nur sein übliches verschlossenes Grinsen. Seamus wusste, dass er nicht antworten würde und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape.  
  
Kaum, dass er verschwunden war, zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers aus der Tasche und machte sich auf die Suche nach Draco.  
  
„Er lügt, dass sich die Balken biegen!"Hermione sah Harry nach, als er mit Seamus durchs Portrait verschwand. Ron antwortete nicht. Er war tief in Gedanken versunken. „Ron, ich habe etwas gesagt!"Er schrak hoch.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Er lügt, dass sich die Balken biegen!", wiederholte Hermione und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Ron antwortete.  
  
„Ich weiß! Aber ich habe einfach keine Ahnung, warum!...Er will um jeden Preis verhindern, dass jemand erfährt, mit wem er sich trifft, aber warum?...Ist doch nicht wichtig, dass es ein Junge ist!...Er ist doch nicht der einzige hier! Darauf wette ich!"Hermione sah ihn an und wagte kaum zu sagen, was sie dachte, seit Harry Seamus gesagt hatte, er solle behaupten, dass er es von Malfoy gehört hatte. Der Gedanke verursachte ihr Gänsehaut, Schüttelfrost und Kopfschmerzen gleichzeitig und sie versuchte verzweifelt sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.   
  
„Ich glaube, das ist nicht das Problem!"  
  
„Warum?"Ron sah sie an. Sie war blass und er hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich sehr unwohl fühlte. Er griff nach ihren Händen. „Was ist los, Herm?"  
  
„Was, wenn es Malfoy ist?"Ron ließ Hermiones Hände los, stand auf, wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Traust du ihm das wirklich zu?"Die Frage war eher, ob er, Ron, es Harry zutraute und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er das nicht. Der Gedanke allein machte ihn schon krank.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, aber was, wenn er unter Zwang steht?"Die Sache mit dem Liebestrank war Hermione nie wirklich aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"Hoffnung machte.  
  
„In der Arbeit, die er für Snape schreiben musste, ging es um die Sache auf der Isolierstation! Erstens um den Trank, den er genommen hatte, den gegen Gefühle und zweitens um das Gegenmittel! Und das war ein Liebestrank!...Der, den Snape uns im Unterricht brauen lassen hat, weißt du noch?"Ron wechselte die Farbe. Er wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte.  
  
„Und was glaubst du, heißt das?"  
  
„Was, wenn Malfoy ihm was gegeben hat?...Etwas, das ihm keine Wahl ließ!"  
  
„Ich hatte aber doch die Wahl!..."Hermione senkte den Blick.  
  
„Ich hab mir das Buch angesehen!...Ich hab doch noch die offene Erlaubnis für die Verbotene Abteilung, die, die mir Lockhart im zweiten Jahr ausgestellt hat! Snapes Trank war abgewandelt! Für den Zeitfaktor und um ihn nicht neutralisieren zu können! Glaubst du wirklich, sonst hätte er ihn brauen lassen dürfen? Es gibt aber noch einen anderen. Einer der nur mit einem Gegengift neutralisierbar ist und wenn man den auf bestimmte Art verabreicht bekommt und kein Gegengift hat, ist man verloren!"  
  
„Wie wird er verabreicht?"  
  
„Durch einen Kuss!"  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, Harry würde freiwillig Malfoy küssen?...Selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass er...na ja, du weißt schon!"Das war der einzige Schwachpunkt an der Geschichte und doch war Hermione sich fast sicher!  
  
„Vielleicht war er deshalb auf der Isolierstation, weil Malfoy ihn im Griff hatte und er nur mit dem Gegenmittel dagegen angekommen ist!"  
  
„Aber dann müsste er noch mal drauf reingefallen sein!"  
  
„Was glaubst du, würde Harry tun, wenn Malfoy ihm drohen würde ihn bloß zu stellen?"Ron schwieg. Er wusste, dass Harry das um jeden Preis verhindern würde. Das wäre die größte Demütigung, die Malfoy ihm zufügen könnte und doch konnte er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Es war einfach zu absurd.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das Malfoy davon abhalten würde, ihn fertig zu machen!"  
  
„Was wissen wir, wie pervers Malfoy ist?"Ron kochte augenblicklich vor Wut und stürmte auf das Portraitloch zu. Hermione hetzte ihm nach.  
  
„Ron, was hast du vor?"  
  
„Ich werde ihn jetzt verdammt noch mal zu Rede stellen und wenn er mir nicht die Wahrheit sagt, schlag ich ihn windelweich! So schlimm kann es nicht sein! Egal, was er denkt, wir sind seine Freunde! Wir können ihm verzeihen! Und wenn Malfoy irgendein dreckiges Spiel treibt, mach ich ihn alle!"Hermione hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen. Sie musste rennen.   
  
„Ron es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass er es freiwillig tut!...Du hast selbst gesagt, dass er endlich glücklich zu sein schein!"  
  
„Das erhärtet nur die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es jemand anderes ist und ich will es jetzt trotzdem wissen!"  
  
„Es geht uns aber nichts an!"Ron hielt nicht an.  
  
„Gut, dann will ich wenigstens von ihm hören, dass es nicht diese ...diese verdammte Ratte ist!"  
  
„Aber Malfoy hat den Trank gebraut, mit dem Snape Harry geprüft hat!"  
  
„Den haben die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs garantiert auch gebraut!...Also...!!"Da hatte Ron allerdings Recht. Hermione stellte fest, dass ihr dieser Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen war. Sofort fiel ihr diese ganze Geschichte wesentlich leichter.  
  
„Wie willst du ihn überhaupt finden?"Ron lief weiter.  
  
„Ich finde ihn schon!"Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben.  
  
Harry steckte inzwischen unter dem Tarnumhang und ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Auf der Karte hatte er gesehen, dass Draco trotz des schönen Wetters in den Gemeinschafträumen war. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass gerade in dem Moment, wo er vor dem Eingang dahin ankam, jemand herauskam und er nicht das Risiko eingehen musste, die Geheimtür selber zu öffnen. Unbemerkt war er hinein geschlüpft und hatte es sich an einer Wand zwischen zwei klobigen Kerzenständern bequem gemacht, um nicht angerempelt zu werden  
  
Es war interessant, die Slytherins in ihrem Heiligtum zu beobachten. Sie fühlten sich absolut sicher und zögerten nicht, ihre Meinung zu Voldemorts Plänen auszutauschen. Draco war mit Nott und ein paar anderen in genau so eine Diskussion vertieft.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Geheimtür wieder auf und McCormick, ein Slytherinviertklässler, den Harry vom Quidditch kannte, kam herein.  
  
„Draco!...Snape will dich sehen!"  
  
Draco sah auf.  
  
„Was will er denn?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung!...Er sieht ziemlich geladen aus!"Harry ahnte, dass er nichts aus Seamus herausbekommen hatte. Draco stand auf und zog seinen Umhang zu Recht. Natürlich taten Crabbe und Goyle es ihm gleich und Harry fluchte innerlich. Hastig bewegte er sich zur Tür um Draco klar zu machen, dass er hier war. Dabei war es schwierig, an McCormick, der noch immer genau davor stand, aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch zum Glück ging er bei Seite, als Draco kam. Harry streifte ihn mit dem Umhang.  
  
Draco zögerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil als er die flüchtige Berührung seidigen Stoffes spürte. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Goyle um, der ihn fast über den Haufen rannte.  
  
„Was soll das werden, Goyle?"Dracos Blick war eisig und sein Tonfall verächtlich. Harry hoffte, dass niemand hereinkam und in ihn hineinrannte. Er stand direkt hinter Draco und wusste, dass er ihn spürte.  
  
„Eh....", stotterte Goyle inzwischen.  
  
„Bleibt mir vom Leib!...Ich kann euch nicht brauchen!"Im Leute runtermachen war er wirklich spitze, dachte Harry bei sich und trat ein wenig bei Seite, immer darauf bedacht, dass der Umhang Draco berührte und er wusste, wo er gerade war.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle traten inzwischen den Rückzug an. Draco wandte sich um und öffnete die Tür. Als er spürte, das Harry an ihm vorbei war, folgte er ihm und kaum, dass die Tür wieder zu war, schob er Harry durch die nächstgelegene Tür.  
  
„Sag mal bist du jetzt vollkommen abgedreht?"Dracos Blick funkelte wütend. Er ahnte, dass Harry schon eine ganze Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen war und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er gehört hatte, was er in Gesellschaft der anderen Slytherins so von sich gab. Das war sein anderes Leben, das zu dem Harry niemals gehören durfte, wenn sie beide nicht ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen wollten. Er konnte froh sein, dass es diesmal nicht um ihn gegangen war.  
  
Harry schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.  
  
„Snape hat Seamus zu sich bestellt!"  
  
„Verdammter Mist!"Draco schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Dass Snape die Sache nicht geheuer war, hatte er ja geahnt, doch dass er sich Finnegan vor nahm war nicht gut.  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken!...Ich hab seine Unterlagen mit dem was du geschrieben hast abgeglichen!...Es geht nur um das Alaunsalz! Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll behaupten er hätte es von dir aufgeschnappt!...Bei unseren Leuten war der Trank nämlich immer grün!" Draco sah ihn an, als zweifle er an seinem Verstand.  
  
„Harry, er weiß, dass du Snape ausgetrickst hast!...Glaubst du wirklich, dass er dir den Hals rettet?"Harry zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, obwohl er wusste, was Draco meinte. Er war eben ein Slytherin.  
  
„Ja, denn er ist mein Freund!"Harrys Überzeugung überraschte Draco. „Was denkst du wohl, warum Snape dich sehen will?...Wenn Seamus umgefallen wäre, hätte ich jetzt ein Date mit Dumbledore! Das müsste dir doch klar sein!"  
  
„Du bist so naiv!"Er klang noch immer ärgerlich, doch die Wut war aus seinem Blick verschwunden, als er die Hand hob und flüchtig Harrys Wange berührte. „Du bist echt komplett verrückt!...Komm heut Nacht nicht so spät!"Abrupt wandte er sich ab und verließ die Abstellkammer, die sie erwischt hatten. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, zog die Kapuze wieder über und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
Er kam aber nicht weit. In der leeren Eingangshalle hatte er im Schatten neben der Treppe den Tarnumhang abgenommen, geschrumpft und wieder in der Hosentasche verstaut und wollte sich gerade doch noch auf den Weg zu Hagrid machen, als Ron und Hermione oben an der Treppe erschienen und Ron schon von da aus brüllte:  
  
„Harry, warte! Ich muss mit dir reden!"Harry blieb stehen und schluckte. Es klang nicht gerade so, als sei Ron im Moment besonders gut drauf und er hatte gar kein gutes Gefühl bei seinem grimmigen Ton.  
  
Die beiden kamen die Treppe herunter und schoben ihn zum Eingangsportal hinaus, als sie ihn erreicht hatten. Etwas sagte Harry, dass er ein schwieriges Verhör vor sich hatte, doch erst als sie eine einsam gelegene Stelle am Ufer des Sees erreicht hatten, kam Ron zur Sache.  
  
„Ich hab jetzt verdammt noch Mal die Nase voll, Harry! Du wirst uns auf der Stelle sagen, was du treibst!"Harry zwang sich mühsam, ein zweideutiges Lächeln auf zu setzten.  
  
„Willst du das wirklich alles wissen?"Angriff war die beste Verteidigung und mit dieser Frage nahm er Ron erst Mal allen Wind aus den Segeln und hatte Zeit sich zu sammeln. Ron inzwischen wurde rot.  
  
„Du weißt verdammt genau, was ich meine!", fauchte er, „Also versuche nicht vom Thema abzulenken! Du schleichst dich Nacht für Nacht raus, verpennst fast die Prüfung, trickst Snape aus und dann bringst du auch noch andere Leute in Schwierigkeiten! Seamus war fertig mit den Nerven, als er erfahren hat, dass er zu Snape kommen soll! Er wusste sofort, was los war. Ich will jetzt verdammt noch Mal wissen, um wen es geht!...Sonst fange ich nämlich an mich zu fragen, ob ich dir noch vertrauen kann...schließlich bringst du unser Haus in Gefahr und wenn wir dich schon decken sollen...wollen wir wenigstens wissen, wem wir noch den Hals retten!"  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede.  
  
„Rede, Harry! Es war ein mieser Trick, mit dem Snape dich da kriegen wollte und wenn du nichts geschrieben hättest und zu Dumbledore gegangen wärst, hätte er dafür eins aufs Dach gekriegt!...Du hast es anders gelöst und bei einer Prüfung betrogen, okay, dein gutes Recht, aber für wen halten wir den Kopf hin, wenn wir es weiter für uns behalten und was passiert, wenn sie Seamus rausschmeißen? Du hast damals zu mir gesagt, du bringst das in Ordnung, was hast du in Ordnung gebracht?...Verdammt, ich bin dein bester Freund und ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich von dir halten soll, denn ich weiß, dass du mich belügst!...Hilf mir auf die Sprünge! Ich will jetzt wissen, was abgeht!"Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel Hermione den Blick senken. Jedes Wort, was Ron gesagt hatte, traf ihn, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut heraus. Er konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen und er konnte ihnen auch keine Lüge auftischen. Das war die schlimmste Strafe von allen und Harry wusste, dass er das verdient hatte.  
  
„Seamus wird nicht fliegen! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Er hat nichts getan!...Ich weiß, dass es nichts weiter zu meiner Verteidigung gibt! Ich habe Mist gebaut und auf meine Art in Ordnung gebracht! Wie und was, werde ich dir nicht sagen! Wenn das dein Vertrauen derart erschüttert, tut mir das furchtbar leid...aber ich kann nicht anders!...Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, Ron!"Harry fragte sich, wie er es schaffte, seine Stimme vollkommen normal klingen zu lassen und Ron fuhr sich wütend mit der Linken durch sein rotes Haar.  
  
Er wusste, was er hören wollte, doch er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Harry war ein verdammt sturer Kerl und es erschreckte Ron, wie ruhig er immer noch blieb. Diese neue Angewohnheit, immer so beherrscht zu sein gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
„Das reicht mir aber nicht!...Verdammt, ich will...ich will...wissen...eh sicher sein...."... dass es nicht Malfoy ist!, doch Ron brachte es nicht heraus. Hermione war es, die fragte:  
  
„Ist es Malfoy, Harry?"  
  
Der Boden war weg und das Loch unter Harrys Füßen hatte keinen Grund. Sein Inneres gefror zu Eis, doch das sah keiner der beiden.   
  
Er starrte Ron und Hermiones einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte in lauter winzig kleine Splitter zu zerspringen.  
  
„Also das...das ist echt der Hammer!...Für wie ...abartig haltet ihr mich eigentlich?", seine Worte wurden immer wieder vom Lachen unterbrochen, das in seinen Ohren wie Hohngelächter klang und es war ihm absolut nicht anzusehen, wie er sich dabei fühlte. „Das ist die...irreste Gesichte, die ich je...gehört habe!...Ich?....ich...und Malfoy?...Oh man... Hermione, geh zu Madam Pompfrey...dir hat die Prüfung ...ganz bestimmt geschadet!...Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein!..."Harry lachte noch immer und Hermione wurde rot wie eine Tomate, nicht vor Ärger, vor Scham. Harry hatte Recht, dieser Gedanke grenzte wirklich an Geisteskrankheit und Harrys Gelächter bestätigte ihr das.  
  
Sie sah Ron an und der erwiderte ihren Blick. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er Mühe hatte, sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen zu verkneifen. Harrys Reaktion hatte alle Last von seinen Schultern genommen und jeden Gedanken an eine mögliche Beziehung zwischen ihm und Malfoy im Keim erstickt.   
  
Es war plötzlich egal, wie er die Prüfung geschafft hatte. Er hatte sie geschafft und sie waren sicher, dass es nicht Malfoy war, der ihm dabei geholfen hatte. Das genügte ihnen und davon hatte er sie mit diesem Lachen überzeugt. Als Harry wieder damit anfing, wie irre dieser Gedanke war, konnten sie sich das Lachen auch nicht mehr verkneifen. Es war ja auch der lächerlichste, absurdeste Gedanke, den es gab und Hermione fragte sich, wie sie auch nur eine Sekunde auf diese Idee hatte kommen können. Sie war so unendlich erleichtert, dass sie am liebsten vor Freunde geheult hätte.  
  
Ron legte Harry noch immer lachend den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
„Man, Kumpel ich weiß, wie krank die Idee dich machen muss, aber es ...es sah alles so seltsam aus und hat alles so komisch zusammengepasst...Hermione kam ja sogar mit dem Liebestrank...oh man, ich glaube dann hätte ich Malfoy erschlagen!"Harry brachte darauf nichts mehr heraus, er gab nur vor sich vor Lachen nicht halten zu können, obwohl ihm Tränen in den Augen brannten.  
  
Er wusste, dass er seine Freunde überzeugt hatte. Obwohl es ihn alles kostete, was er an Beherrschung hatte, lachte er weiter und amüsierte sich mit Ron und Hermione über diese absurde Vorstellung, bis er absolut sicher war, dass sie keine Zweifel mehr hatten. Erst dann ließ er sie allein zurück und lief so beherrscht, wie möglich wieder zum Schloss hinauf. Hagrid hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Er musste weg. Im Moment würde er niemanden ertragen können.   
  
Kaum in der Eingangshalle, rannte er die Haupttreppe hinauf und zog im nächsten verlassenen Gang den Tarnumhang aus der Hosentasche. Er brauchte drei Versuche, bis er ihn in seine normale Größe zurück verwandelt hatte und ihn um die Schultern legen konnte. Noch immer spürte er den Abgrund unter seinen Füßen und seine Hände zitterten, als er den Umhang schloss und die Kapuze über den Kopf zog. Kaum dass er darunter verborgen war, spürte er die Tränen über seine Wangen laufen und hastete weiter.   
  
Er musste hier weg, allein sein, seine Beherrschung wieder finden, wieder Boden unter die Füße bekommen. In diesem Moment hatte Harry keine Ahnung, wie er das ein weiteres Jahr lang aushalten sollte.


	26. Abschied in Angst

26. Abschied in Angst   
  
Es war nach Mitternacht, als Draco auf den Nordturm kam. Seit Stunden machte er sich Sorgen, was mit Harry geschehen war, denn zum Abendessen war er nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen und das war ungewöhnlich.  
  
Er hatte keine Probleme gehabt, Snape davon zu überzeugen, das Finnegan die Wahrheit sagte und dabei den Iren auch gleich noch so wütend zu machen, dass er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte. Eigentlich war er der Meinung gewesen, dass damit alles in Ordnung war, doch Harry war verschwunden und scheinbar wussten auch seine Freunde nicht, wohin. Er hatte gehört, wie Finnegan Weasley gefragt hatte, wo Harry denn abgeblieben sei und dieser hatte es ihm nicht sagen können.  
  
Draco schloss die Falltür wieder. Er hatte gehofft, dass er hier sein würde, doch ein Blick in die Runde bewies ihm das Gegenteil. Nun wirklich besorgt ging er zu den Zinnen und schlug hart mit der Faust dagegen.  
  
„Wo steckst du, verdammt!"  
  
Harry ließ den Umhang von Kopf und Schultern gleiten.  
  
„Ich bin hier, Drac!"Draco fuhr erschrocken herum.  
  
„Verdammt, warum verkriechst...", er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, als er Harry zusammengekauert und mit gesenktem Kopf an der Mauer hocken sah. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm, ging neben ihm in die Knie und hob sein Gesicht an. Er war leichenblass. „Was ist passiert, Harry?"  
  
Harry schaffte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Draco setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Hermione hat mich heute gefragt, ob du es bist, den ich treffe!"  
  
„WAS?"Draco verspürte einen Anflug von Grauen. Das war das schlimmste, was passieren konnte, denn er wusste, dass Granger und Weasley das niemals verstehen würden, mal davon abgesehen, dass es auch für ihn eine ganze Menge Ärger mit sich bringen würde. Hogwarts und Harry würde er dann nach den Ferien jedenfalls nicht wieder sehen.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Harry antwortete.  
  
„Ich hab sie ausgelacht!...Aber ich dachte, jetzt ist es aus!"Draco schob ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich. Es war nicht zu übersehen, was ihn das gekostet hatte, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung gewesen war, die es gab. Das Granger ihm geglaubt hatte, bezweifelte er nicht, denn sonst wären sie und Weasley heute anders drauf gewesen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry! Wirklich!...Ich weiß, dass es für dich sehr viel schwerer ist, als für mich!...Die Slytherins wissen, dass ich ein launischer Mistkerl bin und sie mein Privatleben nichts angeht, aber deine Freunde erwarten von dir etwas anderes!...Verdammt, ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach verschwinden!...Ich habe keinen Bock nach Hause zu fahren und weiter so zu tun, als seiest du das Schlimmste, was der Zaubererwelt je passiert wäre, wo ich doch weiß, dass du das Beste bist, was mir passieren konnte!...Ich habe keinen Bock morgen wieder ständig darauf zu achten, ja nicht einen Augenblick zu lange zu dir zu schauen, nur weil es einer bemerken könnte. Es kotzt mich an so tun zu müssen, als würde ich dich immer noch hassen!...Oh, Harry, es ist so verdammt unfair!..." Er spürte, wie Harry nach seiner Hand griff und nahm sie in seine. Sie war trotz der lauen Sommernacht eiskalt.  
  
„So lange ich weiß wofür ist mir egal, was ich tun muss! Ganz gleich, was es mich kostet!"Draco schloss die Augen und fragte sich, ob er dasselbe von sich auch sagen konnte. Er wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, doch das, was Harry gerade gesagt hatte, würde er nie mehr vergessen.  
  
„Danke!" In Dracos Augen war nicht zu lesen, als er Harry wieder ansah.  
  
„Wofür...ich bin doch derjenige, dem du ständig den Hals rettest!", entgegnete er leise. Draco lachte trocken.   
  
„Ich denke mal, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst!"Draco grinste und sah ihn an, als er sich aufrichtete, gegen die Mauer lehnte und den Kopf gegen den rauen Stein lehnte.  
  
„Ich denke schon!...Hey, Potter...wir schaffen das schon!"Harry sah in Dracos graue Augen. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass er sich mit diesen Worten selber überzeugen wollte und Harry spürte, dass ihm das eine ganze Menge neue Kraft gab. Er wollte um jeden Preis daran festhalten und das war alles, was für Harry zählte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Draco sich noch nicht wirklich klar war, wohin er gehörte.  
  
Sie mussten nur dieses letzte Jahr in Hogwarts überstehen. Dann waren sie frei und Draco musste sich entscheiden. So lange sie Schüler dieser Schule waren konnten sie nicht zaubern, ohne dass man sie fand, doch danach konnte sie auch Dracos Vater nicht einfach finden und das war die einzige Hoffnung, die sie hatten. Harry wusste, dass sie im Moment keine andere Wahl hatten.  
  
„Konntest du die Sache mit Snape hinbiegen?"  
  
„Hm...und Finnegan hab ich auch gleich noch richtig geärgert, dass er ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt!"Harry schaffte ein leises Lachen.   
  
„Das hat dich sicher nicht viel Mühe gekostet!"Draco grinste.  
  
„Ich muss mich doch von meiner besten Seite zeigen! Was soll mein Vater sonst von mir denken?"  
  
„Wirst du klar kommen, Drac?"Er sah ihn an und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als funkelte eine Art Trotz in seinem Blick, als er antwortete.  
  
„Werde ich!...Oh doch, das werde ich! Ich werde ganz brav sein und den gehorsamen Sohn spielen!" Wenn ich nur die Chance kriege wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen, werde ich alles tun!...Der Rest wird sich finden!   
  
„Oh man, darüber will ich lieber nicht nachdenken!", meinte Harry. Draco schob ihm die Hand in den Nacken und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Musst du auch nicht, aber glaube mir eins...ich will im Moment nichts weiter, als dich im September wieder sehen!"Harry erwiderte seinen Blick. Er hörte Dracos Zweifel in diesem Satz und ahnte, dass es Dinge gab, die er ihm nicht sagte, doch im Moment wollte er nichts anderes, als diese eine Hoffnung, die sie hatten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag gab es dann Zeugnisse. Sie alle bekamen ihre Jahresabschlusszeugnisse in der Großen Halle überreicht und die Jahrgangsbesten wurden namentlich benannt. Es war für die Sechstklässler keine allzu große Überraschung, das Hermione genau wie in den letzten fünf Jahren die Beste ihres Jahrganges war und genauso wenig war es eine Überraschung, das Draco wie üblich nur den zweiten Platz erwischte.   
  
Er wusste, dass er es sich diesmal mit seiner Zaubertränkeprüfung ruiniert hatte. Er war nur halb bei der Sache gewesen, doch das war ihm egal. Er war sich von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er es kaum schaffen würde, besser Hermione Granger zu sein. Seit Jahren gab er alles dafür, doch gelungen war es ihm bisher nie.   
  
Hauptsache Harry hatte es geschafft. Es überraschte Draco ein wenig, dass er es auch ziemlich weit nach vorn geschafft hatte. Er hätte sogar eine vermasselte Zaubertränkeprüfung ausgebügelt und das war wirklich eine Überraschung.  
  
Harry war krebsrot, als McGonagal ihm strahlend sein Zeugnis überreichte und leise zu ihm meinte:  
  
„Ich bin stolz auf sie! Es freut mich ungemein, dass sie auch eine nicht bestandene Zaubertränkeprüfung ausgebügelt hätten! So ist es aber natürlich noch viel besser!...Weiter so, Mr. Potter!"  
  
Harry fragte sich, was sie denken würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass er diese Prüfung nur dank Draco Malfoy bestanden hatte. Er war fast sicher, dass ihr das überhaupt nicht gefallen würde, doch zum Glück wusste sie es nicht.  
  
Aber Snape wusste es. Harry traf einen kurzen Augenblick lang seinen hasserfüllten Blick, als er sich umwandte und zu seinem Platz zurückging und sein Hochgefühl löste sich in Luft auf. Wenn Snape nur die Spur eines Beweises hätte, würde er ihn auffliegen lassen. Daran zweifelte Harry nicht eine Sekunde.   
  
Am Nachmittag waren sie dann damit beschäftigt, ihre Koffer zu packen und im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindorsechstklässler herrschte das totale Chaos. Kleidung und Bücher flogen durcheinander, Ron suchte ewig lang nach einem Buch, dass er unbedingt brauchte, Seamus fand nur die Hälfte seiner Socken und Dean fehlte einer seiner Schulumhänge. Neville war wie immer auf der Jagd nach Trevor und Harry entrümpelte den Kasten unter seinem Bett. Er hatte die Angewohnheit immer wieder irgendwelche Pergamentrollen im Bett durchzuarbeiten und wenn er dann dabei einschlief landete alles irgendwann unter dem Bett.  
  
Abends um sechs war es dann Zeit für das große Abschlussessen und die Hauspunkteauswertung. Es gab in diesem Jahr Dank Hermione und Quidditch keine großen Zweifel, wer den Hauspokal gewann. Die Halle war in Rot und Gold dekoriert und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry Dracos missmutige Miene sehen. Es musste frustrierend sein, wenn man Jahr für Jahr nur zweiter war.  
  
Als Harry als Captain des Gryffindorquidditchteams dann von Professor Dumbledore den Quidditchpokal überreicht bekam, war er fast sicher, dass die Wut, die sich in Dracos Augen spiegelte echt war. Er würde sich nie damit abfinden, dass er auch im Quidditch immer nur zweiter war. Harry würde es an seiner Stelle genauso gehen.  
  
Harry schaffte es nicht, das Festessen diesmal wirklich zu genießen. Er wünschte sich, dass es schon vorbei war. Der Gedanke an die Ferien machte ihn rastlos und nervös und er konnte es kaum abwarten, Draco noch einmal zu treffen.  
  
Sie hatten verabredet, dass Draco im Gang zu den Kerkern unter seinem Tarnzauber auf ihn warten würde. Es regnete und sie konnten sich nicht wie sonst immer auf dem Nordturm treffen. Harry wusste, dass sein Fehlen im Gemeinschaftsraum heute mit Sicherheit unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen würde, doch das war ihm egal. Er würde sich die letzte Gelegenheit vor den Ferien Draco zu treffen nicht entgehen lassen. Er machte sich eh schon genug Sorgen, ihn im September möglicherweise nicht mehr wieder zu sehen, obwohl er die Nachrichten über Voldemorts Aktionen im Tagespropheten geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Es sah im Moment gar nicht gut aus und Professor Dumbledores kurze Rede zum Schuljahresabschluss hatte seine Besorgnis noch verstärkt.  
  
Scheinbar war Voldemort schon mehrfach auf geheimen Veranstaltungen der Todesser persönlich aufgetreten. Es hatte Anschläge auf Regierungstreue Familien gegeben, Ministeriumszauberer waren verschwunden und unerklärliche Todesfälle häuften sich. Dumbledore hatte zur Ruhe und Vorsicht aufgerufen. Die Zeiten waren unsicher, wie schon lange nicht mehr, doch es würde nichts bringen, jetzt in Panik und Misstrauen zu verfallen. Es war wichtig, die Gemeinschaft zu stärken und das galt für alle. Harry brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, warum Dumbledore dabei den Tisch der Slytherins nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er kannte das Risiko, besonders für diese Schüler.  
  
Harry stellte fest, dass es ihm schwer fiel, bei diesem Gedanken nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Draco hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass sich sein Vater noch immer Regierungstreu gab, doch sie beide wussten, dass das absolut nichts hieß.   
  
„Hey Harry...?"Harry wandte Ron irritiert den Blick zu. Er war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, dass er die Frage, die Ron ihm gestellt hatte, gar nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
„Was?"Ron schüttelte breit grinsend den Kopf. Seit er glaubte, dass es nicht Malfoy war, den Harry traf, hatte er kein Problem mehr damit, ihn damit auf zu ziehen, dass er so offensichtlich auf Wolke sieben schwebte.  
  
„Man, Harry,...kann ja sein, dass du in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders bist,...aber...im Moment sind wir noch beim Essen... und Hermione hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt!"Harry stand noch immer neben der Spur.  
  
„Wozu?"Ron verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Oh man, wirklich, hoffentlich gibt sich das bald wieder!"Hermione inzwischen kicherte albern, woraufhin Harry rot wurde. Er wusste, was die beiden dachten und auch Seamus, Lavender und Parvati ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du auch glaubst, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer bald öffentlich auftreten wird!"  
  
„Voldemort?", der obligatorische Schauer ging durch alle, die es gehört hatten, doch Harry bekam es gar nicht mit. „Ich hoffe nicht! Ehrlich, ich hoffe wirklich nicht!"Sein Blick war sehr ernst und Hermione musste bei dem Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, schlucken. Er vermittelte eine Spur des Grauens, den dieser Gedanke offensichtlich in Harry verursachte. Es war lange her, dass sie das zum letzten Mal bei ihm bemerkt hatte, doch es war noch da und ihr war klar, dass Harry ganz genau wusste, wovon er sprach. Seine Worte hinterließen noch sehr viel mehr Eindruck bei ihr, als alles, was Dumbledore in seiner Rede gesagt hatte und es schien allen, die es gehört hatte genauso zu gehen. Lavender und Parvati waren blass geworden, Seamus hatte den Blick gesenkt, Neville schauderte es noch immer und Rons breites Grinsen war verschwunden.   
  
Harry spürte, dass er zuviel preisgegeben hatte, denn sie alle sahen in ihm noch immer den Helden, der Voldemort schon mehr als einmal überlebt hatte, seit öffentlich geworden war, was sich nach dem trimagischen Turnier zugetragen hatte. Er versuchte den Schaden wieder gut zu machen.  
  
„Hey, jetzt schaut doch nicht alle so besorgt! Das Ministerium ist gewarnt und sie sind schon seit zwei Jahren damit beschäftig, jede mögliche Verteidigungsmaßnahme zu ergreifen! Niemand will, dass es noch mal passiert! Sie werden alles tun, um es zu verhindern! Dumbledore wollte damit nur sagen, dass es nie so wichtig war, vorsichtig und ehrlich zu sein, dass jeder aufpassen muss und wir sicher sein müssen, dass wir uns aufeinander verlassen können! Das ist lebenswichtig! Da hat er Recht und das muss jedem klar sein! Man kann es nicht oft genug sagen."Seamus nickte und Lavender schenke Harry ein schwaches Lächeln. Hermione sah ihn ganz einfach stolz an. Er wusste wirklich, wie man mit den Leuten umgehen musste. Harry war und blieb etwas Besonderes. Nicht einmal hatte sie an dem, was sie in ihrem ersten Jahr zu ihm gesagt hatte gezweifelt und Gelegenheiten wie diese bestätigten ihr das immer wieder.  
  
Dumbledore war Lehrer und konnte viel reden, wenn der Tag lang war. Es war unwichtig, wie anerkannt, großartig und edel er war, er war und blieb Lehrer. Wenn Harry jedoch aus dem Herzen heraus genau dasselbe sagte, wie er, hörte man ihm zu, denn er war einer von ihnen, ein Schüler, einer, der Voldemort mehr als einmal begegnet war. Hermione konnte sehen, dass die anderen sich nun sehr viel mehr Gedanken um das machten, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte und als ihr Blick kurz Harrys traf, schenke sie ihm das wärmste Lächeln, das sie zu Stande brachte.  
  
„Eins weiß ich!...Egal, wie viele hier wie ein Mann gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen stehen! Die da drüben tanzen aus der Reihe!"Rons Blick hing an Malfoy am Tisch der Slytherins und Harry spürte einen Knoten in der Brust. „Rausschmeißen müsste man die!...Und Malfoy als allerersten!"Seine Worte schnitten wie ein Messer durch Harrys Seele und er schwieg, als Seamus und Parvati auf Rons Bemerkung einstiegen und begannen sich über die Ambitionen der Slytherins auszulassen.   
  
Harry wusste, dass sie mit jedem Wort, das sie sagten Recht hatten. Er hatte es selbst gehört, als er Draco, Nott und ein paar andere letztens im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gezwungener Maßen belauscht hatte, doch es tat trotzdem weh.  
  
Es tat weh zu wissen, dass weder er noch Draco die Wahl hatten. Sie standen auf ihrem Platz und niemand durfte wissen, was sie wirklich dachten. So lange sie hier waren hatten sie nur diese eine Chance und er musste es ertragen, wenn Ron seinem Hass auf Draco Malfoy freien Lauf ließ.  
  
Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn Draco sich irgendwann vielleicht doch gegen seinen Vater und Voldemort entschied. Eine düstere Ahnung sagte ihm, dass Ron es wohl trotzdem niemals akzeptieren würde.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später war es dann vorbei und die Schüler strömten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück, um den letzten Abend vor den Ferien gebührend zu feiern. Harry schaffte es sich schnell so weit hinter Ron und seine Freunde zurück fallen zu lassen, dass er sie auf der Haupttreppe aus den Augen verlor, bevor abbog und im Schatten neben der Treppe verschwand. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er den Umhang zurück verwandelt und übergeworfen hatte. Danach musste er warten, bevor sich die Eingangshalle leerte. Erst dann konnte er sich gefahrlos auf den Weg in die Kerker machen.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später war die Halle dann fast leer und Harry machte sich auf den Weg Draco zu treffen. Er würde an einer der klapprigen Rüstungen warten, die neben dem unscheinbaren Gang standen, der zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins führte. Harry wusste, dass dieser Gang extra so verhext war um jegliche Aufmerksamkeit davon abzulenken.  
  
Der Hauptgang war verlassen, als Harry dort ankam und eine der Rüstungen leicht anrempelte. Draco erschien im Schatten des Ganges und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry ging neben ihm und er konnte immer wieder den Umhang spüren, der seine Hand streifte.  
  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl genau zu wissen, dass jemand neben einem ging, ohne ihn zu sehen. Es war bezeichnend für ihre Beziehung. Die Nähe musste unsichtbar bleiben, wenn sie sicher sein wollten.  
  
Draco hatte Weasleys Blick gespürt und Harrys verschlossenes Gesicht gesehen, als er einen kurzen Blick riskiert hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was Weasley gesagt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass es Harry getroffen hatte, reichte vollkommen.   
  
Am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum murmelte er das Passwort. Er spürte Harry hinter sich, als die steinerne Wand bei Seite glitt und hoffte, dass sie ohne Probleme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen.  
  
„Hey, Draco, wo hast du so lange gesteckt?"Pansy hatte es sich mit Blaise und Millicent auf einem der Sofas bequem gemacht. Nott und McDougal hockten auf den Armlehnen, Crabbe und Goyle standen ‚Wache'. Als Draco erschien kamen sie auf ihn zu.  
  
„Geht dich nichts an, Pansy!..."Er konnte nicht einfach in den Gang zum Gästetrakt nehmen. Das wurde Draco sofort klar. Hier war es ganz einfach zu voll und so abgebrüht war selbst er nicht. Pansy lächelte ihm noch immer entgegen.  
  
„Komm doch zu uns!"Draco schaute ziemlich säuerlich drein. Der Plan war nicht sonderlich perfekt gewesen und mit einem überfüllten Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hatte er schon gar nicht gerechnet. Verdammtes Regenwetter!   
  
„Keinen Bock, ihr nervt!...Und ihr zwei verzeiht euch!"Crabbe und Goyle, inzwischen links und rechts von ihm postiert, blieben stehen, als Draco auf den Gang zu den Schlafsälen zusteuerte.  
  
„Mist, verdammter!", flüsterte er, als man ihn vom Gemeinschaftsraum aus nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an, wirf deinen Tarnzauber über und geh voraus!", kam Harrys Stimme leise aus dem nichts.  
  
„Klar und dann rennt mich einer um!...Hast du gesehen, wie voll es da draußen ist?"Es hörte sich an, als würde Harry leise lachen.  
  
„Feigling!...Ich geh schon mal vor!"Harry raffte den Tarnumhang eng um sich. Draco konnte es hören. Gleich darauf streifte ihn noch einmal seidiger Stoff, und er wusste, dass Harry tat, was er gesagt hatte.   
  
Er verbarg sich selbst unter seinem Tarnzauber und beobachtete vom Durchgang aus den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war nichts zu sehen außer schwatzenden Gestalten. Draco konzentrierte sich auf den Eingang zu dem anderen Gang und sah dort nach ein paar Minuten die Flamme einer Kerze heftig flackern.  
  
Harry war drüben und lachte sich vermutlich ins Fäustchen.  
  
Angeber! Übervorsichtig begann er sich auf den Weg durch den vollbesetzten Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Es stand fest, dass Harry darin eine ganze Menge mehr Übung besaß, als er.   
  
Harry zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu, legte seinen Spruch darüber und nahm den Umhang ab. Er war gerade mörderisch erschrocken. Eigentlich hatte er im Gang auf Draco warten wollen, doch wie aus dem Nichts waren plötzlich ein Siebtklässler und ein Mädchen aus der Vierten aufgetaucht und fast in ihn hineingerannt. Es schien hier allgemein üblich zu sein, dass die Schüler den Gästetrakt zu ihrem allgemeinen Vergnügen nutzten und das überraschte ihn schon ein wenig.  
  
Die beiden waren in einem Zimmer auf halber Höhe des Ganges verschwunden und Harry hatte beschlossen ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Wer wusste schon, wie lange Draco brauchen würde, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen und er konnte es nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden.  
  
Harry legte den Tarnumhang über die Lehne des Sessels, der vor dem Kamin stand und entfachte das Feuer. Richtig warm wurde es hier unten nie. Harry fragte sich manchmal, wie man das auf Dauer aushalten sollte. Sie entfachten jedes Mal ein Feuer hier und es hätte ihn wirklich interessiert, was die Hauselfen wohl dachten, wenn sie diesen Raum immer wieder in Ordnung bringen mussten.  
  
Gedankenverloren machte er es sich in dem Sessel bequem, starrte ins Feuer und wartete auf Draco.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis die Tür leise aufging und Draco erschien. Er legte die Zauber, die die Tür verschlossen wieder darüber und funkelte Harry, der ihm entgegen sah, ärgerlich an. Es war eine Tortur gewesen unsichtbar durch die Leute zu schleichen und er war nicht sonderlich wild darauf, es sobald wieder zu tun.  
  
„Das war hinterhältig! Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich nicht aufgetaucht wäre?"Harry lächelte schief.  
  
„Mich hier ausgeschlafen! Und gegen fünf wäre ich dann unauffällig verschwunden!"Draco stützte halb über Harry gebeugt die Hände auf die Sessellehnen und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„So? Unauffällig verschwunden! Einfach so?"Harry schob ihm die Hände in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter.  
  
„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?...Dich in deinem Schlafsaal besuchen?...Ich weiß nicht, was du dann gesagt hättest!...Ich weiß ja nicht mal, welches dein Bett ist!"  
  
„Das letzte an der Rückwand, am weitesten von der Tür weg!"Draco schmunzelte und Harry spürte seinen Atem, so nah war sein Gesicht jetzt. Er flüsterte:  
  
„War das eine Einladung?"Dracos Lippen berührten seine flüchtig.  
  
„Nur für den Fall, dass du mich irgendwann mal wecken willst!"Harry zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.  
  
„Ich werd's mir merken!", murmelte er gegen Dracos Lippen, bevor er die Arme um seinen Rücken schob, ihn endgültig auf seinen Schoß zog und sehnsüchtig ihren Kuss vertiefte.  
  
„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit in Kontakt zu bleiben?" Harry hielt Draco im Arm und starrte wieder einmal die Decke an. Er fand keine Ruhe und spürte, dass auch Draco nicht schlief.  
  
„Schwierig! Ich schätze Mal, es geht kein Brief bei uns raus oder rein, den er nicht gesehen hat!...Ich kenne keine Möglichkeit das zu umgehen! Vielleicht, wenn wir mal unterwegs sind, aber verlass dich nicht drauf und deine Eule kennt leider jeder, also komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken!"  
  
„Und der Trick aus der Prüfung?"Harry wollte die Tatsache wirklich zwei Monate vollkommen von Draco getrennt zu sein absolut nicht akzeptieren.  
  
„Keine Chance! Malfoy Manor ist so mit Bannen und Flüchen belegt, dass nichts durch kommt, auch dieser Zauber nicht! Die Entfernung ist eh zu groß und das Haus zu gut gesichert! Vater denkt an alles! Er kann es nicht riskieren irgendwie ausspioniert zu werden!"  
  
„Himmel noch mal, leidet dein Vater unter Verfolgungswahn?"Harry ließ seinem Ärger freien Lauf. Draco antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht und als er dann sprach, konnte Harry hören, dass er jedes Wort sehr sorgfältig wählte.  
  
„Selbst dir müsste doch klar sein, dass er sonst keine Chance hat, Harry!"Harry verzog das Gesicht und umschlang Dracos Schultern fester.  
  
„Wenn doch nur endlich jemand das Schlangengesicht erledigen würde!"Draco schwieg wieder eine ganze Weile. Harry fehlender Respekt vor dem dunklen Lord hatte ihm noch nie Ruhe gelassen.  
  
„Du hast beängstigend wenig Respekt vor dem Lord!...Wie schaffst du das nur?"Es verblüffte ihn, dass ausgerechnet Harry kein Problem damit hatte Voldemort beim Namen zu nennen, während der Rest schon beim Klang des Namens zitterte.  
  
Draco kannte jedes Detail der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Harry und Voldemort bei dessen Auferstehung in ihrem vierten Jahr. Sein Vater hatte kein gutes Haar an Harry gelassen, doch Draco wusste, was die Zwischentöne bedeuteten. Potter hatte Voldemort aufs heftigste Widerstand geleistet. Es mochte sein, dass eine ganze Menge Glück dabei gewesen war, doch was bedeutete das schon, wenn ein Vierzehnjähriger es schaffte, dem mächtigen Lord Voldemort zu entkommen? Es mochte sein, dass er Harry damals abgrundtief gehasst hatte, doch eines gewissen Respekts für diese Leistung konnte er sich schon damals trotzdem nicht erwehren.  
  
Harry antwortete inzwischen auf seine Bemerkung.  
  
„Das sieht nur so aus!...Ich hatte immer das Glück auf meiner Seite! Das ist alles!"Draco sah ihn nicht an, als er sagte:  
  
„Ist es nicht...und das weißt du!"Er erwartete nicht, dass er darauf etwas sagte. Wenn er eins begriffen hatte, dann dass Harry nichts mehr hasste, als immer wieder als etwas Besonderes gesehen zu werden. Er mochte es nicht, hervorgehoben zu werden.   
  
„Es muss doch einen Weg geben, Drac!"Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und Draco verzog die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Seine letzte Bemerkung hatte er übergangen.  
  
„Es gibt keinen! Jedenfalls ist mir bis jetzt keiner eingefallen!"  
  
„Dann beeil dich mal!...Dir fällt doch sonst immer was ein!"Draco musste lachen. Er klang trotzig wie ein kleines Kind und das war neu – neu und amüsant.  
  
„Es gibt keinen, Harry!...Wir haben keine Wahl!"Harrys Arme umklammerten seinen Schultern fester und Draco schloss die Augen. Er lag mit der Wange auf Harrys bloßer Brust und hörte den stetigen Schlag seines Herzens. Er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Es war dasselbe, was auch ihn nicht losließ, wenn er nicht abgelenkt war, doch er fand keine Lösung, denn es gab keine.   
  
Sie würden sich erst im September wieder sehen, ganz egal, ob ihnen das gefiel oder nicht. Draco wusste, dass sie das akzeptieren mussten. Er hob den Kopf und sein Blick traf Harrys. Mit der Rechten strich er zärtlich durch sein seidiges, silberblondes Haar. Seine Stimme war sehr leise, als er sagte:  
  
„Du wirst mir fehlen!"Draco schob sich ein wenig nach oben und küsste ihn.  
  
„Ich kann dir versichern, dass es mir genauso geht!"Verzweifelt versanken sie beide erneut in einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss. Keiner von ihnen wollte daran denken, was sein würde, wenn sie in Kings Cross den Zug verließen und die nächsten acht Wochen bei ihren Familien verbringen mussten, ohne auch nur zu wissen, was der andere gerade tat.  
  
Harry verdrehte seinen Arm um seine Uhr im schwachen Licht des Kaminfeuers erkennen zu können. Es war schon fünf Uhr und er hatte keine Zeit mehr. Mit einem Gefühl der Verzweiflung sah er in Dracos blasses Gesicht. Er schlief noch nicht lange, doch Harry wollte nicht gehen, wenn er schlief.  
  
„Wach auf, Drac!"Draco rührte sich zwar, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Mit einem Finger seiner Linken fuhr Harry langsam seine Taille hinauf und er bewegte sich unwillig.  
  
„Lass mich schlafen!"  
  
„Ich muss gehen, Draco!"Langsam öffnete Draco die Augen und sah ihn an. Nichts war zu lesen in diesem Blick, doch Harry spürte, wie der Arm, der wieder einmal auch im Schlaf seine Taille umklammert hatte, sich anspannte. „Es ist nach fünf und eh ich oben bin, geht es auf sechs zu!"Draco wandte das Gesicht ab und ließ ihn los.   
  
Es fiel Harry schwer aufzustehen und seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Als er Minuten später fertig angezogen war und sich nervös durch das strubbelige Haar fuhr, sah Draco ihn immer noch nicht an. Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und spürte seinen eigenen Widerwillen. Er wollte verdammt noch mal nicht gehen.  
  
Endlich wandte Draco ihm wieder den Blick zu und streckte die Hand aus. Harry griff danach und ihre Finger verschränkten sich einen kurzen Moment.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Harry!"Der Druck von Dracos Hand wurde noch ein wenig fester und Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Noch niemals zuvor war es ihm so schwer gefallen, Hogwarts für die Sommerferien zu verlassen. Er konnte nur flüstern, denn er war sich seiner Stimme absolut nicht sicher.  
  
„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen! Wir sehen uns im September."  
  
Abrupt stand er auf und ging.  
  
Draco hörte die Tür zufallen und spürte abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung. Nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Moment so sehr, als dass es schon September wäre.  
  
Die Angst, dass es nicht so laufen würde, wie sie es sich vorstellten, drückte ihm die Luft zum atmen ab. Die Ferien würden eh schon hart genug werden, doch die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Blick mehr wechseln würden, wenn sie in wenigen Stunden in den Zug stiegen und ihre Fassade aufrecht erhalten mussten gab, ihm den Rest. Niemals zuvor hatte er die Tatsache, Draco Malfoy zu sein so sehr verflucht.   
  
Verloren strich seine Hand über den nun leeren Platz neben sich in dem großen Bett. Erst wenn man wusste, was Nähe bedeutete, begriff man wirklich, was es hieß einsam zu sein und zum ersten Mal fürchtete er sich vor diesem Gefühl, denn es gab etwas, dass er Harry nicht gesagt hatte. Er hatte Angst, dass sein Vater in nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück lassen würde, falls Voldemort in den Ferien Nägel mit Köpfen machte. Den Gedanken an diese Möglichkeit konnte er noch weniger ertragen, als dieses eisige Gefühl namens Einsamkeit.  
  
Harry rannte. Er hatte die Kerker unter seinem Tarnumhang fluchtartig verlassen und er hörte auch nicht auf zu rennen, als er die schwebenden Treppen erreichte. Es war ihm vollkommen egal, ob ihn möglicherweise jemand hörte, denn niemand würde wissen, dass er es war. Er versuchte vor seinen Gedanken wegzurennen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nicht möglich war.  
  
Die Fette Dame rümpfte im Halbschlaf die Nase, als er das Passwort keuchte und schwang auf ohne richtig zu bemerken, dass gar niemand zu sehen war, denn Harry steckte noch immer unter seinem Tarnumhang. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war natürlich um diese Tageszeit leer und Harry hetzte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Ron ihn hören würde, er hörte ihn fast immer, doch das war ihm gleich. Vollkommen angezogen schlüpfte er in den Schutz der zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Bettes, legte einen Silencio-Zauber darüber und presste das Gesicht fest ins Kissen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte seine Beherrschung wieder zu finden.   
  
Warum verdammt noch mal machte es ihn so fertig, dass er Draco die nächstens acht Wochen nicht sehen würde?  
  
Weil ich endlich jemanden gefunden habe, bei dem ich mich nicht allein fühle!...Weil er derjenige ist, der mich akzeptiert, wie ich bin... weil ich mich daran gewöhnt habe, dass er da ist ...weil ich Angst habe, ihn zu verlieren......verdammt! Harry wusste, dass er diese Liste endlos fortsetzen könnte, doch es gab eigentlich nur einen einzigen Grund – einen, der alle anderen zusammenfasste. Er zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf und spürte die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern überdeutlich.  
  
Weil ich ihn liebe!   
  
Warum nur musste das so verdammt wehtun?  
  
Vier Stunden später waren sie mit den pferdelosen Kutschen auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry hatte es nicht lange unter seinem Kissen ausgehalten. Er war der erste gewesen, der aufstand, zum Duschen ging und sich fürs Frühstück fertig machte. Natürlich hatte er dann auf Ron und Hermione warten müssen, doch Neville, aufgeregt wie immer, wenn es nach Hause ging, war genauso schnell fertig gewesen wie er und hatte ihm im Gemeinschaftsraum die ganze Zeit mit allem möglichen Geschwätz in den Ohren gelegen und ihn damit abgelenkt.  
  
Beim Frühstück ließ ihm Hermione dann keine Ruhe damit, dass er doch was essen sollte, doch Harrys Magen war wie zugeschnürt. Er bekam keinen Bissen hinunter und jetzt saß er verloren neben Neville Hermione und Ron gegenüber in der Kutsche und wünschte sich, dass es schon September wäre.  
  
„Mist, dass wir den ganzen Sommer bei Charlie in Rumänien sind!"Ron hatte sich über diesen Umstand schon geärgert, als er den Brief von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte und jetzt, wo es nach Hause ging, regte er sich wieder darüber auf. Er hatte gehofft, Harry könnte wieder einen Teil der Ferien bei ihm verbringen, doch dadurch war das leider nicht möglich. Hermione sah ihn genervt an.  
  
„Es ist nun mal nicht zu ändern!...Und jetzt hör endlich auf damit!... Harry, du fährst mit uns in die Winkelgasse und kannst auch die letzte Woche bei uns bleiben!...Ich habe schon mit meinen Eltern geredet! Sie waren sofort einverstanden!...Immerhin haben sie deine Verwandten schon mal auf dem Bahnhof gesehen! Mum war schockiert!"  
  
Harry bekam gar nicht mit, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte und starrte aus dem Fenster der Kutsche. Neville stieß ihn in die Seite.  
  
„Harry...!", zischte er. Er hatte noch immer einen Heidenrespekt vor Hermione und Harry ahnte, dass sich das auch nicht mehr ändern würde.  
  
„Was denn?", er sah abwesend in die Runde und Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Harry benahm sich, als würde er für immer Abschied nehmen und das fand sie übertrieben.  
  
„Langsam regst du mich auf, Harry!...Es sind nur acht Wochen Ferien!"Er wich ihrem Blick aus, Ron grinste und Neville verstand mal wieder gar nichts.  
  
Da sich Harry jeden Kommentars enthielt, verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen und ein paar Minuten später hielt die Kutsche vor dem Bahnhof.  
  
Neville und Hermione stiegen als erstes aus. Ron klopfte Harry ermutigend auf die Schulter, als er aufstand, um ihnen zu folgen.  
  
„Lass dich nicht ärgern!...Hermione braucht gar nicht so cool zu tun! Sie hat sich schon genug aufgeregt, dass ich die ganzen Ferien über weg bin!"Harry brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. Ron konnte ja nicht ahnen, was ihm wirklich durch den Kopf ging.  
  
Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Das wusste er.  
  
„Hey, Longbottom, du Trottel, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"Harry und Ron sprangen aus der Kutsche, als sich Pansy Parkinsons kreischende Stimme vernehmen ließ. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass sie auf Streit aus war und leider war sie nicht allein. Draco stand mit Crabbe, Goyle und Nott neben ihr.  
  
Neville stammelte inzwischen eine Entschuldigung. Offenbar hatte er sie versehentlich angerempelt. Pansy wollte aber keine Entschuldigung. Sie wollte Streit. Harry vermied es Draco anzusehen, bei dem sich Pansy eingehängt hatte und der nun mit verschlossenem Gesicht dabei stand.  
  
Er sah sich unauffällig um, doch natürlich war kein Lehrer zu entdecken und die meisten Schüler waren schon auf dem Bahnsteig verschwunden. Auch Hermione war nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Slytherins wussten schon, was sie taten. Harry schnappe Neville resolut am Arm.  
  
„Lass die Ziege labern, Neville!"Neville, froh über die Unterstützung hatte kein Problem damit Harrys Wink zu folgen. Leider tat Rons nichts der gleichen.  
  
„Na, Malfoy, schickst du jetzt schon die Weiber vor, um Streit zu suchen?"Mit spöttischem Grinsen stand er Draco und Pansy lässig gegenüber.  
  
Fehler!!  
  
Das wusste Harry. Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Hermione schon gegangen war. Warum konnte Ron es aber auch nicht lassen? Dracos Blick war eisig geworden und das Lächeln, das jetzt auf seinen Lippen erschien war noch eisiger.  
  
„Wir in Slytherin haben wenigstens Mädchen! Deinen Stubenbesen kann man ja nicht so bezeichnen!"  
  
Harry hörte nur noch ein wütendes Knurren und als er sich umsah, waren Crabbe, Goyle und Ron nur noch ein verworrenes Knäuel. Wie Dracos Bodyguards es schafften, im Ernstfall so schnell zu sein, würde Harry nie begreifen, doch er wusste, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr heraus halten konnte.  
  
„Pfeif sie sofort zurück!"So schnell, dass keiner begriff wie, hatte Harry den Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf Dracos Brust. Draco funkelte ihn voller Wut an – und schwieg.  
  
Von Ron war ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen zu hören. Goyle hatte ihn im Schwitzkasten und Crabbe prügelte auf ihn ein. Neville stand nur bebend hinter Harry. Er hatte sich nur einmal mit den beiden angelegt und würde es nie wieder tun.  
  
„Ich sag's nicht noch mal, Malfoy!", fauchte Harry. Er wusste, dass er Ron nur so helfen konnte. Ein Zauber würde auch seinen Freund erwischen. Fieberhaft überlegte er gleichzeitig, mit welchem Fluch er den wenigsten Schaden machen würde. Wenn Draco nicht nachgab, hatte er keine Wahl.  
  
Pansy, sich ihres Erfolges voll bewusst, stand mit hässlichem Grinsen daneben und wartete auf Dracos Reaktion. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand und schlechte Karten, doch das war ihr gleich.  
  
Erneut stöhnte Ron und Harry murmelte seinen Fluch. Er wusste, worauf Draco sich verließ und in diesem Moment verspürte er etwas von der alten Feindschaft zwischen ihnen, denn er hätte sich keine Blöße gegeben, wenn er seine Leibwächter zurück gepfiffen hätte. Immerhin wussten alle, dass mit Harry nicht zu Spaßen war und der Umstand, dass er ihn nicht ernst nahm, wenn es um Ron ging, machte ihn wütend.  
  
Draco taumelte mehrere Schritte rückwärts. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm klar wurde, was Harry gemacht hatte. Er torkelte, wie betrunken und hätte Nott ihn nicht festgehalten, wäre er zu Boden gegangen. Harry hatte seinen Gleichgewichtssinn betäubt und rammte gerade Goyle das Knie in den Magen. Pansy wollte ihn hindern, doch ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ sie sofort zurück weichen.  
  
Weasley ging zu Boden, als Goyle ihn losließ und Crabbe wusste nicht, ob er auf Harry losgehen oder Draco zur Seite eilen sollte. Dümmlich sah er zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.  
  
Einen kurzen Augenblick lang flackerte Harrys Blick zu Draco herüber und er konnte die Wut darin sehen. In diesem Moment interessierte ihn nichts mehr und er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch nicht mal das brachte er auf die Reihe. Seine ganze Koordination war von Harrys Fluch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.   
  
Draco wusste, hätte er gekonnt, hätte er Harry vor lauter Wut ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen Fluch in den Rücken gejagt, als dieser mit Nevilles Hilfe Weasley vom Boden zerrte und zum Bahnsteig schleifte.  
  
Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er es tun würde, ganz gleich, wie eng die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Weasley war. Weasley hatte ihn abgrundtief beleidigt und das würde er auch Harrys wegen nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ es Harry auch nicht auf sich sitzen, dass man seinen besten Freund verprügelte, selbst dann nicht, wenn es hieß, ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen.  
  
„Crabbe, du Idiot, hilf mir gefälligst!"Dracos Tonfall war schneidend. Er würde seine Wut an Crabbe und Goyle auslassen, etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig. Sie starrten ihn alle betreten an und Draco konnte sehen, dass sie sich fragten, wie das hatte passieren können. Er wusste jedoch, dass er auch dann keine Chance gehabt hätte, wenn er damit gerechnet hätte, dass Harry ihn angriff. Harry war zu schnell und das wusste er nicht erst seit heute. Seine Reflexe waren ganz einfach gefährlich.   
  
Mistkerl! , das würde er büßen, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Noch immer hilflos blaffte er erneut Crabbe an.  
  
„Los, beweg dich schon Crabbe, oder willst du hier bleiben!"Crabbe muffelte eine Entschuldigung und setzte sich in Bewegung. Draco war froh, dass Nott so geistesgegenwärtig war, ihn ebenfalls weiter mit festzuhalten. Das war demütigend und gedanklich verfluchte Draco Harry erneut.   
  
Goyle hatte Mühe, ihnen zu folgen. Er schaffte es noch nicht wieder, gerade zu gehen. Harry musste ihn wirklich hart erwischt haben.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Draco!", Pansy trottete mit säuerlichem Gesicht hinter ihnen her. Sie wusste, dass ihr Draco diese Aktion nicht so schnell verzeihen würde.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, du blöde Kuh! Und halt dich ja fern von mir!"Draco war alles andere, als gnädig gestimmt. Hatte er bis jetzt nicht gewusst, warum er Streitereien mit Harry aus dem Weg ging, so war es ihm nun klar.  
  
Sie konnten nicht aus ihrer Haut, wenn es um die Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor ging und es hinterließ einen verdammt bitteren Nachgeschmack, wenn man eine Niederlage einstecken musste.  
  
Draco wusste, dass sie heute beide verloren hatten.

R&R please!


	27. Dracos Horrortrip

27. Dracos Horrortrip   
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Harry hörte, wie der Schlüssel herum gedreht wurde. Völlig erledigt ließ er die Schultern hängen. Dieser Tag war eine komplette Katastrophe gewesen.  
  
Er stellte Hedwigs leeren Käfig auf die Kommode. Harry hatte sie schon im Zug heraus gelassen. Wenigstens sie sollte nicht darunter leiden, dass er für den Rest der Ferien ein Gefangener war.  
  
Müde ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah er wieder den noch immer wütenden Blick Dracos, den er ihm in Kings Cross zugeworfen hatte. Harry wusste, das dieser Fluch, den er ihm angehängt hatte noch eine Weile nachwirken würde, doch ihm war ganz einfach in diesem Moment nichts anderes mehr eingefallen, das weniger Schaden machte.  
  
Warum musste er auch so stur sein und seine Kettenhunde weiter auf Ron einprügeln lassen, obwohl doch jeder wusste, dass Harrys Drohungen ernst zu nehmen waren, wenn es um seine Freunde ging?  
  
Harry wusste, dass Ron Draco wirklich beleidigt hatte und er sich im Recht fühlte, doch er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Crabbe und Goyle Ron krankenhausreif schlugen. Hätte Draco sich selbst mit Ron angelegt, wäre es etwas anderes gewesen, doch er hatte sich nicht die Hände schmutzig gemacht, obwohl er es war, den Ron beleidigt hatte. Er hatte seinen Leibwächter auf Ron gehetzt und sich darauf verlassen, dass Harry nachgab, doch das konnte er nicht tun. Ganz gleich, wie sie zu einander standen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass Draco ihn damit in die Enge trieb. Das hatten sie hinter sich.  
  
Harry rollte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie diese Sache ausgehen konnte. Er kannte Dracos Stolz inzwischen zu gut um daran zu zweifeln, dass er möglicherweise aus gekränkter Eitelkeit rücksichtslos alle Brücken hinter sich einreißen würde. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht tat und seine Wut verrauchte, bis sie sich wieder sahen. An etwas anderes wollte er lieber nicht denken.  
  
Leider war das jedoch nur der Anfang eines richtig miserablen Tages gewesen. Im Zug hatte Ron ihm dann auch noch Vorwürfe gemacht, dass er Draco und seine Kumpane nicht richtig fertig gemacht hatte, Hermione hatte sich mit ihnen beiden gezofft, weil sie sich überhaupt auf diesen Streit eingelassen hatten und war in das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler verschwunden, Ginny war heulend bei ihnen aufgetaucht, weil ihr Freund auf der Heimfahrt mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte und hängte sich an Ron, dass es fast schon peinlich war. Wenig später war dann auch noch Seamus fluchend ins Abteil gestürmt gekommen, weil Morag McDougal von den Slytherins die Frechheit besaß, sich an Lavender ranzumachen und die nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als auch noch darauf einzusteigen. Es war heute richtig rund gegangen in ihrem Abteil.  
  
Harry war zwar fast sicher, dass McDougals blendendes Aussehen einer der Hauptgründe für Seamus Ärger war, denn er wünschte ihm alle möglichen schwer entstellenden Sachen an den Hals, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Seamus vor Wut fast explodiert war und die Stimmung am Ende richtig mies gewesen war.  
  
Ein weiterer Tiefschlag war dann dieser letzte Blick von Draco in Kings Cross gewesen. Da war sogar Onkel Vernons Anblick, der wiedermal nervös in der Nähe der Weasleys stand, leichter zu ertragen gewesen, als die Wut in Dracos Augen.  
  
Den Rest hatte es ihm jedoch gegeben, als Onkel Vernon ihm sagte, dass er in diesen Ferien im Haus absolut nicht erwünscht war und die acht Wochen in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt verbringen musste.  
  
Tante Magda war bei den Dursleys und zwar nicht nur auf Besuch, sondern für die gesamten Ferien und vielleicht noch länger. Seit Onkel Vernon ihm das auf der Fahrt nach Hause gesagt hatte, wünschte sich Harry nur noch, doch endlich aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen.   
  
Magda hatte sich das Bein gebrochen und es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie wieder allein klar kommen würde. Sie hatte sich mit fünf von ihren Tölen bis zu ihrer Genesung bei den Dursleys einquartiert und Harry hatte den Eindruck, als verursache das auch Onkel Vernon Kopfschmerzen. Da er Magdas Hunde kannte, konnte er sich denken warum, doch zu Schadenfreude war er trotzdem nicht in der Lage. Seine eigene Situation war zu verfahren, als dass er an so was denken konnte.  
  
Kläffendes Getöse hatte sie empfangen, als der Wagen in der Einfahrt hielt und Harry sein Gepäck herauswuchtete. Seinen Zauberstab hatte Onkel Vernon schon kassiert. Zum Glück hatte Onkel Vernons schmerzliches Gebrüll dafür gesorgt, dass Tante Magda die Hunde zu sich rief, bevor Harry seinen Koffer hinein zerrte. Offenbar hatte sich einer der Hund ins Hosenbein seines Onkels verbissen, kaum, dass er zur Tür herein gekommen war.  
  
Als Harry seinen Koffer dann in den Schrank unter der Treppe verfrachtet hatte, konnte er einen Blick auf Tante Petunias miesepetriges Gesicht werfen. Von Dudley war nichts zu sehen gewesen und Harry vermutete, dass er sich zu seinen zwielichtigen Kumpels verzogen hatte, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Ganz offensichtlich gefiel es diesmal niemandem wirklich, die nächsten Wochen in Gesellschaft von Tante Magda und ihren Hunden zu verbringen.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er nur von Glück reden, dass Magda seinen Anblick seit den Ferien nach seinem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr ertragen konnte und er ‚nur' für acht Wochen in sein Zimmer gesperrt wurde.  
  
„Madam!...Master Draco ist eingetroffen!", Atkins, der steife Butler der Malfoys war im kleinen Salon erschienen um Narcissa über Dracos Ankunft zu informieren.  
  
„Er ist sehr spät!...Lassen sie das Essen servieren!", sie stand auf und rauschte an Atkins vorbei. Atkins verzog keine Miene, seine Herrin durfte gern selbst erkennen, dass der junge Master Malfoy ein kleines Fluchproblem hatte.  
  
„Draco, mein Liebling!"Draco sah seiner Mutter, die mit ausgebreiteten Armen und aufgesetztem Lächeln auf ihn zu kam, entgegen. Er lehnte am Geländer einer der Treppen, die prunkvoll zu beiden Seiten der Eingangshalle auf die Galerie zum ersten Stock führten. Noch immer kostete es ihn alle Mühe seine Knie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Potter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und nur die Wut hatte ihn gerade gehalten, als er ihn in Kings Cross noch mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Narcissa nahm ihn in die Arme und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wangen. Leider zog sie ihn dabei vom Geländer weg und Draco schwankte. Entsetzt sah Narcissa ihn an, denn sie glaubte, er habe getrunken.  
  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Draco?"Draco lächelte resigniert, Seine Mutter hatte ein großes Problem mit maßlosem Alkoholkonsum. Sein Großvater hatte eine enge Beziehung zum Feuerwhiskey gehabt. Heute war Draco so weit, es wenigstens mal zu versuchen. Vielleicht beruhigte es seine Knie und seine Nerven. Er gab Narcissa einen echten Kuss auf die Wange und meinte leise:  
  
„Hallo, Mutter! Tut mir leid, ich hab heute bei einer Auseinandersetzung den kürzeren gezogen und einen hinterhältigen Fluch abbekommen!...Ich habe nichts getrunken!"Sofort war sie wieder besorgt, schob ihm den Arm um die Taille und ging mit ihm zurück in den Salon.  
  
„Immer dasselbe, mit dir! Sei froh, dass dein Vater geschäftlich unterwegs ist und erst nächste Woche wiederkommt!...Er wäre alles andere als erfreut!...Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du wieder Ärger mit diesem Potter hattest?"Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, zu dem ihn seine Mutter geführt hatte und war froh, dass sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, als sie zu ihrem eigenen Stuhl ging, denn er spürte leichte Hitze in den Wangen.   
  
Dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da verfluchte ihn Harry, dass es nur so krachte, bis gerade eben hatte er noch vor Wut gekocht und nun, wo seine Mutter ihn erwähnte, brachte er es fertig und wurde rot.  
  
Hölle und Verdammnis! Bei seiner Mutter musste er wirklich vorsichtig sein. Sie war der einzige Mensch außer Harry, bei dem seine Beherrschung nachließ.  
  
„Draco...?"Narcissa sah ihn fragend an und er begriff, dass er etwas verpasst hatte.  
  
„Entschuldige, was sagtest du?"Narcissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihr Lächeln sagte Draco, dass sie sich über ihn amüsierte.  
  
„Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet!...War es Potter, der dir diesen Fluch angehängt hat!"Diesmal wurde er nicht rot.  
  
„Nun, es gab eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen Weasley und mir! Potter war wohl der Meinung, er müsse sich einmischen!"  
  
„Dein Vater wird nicht glücklich darüber sein!"Draco stellte fest, dass sie nicht einen Augenblick daran dachte, diese Sache unerwähnt zu lassen. Er wusste zwar, dass Lucius es wegen Crabbe und Goyle eh erfahren würde, doch Narcissa dachte nicht einmal daran, es seinem Vater vielleicht zu verschweigen. Er senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Mutter!"Narcissas Gesicht wurde ernst.  
  
„Das muss es nicht!...Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Potter nicht zu unterschätzen ist!...Mach dir keine Gedanken!...Wir werden sehen, was dein Vater dazu sagt!...Lass es dir schmecken!"Das Essen war erschienen. Draco stocherte jedoch nur darin herum.  
  
Seine Wut war verraucht und die Einsamkeit zurückgekommen. So plötzlich hatte er das nicht erwartet. Er hatte gehofft, noch eine Weile wütend auf Harry sein zu können, denn das machte es leichter. Niemand hatte sich heute etwas dabei gedacht, als er ihn in Kings Cross mit wütendem Blick beobachtet hatte, auch wenn dieser Blick in Wirklichkeit eigentlich absolut nichts mit seiner Wut zu tun gehabt hatte.   
  
Harry war nichts anzusehen gewesen, außer dass er wirklich den Eindruck erweckt hatte, als hätte er für diesen Tag genug. Grangers und Weasleys Abgang ließ keine Zweifel daran, dass es zwischen den dreien richtig Zoff gegeben hatte. Er hatte es ihnen wohl wieder nicht recht machen können. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco ihm das richtig gegönnt.  
  
Jetzt wünschte er wieder, dass es nicht acht Wochen dauerte, bis sie sich wieder sahen.  
  
„Was ist mit dir los, Draco!"Draco hob den Kopf. Seine Mutter sah ihn aufmerksam und besorgt an. Wenn er sich das Chaos auf seinem Teller so betrachtete, wunderte ihn das nicht.  
  
„Ich bin glaube ich, ganz einfach müde!"Eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf letzte Nacht, aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen.  
  
„Jess!"Mit einem leisen Knacken erschien ein Hauself im Salon und Draco fiel ein, das dieses Wesen ihm gehörte. Sein Vater hatte ihm Jess zu seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt, doch bis heute hatte er nie Gebrauch von diesem Geschenk gemacht. „Jess, du wirst Draco in sein Zimmer bringen und dich um ihn dich aus, Liebling!...Morgen geht es dir sicher besser!...Irgendwann lässt auch ein Fluch von Potter nach!"Zu Dracos Überraschung zuckten die herunter hängenden Ohren seines Hauselfs, als seine Mutter Potter noch einmal erwähnte, während er die ganze Zeit demütig den Boden anstarrte. Er wusste, dass Narcissa ihn aufmuntern wollte, doch leider deprimierte ihn der Gedanke an Harry nur.  
  
„Gewiss, Mutter!...Gute Nacht!"Er wollte aufstehen, doch der Hauself berührte nur federleicht seine Hand und mit einem leisen Knacken waren sie beide verschwunden.  
  
„Was war das denn?", irritiert fand Draco sich auf seinem Bett sitzend wieder. Jess stand mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf vor ihm.  
  
„Madam haben befohlen, jungen Herrn auf sein Zimmer zu bringen. Jess wissen, dass junger Herr sich nicht gut fühlt!...Fluch machen ihm zu schaffen!"  
  
„Das geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an!"Es ärgerte Draco, dass seine Schwierigkeiten so offensichtlich waren. Er wusste nicht, dass Jess seinen Zustand nur erspürt hatte und ihm in Wirklichkeit kaum etwas anzumerken war.   
  
Jess zuckte zusammen und machte sich noch kleiner.  
  
„Verzeiht, junger Herr! Was kann Jess noch für euch tun?...Soll Jess den Fluch aufheben?"  
  
„Kannst du das denn?"Draco starrte Jess misstrauisch an.  
  
„Gewiss, junger Herr!"  
  
„Und warum hast du es dann nicht schon lange getan?..."Jess hob seine langgliedrige Hand und berührte Draco erneut, fast im selben Augenblick fühlte er sich besser und natürlich wieder entsprechend wütend.  
  
„Das nächste Mal, tu gleich was nötig ist...und jetzt verschwinde!"Das musste er Jess nicht zweimal sagen. Als er verschwunden war, streckte Draco sich auf seinem breiten Himmelbett aus und versuchte seine Wut am kochen zu halten, denn er wollte nicht daran denken, dass das erst der erste von vielen Abenden war, die vergehen würden, bis er zurück in Hogwarts war und Harry wieder sehen konnte.  
  
„Du hast also wieder versagt!"Draco stand kerzengerade vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch seines Vaters in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Es war die übliche Bestandsaufnahme nach dem Schuljahresabschluss und sie endete immer gleich. Sein Vater konstatierte, dass er versagt hatte.  
  
Es zählte nicht, dass er Zweitbester seines Jahrganges war und der Abstand zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor weder im Hauspokal noch beim Quidditch nie zuvor so knapp gewesen war, wie in diesem Jahr. Draco hatte es nicht anderes erwartet. Sein Vater erwartete von ihm, dass er der Beste war und das war er in seinen Augen nicht wenn er hinter Granger lag, sein Haus den Hauspokal nicht gewonnen hatte und Harry ihn wieder im Quidditch geschlagen hatte.   
  
Jahrelang war diese Prozedur eine Demütigung für ihn gewesen, und es überraschte ihn, dass es diesmal nicht so war.   
  
Seit mindestens einer Stunde stand er jetzt hier und starrte ins Leere. Immer wieder warf Lucius ihm einen Brocken hin, während er selbst oft Minutenlang aus dem Fenster starrte.  
  
Er war gestern zurück gekommen, drei Tage später als erwartet. Natürlich hatte er dafür keine Erklärung abgegeben, doch das erste, was er ihm beim Dinner an den Kopf geknallt hatte, war die Frage gewesen, warum Potter ihm einen Fluch anhängen konnte.  
  
„Er war in der besseren Ausgangsposition!", war Dracos Antwort gewesen und sein Vater hatte entgegnet:  
  
„Es scheint wohl, als sei er dir gegenüber immer in der besseren Position!"Draco hatte auf seinen Teller gestarrt und jede Erwiderung vermieden. Lucius hätte ihn vermutlich auf der Stelle erledigt, wenn er gewusst hätte, was ihm auf diese Bemerkung hin durch den Kopf gegangen war.  
  
Und jetzt stand er hier, ließ die üblichen Demütigungen über sich ergehen und wunderte sich, dass es ihn diesmal kaum kratzte.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass er nur Zweitbester war, doch gegenüber Granger war das keine Schande und immerhin hatte er Harry durch die Zaubertränkeprüfung gerettet. Sicher hatte Slytherin zum sechsten Mal in Folge nicht den Hauspokal gewonnen, doch er allein konnte das auch nicht ändern und die Sache mit dem Quidditch – nun, irgendwann würde er Harry schlagen. Daran zweifelte Draco nicht. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er immer das Glück auf seiner Seite hatte.  
  
Langsam fragte sich Draco, was mit ihm los war. Wo war sein Ehrgeiz geblieben? Wieso blieb er so ruhig, wenn sein Vater wie üblich auf ihm herum trampelte?  
  
„Nun...was habe ich erwartet! Du hast dich von Anfang an als erfolglos erwiesen und es stand nicht zu erwarten, dass sich das ändert!...Zum Glück macht das nichts!"Es war dieser Satz, der sofort Dracos Aufmerksamkeit erregte, doch das war ihm nicht anzusehen. Er starrte weiter ins Leere und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater mit der Sprache herausrückte.  
  
„Nun, Draco,...es ist mir gelungen, die Sache, über die wir im letzten Sommer gesprochen haben perfekt zu machen. Aidan Lestrange hat zugestimmt!...Die Lestranges werden in zwei Wochen einen Ball veranstalten, auf dem deine Verlobung mit Melanie bekannt gegeben wird!"  
  
Nur jahrelange Übung machte es Draco möglich, seine Fassungslosigkeit zu verbergen, doch seinen Mund konnte er nicht halten, obwohl ihn die Erfahrung eigentlich gelehrt haben müsste, dass das ein Fehler war.   
  
„Was soll das heißen, ich habe dir gesagt...."Er kam nicht weiter. Die Hand seines Vaters traf ihn hart im Gesicht und er schmeckte Blut, doch er verzog keine Miene. Es war lange her, dass sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte, doch er wusste, dass es ein Fehler war zu reagieren.  
  
Lucius starrte ihn an. Sein Blick war eisig und spiegelte keine Regung wieder. Noch hatte er ihn im Griff, doch er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sich das änderte. Schon jetzt hatte er den Eindruck, dass Dracos Respekt vor ihm nachließ.  
  
Wut und Verachtung brodelten in Lucius. Er hasste es, zu seinem Sohn aufsehen zu müssen, der inzwischen mehr als einen halben Kopf größer war als er. Er hatte eindeutig einen Rockwood-Einschlag und die schmale, hohe Statur seines Großvaters geerbt. Hoffentlich bekam er auch die Trunksucht mit, denn dann blieb er kontrollierbar. Das war es, was für ihn zählte. Draco war seine beste Waffe im Kampf um die Macht. Nicht umsonst war Lestrange sofort einverstanden gewesen, als er um die Verlobung mit seiner Tochter ging.   
  
Draco war ein Nachkomme mächtiger, reinblütiger Familien, sein Vater ein Malfoy, seine Mutter die einzige Tochter Dorien Rockwoods. Ganz gleich, wie trunksüchtig dieser gewesen war, sein Einfluss und sein Name hatten alle Türen geöffnet und sein Enkel war ein anerkanntes Mitglied der Upperclass. Niemand würde ihm das je streitig machen können und dazu brauchte er nicht mal den Namen Malfoy. Das war der Grund, warum er Draco so sehr hasste.   
  
Draco brauchte ihn nicht wirklich, doch er brauchte Draco. Draco war sein Weg nach ganz oben und er würde nicht zulassen, dass er ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.  
  
„Wag es ja nicht, dich mir zu widersetzen! Das dulde ich nicht!"Draco hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Seine Stimme klang gepresst, als er sagte:  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht alles tun werde, um deine Ziele zu erreichen!"Wieder funkelte Wut in Lucius Augen, doch er beherrschte sich.  
  
„Du bist mein Sohn! Hast du verstanden?...Mein Sohn! Du hast zu tun, was ich dir sage!...Und wage es ja nicht, auch nur den Versuch zu machen, dich dieser Verlobung zu widersetzen!...Sonst trägst du die Konsequenzen!"Draco verlor nun doch die Beherrschung. In seinem Inneren herrschte Aufruhr und Chaos. Er wollte sich nicht benutzen lassen und die ganze Zeit lauerte der Gedanke an Harry in seinem Hinterkopf.  
  
Harry würde es mitbekommen. Es mochte sein, dass er ahnte, was vor sich ging, doch treffen würde es ihn trotzdem.   
  
Draco weigerte sich, es einfach zu akzeptieren.   
  
„Ich – will – nicht!"Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und er ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie.  
  
Es war nicht der Cruciatus, doch sein Vater hatte genug andere Tricks drauf, um ihm zu zeigen, wer der Herr war. Draco krümmte sich keuchend zusammen. Der Schmerz zerriss ihm den Brustkorb und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen, doch Lucius interessierte das nicht wirklich. Es genoss es ihn zu demütigen.  
  
Augenblicke später tanzten schwarze Flecken vor Dracos Augen. Er war nicht in der Lage Luft zu holen. Der Schmerz lähmte seine Lungen und einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie weit sein Vater dieses Spiel treiben würde, doch bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden, hörte er auf. Er stürzte nach Luft ringend zu Boden und hörte seinen Vater zur Tür gehen.  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir uns einig sind!...Aber wir können diese Unterredung auch gern noch einmal wiederholen!"Die Tür fiel zu und Draco schloss die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihn so behandelte, doch bisher war er sich immer bewusst gewesen, wenn er eine Strafe verdient hatte.  
  
Heute hatte er nichts anderes getan, als im letzten Sommer, doch während er ihm damals nur sehr Nahe gelegt hatte, seine Haltung zu überdenken, hatte er ihn diesmal sofort fertig gemacht.  
  
Wieder ging die Tür. Die Schritte waren kaum zu hören. Draco musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer kam. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass seine Mutter dieses Gespräch wie immer belauscht hatte.  
  
Narcissa ging neben Draco auf die Knie und beugte sich über die zusammen gekrümmte Gestalt ihres Sohnes. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass es irgendwann so weit kommen würde, und als er diesmal aus der Schule gekommen war, hatte sie spüren können, dass er sich verändert hatte.  
  
Die andere Seite seines Wesens schlug durch. Er war nicht wie Lucius. Jahrelang war er seinem Vater mit Begeisterung blind gefolgt und Lucius hatte ihn trotz aller Härte wie einen Sohn behandelt, doch es schien, als sei er sich bewusst geworden, dass es keinen Grund gab sich demütigen zu lassen und die logische Konsequenz war, dass er den Stolz, den er von ihrer Familie geerbt hatte, nicht mehr unterdrücken ließ. Der Stolz eines Rockwood war gefürchtet und Draco besaß diesen Stolz.   
  
Lucius musste ihn zerstören, wenn er diesen Stolz brechen wollte. Eine Ahnung sagte Narcissa jedoch, dass er ihn dazu töten musste und das machte ihr Angst.  
  
Jahrelang war sie ihrem Mann duldsam gefolgt und sie wusste, dass sie es für den Rest ihres Lebens tun würde, doch was, wenn er versuchte ihren Sohn zu zerbrechen? Wenn er ihn zerstörte, wie er es mit ihr getan hatte?  
  
Was sollte sie dann tun?   
  
Draco spürte, wie sich die Arme seiner Mutter fester um seine Schultern klammerten und griff nach ihrer Hand.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mutter!...Mach dir keine Sorgen!...Alles ist okay!"Er spürte ihr schwaches nicken und wusste, dass sie sich nichts mehr wünschte, als dass es so wäre, doch Draco wusste, das nichts mehr in Ordnung war. Sein Vater hatte die Entscheidung getroffen, die er gefürchtet hatte.  
  
Niemals würde er sich seinem Vater unterwerfen und wenn es ihn das Leben kostete.  
  
Von da an brodelte die Wut jede wache Sekunde in seiner Seele. Sie fraß all sein Illusionen auf, und ließ nicht zu, dass er vergaß, was sein Vater mit ihm tat. Nie mehr würde er ihm blind folgen. Draco würde keine Schachfigur im Spiel seines Vaters mehr sein, nie mehr.   
  
Doch erst einmal machte er gute Miene zu diesem Possenspiel. Er hatte ernst gemeint, was er zu Harry gesagt hatte. Für die Chance, im September wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu können, würde er den braven Sohn spielen, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass er seine Mutter damit nicht täuschen konnte.  
  
Lucius jedenfalls ging davon aus, das alles bestens war. Er wechselte kein Wort mit Draco, doch er hatte immer an seiner Seite zu sein und war so ständig unterwegs. Es war eine Erholung, wenn er nach dem Dinner endlich die Chance bekam, sich seinem Vater zu entziehen, oder wenn er sich irgendwie davon stehlen konnte und seinen Frust beim Fechten abreagieren konnte.   
  
Früher hatte sein Vater mit ihm trainiert, doch seit zwei Jahren tat er das nicht mehr. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte er damit aufgehört, als es ihm immer schwerer fiel, ihn fertig zu machen. Draco konnte es nur Recht sein. Sein Lehrer, den seine Mutter immer in den Ferien nach Malfoy Manor kommen ließ, war ein viel besserer Trainingspartner als sein Vater und vor allen Dingen machte er sich keine Gedanken über die Wut, der Draco beim Training regelmäßig freien Lauf ließ.   
  
Zwei Wochen später fand dann der von seinem Vater angekündigte Ball stand, auf dem seine Verlobung mit Melanie Lestrange bekannt gegeben werden würde.  
  
Auf dem Weg zu den Lestranges traktierte ich Lucius mit Verhaltensregeln und Draco studierte abwesend das schöne, blasse Gesicht seiner Mutter. Sie starrte die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und achtete nicht auf das, was ihr Mann erzählte. Auch Draco schaffte es, den größten Teil zu überhören, eine Fähigkeit, die er in den letzten zwei Wochen perfektioniert hatte. Er fragte sich, wie es Harry ging.  
  
„...ich gehe natürlich davon aus, dass du dich auch in Hogwarts zukünftig entsprechend benimmst!...Lestrange ist von Hogwarts nicht begeistert, doch in Anbetracht der gegebenen Umstände findet er es richtig, das du auch dein letztes Jahr dort beginnst!..."Sofort hatte Lucius Dracos volle Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn das nicht zu merken war.   
  
Draco fragte sich, von welchen Umständen sein Vater sprach und auch seine Wortwahl fiel ihm auf.  
  
„Es ist selbstverständlich, dass es keine Eskapaden mehr gibt, bis diese Hochzeit über die Bühne ist!...Reiß dich also zusammen. Mit Schlampen, wie Pansy Parkinson und dieser Zabini hast du dich nicht mehr abzugeben...ist das klar?"Draco nickte schon fast unbewusst und fragte sich, wie er das anstellen sollte, immerhin waren Pansy und Blaise in seinem Jahrgang. Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Vater auf Nathaly reagieren würde, oder auf Harry.   
  
Der Gedanke brachte ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht und er wandte sich hastig ab. Lucius merkte es nicht. Er war zu sehr in seinen Monolog vertieft. Zum Glück waren sie nur Minuten später da.  
  
Hatte er jedoch geglaubt, dass die Fahrt eine Katastrophe war, wurde er von dem Ball eines besseren belehrt. Das Dinner war noch annehmbar, doch als Aidan Lestrange dann die Bombe platzen ließ und die Verlobung zwischen Draco und seiner Tochter Melanie bekannt gab, schwirrten das Getuschel hoch, wie ein aufgeschreckter Bienenschwarm.  
  
Interessiert stellte Draco fest, dass es wohl mehr als eine Kandidatin gegeben hatte und sein Vater die ausgewählt hatte, die ihm am besten gepasst hatte. Betroffen musste er begreifen, dass er die Ware gewesen war, nicht Melanie Lestrange. Diese Tatsache ließ irritierte Fassungslosigkeit bei ihm zurück.  
  
Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater einflussreich war, doch dass andere einflussreiche Väter so wild darauf waren, ihre Töchter mit ihm zu verheiraten, schockierte ihn.   
  
Er spürte den Blick seiner Mutter und sah sie an. Narcissa fragte sich, ob er es begriffen hatte. Ein leises Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und die Erkenntnis blitzte in seinen Augen. Es war der Name seiner Mutter, der ihn so wertvoll machte. Der Name, der mit Dorien Rockwood, seinem Großvater, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, gestorben war. Der Name Rockwood öffnete seinem Vater so problemlos jede Tür. Auch Lucius hatte erfolgreich geheiratet und nun verschacherte er ihn meistbietend, um noch mehr Einfluss zu bekommen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem Vater hinüber und ein eisiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, das Narcissa gar nicht gefiel, doch Lucius merkte es zum Glück nicht. Er sonnte sich zweifellos im Glanz dieser Verlobung. Narcissa wusste, dass sie Draco so schnell wie möglich klar machen musste, dass er kein Risiko eingehen durfte. Mit dem schwarzen Lord im Rücken, war Lucius zu gefährlich und viel zu gerissen für ihn.   
  
Draco inzwischen ließ seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen. Aus seiner Wut war kalte Verachtung geworden und er stellte fest, dass es ihm eine Genugtuung war, zu wissen, dass dieser Plan nicht aufgehen würde.  
  
Er würde Melanie Lestrange nicht heiraten. Niemals! Eher würde er sterben. Und auch ein Blick in das zarte Gesicht seiner vierzehnjährigen Verlobten, die nichts dafür konnte, änderte an dieser Entscheidung nichts mehr.  
  
Letztendlich war er dann heilfroh, als es vorbei war. Er hatte mit Melanie, einem hübschen, blonden Mädchen, das ihm noch ein wenig handzahmer vorkam als seine Mutter, den Ball eröffnen müssen und war sich zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, wie Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, als er im trimagischen Turnier mit Parvati Patil am Weihnachtsball über die Tanzfläche gestolpert war. Zum Glück besaß er eine ganze Menge mehr Selbstbewusstsein als Potter.  
  
Der Gedanke an Harry gab ihm jedes Mal einen Stich und ließ ihn noch ein wenig kälter wirken, ein Umstand, der seine Verlobte ohne Zweifel sehr irritierte.  
  
Kaum, dass die Verlobung bekannt gegeben worden war, hatten die Kameras der Klatschreporter ein Blitzlichtgewitter auf sie losgelassen. Es würde mit Sicherheit im Tagespropheten stehen und Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry sich den zu mindest in den Ferien bringen ließ.   
  
Hätte er das vor ein paar Tagen als gerechte Strafe für den Fluch betrachtet, stachelte es jetzt nur noch seine Wut an.  
  
Als die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer krachend aufflog, sprang Jess erschrocken auf die Beine. Atkins hatte ihn auf Lucius Befehl dazu verdonnert, hier auf seinen Herrn zu warten. Der Hauself müsse sich an seine Pflichten gewöhnen. Jess hatte eher den Eindruck, als solle sich Draco Malfoy an seinen Status gewöhnen.  
  
Was er von seinem jungen Herrn halten sollte, wusste er nicht. Die Gefühle, die von ihm ausgingen waren zu konfus und Jess war noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wer Draco so wichtig war, dass er dafür seine ganze Welt in Frage stellte.  
  
„Was willst du hier?"Draco hatte ihn entdeckt und sah ihm mit hasserfülltem Blick an, doch Jess war nichts anderes gewöhnt und außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass dieser Hass nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Es musste ein furchtbarer Abend gewesen sein.  
  
„Master Malfoy erwartet, dass Jess seinem jungen Herrn zu Hand geht!"  
  
„Verzieh dich!"Jess zuckte zusammen und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er musste Dracos Befehlen gehorchen, doch er ahnte, dass er trotzdem Ärger mit Atkins bekam, der Lucius gehorchte. „Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden!"  
  
„Junger Herr...!"Jess wimmerte. Nichts fürchtete er so sehr, wie die Strafen des Butlers, der genauso brutal sein konnte, wie Lucius Malfoy. Draco baute sich inzwischen vor Jess auf.  
  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sagte mein Vater, dass Hauselfen zu absolutem Gehorsam verpflichtet sind, also tu, was ich sage, oder du fliegst zum Fenster raus."Er war so wütend, dass ihm alles Recht war um sich abzureagieren. Der Abend hatte ihn mehr Beherrschung gekostet, als jemals etwas zuvor.   
  
„Darf Jess bitte wenigstens die Sachen von jungem Herrn aufräumen!" Inzwischen zitterte Jess am ganzen Leib und hatte den Kopf so tief gesenkt, dass seine Ohren fast den Boden berührten. Draco schnappte ihn an seinem schmuddeligen Geschirrtuch.  
  
„Hast du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!", er ließ Jess wieder fallen, denn das Geschirrtuch fasste sich klebrig an. „Was ist das für ein Dreckding!"  
  
„Jess Kleidung!"Draco wischte seine Hand an seinem schwarzen Satinumhang ab. Den würde er eh nie wieder tragen.  
  
„Kannst du die nicht waschen?"  
  
„Das darf Jess nicht! Mister Atkins hat es verboten!"  
  
„Wie bitte?", Draco wusste nicht, ob er richtig verstanden hatte. In wessen Interesse konnte es sein, dass die Hauselfen in schmierigen Geschirrtüchern rum liefen. Das war ja eklig. „Atkins!", brüllte er und fiel damit Jess ins Wort, der gerade wiederholen wollte, was er gesagt hatte. Verblüfft sah Jess zu ihm auf. Sekunden später erschien Atkins.  
  
„Sie wünschen, Master Draco?"Draco funkelte ihn an und Atkins stellte fest, dass er das fast noch besser konnte, als sein Vater. Das erklärte die angespannte Stimmung im Haus.  
  
„Wagen sie es ja nicht, meinem Hauselfen noch einmal zu verbieten, seine Kleidung zu waschen! Verstanden?...Das ist ja eklig!"Der Blick, den Atkins daraufhin Jess zu warf ließ den Hauself noch ein wenig mehr schrumpfen und das entging Draco nicht. „Ach und übrigens...dieser Hauself gehört mir...ganz allein mir!...Haben wir uns verstanden?"Atkins Blick traf seinen. Er hatte ganz genau verstanden.  
  
„Sehr wohl, Sir!!"Die Art, auf die Jess in nun ansah, war nicht zu definieren und Draco bemerkte es auch nicht.  
  
„Verschwinden sie, Atkins!... und du...verschwindest auch!"Die Tür fiel hinter Atkins zu und Draco fiel etwas ein, „Warte, Jess!"Jess stand noch immer am selben Fleck. Er war zu durcheinander, um so schnell zu reagieren, wie Draco die Meinung änderte.  
  
„Kannst du eigentlich überall hin apparieren?"Draco sah Jess nicht an, als er das fragte und Jess Verwunderung wurde immer größer.   
  
Was hatte sein seltsamer junger Herr vor?  
  
„Natürlich, Sir!"  
  
„Auch ohne, dass er es merkt?"Jess hatte keine Zweifel daran, wen Draco meinte. Lucius Malfoy war der Hauptgrund für die miese Laune seines Herrn.  
  
„Wenn junger Herr das wünschen!...Doch Jess würde davon abraten!...Master haben Mittel und Wege!"Draco konnte sich denken, was der Hauself meinte.  
  
„Verschwinde!"Das leise Knacken zeigte an, dass Jess tat, was er sagte, doch den Gedanken, der sich in seinem Kopf geformt hatte wurde er nicht los. Die Vorstellung, dass Jess ihn möglicherweise unbemerkt zu Harry bringen konnte, ließ ihm bald keine Ruhe mehr.  
  
Harry starrte seit Stunden auf die Überschrift im Tagespropheten, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Er hatte die Zeitung vorm Morgengrauen bekommen und hastig den politischen Teil überflogen, bevor er sie zur Seite gelegt und weitergeschlafen hatte, doch als er gegen eins von Petunias Erscheinen mit seinem Mittagessen wach geworden war und danach nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, hatte er sich die Zeitung wie jeden Tag wieder vorgenommen und auch den restlichen Inhalt gründlich studiert, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.  
  
Weit war er heute jedoch nicht gekommen, denn schon auf der Hauptseite des Gesellschaftsteils hatten ihn eine Schlagzeile und ein Bild so gefangen genommen, dass er seit dem wie paralysiert war.  
  
Sensation des Jahres: Aidan Lestrange gibt die Verlobung seiner jüngsten Tochter Melanie mit dem Rockwood-Enkel Draco Dorien Malfoy bekannt!  
  
Darunter war ein Bild von Draco und der vierzehnjährigen Lestrange-Tochter zu sehen, bevor ein ausführlicher Artikel über die Verlobung und den Ball im Hause Lestrange berichtete.  
  
So weit war Harry jedoch nicht gekommen. Die Schlagzeile hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und er saß seit Stunden reglos auf der Bettkante und starrte auf die Schlagzeile.  
  
Es wurde dunkel, als er sich endlich wieder rührte. Nicht mal Seine Tante, die ihm zwei Scheiben Brot, Käse und einen Krug Wasser zum Abendessen gebracht hatte, hatte ihn aus seiner Erstarrung reißen können. Das Kläffen von Tante Magdas Hunden und ihr ständiges Gekeife hörte er schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster.   
  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Draco hatte nie etwas erwähnt. Hatte er gewusst, was ihn in den Ferien erwartete? Oder war es die Strafe für den Fluch in Hogsmeade? Harry schob den letzten Gedanken bei Seite. Diese Sache hatte schon länger festgestanden. Daran konnte er nicht zweifeln.  
  
Er schaffte es nicht, seine konfusen Gedanken zu ordnen und der nagende Schmerz in seiner Seele trug seinen Teil dazu bei.  
  
Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass Draco vielleicht keine Wahl gehabt haben könnte. Dazu machte er sich zu viele Sorgen wegen der Geschichte in Hogsmeade. Schon die ganze Zeit fragte er sich, ob es Draco nicht vielleicht doch darum gegangen war, ihn erneut zu beherrschen und diese Angst hinterließ die bittere Frage, ob Draco nicht trotz allem doch ein hässliches Spiel mit ihm getrieben hatte. Er versuchte Wut zu empfinden, doch das misslang ihm. Das einzige, was er verspürte, war grenzenlose Leere und das Gefühl, nicht mehr zu wissen, wie es dann weitergehen sollte.  
  
Wie gehetzt ging er zum Schrank, und zerrte dort aus der hintersten Ecke das Seil heraus, das er sich aus seinen zerschnittenen Schulumhängen gemacht hatte. Nur drei Tage hatte er es ausgehalten, den ganzen Tag im Zimmer eingesperrt zu sein und dann hatte er unter dem Vorwand Hausaufgaben erledigen zu müssen einen Schulumhang nach dem anderen in sein Zimmer geschmuggelt, zerlegt und zu einem Seil gebunden, an dem er aus dem Fenster klettern konnte. Er würde sich in der Winkelgasse neue Umhänge kaufen und das Schwarz kam ihm gut zu pass, denn so konnte man das Seil nachts nicht sehen, wenn es an der Hauswand hing.  
  
Vernon und Petunia ließen ihn nur aus dem Zimmer, wenn es nicht anders ging. Morgens und Abend durfte er ins Bad und wenn er zwischendurch zur Toilette musste, ließen sie ihn grundsätzlich ewig warten. Zu Gesicht bekam er niemanden außer Petunia und seinen Onkel und sie vermieden es auch, dass Magda ihn sah, wenn er sich etwas au seinem Koffer holte.  
  
Harry ließ das Seil aus dem geöffneten Fenster und kletterte fast geräuschlos hinunter. Hatte er es so schon kaum ausgehalten, so war es jetzt unerträglich. Die Ungewissheit was er von dieser Verlobung halten sollte trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn und seine Versuche, sich zu überzeugen, dass es eine vernünftige Erklärung für diese Sache gab, scheiterten kläglich.   
  
Die Tür flog zu und im selben Moment spürte Draco den Bann, den sein Vater über sein Zimmer legte.  
  
Er hatte in eingesperrt. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals eingesperrt worden zu sein und darum war er wirklich verblüfft. Dass sein Vater inzwischen vor Wut raste, wusste er, doch diese Maßnahme schockierte ihn.  
  
Er hatte kläglich versagt und diese Tatsache demütigte ihn weit mehr, als jedes Wort seines Vaters.  
  
Sein Plan, immer schön den braven Sohn zu mimen, um ja nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen war zumindest, was das brav sein anbetraf gescheitert.  
  
Schon die Geschichte mit Atkins und Jess, die der Butler seinem Vater sofort zugetragen hatte, wäre beinahe zur Katastrophe geworden und er hatte Jess danach drei Tage nicht gesehen. Offenbar hatte Lucius ihn persönlich bestraft. Als Jess dann auf seinen Ruf wieder erscheinen konnte, hatte er um Vergebung gebettelt für sein Fernbleiben, noch immer hinkte er und hielt seinen rechte Hand in seinem inzwischen sauberen Geschirrtuch verborgen. Draco fragte nicht. Es regte ihn nur auf, dass sein Vater auch auf sein Eigentum keine Rücksicht nahm und er vergaß den Plan, sich zu Harry bringen zu lassen.  
  
Lange hatte dieses Vergessen aber nicht angehalten.   
  
Heute war er so weit. Heute hatte er so sehr die Nase voll, dass ihn nichts mehr interessierte.  
  
Er hatte sein erstes Todesser-Meeting hinter sich und die überraschende Begegnung mit dem Lord hatte bleibenden Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. Leider nicht in dem Sinne, den sein Vater erwartet hatte und als er, in der Hoffnung endlich wieder etwas zu haben, wo sein Sohn mit ihm einer Meinung war, versucht hatte dessen Begeisterung auszuloten, musste er eine bittere Niederlage einstecken.  
  
Draco hatte es versucht. Er hatte es wirklich versucht, doch die Tatsache, dass alle mit muffigen Kapuzen über dem Kopf zitternd im Kreis herum gestanden hatten, als Voldemort erschien, machte es ihm unmöglich, den Stolz seines Vaters zu teilen. Es war peinlich gewesen.  
  
Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte das Erscheinen des dunklen Lords eine Aura der Furcht verbreitet, die auch Draco gespürt hatte, obwohl er noch kein dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm trug, doch der erwartete großartige Eindruck war ausgeblieben, zumindest bei ihm.  
  
Der düstere Schlosssaal war überfüllt gewesen und Lucius hatte ihm befohlen, sich im Hintergrund zu halten, da er noch kein Todesser war. Draco hatte nur die Hälfte mitbekommen. Er hatte eher registriert, dass mehrere Todesseranwärter, darunter zweifellos auch Crabbe und Goyle, die Draco selbst mit Kapuze niemals verkennen würde, bibbernd vor Angst zu Boden gingen. Wütend hatte er daraufhin Crabbe einen Tritt versetzt und ihn auf die Beine gezerrt. Goyle hatte sich beeilt, diesem Beispiel zu folgen.  
  
Es war schwierig gewesen, etwas von Voldemorts Rede vor seinen Anhängern mitzubekommen, doch das, was Draco mitbekommen hatte, war sinnlos, haltlos und im Moment aussichtslos. Der Lord hatte sich über das Ministerium, die Schlammblüter, Hogwarts, Dumbledore und natürlich die Unfähigkeit seiner Anhänger, Harry Potter aufzutreiben ausgelassen. Alles in allem nichts Neues und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich das in nächster Zeit ändern, doch etwas hatte auch bei Draco Eindruck hinterlassen.  
  
Es war die Brutalität, mit der der Unnennbare gegen seine eigenen Leute vorging. Er hatte aus dem Hintergrund nicht alles mitbekommen, doch die gequälten Schreie der beiden Todesser, die er wegen eines Vergehens vor versammelter Mannschaft mit dem Cruciatus traktiert hatte, waren ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Crabbe und Goyle neben ihm hatten erneut gezittert wie Espenlaub.  
  
Das war das markanteste, was ihm in Erinnerung blieb und es war der Grund, aus dem er mit seinem Vater im Morgengrauen auf dem Weg nach Hause aneinander geraten war. Lucius war voller Begeisterung gewesen, Draco voller Verachtung. Es mochte sein, dass er das in Gegenwart des Lords niemals von sich geben würde, doch um seinen Vater eins auszuwischen, konnte man es schon mal anbringen. Immerhin brauchte er sich keine Gedanken machen, denn ihm brannte ja nicht das dunkel Mal auf dem Arm und inzwischen war er nicht so sicher, ob er das jemals zulassen würde.  
  
Lucius jedenfalls war ausgerastet. Diesmal war es nicht bei einer Ohrfeige geblieben und ihm brannten noch immer die Wangen, doch viel mehr brannten die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus, dessen verheerende Wirkung er heute zum ersten Mal am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Womit er sich die Gnade verdient hatte, dass es nur ein paar Sekunden dauerte, wusste er nicht, doch das was sein Vater ihm im Anschluss noch alles um die Ohren geknallt hatte, war auch genug gewesen. Stundenlang hatte er ihn zusammengebrüllt und ihm immer wieder mehr oder weniger angenehme Flüche aufgehalst in seiner grenzenlosen Wut.  
  
Maßgeblich war die Drohung ihn nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts zu schicken gewesen, auch wenn Lucius das mit Sicherheit nicht mitbekommen hatte. Draco war noch zu sehr mit den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluchs beschäftigt gewesen, als dass man ihm seinen Schreck hätte ansehen können, der viel tiefer ging als jeder Schmerz. Danach hatte er die Klappe gehalten und keinen Versuch mehr gemacht, zu erklären, was er dachte. Die Wut seines Vaters hatte das nicht gemindert. Am Ende hatte er ihn für den Rest des Sommers in sein Zimmer verbannt, ohne Ausgang, ohne Fliegen, ohne Fechten, mit einem Berg Schulbücher und der Auflage alles zu tun, um im nächsten Schuljahr der beste zu sein, alles andere würde diesmal eine härtere Strafe nach sich ziehen.  
  
Draco versetzte dem Stapel Bücher einen Tritt, dass sie sich gleichmäßig im Zimmer verteilten. Lucius konnte ihn mal gern haben. Wenn er dieses Schuljahr hinter sich hatte, würde er verschwinden, egal, was es ihn kostete.  
  
„Jess!!!"Mit dem üblichen leisen Knacken erschien der Hauself, der sich erholt hatte.  
  
„Ihr wünscht, junger Herr?"Draco wandte ihm den Rücken zu und Jess spürte, wie aufgewühlt er war. Doch da war noch etwas und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass es Sorge war, Sorge um eine andere Person.  
  
Draco wusste, dass es ein Risiko war, was er vorhatte, doch das war ihm gleich. Dieser Tag hatte ihn geschafft. Obwohl er seit sechsunddreißig Stunden auf den Beinen war, stand er vollkommen unter Strom und draußen war es zum Glück schon wieder dunkel.  
  
„Kannst du mich aus diesem Raum herausbringen, ohne dass mein Vater es merkt, oder nachvollziehen kann, wohin ich gehe?"Er sah den Hauself nicht an bei dieser Frage.  
  
„Jess kann das tun, wenn junger Herr es befiehlt!"Was hatte er bloß vor?  
  
„Absolut sicher?"Diesmal erschien ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf Jess Lippen, das Dracos Frage beantwortete. Sie waren wirklich durchtrieben, diese Hauselfen.  
  
„Und was ist, wenn dich jemand verhört?"Angst erschien nun auf Jess' Zügen.  
  
„Wenn junger Herr befiehlt, kann Jess nichts sagen, selbst wenn es seinen Tod bedeutet!"Draco sah ihn trotzdem misstrauisch an.  
  
„Ach...und warum konnte dieser Dobby damals Potter sagen, was in der Schule vorgeht?"Jess' Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Dobby hatte keine direkten gegenteiligen Befehle und er hat nichts gesagt!"  
  
„Was hat er denn dann getan?"Draco wusste, dass Dobby Harry irgendwie geholfen hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie.  
  
„Er wollte nur verhindern, dass Harry Potter nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt!"  
  
„Bekanntlich ohne großen Erfolg!...kannst auch du Potter finden?"Jetzt zitterte Jess. Er zitterte so sehr, dass seine Ohren flatterten. Seine großen Augen glänzten feucht.  
  
„Nein, Sir...nein, Jess kann das nicht!"Er hätte es wirklich nicht gekonnt, doch leider wusste er, wo Harry Potter war. Dobby hatte es ihm gesagt. Jess betete, dass Draco ihn diese Frage nicht stellen würde.  
  
Auf Dracos Gesicht erschien inzwischen ein hässliches Grinsen. Er war überzeugt, das Jess ihn belog. Seine Angst war zu offensichtlich. Draco fragte sich nur, ob Jess Angst vor ihm hatte, oder sich um Harry sorgte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Hauself offensichtlich über diese Geschichte mit Dobby Bescheid wusste, ließ ihn auf letzteres schließen.  
  
„Was passiert, wenn ein Hauself seinen Herrn belügt, Jess?", Dracos Stimme klang spöttisch und Jess wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Jess lügt nicht, junger Herr!...Wirklich nicht!...Jess kann Harry Potter nicht finden!"Wimmernd fiel er auf die Knie.  
  
„Aber du weißt, wo er ist!...Sag es mir!"Jess fing an zu heulen.  
  
„Nein...Sir...bitte nein, Sir!...Bitte, bitte nein!"Draco schnappte ihn am Geschirrtuch und hob ihn hoch. Jess musste direkt in sein Gesicht sehen. Sein Körper schlotterte vor Angst.  
  
„Rede!", Dracos Stimme war eine einzige Drohung und jaulend schlug Jess die Hände vors Gesicht.  
  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein...bitte, nein, bitte!"  
  
„Du sollst reden...sofort, oder du kriegst richtig Ärger!"Jess wusste, was es hieß mit einem Malfoy richtig Ärger zu kriegen, doch Dobbys Hochachtung für Harry Potter klang noch immer in seinen Ohren. Er wollte den gutherzigen, jungen Zauberer nicht verraten. Er hatte Dobby angebettelt den Mund zu halten, doch der schaffte es einfach nicht zu schweigen und hatte sich verplappert. Jess wusste, wo Harry war, doch lieber würde er sterben, als es Draco Malfoy zu sagen. Für Dracos eigenen Aufruhr hatte er im Moment kein Gespür.  
  
„NEIN!"Ein Schlag mit der flachen Hand traf hart sein Gesicht und er flog quer durchs Zimmer, denn Draco hatte ihn losgelassen. Sein Schlappohr wurde verknickt, riss ein und begann zu bluten. Draco trat so heftig gegen den Bettpfosten, das der Himmel darüber erbebte.  
  
Jess war nur froh, dass dieser Tritt nicht ihn getroffen hatte. Erneut trat er dagegen. Wieder und wieder. Die Beherrschung war ihm vollkommen abhanden gekommen und als er Jess wieder ansah, wusste dieser, dass er keine Chance hatte. Draco war sein Herr und konnte mit ihm machen, was er wollte.  
  
„Okay, entweder du bringst mich auf der Stelle zu ihm, oder du bezahlst mit deinem Leben!"Jess hockte am Boden, nur noch ein Häufchen Elend, das Ohr blutig und an der Stirn eine Beule, wo er gegen die Kommode geflogen war, doch das interessierte Draco nicht. Er wollte zu Harry. Das war alles, was er noch wollte und wenn er dieser Kreatur dafür mit dem Tod drohen musste, würde er das tun.  
  
„Bitte, junger Herr,...bitte zwingt Jess nicht Harry Potter Sir zu verraten!...Jess fleht euch an...zwingt ihn nicht...ihr seid nicht wie euer Vater, doch ihr seid ein Malfoy...zwingt Jess nicht, Harry Potter an den Unnennbaren zu verraten...bitte..."seine Stimme versagte und Draco starrte ihn an. Erst jetzt hatte er begriffen, warum Jess sich so vehement weigerte.  
  
Er glaubte, er würde Harry an den Lord verraten. Da konnte er ihn beruhigen.  
  
„Und wenn ich dir bei meinem Leben schwöre, dass ich Harry garantiert nicht an den Lord und seinen Todesser verraten werde?"Jess Augen wurden groß. Fassungslos sah er Draco an und plötzlich spürte er es wieder. Sorge und Angst um einen anderen Menschen – um Harry Potter. Der Mund stand ihm ungläubig offen. Endlich bekamen die Gefühle, die ihn durcheinander brachten ein Gesicht.  
  
„Ihr...!"  
  
„Halt den Mund und tu einfach, was ich dir gesagt habe!"Jess stand auf und tapste auf ihn zu. Er sagte nichts mehr und weigerte sich auch nicht mehr. Etwas sagte ihm, dass Harry Potter von diesem Malfoy nichts zu befürchten hatte. Zitternd griff er nach Dracos Umhang.  
  
Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, dass sein Herr da spielte und es würde Jess einige Anstrengung kosten, seinen Befehl zu erfüllen, doch wenn er sich dabei keine Sorgen um Harry Potter machen musste, hatte er damit kein Problem.  
  
Draco entspannte sich. Er wusste nicht, was seinen Hauselfen am Ende überzeugt hatte, doch das war auch gleich, Hauptsache, er konnte endlich Harry wieder sehen.  
  
Ein leises Knacken war zu hören und Draco fand sich an einem Ort wieder, den er nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

R&R please!


	28. Um jeden Preis

28. Um jeden Preis   
  
„Professor Dumbledore...Albus...bitte...hört mich denn niemand?...Jemand ist in den Schutzbannkreis des Dursley-Hauses eingedrungen!"Arabella Figg wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Die katzenvernarrte Nachbarin der Dursley war seit Jahren für Harrys Sicherheit zuständig, doch so etwas war noch nie vorgekommen.  
  
Nie war etwas passiert und jetzt, in Harrys letzten Ferien geschah das. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore ebenfalls eine Warnung bekam, wenn jemand den Bannkreis durchbrach, doch offensichtlich hatte er sie noch nicht erhalten, denn er meldete sich nicht und sie konnte ihn auch nicht über das Flohnetzwerk erreichen. Ganz offensichtlich war er unterwegs.  
  
Zitternd ging die kleine, alte Hexe wieder zum Fenster hinüber und ließ das Haus nicht aus den Augen. Sie wusste, dass nur eine magische Person eingedrungen war und bis jetzt schien auch nichts passiert zu sein, doch Ruhe ließ ihr das trotzdem keine.  
  
Nie hatte sie erwartet, dass es mal so weit kommen würde. Wenn doch nur endlich jemand auftauchen und ihr sagen würde, was sie tun sollte.  
  
Harry schrak auf, als er das Knacken hörte und fast im selben Moment den dunkeln Schatten mitten im Zimmer stehen sah. Mit einen schnellen Bewegung rutschte er vom Bett und verschwand darunter.  
  
Er wusste, dass er ohne Zauberstab schlechte Karten hatte. Wer auch immer hier eingedrungen war, er musste aus der Zaubererwelt stammen und würde keine großen Probleme damit haben, ihn zu erledigen.  
  
„Licht, Jess!"Dracos flüstern war nur ein leises Zischen, doch der Hauself schnipste mit den Fingern und das Licht ging an. Harry sah sich dem Blick eines verbeulten Hauselfen gegenüber und stellte fest, dass ihm die schwarzen Schuhe irgendwie bekannt vorkamen.  
  
„Wo steckt er?", kam es diesmal etwas lauter von Draco und Harry erkannte fassungslos seine Stimme.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.  
  
Jess inzwischen sah unsicher zu seinem Herrn auf und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Draco sah sich in dem kargen Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb an dem Teller mit zwei vertrockneten Scheiben Käse und Hedwigs leerem Käfig hängen und sein Gesicht wurde düster.  
  
„Harry?"Harry hatte es inzwischen geschafft, unbemerkt am Fußende unter dem Bett hervor zu rutschen und sich aufzurichten. Der Hauself ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und gab keinen Ton von sich. So leise wie möglich versuchte er sich den Staub von den Jeans zu klopfen, doch in diesem Moment ging das Gekläff der Hunde im Garten los und Draco fuhr zum Fenster herum.  
  
„Himmel noch mal, hier ist was los!...Wo steckt er, Jess? Oder hast du etwa doch versucht mich reinzulegen!"  
  
„Was wäre dann? Machst du ihn alle?"Draco fuhr zu ihm herum und seine Freude, ihn zu sehen kühlte sich augenblicklich ab. In Harrys Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen, doch er ignorierte es und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
„Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe!"Harrys Blick war wieder einmal eine eindeutige Warnung.  
  
Die Wut kam so überraschend, dass er keine Chance hatte sich zu beherrschen. Jess wich mit einem Satz zurück, als Draco Harry anblaffte:  
  
„Wenn du jetzt wieder mit diesem Theater anfängst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass ich dir persönlich den Hals umdrehe!"Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei ihm, riss ihn an sich und hielt ihn fest. Jess sah Harrys Hände einen Moment lang nach oben rucken, doch dann beherrschte er sich und versuchte wenig erfolgreich Draco von sich zu schieben. Draco knurrte an seinem Ohr:  
  
„Hör auf, Harry, tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf!...Ich habe genug, absolut genug, wenn du jetzt auch noch auf mir rumtrampelst, halte ich es nicht mehr aus!"Seine Arme umklammerten Harry noch fester und sein Kopf sank auf seine Schulter. Schon die Tatsache, ihn zu spüren, auch wenn er zweifellos widerspenstig war, reichte, dass er sich besser fühlte.  
  
Harry war und blieb Harry und das Gefühl sicher zu sein, war wie ein Rettungsanker in dem Chaos der letzten Wochen. Dracos Wut verrauchte und die Sehnsucht, die er seit Beginn der Ferien verdrängte, nahm überhand.  
  
Absolut ungläubig und fassungslos beobachtete Jess seinen Herrn. Die Tatsache, dass er in Harry Potters Armen Ruhe fand, konnte er einfach nicht begreifen, genauso wie den Fakt, dass Harry Potters innerer Widerstand gegen diese Umarmung Stück für Stück zerbröckelte.  
  
Wieder hob Harry die Hände und noch einmal ließ er sie sinken. Draco rührte sich nicht. Er hielt ihn nur umklammert und er konnte seine Anspannung spüren.  
  
Was, wenn er sich doch getäuscht hatte? Was, wenn Draco nur keine andere Chance gehabt hatte? Warum sonst sollte er hier auftauchen? Allein.  
  
Zaghaft hob er die Rechte und schob sie um Dracos Taille. Nur einen Augenblick später umklammerte er ihn genauso fest, wie dieser ihn. Ein Zittern ließ Dracos Körper schaudern.  
  
„Glaub mir...ich hab nicht damit gerechnet...wirklich nicht...sonst hätte ich was gesagt! Er hatte das zwar schon im letzten Sommer im Plan, doch ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht will!...Leider interessiert ihn das nicht sonderlich!...Ich hab's so satt! Bitte glaub mir, Harry!"Harry schloss die Augen. Draco wusste also ganz genau, was los war.  
  
„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir nicht schon zu oft geglaubt habe!"  
  
„Verdammt! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich alles tun werde, um im September nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen...es tut mir ja leid, das diese verfluchte Verlobung dazu gehört! Man, ich komm mir eh schon vor wie Handelsware! Hast du den Artikel eigentlich wenigstens gelesen?"Harry schob ihn zurück und sah ihn befremdet an.  
  
„Was soll das denn heißen?"Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Lippen.  
  
„Nur dass mein Vater mich meistbietend versteigert hat!...Hättest du den Artikel gelesen, hättest du das auch kapiert!...Er hat vor Wut getobt!"Harry wurde rot. Er war nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, auch noch diesen Artikel zu lesen. Die Schlagzeile darüber hatte ihm gereicht. Seit Tagen ging ihm nichts anderes, als diese Sache durch den Kopf, doch was Draco sagte, nahm ihm die Angst.   
  
Er war hier und er war mit den Nerven am Ende. Das konnte Harry spüren. So gehetzt hatte er Draco noch nie erlebt.   
  
„Frag mich, wer jemanden wie dich freiwillig in seine Familie aufnimmt!"Etwas blitze in Harrys Augen auf und Dracos linke Braue hob sich leicht gereizt.  
  
„Ich bin Draco Dorien Malfoy! Eine ganze Menge Leute würden dafür ihr letztes Hemd geben!...Harry Potter natürlich nicht!...Der verflucht mich höchsten, dass meine Mutter denkt, ich sein betrunken!...Komm her, du Sturkopf...so was wie dich hab ich wirklich noch nicht erlebt!"Er zog Harry an seinem T-Shirt wieder näher. „Verschwinde, Jess!...Ich ruf dich, wenn ich dich brauche!"Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen entging im und so überraschte es ihn völlig, als er ihm auswich.  
  
„Warte, Draco!...Was hast du mit diesem Hauselfen gemacht?"Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er war mit seiner Geduld am Ende.  
  
„Wenn du jetzt mit Grangers BELFER-Kram anfängst, schnappe ich ihn an seinem Handtuch und verschwinde!"Er ließ Harry los und trat zurück. Harry wusste, dass er möglicherweise zu weit ging, doch Jess erbärmliche Gestalt ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie Lucius Malfoy Dobby behandelt hatte und die Vorstellung, das Draco mit diesem Hauselfen namens Jess genauso umging, ließ ihn schaudern.  
  
„Und dann?...Lässt du deine Wut an ihm aus?", seine Stimme klang ruhig. Er hatte sich entschieden. Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. Interessierte es denn gar nicht, dass sie sich fünf Wochen nicht gesehen hatten?  
  
„Ja, verdammt, das werde ich! Ich werde ihn windelweich prügeln!"Er sah, wie der Hauself zurück wich, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte es satt. „Das gehört schließlich zu meiner Erziehung!...Und was interessiert mich dieser verdammte Hauself?...Er gehört mir...ich kann mit ihm machen, was ich will!"  
  
„Lass ihn frei!", Harrys Stimme klang noch immer ruhig. Draco war fassungslos.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich sagte, lass ihn frei!"  
  
„Spinnst du?...Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn ich ihn frei lasse?...Er ist weg und ich sitze hier fest! Mein Vater findet mich und wir beide sind tot!"Draco war laut geworden und die Hunde begannen wieder zu bellen. Keiner von beiden war sich bewusst, dass man sie hören konnte. Das Fenster war wegen der Sommerhitze sperrangelweit auf.  
  
Jess schnipste besorgt mit den Fingern und sorgte so dafür, dass aus diesem Raum nichts mehr nach draußen drang. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass diese Auseinandersetzung heftiger werden würde. Die Geduld seines Herrn war bis zur Schmerzgrenze strapaziert und er hatte nicht mehr den Nerv ruhig zu bleiben. Jess tapste auf Harry zu und zupfte an seiner Hose.  
  
„Bitte, Harry Potter Sir!...Jess will nicht frei sein! Er nicht so tapfer, wie Dobby!...Nicht mehr streiten, bitte!...Junger Herr sein sehr hitzig und haben eine Menge Ärger!...Es schon in Ordnung ist!"Draco schnaubte abfällig.  
  
„Siehst du, er will nicht frei sein!...Hör endlich auf mit mir zu streiten, Harry, sonst gehe ich...Ich riskier nicht meinen Hals, um dann mit dir zu streiten!"  
  
„Kapierst du es denn wirklich nicht?...Begreifst du wirklich nicht, dass er solche Angst vor dir hat, dass er alles sagen würde, nur um einer Strafe, oder deiner Wut zu entgehen?...Willst du frei sein, Jess?"Harry ging in die Hocke und sah Jess an. Der Hauself schaute voller Angst zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her.  
  
„Nein, Sir...wirklich nicht!"Draco sah Harry triumphierend an, doch der beachtete ihn gar nicht.  
  
„Dobby ist in Hogwarts, Jess!...Ich bin sicher Professor Dumbledore hat auch für dich eine Arbeit dort!...Du musst dich ja nicht bezahlen lassen, aber du kannst bei Dobby sein!"Jess Augen wurden noch ein wenig größer und Dracos verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Er packte Harry an der Schulter und zog ihn auf die Füße.  
  
„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?...Ich weiß nicht, was du für eine Phase hast, aber du regst mich auf!...Ich kann Jess nicht gehen lassen! Mein Vater bringt mich um!...Er ist nur ein verdammter Hauself, man!"  
  
„Mag sein, dass er nur ein Hauself ist, aber er ist ein Lebewesen, genau wie du und ich!...Er hat auch das Recht auf seine Würde, so wie du und ich! Und ich weiß, wie diese Kreaturen in eurem Haushalt behandelt werden!...Ich hatte mehrfach das Vergnügen, Dobby zu treffen, während er noch deinem Vater diente. Beim ersten Mal hat er sich fast mit einer Lampe den Schädel eingeschlagen. Beim zweiten Mal, hatte er sich die Ohren in die Ofentür geklemmt und seine Hände gebügelt, weil dein Vater es ihm befohlen hat!"  
  
„Ich bin nicht mein Vater!", Dracos Stimme war nun bedrohlich leise.  
  
„Lass ihn frei, Draco!"  
  
„Das kann ich nicht!...Verstehst du das denn nur wirklich nicht?"  
  
„Verdammt, er hat das Recht menschenwürdig behandelt zu werden...und das wird er bei euch nicht!"Harry war inzwischen so in Rage, das er nicht merkte, wie Jess erneut an seinem Hosenbein zupfte. Irritiert wandte er sich ihm zu und ging schon automatisch in die Knie. Draco ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.   
  
„Harry Potter Sir, das sein nicht wichtig! Jess sein ein Hauself. Es sein Jess' Schicksal seinen Herrschaften zu dienen! Das schon immer so gewesen sein!...Jess ist nicht, wie Dobby. Dobby sein tapfer und eigensinnig! Er...alter Master haben gewusst, dass Dobby eigenen Kopf...er wollte ihn zurechtbiegen...Dobby sich gewehrt!...Jess ist nicht so!...Jess tut, was junger Herr sagt! Jess hat jetzt sauberes Geschirrtuch und darf es auch waschen! Bitte nicht mehr streiten!...Es nicht sein wichtig!"Der Blick, den Harry Draco zuwarf, war mörderisch und Draco funkelte ärgerlich zurück.  
  
„Doch...es ist wichtig, denn du wirst schlecht behandelt!...Das die Hogwartshauselfen nicht befreit werden wollen, kann ich verstehen, denn sie werden menschenwürdig behandelt! Du wirst nicht menschenwürdig behandelt!"Vorsichtig berührte Harry den Riss an Jess Ohr. Ein verklärter Ausdruck erschien auf Jess Gesicht. Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei diesem Anblick. Die Bewunderung, die Jess Harry entgegen brachte, schockierte ihn.  
  
„Dobby haben Recht! Harry Potter Sir sein der beste Zauberer, denn Jess je getroffen!...Großherzig und gut!...Edel! Er sich nicht machen muss Sorgen um Jess! Jess kommt zurecht! Und junger Herr war wütend. Er sonst nicht so! Eine Menge Ärger!"  
  
„Das ist keine Ausrede und ich kann das nicht akzeptieren, Jess! Würde bleibt Würde! Niemand hat das Recht, dir weh zu tun, nur weil er glaubt, du bist sein Eigentum!"Harry richtete sich auf und sah Draco an. „Schau ihn an!"Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und hoffte, das Draco sehen würde, was er sah. Draco jedoch funkelte ihn voller Wut an.  
  
„Ich sehe ihn!"  
  
„Nein, das tust du nicht!...Geh auf die Knie und schau in seine Augen!"  
  
„Harry Potter Sir, bitte nein!", wieder zupfte Jess an Harrys Hose, die Stimme vor Angst zittrig, doch der lieferte sich ein Blickduell mit Draco. Harrys Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, genauso wenig, wie er es getan hatte, als Crabbe und Goyle Weasley verprügelt hatten und wieder fühlte er sich im Recht, doch er wollte verdammt noch mal, dass Harry endlich aufhörte zu streiten.  
  
Er stellte fest, dass ihn diese Sturheit nervte. Warum musste er unbedingt seinen Kopf durchsetzen, wenn der verdammte Hauself nicht mal daran interessiert war, frei gelassen zu werden?  
  
Verärgert ließ er sich in die Knie sinken und starrte unwillig in Jess überraschte Augen.   
  
Die Überraschung verschwand angesichts der Wut, die in Draco brodelte. Jess wusste, dass heute schon genug auf ihm herum getrampelt worden war und bei dem Gedanken, dass er seine Wut zu Hause vielleicht an ihm auslassen könnte, erschien nackte Angst in seinem Blick und er wich Dracos aus.  
  
„Was siehst du?"Harry ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Draco warf ihm erneut einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.  
  
„Angst!"Abrupt stand er auf und Jess wich erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. Draco ging zum Fenster und starrte hinaus.  
  
„Und nun versetz dich in seine Lage!"Die Vorstellung war absurd, doch das Problem war, dass er sich dazu keine große Mühe geben musste. Draco schloss die Augen und die Erinnerung daran, wie sein Vater ihn behandelt hatte, wurde gegenwärtig. Es mochte sein, dass er nicht soviel Angst wie der Hauself gehabt hatte, doch hilflos ausgeliefert hatte er sich trotzdem gefühlt. Draco wusste, was Harry ihm sagen wollte und stellte resigniert fest, dass er Recht hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht, warum man wegen eines Hauselfs so einen Wribel veranstalten musste, doch ein wenig konnte er verstehen, was er meinte.  
  
„Warum musst du immer den Helden spielen, Potter?"Beide starrten seinen Rücken an. Harry ärgerlich ob seiner Bemerkung, Jess verwundert wegen der Veränderung, die von statten gegangen war.  
  
„Ich spiele nicht den Helden, ich habe nur eine klare Vorstellung von richtig und falsch!"  
  
„Und wer behauptet, dass du immer richtig liegst?"  
  
„Die Erfahrung!..."Draco warf ihm einen kritischen zu. „Wirst du ihn frei lassen?"Er starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Nur um endlich meine Ruhe vor dir zu haben!...Wenn er es will, was hab ich noch zu verlieren...ich bin eh tot, wenn das hier rauskommt!"Jess Mund klappte fassungslos auf und Harry verspürte Erleichterung, doch der Hauself machte es gleich wieder zunichte.  
  
„Jess will nicht frei sein!", langsam wurde Harry klar, dass er es ernst meinte und er spürte Dracos triumphierenden Blick erneut.   
  
„Okay!...Dann versprich mir, dass du ihn frei lässt, wenn er es will! Und versprich mir...dass du ihn ordentlich behandelst!"Draco ließ die Schultern hängen und nickte.  
  
„Gibst du dann jetzt endlich Ruhe?"Harrys Blick traf Dracos und die Freude in Harrys Augen, machte es ihm schon sehr viel leichter, dass er nachgegeben hatte.  
  
Harry ging zu seinem Schrank und suchte nach dem letzten Paar Wollsocken, das Dobby für ihn gestrickt hatte. Einer war gelb, rot und blau geringelt, der andere hatte ein Dreieckmuster in denselben Farben. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah er in Jess Augen Begeisterung aufblitzen, während Dracos Blick fassungslos von den Socken zu Harrys Gesicht wanderte.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob Dobby und Jess vielleicht irgendwie verwandt waren. Geschmack hatten sie jedenfalls denselben. Er ging wieder vor Jess in die Knie, um mit ihm in gleicher Höhe zu sein. Hatte Draco zuerst geglaubt, dass er das tat, um ihn zu provozieren, wurde ihm nun klar, dass es an seiner Grundhaltung lag. Harry behandelte alle Wesen gleich. Er versuchte es zumindest und diese Art, sich so selbstverständlich auf dasselbe Niveau mit dem Hauselfen zu begeben, zeigte Jess, dass er ihn achtete, wirklich achtete, und nicht nur eine Show abzog.  
  
„Hier, Jess!...Die wirst du Draco geben, wenn du frei sein willst!...Dobby hat sie gemacht."Voller Ehrfurcht nahm Jess die Socken mit spitzen Fingern entgegen.  
  
„Darf Jess die wirklich haben?...Harry Potter Sir, braucht doch seine Socken! Und Dobby hat sie gemacht!"Voller Schadenfreude beobachtete Draco, wie Harrys Wangen den schon vertrauten Rosaton annahmen.  
  
„Ich wette Dobby, wäre froh, wenn er wüsste, dass ich sie dir gebe!...Und ich komm schon klar!"Jess betrachtete die kunterbunten Socken erneut mit Begeisterung, bevor er sie vorsichtig in seinem blütenweißen Geschirrtuch verschwinden ließ..  
  
„Jess dankt, Harry Potter Sir!...Er sein wirklich ein guter Mensch!"Draco warf er einen unsichern Blick zu, den dieser ignorierte, doch irgendwie hatte Jess das Gefühl, dass er sein Versprechen Harry gegenüber halten würde.  
  
Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen könne, dass Harry Potter seinem jungen Herrn so wichtig sein könnte.  
  
„Verschwinde jetzt, Jess! Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche!"  
  
„Wie junger Herr befehlen!"Das Knacken ertönte und Jess war verschwunden.  
  
Harry und Draco sahen einander stumm an. Harry wusste, dass er Draco zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, doch er hatte ganz einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen müssen, das Draco diesen armen Hauself genauso behandelte, wie sein Vater es früher mit Dobby getan hatte.  
  
Es war Draco der das Schweigen am Ende durchbrach.  
  
„Du bist ein verdammter Sturkopf, Potter!"Harry stand auf und schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Das gleiche hast du schon in Hogsmeade mit mir gemacht!"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr! Hier ging es um sehr viel mehr, als um gekränkte Eitelkeit!"  
  
„Gekränkte Eitelkeit?...Das also verstehst du darunter, wenn Weasley mich beleidigt!"Draco Erwiderung fehlte der Biss und Harry spürte es. Er fragte sich, was geschehen war. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm und zog ihn an sich. Etwas sagte ihm, dass er diesen schwierigen Sieg nur der Tatsache zu verdanken hatte, dass Draco so ziemlich am Ende war. Er hatte es nicht wirklich eingesehen. Er hatte nur nachgegeben.  
  
„Ron und du, ihr nehmt euch gar nichts! Hättest du nicht deine Kettenhunde auf ihn losgelassen, wäre das nicht passiert"  
  
„Was soll das heißen, Weasley und ich nehmen uns gar nichts?...Da ist ne ganze Menge dazwischen!"Draco lehnte die Stirn gegen Harrys Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr streiten und hörte sich müde an. Harry nahm ihn fester in die Arme.  
  
„Ihr könnt es beide nicht lassen! Wenn du ihm eine Chance gibst dich hopp zu nehmen, bist du selber schuld!"Dracos Arme schoben sich um Harrys Taille.  
  
„Was kann ich dafür, dass diese blöde Parkinson Streit sucht!"Er spürte Harrys Lachen und entspannte sich. „Warum ziehe ich bei dir immer den kürzeren, Harry?", murmelte er.  
  
„Weil du weißt, dass ich im Recht bin!"Ein abfälliges Schnauben war zu hören und Harry streichelte durch Dracos weiches Haar. „Was ist passiert, Drac?"Widerstandslos ließ Draco sich zu Harrys Bett hinüberziehen. Die Anspannung hatte sich gelöst und er war nur noch müde.  
  
Harry zog ihm den Umhang aus und streifte die Schuhe von seinen Füßen. Es hatte keinen Sinn ihn zu löchern. Draco war ganz offensichtlich völlig fertig. Harry drückte ihn aufs Bett und machte sich neben ihm lang, bevor er die Tischlampe ausmachte. Er spürte, wie Dracos Arm um seine Taille glitt und zog ihn an sich. Harry wusste, dass er jeden Augenblick einschlafen würde und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.   
  
Dafür, dass er so am Ende war, hatte er ganz schon gestritten.  
  
„Wer ist es, Albus?"Arabella Figg sah Albus Dumbledore, der vor wenigen Minuten aus ihrem Kamin gestiegen war fragend an.  
  
Er schwieg. Er war nicht sicher, ob es gut war, der besorgten Hexe zu sagen, dass Draco Malfoy bei Harry Potter war. Gerade eben ging das Licht in Harrys Schlafzimmer aus. Albus wandte sich ab. Er wusste, dass keine Gefahr bestand. Wieder einmal war ein Hauself aus dem Hause Malfoy in der Lage gewesen, das Geheimnis um Harrys Aufenthaltsort in den Ferien zu ergründen und den Schutzbann zu durchdringen, diesmal sogar in Begleitung. Sie mussten wohl etwas unternehmen.  
  
Dumbledore zweifelte nicht daran, dass Lucius Malfoy keine Ahnung hatte, wo sein Sohn sich herum trieb. Vermutlich ging er davon aus, dass er in seinem Bett lag und schlief.  
  
Mit dieser Entwicklung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass die Gefühle der beiden Jungen so weit gehen würden. Auch Malfoy musste wissen, was es bedeutete, wenn sein Vater herausbekam, was er tat. Dumbledore war nicht sicher, ob er das überleben würde. Was sein Vater für ihn für Pläne hatte, war momentan ausführlich in allen Zeitungen zu lesen  
  
„Albus, so antworte mir doch! Was hat das zu bedeuten!"Dumbledore sah Arabella beruhigend an.  
  
„Es besteht keine Gefahr! Der Hauself war sehr vorsichtig und lässt sich nicht verfolgen!"Arabella sah ihn unwillig an. Diese Antwort genügte ihr nicht.  
  
„Wer ist bei Harry?...Ich kann mich ja täuschen, aber der Junge, der am Fenster stand, sah mir fast wie Draco Malfoy aus!"Verstimmt betrachtete Dumbledore Arabella. Ganz offensichtlich schmökerte sie in den gängigen Magazinen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie Draco sonst erkannt hätte.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich dir diesen Job gegeben habe!"Arabella funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Es war also der junge Malfoy?...Was in aller Welt tut er hier?"  
  
„Kannst du dir das denn nur wirklich nicht denken?"Dumbledore starrte wieder zum Fenster hinüber, doch das Licht war und blieb aus. Arabella ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, die beiden Jungen haben eine Beziehung miteinander!"  
  
„Doch...haben sie! Schon eine ganze Weile!"  
  
„Malfoy und Potter?"Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in Arabellas Stimme wieder.  
  
„Malfoy und Potter! Unglaublich nicht wahr! Eine höchst eigensinnige Kombination, auf die ich nie gekommen wäre!"  
  
„Aber was soll dabei herauskommen?...Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Malfoy es ehrlich meint!"Arabellas Unglaube stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht Arabella! Ich weiß viel, aber das weiß ich nicht!...Es überrascht mich jedenfalls, dass Malfoy hier aufgetaucht ist! Das ist für ihn ein genauso großes Risiko, wie für Harry!"Dumbledores Gesicht war ernst. Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Sache halten sollte.  
  
Harry hing an dieser Geschichte. Das hatten seine kopflosen Aktionen bewiesen und er hatte sich durchgesetzt. Trotz allem konnte er sich jedoch nicht vorstellen, wie das enden sollte. Arabella schaute inzwischen ebenfalls wieder versonnen zu Harrys Zimmerfenster hinüber.  
  
„Was, wenn er es ehrlich meint?...Was dann, Albus?"  
  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Malfoy ist jung und launisch, hat einen einflussreichen Vater und eine große Karriere vor sich! Man kann nie wissen, wohin er geht! Sein Vater wird ihm DIESE Chance jedenfalls nicht geben! Eher tötet er ihn!"Arabella konnte sehen, dass Albus das vollkommen ernst meinte.  
  
„Aber wie wird der Junge es verkraften!"Ihre Gedanken waren ihr anzusehen. Sie war eine der wenigen Hexen, die ganz genau wussten, wie groß Harrys Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit und Liebe war.   
  
Dumbledore wusste leider nur allzu genau, was mit Harry geschehen würde. Er war schon einmal fast so weit gewesen.  
  
„Gar nicht, Arabella!...Diesmal gar nicht! Er ist schon beim ersten Mal fast zerbrochen! Ein zweites Mal schafft er es nicht, nicht ohne Schaden zu nehmen!"Sie beide wussten ganz genau, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Harry Potter würde nie mehr derselbe sein, wenn er Draco Malfoy verlor.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, als er aus dem Schlaf fuhr. Es war mitten in der Nacht und einen Moment lang hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er war, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
  
Er war bei Harry. Jess hatte ihn hergebracht. Sie hatten sich gestritten und am Ende war er eingeschlafen.   
  
Er wandte den Kopf und konnte Harrys schmales Gesicht in der Dunkelheit neben sich auf dem Kopfkissen sehen. Die Nacht ließ ihn blass erscheinen und schon automatisch hob er die Hand und streichelte über seine Wange.  
  
Harrys Lider flatterten einen Moment und dann schlug er die Augen auf. Er wusste nicht, wann er in den Schlaf gedämmert war. Lange konnte es nicht her sein und es überraschte ihn, dass Draco schon wieder wach war. Minutenlang starrten sie einander nur an.  
  
Irgendwann hob Harry die Hand, strich Draco zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und stellte die Frage, auf die Draco ihm vorhin nicht mehr geantwortet hatte.  
  
„Was ist passiert, Draco?"Draco schob sich näher an Harry und schmiegte sich an ihn, auf der Suche nach diesem Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, dass er nur bei Harry fand.  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das wirklich wissen willst!"Harry zog ihn an sich. Dracos Nähe vertrieb seine Einsamkeit.  
  
„So fertig hab ich dich noch nie gesehen, was also ist passiert?...Antworte! Ich entscheide selbst, was ich wissen will und was nicht!"  
  
„Seit wann hast du so die große Klappe?"  
  
„Vielleicht, seit du dich wie ein kleines Kind benimmst!"  
  
„Na, bravo, Mum!"Das erinnerte Harry an etwas anderes.  
  
„Hat deine Mutter wirklich gedacht, du hättest getrunken?"Die Vorstellung verblüffte Harry völlig. Wie konnte man auf so eine Idee kommen?  
  
„Mein Großvater war ein Trinker, als ich nicht gerade stehen konnte, nahm sie natürlich gleich das schlimmste an!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Drac!"Draco kuschelte sich näher an ihn.  
  
„Das sollte es auch!"  
  
„...aber du hattest es verdient!", setzte Harry nonchalant nach. Jetzt sah er ihn empört an. Harry hatte nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
„Er hat mich beleidigt und nicht ich ihn! Womit also sollte ich das verdient haben?"  
  
„Du hast deine Affen auf ihn gehetzt, statt es selber zu regeln! Dann wäre es mir gleich gewesen, wenn Ron den kürzeren gezogen hätte...auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hätte...vermutlich wäre ich trotzdem dazwischen gegangen...aber verflucht hätte ich dich nicht!...Du hast mir keine Wahl gelassen! Und mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts anderes eingefallen!"Draco sah ihn noch immer aus schmalen Augen an.  
  
„Ach, das heißt, wenn ich ihn selber fertig gemacht hätte, wärst du gnädig mit mir gewesen!"Harry schmunzelte nur.  
  
„Tu nicht so überheblich!...Wir wissen beide, worauf du dich verlassen hast!...Darüber sind wir hinaus, dachte ich!"Draco funkelte ihn an. Überraschend schnell schob er Harry auf den Rücken und war über ihm.  
  
„Ach sind, wir das?...Ich dachte, ich habe dich immer noch in der Hand!"Harry ersparte sich eine Erwiderung und ließ ihn nur nicht aus den Augen. Draco hielt seine Hände mit der Linken über seinem Kopf fest und begann mit der Rechten Muster auf Harrys T-Shirt zu malen. Das weckte wohl gewisse Erinnerungen.  
  
„Wo hast du deinen Zauberstab gelassen?"Harrys Stimme klang ein wenig außer Atem.  
  
„Er hat ihn weggeschlossen! Zur Strafe! Krieg ihn erst wieder, wenn ich zur Schule muss!"Draco murmelte gegen Harrys Lippen.  
  
„Was hast du angestellt?"  
  
„Es hat nicht geklappt mit dem brav sein!"  
  
„Ich hab nichts anderes erwartet! Was ist dir zum Verhängnis geworden? Deine Arroganz oder deine große Klappe?".  
  
„Beides!"  
  
„Wo hast du deine so hoch gelobte Selbstbeherrschung gelassen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung! Sag du's mir!"  
  
„Später!", murmelte Harry, befreite seine Hände und zog Draco an sich. Ungeduldig gruben sich seine Finger in Dracos weiches Haar und er suchte seine Lippen. Draco kam ihm entgegen und erwiderte Harrys Kuss ungestüm.  
  
Wie er das vermisst hatte! Selten zuvor hatte er so genau gewusst, was er wollte und er wusste, dass Harry ihm in mehr als einer Beziehung die Augen geöffnet hatte.  
  
„Also, was war los?...Dass du so verrückt bist, hier aufzutauchen?"Draco hielt Harry im Arm und wünschte sich, dass die Zeit stehen bliebe.  
  
„Bin wohl doch nicht ganz so beherrscht, wie ich dachte!"In wenigen Sätzen erzählte er Harry, was passiert war, doch dabei ließ er aus, was sein Vater mit ihm angestellt hatte. Harry fragte sich, was Draco manchmal dazu trieb, so lange zu provozieren, bis es nicht mehr ging. Es schockierte ihn, dass er sich seinem Vater gegenüber über Voldemort ausgelassen hatte.   
  
„Manchmal spinnst du einfach, oder?"Draco wusste, was er meinte.  
  
„Vermutlich hatte ich ganz einfach genug! Ich hatte es so satt, dieses ganze Theater!...Er glaubt wirklich, dass er mit mir machen kann, was er will!...Leider kann er das im Moment auch noch! Das einzig gute daran ist, dass er nichts tun wird, so lange Voldemort nicht an der Macht ist!...Und danach sieht es im Moment nicht aus! Er brüllt rum, traktiert seine eigenen Leute und schüchtert alle ein!...Irgendwie hatte ich mir das anders vorgestellt!"Harry wusste, was er meinte. Draco hatte sich sein Leben lang mit den Zielen des dunklen Lords identifiziert und tat es vermutlich noch immer, doch die Realität sah anders aus.   
  
Der Lord hatte im Moment keine Macht. Er konnte nur Angst und Terror verbreiten und tat das gnadenlos, um wenigstens diese Kontrolle über seine Anhänger aufrecht zu erhalten. Es war jedoch sicher, dass er Lucius Malfoy seinen Posten als ministeriumstreuer Zauberer erst dann aufgeben würde, wenn Voldemort ihm die Garantie für neue, offizielle Macht an seiner Seite gab. Es überraschte Harry, dass Draco das durchschaut hatte. Angst und Schrecken im Untergrund zu verbreiten war etwas anderes, als offen ein Regime des Terrors zu führen. So lange Voldemort das nicht erreichte, konnte er zwar seine eigenen Leute einschüchtern und dem Rest der Zaubererwelt Angst einjagen, doch er konnte nicht regieren und Macht verteilen.  
  
„Wird er dich im September nach Hogwarts lassen?"Das war das einzige, was Harry im Moment wirklich interessierte. Um Voldemort wollte er sich keine Gedanken machen.  
  
„Falls sich nicht noch was gravierend ändert, denke ich schon!", antwortete Draco. Die Sorge blieb zwar, doch die gestrige Veranstaltung hatte ihn ein wenig sicherer gemacht, dass so schnell nichts passieren würde. Harry schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn und Draco wusste, dass er ihn beruhigt hatte. Mit dem Rest Sorge würde er schon allein klar kommen und seinem Vater würde er gewiss nicht mehr in die Quere kommen. Die Drohung, ihn nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu schicken wirkte noch und Draco wusste, dass das so bleiben würde. Er würde kein Risiko mehr eingehen.  
  
Gedankenverloren spielten seine Finger mit Harrys widerspenstigem Haar.  
  
„Wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
  
„Frag mich lieber nicht!"Harry musste grinsen. Das hörte sich fast genauso an, wie das, was Draco vor einer Weile zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Ich bin nach Hause gekommen und sofort weggeschlossen worden! Wie erwartet! Die Schwester meines Onkels ist hier! Und die hasst mich wie die Pest! Zum Glück terrorisiert sie diesmal alle! Schon ihr fünf Tölen sind eine Strafe!"  
  
„Seit fünf Wochen? Hier in diesem Zimmer! Und solche Verpflegung?"Draco wies auf den vertrockneten Käse und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war nichts anderes gewöhnt.  
  
„Jess!"Ein Knacken kündigte das Erscheinen des Hauselfs an.  
  
„Der junge Herr wünschen?"Harry war mehr erschrocken und zerrte die Zudecke über seine Schultern. Draco störte sich nicht daran.  
  
„Kannst du uns etwas Ordentliches zu Essen besorgen?"  
  
„Gewiss, junger Herr! Jess beeilt sich!"Auch Jess war der Käse nicht entgangen. Als er wieder verschwunden war funkelte Harry Draco verärgert an.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich!"  
  
„Wieso? Zu irgendwas muss er doch nütze sein, wenn ich ihn schon ordentlich behandeln muss!"  
  
„Ist dir schon Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass er dich vielleicht auch respektieren würde, wenn du ihn wie ein lebendes Wesen behandelst?"  
  
„Ich habe kein Interesse daran, von meinem Hauself respektiert zu werden! Er hat zu machen, was ich sage!"Harry knuffte ihn ärgerlich in die Seite. Die Diskussion wurde durch Jess erneutes Erscheinen unterbrochen. Draco konnte Harry aber ansehen, dass es damit nicht erledigt war, doch im Moment beobachteten sie beide, wie Jess das beste, was er in der Küche der Malfoys hatte finden können, auf einer blütenweißen Tischdecke am Boden servierte.   
  
Harry stellte fest, dass ihm augenblicklich der Magen zu knurren begann und sah Draco aus dem Augenwinkel grinsen. Ohne Zweifel hatte er es gemerkt. Als Jess wieder verschwunden war, schubste Draco ihn vom Bett.  
  
„Nun iss schon! Hungern lassen sie mich nicht!"Draco war wirklich zu beneiden, stellte Harry fest. Das Essen war noch besser als in Hogwarts. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie hungrig er gewesen war.  
  
Als er nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit dann das Gefühl hatte platzen zu müssen und sich wieder neben Draco ausstreckte, war ihm die Lust, weiter mit Draco über Jess zu diskutieren eigentlich vergangen, doch er wollte, das Draco wirklich begriff, was er meinte.  
  
„Auch auf die Gefahr, dass ich dich nerve und meinen herzlichen Dank vorausgeschickt, falls du ihn später nicht mehr hören willst!...Hör mir wenigstens zu, Drac, okay!"Draco zog sich das Kissen übers Gesicht.  
  
„Hab ich doch geahnt, dass du nicht die Klappe hältst!"Harry grinste. Er klang zwar genervt, aber nicht ärgerlich.  
  
„Es ist keine Kunst sich Respekt vor Schwächeren zu verschaffen, wenn sie furchtbare Angst haben! Das ist es, was Voldemort macht! Es ist eine Kunst sich Respekt durch sein Handeln zu verschaffen! Wenn du dir Respekt durch Einschüchterung verschaffst, verlierst du ihn, sobald du nicht mehr stark genug bist deine Untergebenen weiter einzuschüchtern!...Wenn du dir diesen Respekt aber mit Achtung für jedes Lebewesen und mit deiner Ehre verschaffst, ohne auf deine große Macht zu pochen, mit der du jeden kaputt machen kannst...dann wirst du diesen Respekt nie mehr verlieren! Denn dann achtet man dich und fürchtet dich nicht!...Mag sein, dass das schwierig ist...aber es ist richtig...und das ist das einzige was zählt!"Draco wusste, dass einleuchtend war, was Harry sagte. Das Problem daran war, dass es wieder einmal eines seiner Weltbilder einreißen würde.  
  
Nur absolute Überlegenheit verschaffte Respekt und Sicherheit! Das war es, was sein Vater ihm sein Leben lang eingetrichtert hatte.  
  
Doch dann musste er sich die Frage stellen, warum jeder vor Harry Respekt hatte. Er besaß keine absolute Macht und war ganz bestimmt nicht unfehlbar, doch trotzdem respektierte und mochte ihn fast jeder. Draco wusste, dass das mit seinem Handeln und seiner ganzen Art zusammenhing. Genau, wie er gesagt hatte.  
  
Er weigerte sich weiter zu denken.  
  
„Ich hab dir zugehört!...Reichst das?"Harry lächelte nur.  
  
„Es reicht mir!...Okay?"Draco sah ihn düster an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, als habe Harry trotz seines Widerstandes erneut seinen Kopf durchgesetzt und das schien er ganz genau zu wissen.  
  
„Da bin ich aber froh!", meinte er hörbar erleichtert und Harry lachte leise.  
  
Draco zog ihn fester an sich. Der Wecker auf dem Schreibtisch sagte ihm, dass er bald gehen musste. Es wäre ein Fehler, erst nach Sonnenaufgang wieder zu Hause aufzutauchen, denn er wusste nicht, was sein Vater noch für Hinterhältigkeiten für ihn geplant hatte. Er konnte sehen, dass Harry aus dem offenen Fenster hinaus starrte. Leise meinte er:  
  
„Du musst gehen, oder?"  
  
„Ich kann's nicht riskieren, erwischt zu werden, Harry! Ich glaube dann bin ich erledigt!...Wann wirst du deine Schulsachen kaufen?"  
  
„Mit Hermione Ende der Ferien!...Ron ist in Rumänien!"  
  
„Hoffentlich trifft er eine Vela und bleibt gleich dort!"Harry kniff ihn in die Seite.  
  
„Hey, er ist und bleibt mein bester Freund, ja!"Draco hielt seine Hände fest, als er meinte:  
  
„Er ist ein Idiot und du bist ein Dummkopf solchen Wert auf ihn zu legen, aber....autsch, spinnst du?!"Harry hatte ihn gebissen, weil er seine Hände nicht frei bekam und sah Draco nun ärgerlich an.  
  
„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?"  
  
„Ich wollte sagen: aber, du musst selber wissen, mit wem du dich abgibst...so lange...", Draco gab ihm einen Kuss, „...so lange ich die Nummer eins bin!"  
  
Harry starrte ihn an. Worte kamen ihm in den Mund, die er ganz schnell wieder hinunterschluckte. Dracos Bemerkung irritierte ihn. Dass ihm das so wichtig zu sein schien und er das auch noch zugab, war eine Überraschung, doch was erwartete er eigentlich?  
  
Draco riskierte sein Leben, wenn er hier her kam.  
  
„Ich glaube,...daran wirst du niemals zweifeln müssen...nein, wirklich nicht...!"...denn ich liebe dich!... Er senkte den Kopf und küsste ihn zärtlich. Draco nahm ihn wieder in die Arme und hoffte dabei, dass es wirklich so war.  
  
Als die Sonne dann einen silbernen Streifen über den Horizont schickte, hatten sie keine Wahl mehr. Draco stand auf und zog sich an. Diesmal war er es, der gehen musste. Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. In Dracos Gesicht war wie üblich nichts zu lesen.  
  
Er ging neben dem Bett in die Hocke, als er fertig war.  
  
„Hey, Potter, was wird das hier?....Wirst du etwa den ganzen Tag verpennen?"Harry nickte.  
  
„...und die nächsten drei Wochen am besten auch!"Draco gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er wieder aufstand.  
  
„Wir sehen uns!...Jess!"Das Knacken kündigte den Hauself an, doch Harry sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick hielt Dracos fest. „Bring mich nach Hause, Jess!"Ein weiteres Knacken und sie waren verschwunden.  
  
Harry starrte ins Leere. Er war schon sehr viel weniger besorgt als zu Ferienbeginn, doch trotzdem wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als dass diese letzten drei Wochen auch endlich vorbei wären.

R&R please!


	29. Hoffnungen und Träume

Diesmal Danke an vampiry! Aber ich muss sagen, diese Story steht nicht umsonst in der Kategorie Drama!

R&R please!

29. Hoffnungen und Träume  
  
Die restlichen drei Wochen vergingen dann viel schneller, als Harry es erwartet hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr die ganze Zeit am Rand der Verzweiflung dahinvegetierte, war eine immense Erleichterung.  
  
Eine Woche vor Ferienende rief Hermione an. Onkel Vernon war wieder einmal stocksauer, dass einer von Harrys abartigen Freunden es wagte, auf seinem Telefon anzurufen, doch er konnte nicht anderes, als ihn zu holen. Hermione nutze die Gelegenheit und ließ sich kräftig über seine verklemmten Verwandten aus. Harry hatte große Mühe nicht laut zu lachen und biss sich immer wieder auf die Zunge, denn er war fast sicher, dass sein Onkel, der ihn die ganze Zeit vom Wohnzimmer aus beobachtete, dann vor Wut explodieren würde.  
  
Harry würde es nicht riskieren Onkel Vernon wieder einmal den Versuch machen zu lassen, ihn davon abzuhalten nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.  
  
Hermiones Eltern würden ihn zwei Tage vor Ende der Ferien abholen und mit nach London nehmen. Als er das seinem Onkel sagte, wirkte der schon weitaus erleichterter. Vor allem der Umstand, dass sie ihn wie normale Menschen mit einem Auto abholen würden, schien ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass Arthur Weasley vor Beginn seines vierten Schuljahres per Flohpulver hier aufgetaucht war, hatte Vernon Dursley in sehr düsterer Erinnerung.  
  
Von da an zählte er dann endgültig die Stunden und als es endlich so weit war, hielt er es kaum noch aus. Hermione hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie im Lauf des Nachmittags kommen würden und Harry bekam von Onkel Vernon die widerwillige Erlaubnis, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Er konnte es kaum mehr abwarten, endlich zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen und Draco wieder zu sehen.  
  
Die Zeit bis zu Hermiones erlösendem Türklingeln wollte ganz einfach nicht vergehen und als es dann endlich soweit war, musste er selber die Tür öffnen. Die Dursleys standen im Gang und starrten ihn mit dem üblichen Widerwillen an, als er zur Tür ging.  
  
„Hallo, Harry!"Hermione fiel ihm um den Hals, als er öffnete und Onkel Vernon warf ihnen, genau wie Dudley und Petunia, einen mürrischen Blick zu. Aus dem Wohnzimmer war die keifende Stimme von Tante Magda zu hören. Sie hasste nichts mehr, als nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging. Hermione begrüßte verlegen Harrys Verwandte, doch sie bekam keine Antwort.  
  
„Hi!...Man bin ich froh, dass ihr da seid!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu. Er schob ihr Hedwigs leeren Käfig, die Eule war zu Beginn der Ferien verschwunden und nur zu seinem Geburtstag mit Briefen und Geschenken kurz aufgetaucht, in die Hände und sah seine Verwandten an.  
  
„Also dann...Ich bin weg!", ohne einen weitern Blick zerrte er seinen Koffer zum Auto von Hermiones Eltern. Hermione folgte ihm. Sie fühlte sich in Gegenwart dieser Leute jedes furchtbar unwohl.  
  
Ihr Vater war ausgestiegen und half Harry dabei, den Koffer ins Auto zu wuchten. Mister Granger war genauso verlegen, wie seine Tochter, denn die Dursleys spießten sie alle mit Blicken auf.  
  
„Hallo, Harry! Alles gut überstanden!"  
  
„Überlebt!"Harry schaffte es nicht, dieses Wort zurück zu halten. Es drückte genau das aus, was er empfand. Er war so froh hier wegzukommen, dass ihn nicht interessierte, was Hermiones Vater über diese Bemerkung dachte. Ihre Mutter war gar nicht erst ausgestiegen. Immerhin sahen sie seine Verwandten ja nicht zum ersten Mal.  
  
„Hi, Mrs. Granger!", murmelte er, als er sich neben Hermione auf den Rücksitz schob.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht eher holen konnten, Harry, Professor Dumbledore hat es nicht erlaubt, obwohl Hermione ihn mehrmals darum gebeten hat!...Es scheint, als sei die Lage angespannter, als sie es im Tagespropheten schreiben!"Sie hatte sich auf dem Sitz zu ihnen umgewandt und sah Harry nun leicht blass, werden. „Ist alles okay mit dir?...Hermione sagte, sie hätten dich den ganze Sommer eingesperrt!"  
  
„Schon okay, Mrs. Granger! Hauptsache, ich bin endlich weg hier!"  
  
„So was hab ich wirklich noch nicht erlebt!...Wie kann man nur so unfreundlich sein!"Hermiones Vater lenkte den Wagen gerade auf die Hauptstraße und Harry wusste, was er meinte.  
  
Noch einmal glitt sein Blick über Little Whinging. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde er diesen fürchterlichen Ort nie mehr wieder sehen. Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, nach seinem Abschluss noch einmal hier her zurück zu kommen.  
  
„Tut mir leid!...Aber denen ist nicht zu helfen!", jeder im Wagen wusste, was er meinte.  
  
Die Grangers hatten für die nächsten beiden Nächte Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel reserviert. Sie ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ihn an diesem Abend zum Essen einzuladen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry sich daran gewöhnte, wieder mit normalen Leuten zusammen zu sein und Hermione hatte die ganze Zeit nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich über ihn zu amüsieren. Bevor sie auf ihre Zimmer gingen, erfuhr er dann, warum sie so aufgekratzt war.  
  
Ron würde morgen mit dem Rest seiner Familie herkommen und sie sah ihn seit acht Wochen das erste Mal. Daraufhin hatte er Gelegenheit sie zu necken, denn immerhin hatte sie sich über ihn aufgeregt, als sie Hogwarts vor den Ferien verlassen hatten und er ganz offensichtlich schon zu der Zeit Sehnsucht nach seinem unbekannten Freund gehabt hatte.  
  
Hermione trug es mit Fassung. Sie hatte zwar eigentlich ein eigenes Zimmer, doch in dieser Nacht blieb das Bett leer. Harry und sie saßen die ganze Nacht in seinem Zimmer und tauschten die letzten Neuigkeiten aus, bevor Hermione wieder auf seine strikte Geheimhaltung zu sprechen kam und er sich einen Spaß daraus macht sie mit ihrer unstillbaren Neugier zu den unmöglichsten Mutmaßungen zu provozieren. Harry stellte fest, dass es ihm inzwischen sehr viel leichter fiel, sie darüber im Unklaren zu lassen.  
  
Er war sich der Konsequenzen bewusst geworden und hatte keine andere Wahl. Mit dieser Lüge musste er leben und um Dracos Willen würde er das tun.  
  
Es überraschte Harry auch nicht sonderlich, als sie ihm verlegen mitteilte, dass sie in diesem Jahr Schulsprecherin war. Niemand hatte das in seinen Augen so sehr verdient, wie Hermione.  
  
Erst kurz vorm Morgengrauen nickte sie auf Harrys Bett ein und er beobachtete sie eine Weile lächelnd. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es kein anderes Mädchen geben würde, das ihm so nah kommen würde, wie Hermione. Sie war die beste Freundin, die er sich vorstellen konnte und mit den Erinnerungen daran, was sie alles schon zusammen erlebt hatten, rutschte er in seinem Sessel tiefer und schlief ein.  
  
Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug. Die Weasleys trafen sie schon beim Frühstück im Tropfenden Kessel und die Tatsache, dass es wieder eine ganze Menge Sachen zu besorgen gab, ließ die Zeit schnell vergehen. Auch an diesem Abend aßen sie alle gemeinsam, doch weder Harry, noch Ron und Hermione hielten es lange aus. Selbst Ginny verzog sich schon gleich nach dem Essen.  
  
Ron hatte Harry erzählt, dass ihr Freund von den Ravenclaws, der vor den Ferien mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, sich in einem endlos langen Brief entschuldigt und ihr erklärt hatte, warum er der Meinung gewesen war, das ihre Beziehung keine Zukunft hatte. Seit dem flogen die Eulen in Ginnys Zimmer aus und ein.  
  
Die ganze Familie machte sich schon darüber lustig, dass kein Tag vergangen war, an dem sie nicht eine Eule bekam, oder wenigstens eine wegschickte.  
  
Ron hatte bei dieser Erklärung nur die Augen verdreht, doch Harry freute sich für Ginny, denn sie hatte wirklich einen fertigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, als sie vor den Ferien nach Hause gefahren waren.  
  
Harry lag heute allein in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett.  
  
Ron und Hermione waren sichtlich verlegen gewesen, als sie sich auf dem Gang verabschiedet hatten, doch Harry hatte sich kommentarlos umgedreht und war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden.  
  
Gedankenverloren drehte er seinen neuen Zauberstab in den Fingern und wunderte sich noch immer, mit welcher Zielsicherheit der alte Mister Olivander ihn aus dem Regal gezaubert hatte. Er hatte nicht eine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt, dass er richtig lag.  
  
Weide, 14 Zoll, Phönixfeder.  
  
Etwas sagte Harry, dass dieser Zauberstab extra für ihn angefertigt worden war. Er fragte sich, wie Dumbledore auf diese Idee gekommen war.  
  
Olivander hatte ihm gesagt, dass sein Zauberstab erneut eine Feder von Fawkes enthielt, er sich jedoch keine Sorgen mehr wegen des Priori Incantatem machen musste. Dieser Zauberstab hatte nichts mehr mit Voldemorts zu tun.  
  
Jetzt, allein in seinem Zimmer, wirkten die Dinge, die er heute erfahren hatte, sich nicht besonders positiv auf seine Stimmung aus.  
  
Es herrschte Unruhe im ganzen Land. Voldemort war schon zweimal öffentlich aufgetreten, hatte seinen Anhängern Macht versprochen, und für die Reinheit des Blutes geschrieen. Er wollte die weitere Vermischung der magischen Gesellschaft mit den Muggeln unterbinden und kündigte an, jeden, der sich ihm widersetzte aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das Volk der Zauberer habe das Recht auf seine eigene Welt, ohne Schlammblüter und Verbindung zu den Muggeln.  
  
Große Worte – ohne jeden Zweifel, doch Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass das nicht alles war, was der Lord wollte.  
  
Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er sich wieder Sorgen machte, seit er von den Auftritten des Lords gehört hatte. Seine Sorge, Draco nicht wieder zusehen, ließ ihm nun keine Ruhe mehr und er schlief auch in dieser Nacht nicht viel.  
  
Hermione verfolgte ihn am nächsten Morgen mit Blicken, weil er dunkle Schatten unter den Augen hatte und sichtlich übermüdet war. Sie fragte sich, was seine Stimmung so gedrückt hatte, denn gestern war er wesentlich besser drauf gewesen.  
  
„Harry...mein Junge, geht es dir nicht gut?"Molly Weasley brachte auf den Punkt, was alle anderen dachten, doch sie hatten so wenig Zeit, dass sie nicht näher darauf eingehen konnte.  
  
„Es ist alles okay, Mrs. Weasley, ich hab nur schlecht geschlafen!", er hatte fast gar nicht geschlafen, doch das würde er ihnen nicht sagen.  
  
„Du gefällst mir gar nicht, mein Junge!", sie legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und schob ihn zum Ausgang des Tropfenden Kessels, „Arthur, bringst du Harrys Gepäck, ich will mich kurz mit ihm unterhalten!"Arthur Weasley lächelte milde bei Mister Grangers überraschtem Blick und Hermione grinste. Wenn es jemand verstand Harry unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, dann war es Rons Mutter.  
  
Harry, inzwischen selbst auch fast einen Kopf größer als Mrs. Weasley fühlte sich jedoch sichtlich unwohl.  
  
„Ich kann mein Zeug schon selber holen!...Wie kommen wir heute überhaupt zum Bahnhof? Hermione sagte, sie würde sich hier von ihren Eltern verabschieden?"Molly schob ihn jedoch resolut zum Ausgang und als sie zur Tür hinauskamen, sah Harry seine Frage beantwortet.  
  
Vor der Tür stand ein vertrauter, dunkelgrüner Wagen des Ministeriums. Vor Beginn des dritten Schuljahres, waren sie seinetwegen schon einmal mit Wagen des Ministeriums zum Bahnhof gefahren und etwas sagte ihm, dass das auch diesmal wieder so war.  
  
„Was ist los, Mrs. Weasley?" Molly schob ihn auf den Rücksitz des Wagens und zog die Tür zu. Noch waren die anderen damit beschäftigt, das Gepäck zu holen.  
  
„Harry, du musst mir versprechen, in diesem Jahr vorsichtig zu sein!...Wir alle wissen, wie gut du bist!....auch, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber wir wissen genauso, dass du alles auf eine Karte setzt, wenn du etwas erreichen willst!...Ich sage es ohne Umschweife ...Du-weißt-schon-wer hat dich zu seinem ersten Ziel erklärt!...Du stehst ganz oben auf seiner Liste, noch vor Hogwarts und dem Ministerium! Seine Auftritte häufen sich. Nicht alle sind öffentlich, doch bei den letzten beiden hat er sich kaum noch Sorgen darum gemacht, dass man versuchen könnte, ihn zu fassen und da hat er es dann auch allen gesagt. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es, Harry Potter zu vernichten – vor allem anderen!"  
  
Darum also der Ministeriumswagen. Harry starrte ins Leere und Molly konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte.  
  
„Alles okay, Harry?"  
  
„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, es geht schon!...Es war fast nicht anders zu erwarten. Irgendwann musste das kommen!"Rons Mutter stellte fest, dass sie die Ruhe, mit der er es aufnahm, überraschte. Keine Spur von Nervosität war ihm anzumerken. Nun war ihr klar, was Ron mit Harry neuer Coolness meinte, von der es so oft gesprochen hatte.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Junge!...Professor Dumbledore wird alles tun, um Hogwarts und dich zu schützen!...Das hat er schon immer getan!"Harry sah sie an und versuchte zuversichtlich auszusehen.  
  
„Ich weiß!"  
  
Harry war froh, als in diesem Moment die Wagentür aufging und Ron seinen Kopf herein steckte.  
  
„Mum, willst du nicht lieber vorn sitzen?"Molly warf Harry noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zu. Er lächelte gezwungen, folgte ihr jedoch aus dem Wagen, um sich von Hermiones Eltern zu verabschieden und sich noch einmal zu bedanken.  
  
Jetzt war ihm klar, warum sie ihn erst vorgestern hatten holen dürfen. Wieder einmal wollte niemand das Risiko eingehen, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Vermutlich konnte er von Glück reden, dass sie ihn überhaupt hatten holen durften. Immerhin waren sie Muggel und hätten ihn im Ernstfall nicht beschützen können.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass über Hermiones Eltern inzwischen der gleiche Schutzzauber lag, wie über ihm. Alle Eltern von Kindern aus der Muggelwelt wurden auf die Art geschützt.  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen sie dann im Zug. Es war kurz vor elf und Harry hatte Draco noch nicht gesehen. Mittlerweile war er mit den Nerven am Ende.  
  
Was, wenn es sich Dracos Vater anderes überlegt hatte und ihn doch nicht mehr nach Hogwarts ließ? Dieser Gedanke beherrschte ihn seit zehn Minuten und ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass Ron ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.  
  
„Was ist los, Harry!...Fehlt noch jemand?"Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Harry sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
„Äh...wie kommst du darauf?"Das Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
„Weil du aussiehst, als würdest du jemanden suchen!"Harry versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
  
„Ich halte Ausschau nach Voldemort!...Vielleicht hat er ja keine Lust, mich erst wieder nach Hogwarts zu lassen!", es sollte nach einem Scherz klingen, doch Harry war zu angespannt, um lustig zu klingen. Ron jedenfalls war blass geworden und das Grinsen war auch verschwunden.  
  
„Was hat sie dir gesagt?"Noch immer ließ Harry den Bahnsteig nicht aus den Augen. In fünf Minuten würde der Hogwartsexpress abfahren und bisher hatte er Draco nicht gesehen. Nebenbei erzählte er Ron, was dessen Mutter ihm gesagt hatte. Er bemerkte nicht mal, dass Ron bei jedem Wort bleicher wurde.  
  
„Und da schaffst du es so ruhig zu bleiben!", platzte er heraus, doch Harry hörte es gar nicht. Er sah Draco mit seiner Mutter durch die Absperrung kommen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang blieb sein Blick an ihm hängen, doch seine Welt rückte sich in diesem kurzen Augenblick gerade.  
  
Völlig verändert sah er nun Ron an.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?"Ron starrte seinerseits Harry an. Er hatte die Veränderung bemerkt ohne zu begreifen, was sie ausgelöst hatte. Von seinem Platz aus sah er die Absperrung nicht. Fassungslos stammelte er:  
  
„Ich...ich hab dich gerade angebrüllt, wie du bei solchen Nachrichten so ruhig bleiben kannst!...Aber... du hast es nicht gehört!"Das war ihm unbegreiflich. Harry wechselte die Farbe und glaubte selbst kaum, was ihm herausrutschte:  
  
„Ich hab gesehen, was ich sehen wollte!"Etwas in seinem Blick ließ Ron keine Zweifel an dem, was er meinte. Hastig wandte er den Blick und versuchte den Bahnsteig zu überblicken, doch es war kein Hogwartsschüler mehr zu sehen.  
  
Verärgert über die verpasste Gelegenheit beobachtete Ron den Bahnsteig, während draußen auf dem Gang Draco, wie üblich von Crabbe und Goyle eskortiert, vorbei ging und sein Blick einen Sekundenbruchteil lang Harrys traf.  
  
Harry wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, als der Hogwartsexpress losfuhr. Es war ihm nicht anzusehen, doch jetzt war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung.  
  
Wenig später, war Rons Ärger verflogen und er begann ausführlich über seine Ferien in Rumänien zu berichten. Sie hatten sich zwar schon am Abend ein wenig unterhalten, doch da war er eher darauf aus gewesen, endlich mit Hermione allein zu sein und so gab es jetzt eine Menge zu erzählen.  
  
Ron und Ginny waren mit Charlie in dem Drachencamp gewesen, das Rons Bruder inzwischen leitete. Es war Charlie nicht recht gelungen zu verbergen, dass er gehofft hatte auch Harry wieder zu sehen.  
  
Nach den jüngsten Entwicklungen wunderte sich Harry jedoch nicht darüber, dass Dumbledore nicht einmal diese Idee aufkommen lassen hatte, obwohl die Weasleys ihn sicher gern mitgenommen hätten.  
  
Im Stillen musste er sich jedoch auch eingestehen, dass er eigentlich keinen großen Wert darauf legte noch einmal einem Drachen zu begegnen. Das Abenteuer mit dem ungarischen Hornschwanz im Trimagischen Turnier hatte ihm gereicht, doch das würde er Ron bestimmt nicht sagen.  
  
Es war fast Mittag, als Hermione zu ihnen stieß. Die Besprechung der Vertrauensschüler hatte sich ewig hingezogen und so hatte sie keine Chance gehabt sich eher zu ihnen zu gesellen.  
  
Es dauerte nur eine Viertelstunde, bis Harry sich ziemlich überflüssig vorkam. Die acht Wochen, die die beiden sich nicht gesehen hatten, mussten offenbar nachgeholt werden und mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede machte er sich aus dem Staub.  
  
Nachdenklich blieb er auf dem Gang vor dem Abteil stehen, starrte aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, was nun er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Es war niemand zu sehen und Harry wusste, dass er fast keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich ein Abteil zu suchen, in dem ein paar seiner Hauskameraden nicht damit beschäftig waren, Trennungszeiten aufzuarbeiten, doch in diesem Moment verspürte er ein eigenartiges Kribbeln im Nacken und hatte das Gefühl, als lege ihm jemand eine Decke um die Schultern.  
  
Draco hatte seinen Tarnzauber perfektioniert und schaffte es nun auch, zwei Leute darunter zu verbergen.  
  
„Malfoy!...Bist du komplett verrückt?", Harry fuhr herum. Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht um zu realisieren, was geschah. Draco legte ihm die Hand über den Mund.  
  
„Shh!...Mach nicht so einen Lärm, Potter!", flüsterte er.  
  
„Du bist verrückt!", flüsterte Harry zurück, „Wenn mich jemand verschwinden sehen hätte!"  
  
„Für wie blöd hältst du mich?"Harry spürte Dracos Arm um seine Taille gleiten.  
  
„Du hast hier gewartet!", diese Feststellung hörte sich ziemlich überrascht an. Draco setzte eine überhebliche Miene auf.  
  
„Ich hab nur eine sich bietende Gelegenheit genutzt!"Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen.  
  
„Du hast gewartet!"Draco zeigte keine Reaktion.  
  
„Hab – ich – nicht!"  
  
„Hast....!"Eine Abteiltür ging auf und lenkte sie von ihrer Debatte ab. Zwei Abteile weiter kam eine Gruppe Ravenclaws auf den Gang und bewegte sich in ihre Richtung.  
  
Hastig begann Draco Harry den Gang hinunter zu schieben. Am Ende des Wagens war genug Platz, um die Gruppe gefahrlos passieren zu lassen. Eng aneinander geschmiegt warteten sie, bis die Ravenclaws verschwunden waren und die ganze Zeit spürte Draco Harry lachen.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich, Potter!"Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch er kam nicht dazu, denn Dracos Kuss schnitt ihm jedes weitere Wort ab.  
  
Die Gedanken begannen in Harrys Kopf zu wirbeln und verschwanden. Ein Gefühl unendlicher Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
Draco war zurück. Er musste keine Angst mehr haben, ihn zu verlieren. Sie würden dieses letzte Jahr in Hogwarts hinter sich bringen und dann waren sie frei. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Rücken und zogen ihn fester an sich.  
  
Plötzlich wünschte er sich, schon in Hogwarts zu sein, das Festmahl hinter sich zu haben und sich irgendwo allein mit Draco treffen zu können, denn auch mit Tarnzauber war es alles andere als ungefährlich hier auf dem Gang.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Noch irgendwas zu meckern?"Sein Blick war ein wenig verhangen und seine Hände streichelten unruhig Harrys Rücken.  
  
„Du hast mich heute den letzten Nerv gekostet, weißt du das?...Was hat euch aufgehalten?"Draco grinste schief.  
  
„Die Kaufsucht meiner Mutter!...So, du hast also gewartet?"Selbstzufrieden nutzte er Harrys eigene Attacke nun zu seinem Vorteil. Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, es abzustreiten.  
  
„Ja, hab ich!"Draco schwieg und sah ihn nur an, bevor er ihm erneut einen Kuss gab.  
  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur das hier geben!"Er zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Umhangtasche und gab sie Harry.  
  
„Was ist das?"Harry entrollte das Pergament. Eine passende Feder war darin eingerollt gewesen. Fast im selben Moment tippte Draco seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab an und das Pergament leuchtete einen Augenblick lang hell auf. „Was treibst du, Draco?"Harry rieb sich die Hand, die durch den Zauber ein wenig kribbelte.  
  
„Was auch immer du darauf schreibst, es kommt an der richtigen Adresse an!"Draco grinste.  
  
„Du meinst...!"  
  
„Genau! Es funktioniert wie in der Prüfung und ist genau für unseren Zweck verhext! Ich besitze das Gegenstück und nur wir beide können etwas damit anfangen. Für jeden anderen ist es ein ganz normales Pergament!...Es wäre mir aber trotzdem ganz Recht, wenn du es nicht aus den Augen lässt!"Harry zog ihn wieder an sich.  
  
„Willst du mich unter Kontrolle halten?"Dracos linke Augenbraue hob sich bedenklich, doch er meinte leise.  
  
„Korrekt!"  
  
Wo steckst du?  
  
Kaum, dass Harry es geschafft hatte in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zurück zu ziehen, spürte er auch schon, dass etwas auf dem Pergament erschienen war. Es war wie ein schwacher Stromschlag, wenn der Zauber wirkte.  
  
Das hatte Draco ihm nicht verraten, als er es ihm im Zug gegeben hatte, doch es war Harry schnell klar geworden. Er hatte gerade das Abteil gefunden, in dem Dean, Seamus und Neville saßen, als es das erste Mal passierte. Ein ziemlich nervös machendes Kribbeln ging von seiner Hosentasche aus, in der er das Pergament verstaut hatte, als sie sich getrennt hatten.  
  
Hastig hatte er es herausgeholt und sich ein paar erstaunte Blicke eingehandelt. Nur zwei Worte waren darauf erschienen:  
  
Schlechte Idee!  
  
Da hatte Draco allerdings Recht. Danach hatte Harry die kleine Rolle in seiner Hemdtasche verschwinden lassen und jede weitere Reaktion verweigert.  
  
Jetzt jedoch warf er sich auf sein Bett, zog die Vorhänge zu und antwortete.  
  
Ich sitze im Gemeinschaftsraum und feiere eine wilde Party!...Blödmann!...Ich liege in meinem Bett und frage mich, was du gerade treibst!  
  
Die Worte verschwanden und neue erschienen.  
  
Wie wäre es, wenn du endlich deinen Tarnumhang überwirfst und dich auf den Weg zum Nordturm machst! Harry lachte leise. Eine Ahnung sagte ihm, das Draco schon eine Weile wartete.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich schlafen!  
  
Du weißt aber schon, dass ich dich dann die ganze Nacht mit diesem Pergament quälen werde?  
  
Dann sperre ich es eben in meine Truhe!  
  
Versuch es nur! Es wird dir nichts nützen! Harry ließ es darauf ankommen. Er verstaute das Pergament und die Feder in einer Schublade seines Nachtschrankes, doch es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und wieder verspürte er den Zauber. Diesmal in seiner Hand, da wo Dracos Zauberstab ihn berührt hatte.  
  
Harry konnte sich einen Fluch nicht verkneifen. Draco hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihn mit dem Pergament zu verbinden. Ohne noch lange nachzudenken, steckte er das Pergament wieder in seine Umhangtasche, nahm den Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer und verließ den Schlafsaal.  
  
Zehn Minuten später öffnete er die Falltür zum Nordturm geräuschlos und stieg hinaus auf die Plattform. Draco stand an eine der Zinnen gelehnt und starrte in die Ferne.  
  
Harry rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er starrte ihn einfach nur an, seinen Engel.  
  
Dracos blondes Haar schimmerte im blassen Licht der Sterne silbern und der laue Nachtwind spielte darin. So vollkommen off-guarded wirkte er jünger, als er war. Harry fragte sich, ob Draco wirklich annahm, dass er nicht kam. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich sonst diese Blöße geben würde.  
  
Noch immer unter dem Tarnumhang und dem Silentium-Zauber verborgen ging er langsam zu ihm und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen.  
  
„Hast du es schon aufgegeben mich zu ärgern?"Zu seiner Überraschung lehnte Draco sich zurück, als hätte er ganz genau gewusst, dass er da war.  
  
„Du warst schneller als erwartet! Kann es sein, dass du irgendwelche Schleichwege kennst, die mir verborgen geblieben sind?"Harry schob ihm die Arme um die Taille und zog ihn an sich. Es wunderte ihn, dass Draco nicht seine übliche Fassade aufbaute.  
  
„Vielleicht!...Was ist los mit dir?"Draco starrte weiter in die Ferne und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er leise antwortete.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry!"  
  
Eine Woche später hatte sie der Schulalltag wieder, doch Harry stellte fest, dass ihn das sogar irgendwie glücklich machte. Draco war wieder hier in Hogwarts und so schwierig ihre Situation war, für Harry bedeutete es, dass sie eine gute Chance hatten, dieses Schuljahr und die Abschlussprüfungen hinter sich zu bringen.  
  
Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass Draco trotz allem größte Bedenken hatte, was seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts anging.  
  
Draco hatte sich die letzten drei Ferienwochen streng an die Regeln seines Vaters gehalten. Sicher war das eh Grundvoraussetzung für seine Rückkehr in die Schule gewesen, doch Draco hatte dafür noch einen anderen Grund. Etwas sagte ihm, dass es noch andere Motive dafür gab, dass Lucius ihn nach Hogwarts zurück schickte und die Vorstellung, dass das etwas mit den Plänen des Lords zu tun hatte, machte ihm Sorgen.  
  
Lucius hatte ihn noch zweimal auf Kundgebungen Voldemorts mitgenommen und dabei hatte er das, was er hörte genauer hinterfragt. Der Inhalt war eindeutig, eindeutiger, als bei der Veranstaltung, die zum Eklat mit seinem Vater geführt hatte. Im Moment war der schwarze Lord entschlossen, all seine Energie daran zu setzen Harry Potter in die Hände zu bekommen und zu vernichten – und das war etwas, bei dem es Draco nicht mehr schaffte, sich lustig zu machen.  
  
Um genau zu sein, löste dieser Gedanke ein Gefühl von Panik in ihm aus. Denn ganz gleich, wie er Voldemort sonst sah, er hatte viele Anhänger, Leute mit denen keiner rechnete und die Chance, dass sich jemand fand, der Harry in die Finger bekam und auslieferte, bestand. Das wusste Draco und leider verfolgte ihn die düstere Sorge, dass seine Anwesenheit, genau wie die einiger anderer Schüler, in Hogwarts etwas damit zu tun haben könnte.  
  
Er wusste, dass Harry ihn auf dem Nordturm off-guarded erwischt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war er geschockt gewesen, doch dann war ihm plötzlich klar geworden, dass er sich vor Harry nicht verstecken wollte und darum hatte er es dabei belassen. Harrys Reaktion war diesmal überraschend unklar gewesen. Während ihm sonst meist anzusehen war, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, hatten sie in diesem Moment wohl die Rollen getauscht.  
  
Harry hatte ihn nur noch ein wenig fester in die Arme genommen. Seitdem fragte sich Draco, was er fühlte. Überdeutlich war er sich bewusst geworden, dass Harry sich dahingehend niemals zu einer Äußerung hinreißen ließ, während er selbst schon ein paar Mal über diese Gedanken gestolpert war.  
  
Das Bewusstsein, dass er es wissen wollte schockierte ihn noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte, in Harrys Gegenwart Gefühle zu zeigen.  
  
Ein Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Er saß gerade in Geschichte der Magie und Professor Binns langweilige Ausführungen regten ihn regelmäßig dazu an, gedanklich abzuschweifen.  
  
Harry hat drei Tage gebraucht, um herauszubekommen, wie er das Pergament mit ihm verbunden hatte und dann besaß er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit mitten im Unterricht, über die Zauberkraft des Pergaments diesen Zauber auszuführen.  
  
Draco war sicher, dass Professor Sinistra sich heute noch fragte, warum er auf ihre Frage nach den Aspekten der Jupitermonde zu fluchen angefangen hatte.  
  
Er holte das Pergament aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und rollte es unauffällig auf.  
  
Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es aussieht, wenn Professor Trelawney versucht mit Lavender Browns Weltsicht den nebeligen Inhalt ihrer Kristallkugel zu erkennen? Draco hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Offenbar langweilte Harry sich fürchterlich, und das auch noch in Wahrsagen.  
  
Wo hast du Weasley gelassen, dass du solche Langeweile hast? , schrieb er.  
  
Ron hat es gemanagt in der Mittagspause deinem Lieblingslehrer in die Quere zukommen und muss ihm nun Rede und Antwort stehen!  
  
Schade, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann!...Also, was ist so amüsant an dieser Brown-Trelawne-Sache?  
  
Sie schweben in höheren Sphären und der Rest der Klasse pennt!  
  
Ich gebe zu, dass mir das fast noch lieber wäre, als Snapes Strafpredigt für Weasley!  
  
Du willst unbedingt Ärger mit mir, oder?  
  
Ich dachte ich hätte die Genehmigung weiter zu machen, nachdem du mir die erste Bemerkung durchgehen lassen hast!  
  
Du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich die Verbindung problemlos kappen kann!  
  
Das ist Erpressung!  
  
Was hältst du von einem Treffen am See heute Abend? Solange das Wetter noch so gut ist?  
  
Du wechselst das Thema!  
  
Und das mit voller Absicht!  
  
Ich werd's mir überlegen! Draco rollte das Pergament ein und ließ es wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden, obwohl es ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel das ständige Kribbeln in seinen Fingern zu ignorieren.  
  
Dieses kleine Intermezzo war nicht das letzte seiner Art und in den seltensten Fällen, war es gerade günstig. So brachte es Draco mutwillig fertig Harry auf diese Art in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, als Professor Lupin gerade eine Demonstration des Imperius-Fluches an ihm durchführen wollte und Harrys reflexartiger Scutum-Zauber war so effektiv, dass der Lehrer durch seinen eigenen Fluch von den Füßen gerissen wurde.  
  
Die Klasse, inklusive Harry war vollkommen geschockt, während sich Lupin aufrappelte und gezwungen lächelnd meinte:  
  
„Ich weiß ja, dass es nicht angenehm ist, mit dem Imperius belegt zu werden, aber das nächste Mal sagen sie mir bitte, wenn sie nicht einverstanden sind, Harry!...Der Scutum war übrigens erstklassig!"Harry hatte sich stotternd entschuldigt und versichert, dass es jetzt kein Problem mehr sei, doch Lupin hatte auf einen weiteren Versuch verzichtet.  
  
Draco, der die ganze Zeit scheinbar völlig unbeteiligt auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte, durfte dafür den Rest des Tages mit einem nervigen Brennen in den Fingerspitzen leben.  
  
Wie Harry es schaffte Flüche über das Pergament zu übertragen, hatte er bisher noch nicht heraus bekommen.  
  
Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit erwischte ihn Harry in Arithmantik, während er der Klasse eine besonders komplizierte Zahlenkombination erklären sollte. Das Ergebnis war ein Desaster, denn Draco hat am Morgen in der inzwischen fast üblichen Eile den Fehler gemacht das Pergament in die Hosentasche zu stecken und Harry beließ es nicht bei einem Versuch.  
  
Von diesen kleinen Zwischenfällen mal ganz absehen, hatte sie beide die Lage recht gut im Griff. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergab, hatten sie sogar wieder ihre üblichen Geplänkel, die mindestens so interessant, wie früher waren.  
  
Harry hatte Draco nachhaltig klargemacht, dass er sich doch bitte wieder mit ihm anlegen sollte. Damit konnte er besser umgehen, als mit den bösartigen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihm und Ron. Draco hatte zwar ein paar Mal darüber gelästert, doch davon ließ er sich schon lange nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen.  
  
Für seine Freunde und Dracos Hauskameraden war die Welt damit wieder in Ordnung und Harry stellte fest, dass er damit gut leben konnte, vor allem weil es zur Gewohnheit geworden war, dass Draco ihn nach diesen Auseinandersetzungen meist irgendwann im Lauf des Tages unauffällig abfing, mit seinem Tarnzauber belegte und seine Revanche der ganz besonderen Art einforderte.  
  
Draco ließ den Brief langsam sinken und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Er war im Gästetrakt und wartete auf Harry, denn seit drei Tagen regnete es in Strömen und es war unmöglich sich draußen zu treffen, ohne innerhalb von Minuten nass bis auf die Haut zu sein.  
  
Dieser verdammte Brief war der dritte innerhalb von drei Wochen und auch diesmal hatte er es vermieden, ihn gleich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle zu öffnen, denn der erste war ihm noch in schlechter Erinnerung.  
  
Sein Vater war offenbar der Meinung, dass es nicht schaden konnte, ihn regelmäßig daran zu erinnern, wem er zum Gehorsam verpflichtet war. Der erste Brief war mit einem Feuerfluch belegt gewesen, der zwei Tage lang dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Draco ununterbrochen an die Anweisungen seines Vaters erinnert wurde.  
  
Den zweiten und auch diesen hier hatte er nicht einfach geöffnet. Er hatte sie zuerst mit einem Schutzbann belegt, der jeden darüber gelegten Fluch unwirksam machen würde. Es war Draco egal, ob es nötig war oder nicht. Er würde in Zukunft auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
  
Der Inhalt des Briefes gefiel ihm jedoch trotzdem nicht, denn er war genau wie bei den beiden anderen irritierend banal.  
  
Sein Vater wies ihn an seine Pflicht zu erfüllen und jeglichem Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er ermahnte ihn sein Bestes zu geben und keine Mängel an seinen Leistungen zuzulassen. Es sei von größter Wichtigkeit, dass er in diesem, letzten Schuljahr sein Bestes gäbe – und das war es, was Draco nervös machte.  
  
Während der Ferien hatte Lucius laut darüber nachgedacht, ihn gar nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zu schicken und jetzt stellte er dieselben Anforderungen wie jedes Jahr an ihn und übte mit seinen Flüchen noch besonderen Druck auf ihn aus.  
  
In einem Anfall von Verzweiflung knüllte er den Brief zusammen und warf ihn ins Kaminfeuer. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
„Was auch immer du vorhast, Vater, glaub nicht, dass ich mitspiele!"Das Feuer loderte giftig grün auf und schlug aus der Kamineinfassung, doch Draco ließ sich nicht beeindrucken, denn auch die anderen beiden Briefe waren ähnlich furios in Flammen aufgegangen.  
  
Noch immer voller Wut und Verzweiflung darüber, dass er nicht wusste, was all das zu bedeuten hatte, starrte er wieder in die Flammen, die sich langsam normalisierten und fragte sich, wo Harry blieb.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an und zweifelte an dem, was er gerade gesehen und gehört hatte. Er war wie üblich unter Tarnumhang und Silentium-Zauber verborgen hereingekommen und hatte Draco gedankenverloren in den Brief starren sehen, bevor er seiner Wut Luft machte und ihn fluchend verbrannte.  
  
Jetzt nahm er den Tarnumhang ab, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Draco sich wieder rührte und mitbekam, dass er da war.  
  
Dracos Blick traf seinen und wenn Harry gedacht hatte, vor ein paar Wochen, auf dem Nordturm sei er off-guarded gewesen, so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt.  
  
Leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, als er anscheinend realisierte, dass Harry schon länger dort stand und plötzlich hoffte er nur noch, dass Harry den Mund hielt.  
  
Er wusste, dass er mit dem was ihm heraus gerutscht war, mehr offenbart hatte, als ihm lieb sein konnte und der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen sagte ihm, dass er ganz genau verstanden hatte, was seine Worte bedeuteten.  
  
Harry sammelte sich. Die Tatsache, dass Draco dabei war, sich den Plänen seines Vaters zu widersetzen, hatte eine völlig unerwartete Reaktion in ihm ausgelöst.  
  
Im Moment fühlte er sich, als habe er eine Ladung magischer Feuerwerkskörper verschluckt, die einer nach dem anderen explodierten und pures Glück hinterließen, doch er wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre, Draco zu zeigen, dass er begriffen hatte, was diese Vorstellung zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Langsam ging er zu ihm und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, so als sei es völlig normal, dass Briefe eine Stichflamme im Kamin verursachten und Draco die Farbe wechselte. Er wollte geradewegs zum Sessel weitergehen und seinen Tarnumhang ablegen, doch Draco hielt ihn fest und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
Er wusste, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, doch als sein Blick Harrys diesmal traf konnte er einen winzigen Blick auf das Feuerwerk in seiner Seele erhaschen und wusste, dass das jedes Risiko Wert war.  
  
„Mister Finnegan, sie bleiben noch! Ich stelle bei ihnen in letzter Zeit einen gefährlichen Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit fest und bin der Ansicht, dass ihnen ein wenig Zusatzarbeit nicht schaden kann!"Snapes Stimme schallte schneidend durch den Kerker und Seamus ließ seinen Kessel wieder auf den Tisch plumpsen, währenden die anderen sahen, dass sie davon kamen.  
  
Seit der Geschichte vor den Ferien hatte Snape ihn auf dem Kieker. Da war es nicht sehr hilfreich, dass ihn Lavender, mit der er sich inzwischen regelmäßig traf auch noch ständig vom Unterricht ablenkte.  
  
Snape hielt ihm einen nervigen Vortrag über die Bedeutung dieses Schuljahres und wies ihn an sich zukünftig besser auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, denn ansonsten würde er ihm regelmäßig Zusatzaufgaben geben.  
  
Seamus hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Snape sagte ihm nichts Neues und als er endlich mit ihm fertig war, fragte er sich eigentlich nur noch, warum Harry nicht genauso mies dran war, wie er, obwohl er doch für den Ärger verantwortlich war.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Snape sich über den Sinn solcher Aktionen bei Harry keine Illusionen mehr machte. Er wusste, dass Malfoy es Potter leicht machen würde, mit diesen Zusatzaufgaben fertig zu werden.  
  
Seufzend packte Seamus seine Sachen zum zweiten Mal zusammen, nachdem Snape verschwunden war. Zum Glück war Mittagspause und er hatte genügend Zeit.  
  
Er bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sein Blick Malfoy erfasste und er wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was dieser ohne seine Anhängsel trieb, denn man traf ihn eigentlich nie ohne Crabbe und Goyle, bevor sich ein fieses Grinsen in sein Gesicht schlich, als er realisierte, das Malfoy nicht allein war und offenbar jemanden unter seinem Umhang verbarg. Als seine Augen jedoch an rabenschwarzem, widerspenstigem Haar hängen blieben, lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass es fast nur einen gab, dem dieser Haarschopf gehören konnte.  
  
Mit rasendem Herzen verschwand er wieder in dem Gang aus dem er gekommen war.  
  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
Das war unmöglich!  
  
Es konnte nicht sein, dass das gerade Harry gewesen war, den er ohne jeden Zweifel in flagranti mit Malfoy gesehen hatte.  
  
Egal was Harry für Interessen hatte – und Seamus machte sich darüber inzwischen seine ganz eigenen Gedanken – niemals würde er annehmen, dass er sich mit Draco Malfoy einließ.  
  
Nicht Harry – Harry hasste Draco Malfoy!  
  
Seamus steckte den Kopf noch einmal um die Ecke, doch es war nichts mehr zu sehen. Hastig rannte er nun fast aus den Kerkern.  
  
Harry war in der Großen Halle. Er saß mit Ron und den anderen am Gryffindortisch und aß zu Mittag. Seamus weigerte sich etwas anderes zu glauben. Harry würde nicht in der Pause mit Malfoy auf dem Gang rummachen – nicht Harry!!!  
  
Mit einem schnellen Zauber schrumpfte Seamus seine Schulsachen und stopfte sie in die Umhangtasche, bevor er die Tür zu Großen Halle aufstieß und zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber sah.  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Platz und lachte gerade über irgendetwas. Seamus spürte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, bevor er seinen Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins schweifen ließ und die Erleichterung sofort einen gewaltigen Dämpfer erhielt.  
  
Draco Malfoy saß ebenfalls auf seinem Platz, auch wenn seine Laune bei weitem nicht so gut wie Harrys zu sein schien.  
  
„Potter, du Trottel kannst du nicht aufpassen?", wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte Draco wieder einmal beschlossen, Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Harry hatte Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, als Draco ihm beim Verlassen der Großen Halle so heftig anrempelte, dass er fast zu Boden ging.  
  
Draco war wütend, weil Harry kurz zuvor im Gang zu den Kerkern behauptet hatte, etwas gehört zu haben und sich auch unter dem Tarnzauber nicht auf das Risiko eines kleinen Abenteuers einlassen wollte. Jetzt revanchierte er sich.  
  
„Wer ist hier der Trottel?...Mir scheint doch eher du hast was am Kopf!"  
  
„Ja! Nämlich ein großes Brett...ansonsten müsste er blind sein, wenn er dich nicht sieht!", fiel Ron gut gelaunt ein und bekam einen Rippenschieber von Hermione, der ihn verstummen ließ.  
  
„Harry! Benimm dich!...Malfoy ist den Ärger nicht wert!"  
  
„Oh, unser gnädiges Fräulein Schulsprecherin kann es nicht lassen, sich einzumischen, oder?"  
  
„Ich warne dich, Malfoy! Noch ein Wort und es kostet dich Punkte!"  
  
„Wieso Punktabzug!...Prügel ist es, die der braucht!"Seamus, noch immer extrem irritiert von dem, was ihm seit einer Stunde durch den Kopf ging, versetzte Draco einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Schulter, der ihn erneut gegen Harry taumeln ließ.  
  
Irritiert schob Harry Draco heftig von sich und beide sahen Seamus an, doch in dem Moment griffen Crabbe und Goyle ein. Crabbe versetzte Seamus einen Hieb mit seiner Pranke und Goyle schnappte sich Harry.  
  
Harry war sofort klar, dass die Sache jetzt außer Kontrolle geriet. Draco konnte seine Kettenhunde nicht zurückpfeifen, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren, nachdem sie sich einmal eingemischt hatten.  
  
Er tauchte unter einem Faustschlag Goyles weg, der ihm mit Sicherheit den Kiefer gebrochen hätte und hörte Hermione schreien, doch das mochte vielleicht andere beeindrucken, aber nicht Dracos Affen.  
  
Irgendwo links von sich hörte er Seamus gequält stöhnen, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Goyle erwischte ihn in den Rippen und der Schmerz betäubte seinen Verstand.  
  
Danach war es vorbei. Hatte er zuerst noch nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollen, war er nun nicht mehr dazu in der Lage. Ein weiterer Schlag traf seine Schulter und eine von Goyles Pranken zerquetschte ihm das Schlüsselbein, als er ihn festhielt und mit der Rechten ausholte.  
  
Einen Moment sah er noch Dracos ausdrucksloses Gesicht, dann wurde es dunkel.  
  
Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, war er auf der Krankenstation und alles tat ihm weh. Madam Pompfrey stand über ihn gebeugt und hatte ihn offenbar gerade aufgeweckt.  
  
Vor irgendwo her war ein lauter Streit zu hören und nach einem Augenblick realisierte er, dass es Ron, Hermione und Draco waren, die stritten.  
  
Seine Freunde versuchten Draco verbal fertig zu machen, doch das geriet in den Hintergrund, als Madam Pompfreys Hand sein Kinn berührte und zu bewegen versuchte.  
  
Ein schmerzvolles Keuchen kam über seine Lippen und ließ den lauten Streit verstummen. Hätte Harry gesehen, wie sich drei besorgte Gesichter in seine Richtung wandten, hätte er sich vielleicht amüsiert, denn auch Draco schaffte es in dem Moment nicht, seine Sorge zu verbergen.  
  
Das Geräusch, das es gegeben hatte, als Goyles Faust Harrys Kiefer zerschmetterte, dröhnte noch immer in seinen Ohren und er fragte sich noch jetzt, wie er es in dem Moment geschafft hatte, die Nerven zu behalten. Zum Glück war Harrys Ohnmacht Grund genug, Goyle von jeder weiteren Aktion abzuhalten.  
  
Im Moment waren seine Bodyguards mit Snape bei Dumbledore und es sah richtig übel für sie aus, denn auch Finnegan war noch ohne Besinnung.  
  
„Bleiben sie ruhig, Potter! Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal!"Harry spürte Tränen in den Augen und hätte ihr gern eine passende Antwort gegeben, doch der Schmerz war so furchtbar, dass er nur ein weiteres leises Wimmern von sich geben konnte.  
  
Draco sah, wie Granger sich in die Fingerknöchel ihrer geballten Faust biss und Weasley noch eine Spur blasser wurde.  
  
Er hatte keine Chance gehabt einzugreifen, denn Pansy Parkinson war dazwischen gegangen, als er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.  
  
Draco hatte in dem Moment das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, sie mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu belegen, doch Granger war ihm zuvor gekommen und Weasley hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt, denn für Harry kam jede Hilfe zu spät.  
  
Er war in dem Moment zu Boden gegangen, als Granger Parkinson den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlug und Weasley ihn als Urheber des Dramas auserkor und sich auf ihn stürzte.  
  
Damit konnte Draco leben, denn die heftigen Schläge, die Harrys bester Freund ihm verpasste, verschafften ihm die nötige Ausrede, ebenfalls in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie Weasley es geschaffte hatte, in den wenigen Augenblicken bis zum Auftauchen von Professor Lupin solchen Schaden anzurichten. Das Stechen zwischen seinen Rippen war kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
Es war wohl das erste Mal, das kein Lehrer rechtzeitig zur Stelle gewesen war. Lupin war der erste der erschien und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihn die Brutalität dieser Geschichte schockiert hatte. Als Snape dann auftauchte, schickte er ihn mit eisigen Worten sofort zu Dumbledore, Crabbe und Goyle in seinem Schlepptau.  
  
Zu Dracos Überraschung hatte Snape nicht einmal versucht zu widersprechen. Draco wusste, dass Goyle von Glück reden konnte, dass er ihm aus den Augen kam. Bei Harrys Anblick waren ihm Mordgedanken durch den Kopf gegangen und er beneidete Granger, die neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen war.  
  
Lupin und Flitwick, der nur einen Moment später erschienen war, hatten Harry und Finnegan in den Krankenflügel gebracht und McGonagall, die als nächste aufgetaucht war, hatte auch ihn dorthin geschickt. Draco hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht etwas zu sagen und nur gesehen, dass er Harry hinterherkam.  
  
Als er im Krankenflügel auftauchte, sah er sich jedoch nur bösen Blicken von Granger und Weasley ausgeliefert. Madam Pompfrey war voll und ganz auf Harry und Finnegan fixiert und Lupin musste herhalten und ihr zur Hand gehen, denn beide hatte es gleich heftig erwischt.  
  
Granger und Weasley übernahmen es inzwischen, auf ihm herum zu hacken. Bis zu dem Moment, als Harry zu sich kam und diese hässliche Stöhnen von sich gab, dass ohne Zweifel ein Schock für seinen Freunde war, obwohl Draco fast sicher war, dass er jeden Grund zum Stöhnen hatte.  
  
Offenbar war es aber untypisch für ihn. Das schloss Draco aus dem Verhalten von Harrys Freunden. Sein Blick folgte voller Sorge dem von Granger und Weasley und dabei konnte er froh sein, dass sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.  
  
„Still halten Potter! Ich weiß, dass es weh tut, aber sie müssen mir helfen!"Madam Pompfrey fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab und der Schmerz wurde ein wenig erträglicher. „Ich kann ihren Kiefer nur wieder zusammenwachsen lassen, wenn er da ist, wo er hingehört...und das können nur sie mir sagen!"Harrys Augen wurden dunkel vor Entsetzen. Die Vorstellung irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht zu bewegen erfüllte ihn mit Horror. Madam Pompfrey konnte es deutlich sehen und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
Er musste spüren, wenn der Kieferknochen wieder am richtigen Platz war. Darum war es unmöglich die Schmerzen völlig zu betäuben.  
  
„Professor Lupin, wie sieht es mit Mister Finnegan aus! Ich glaube nicht, dass Mister Potter das ohne Hilfe schafft!"  
  
Hermione fuhr herum, klammerte sich an Ron und begann zu weinen. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so gehen lassen, doch diese Worte Madam Pompfreys Worte zogen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg und es war ihr vollkommen egal, ob Malfoy sie so sah, doch Draco beachtete sie nicht einmal.  
  
„Mister Weasley, ich halte es für besser, wenn sie Miss Granger nach draußen bringen! Mister Malfoy! Suchen sie sich ein Bett aus, oder warten sie im Vorraum. Das ist ihnen überlassen, aber sie müssen sich noch gedulden!"  
  
Die Krankenschwester war zu Professor Lupin hinübergehuscht und betrachtete Finnegan, der noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein war.  
  
„Ich denke, es wird keinen Schaden machen, wenn sie mir erst einmal mit Potter zur Hand gehen, je länger sein Kiefer macht, was er will umso schwieriger wird es, ihn dahin zu bringen, wohin er gehört. Ich hoffe wirklich, Professor Dumbledore wirft diese beiden brutalen Gorillas von der Schule! Er wäre mir hier im Moment eine größere Hilfe, als da oben in seinem Büro!"  
  
Draco höre Lupins Antwort nicht. Sein Blick hing an Harrys Gesicht. Es war von Blutergüssen und Schwellungen entstellt, doch er hatte die Augen offen und sah zu ihm herüber.  
  
Draco spürte, wie ihm übel wurde und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, dass am nächsten stand. Weasley war mit Granger verschwunden.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, ich denke es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie draußen warten!", ließ sich Madam, Pompfrey wieder vernehmen, „Sie sind ein wenig blass um die Nase! Ich kann mir nicht auch noch Gedanken um sie machen, wenn sie vom Bett fallen!"  
  
„Ich falle nicht vom Bett!", erwiderte er trotzig, doch er war fast sicher, dass es ein wenig zittrig klang.  
  
„Wie sie meinen! Schieben sie es aber nicht auf mich, wenn sie sich noch mehr Blessuren zuziehen!"  
  
Das würde er garantiert nicht tun. All der Ärger hier war allein seine Schuld und Harry musste es ausbaden. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah er, wie Lupin und die Krankenschwester wieder zu Harry hinüber gingen und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst.  
  
Madam Pompfrey zog einen der langen Vorhänge vor Harrys Bett und versperrte ihm die Sicht, doch Draco musste nicht sehen, was passierte. Er würde es hören.  
  
„Harry...ich weiß, dass das verdammt weh tut, doch Vincent Goyle hat dir den Kiefer nicht nur zertrümmert, er hat ihn auch aus dem Gelenk geschlagen! Nur du kannst uns sagen, wenn er wieder da ist, wo er hingehört! Du spürst, wenn der Knochen wieder an seinen Platz rutscht!...Das musst du mir sagen!...Dann kann ich den Knochen heilen und der Schmerz ist vorbei!...Ich kann die Schmerzen nicht ganz betäuben, weil du es dann nicht mehr spürst!...Verstehst du?"Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder um Madam Pompfrey zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich ein einfaches Muggelröntgengerät herbeiwünschte, doch das gab es hier nicht und er musste da durch...und er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
  
Draco war noch immer da hinter dem Vorhang und hörte jeden Laut, den er von sich gab. Er hatte gerade eben schon ausgesehen, als wölle er lieber vom Bett kippen.  
  
Warum, verdammt noch mal, ging er nicht raus?  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich Bänder um seinen Gelenke und seine Taille schlangen und fragte sich einen Moment lang, was dass sollte. Gleich darauf spürte er Lupins Hände an den Schläfen, doch als Madam Pompfrey ihren Zauberstab hob und begann, den zerschlagen Knochen in seinem Kiefer zu bewegen, war das nicht genug, um ihn zu halten.  
  
Es war als zerreiße der Schmerz seinen Kopf und so hart Lupins Griff auch war, er riss sich los.  
  
„Harry, sie müssen da jetzt durch, wenn das wieder in Ordnung kommen soll!...Noch ein weitere solcher Ruck und es wird nur schlimmer!"Die Krankenschwester wechselte einen Blick mit Professor Lupin und schien abzuwägen, ob es nicht besser wäre auch seinen Kopf mit einem Band zu befestigen, doch Remus Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry so kräftig war.  
  
Erneut legten sich seine Hände auf seine Schläfen. Diesmal würde er sich nicht losreißen.  
  
Draco, hinter dem Vorhang war erstarrt. Harry hatte keinen Laut von sich gegeben, doch der folgende Wortwechsel hatte ihm klar gemacht, was er getan hatte.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis die Krankenschwester Harrys Kiefer gerichtet hatte. Er wusste nur, dass die Ewigkeit bestimmt nicht länger sein konnte. Als sie fertig waren, hatte Harry jedenfalls das Bewusstsein wieder verloren.  
  
Ohne viele Worte machten sich die beiden daran, auch Seamus wieder zusammen zu flicken.  
  
Irgendwann, nachdem auch Finnegan wieder in einem Zustand war, in dem er gefahrlos aufwachen konnte und die Krankenschwester Granger und Weasley zum zweiten Mal abgewimmelt hatte, blieb endlich die Zeit, auch nach seinen Verletzungen zu schauen, doch das interessierte Draco nicht sonderlich. Er saß geduldig auf dem Bett und wartete, bis er dran war.  
  
Madam Pompfrey analysierte seine Verletzungen mit einem Zauber und zu Dracos nicht allzu großer Überraschung hatte ihm Weasley tatsächlich zwei Rippen gebrochen, Ausrede genug, um im Krankenflügel zu übernachten. Inzwischen war es Spätnachmittag und Draco wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.  
  
Er folgte widerstandslos den Anweisungen und als er dann versorgt und irgendwie betäubt endlich im Bett lag, hörte er erneut eine heftige Diskussion an der Tür, doch all das rauschte nur noch an ihm vorbei und wenig später war er eingeschlafen, froh, nicht mehr darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was er Harry angetan hatte.  
  
Draco erwachte irgendwann in der Nach wieder und brauchte einen Moment, um sich darüber klar zu werden, dass er im Krankenflügel war. Schlagartig fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war und er fuhr hoch.  
  
Es war dunkel und nur an seinem, Finnegans und Harrys Bett brannte eine Kerze. Das Zimmer, in dem Madam Pompfrey schlief, wenn sie Patienten im Krankenflügel hatte, war ebenfalls dunkel.  
  
Draco stieg aus dem Bett und tapste barfüßig über den von Zaubern warm gehaltenen Steinboden zu Harrys Bett hinüber, das immer noch hinter dem Vorhang verborgen war.  
  
Er schlief und zweifellos hatten Madam Pompfrey und Professor Lupin, den Schaden, den Goyles Faust gemacht hatte, wieder behoben. Sein Gesicht war zwar noch ein wenig Blutunterlaufen, doch die Schwellung war verschwunden und er wirkte entspannt.  
  
Erleichtert hob Draco die Hand und streichelte seine Wange. Harry wandte den Kopf und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Dracos Hand. Draco wusste, dass er sie eigentlich wegziehen und in sein Bett zurück gehen müsste, doch er brachte es nicht fertig und so zog er sich den Stuhl, den Lupin benutzt hatte, als er Madam Pompfrey assistierte, heran und setzte sich.  
  
Was konnten ein paar Minuten schon schaden?  
  
Es dauerte keine fünf, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Wie geht es den Patienten, Poppy?"Madam Pompfrey warf sich den Umhang um die Schultern und entfachte mit ihrem Zauberstab den Kamin in ihrem Dienstzimmer neu. Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, dass Albus Dumbledore mitten in der Nacht persönlich erschien. Er hatte es sich nie nehmen lassen, selbst nach Harry Potter zu schauen.  
  
„Er war tapfer! Aber was ist ihm anderes übrig geblieben!...Ich denke im Laufe des Tages wird er wieder fit sein!...Finnegan hat gar nichts mitbekommen. Er kann heute schon wieder zum Unterricht! Und was Malfoy angeht! Der hat es nicht anders verdient!..."  
  
„Na na, Poppy! Was höre ich da von dir?...Wer sagt, das Mister Malfoy die Schuld an dem trägt, was geschehen ist?"  
  
„Ich sage das! Er war es schließlich, der mit der Rempelei angefangen hat!...Diese Brutalität...unglaublich!... Ich hoffe sie haben die Übeltäter der Schule verwiesen!"  
  
„So gern ich es getan hätte, so war es doch leider nicht möglich! Beide Seiten haben Schuld an diesem Streit! Und der Verstand dieser beiden ganz speziellen Slytherins gibt leider nicht sehr viel mehr her, als rohe Gewalt!...Sie dürfen den Rest der Jahres Mister Filch Gesellschaft leisten! Ich denke das ist Strafe genug!"Madam Pompfrey schnaubte nur abfällig und verließ ihr Dienstzimmer um nach ihren Patienten zu sehen.  
  
„Strafe genug!...Das ich nicht lache! Dem armen Jungen so das Gesicht zu zerschlagen! Ich kann ihnen sagen, zu gern würde ich diesem Goyle mal den Kiefer richten, ohne den kleinsten Schmerz lindernden Zauber! Ich wette, er wimmert, wie er Baby!...Harry hat keinen Laut von sich gegeben!"  
  
„War Mister Malfoy anwesend?", fragte Albus Dumbledore nachdenklich.  
  
„Sicher! Das hat er sich nicht entgehen lassen!...Wo ist er überhaupt abgeblieben?"Madam Pompfrey hatte Seamus Zustand kontrolliert und gerade festgestellt, das Draco nicht in seinem Bett war. In Dumbledores Gesicht dämmerte die Erkenntnis, doch das bekam sie nicht mit. Sie erstarrte nur in der Bewegung, als sie den Vorhang vor Harrys Bett umrundete.  
  
Dumbledore folgte ihr langsam. Er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen, was ihr die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
  
Dracos blonder Schopf lag neben Harrys auf dem Kissen, seine Rechte hatte er in seinen Nacken geschoben und der linke Arm war schützend um Harry Kopf platziert. Harry indes hatte die Decke fast zur Hälfte über Dracos Schultern gezogen und das Gesicht in sein Haar geschmiegt.  
  
Noch immer brachte Madam Pompfrey keinen Ton heraus.  
  
Dumbledore nahm eine Decke von einem anderen Bett und deckte Harry damit zu, bevor der dessen Decke ganz um Dracos Schultern zog.  
  
Die beiden Jungen rutschen im Schlaf noch ein wenig enger zusammen, obwohl das kaum noch möglich war, ohne, dass Harry aus dem Bett fiel.  
  
„Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, Poppy, ja!", meinte der Schulleiter im Gehen und die Krankenschwester schaffte es gerade so, ein schwaches ‚Gewiss' heraus zu würgen, bevor die Tür wieder hinter ihm zuviel.  
  
Albus Dumbledore ließ die Hand mit der offiziellen Anweisung, die ihm eine Eule gerade zugestellt hatte fassungslos sinken, nur um sie gleich darauf erneut zu lesen, doch trotzdem war es ihm im Moment unmöglich richtig zu begreifen, was darin stand.  
  
Das Ministerium erwartete von ihm, dass er alle Schüler seiner Schule, die bekennende Todesser in direkter Blutsverwandtschaft hatten, der Schule verwies, ganz gleich, ob deren Familien mit diesen Todessern kollaborierten oder nicht.  
  
Was sollte das bedeuten?  
  
Was konnten Kinder und Jugendliche dafür, dass es in ihrer Familie Zauberer gab, die nicht wussten, was gut für sie war?  
  
Kopfschüttelnd las er das Schreiben noch einmal.  
  
Es standen keine Gründe drin. Alles was man ihm hinwarf war eine Anweisung und die eindeutige Drohung, ihn vom Dienst zu suspendieren, wenn er dieser Anweisung nicht folgte.  
  
Dumbledore ließ das Schreiben in seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden und stand auf.  
  
Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass das Ministerium diese Kinder opferte. Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass ein paar darunter waren, die nicht wussten, was es wirklich bedeutete Voldemort zu folgen und mit seinen Zielen sympathisierten, doch sie waren Kinder. Kinder in seiner Obhut und es war seine Pflicht sie zu schützen und ihnen den richtigen Weg zu weisen.  
  
Fawkes gab einen leise perlenden Ton von sich und flatterte auf seine Schulter. Dumbledore wusste, dass er seinen Aufruhr spüren konnte und ihn trösten wollte.  
  
Gedankenverloren kraulte er das Brustgefieder des Phönix.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht zulassen mein Freund!...Das darf ich auf keinem Fall zulassen!...Sie haben keine Chance, wenn ich sie der Schule verweise. Keiner von ihnen! Wenn ihre Familien es wollen, müssen sie ihm folgen...und das darf ich nicht zu lassen!"Fawkes flötete zustimmend und Dumbledore rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.  
  
„Irgendwie wird es gehen!...Es gibt keinen Grund für diesen Unsinn! Wir können Hogwarts nach innen und nach außen schützen, nicht wahr?!"Wieder pfiff Fawkes zustimmend und verließ Dumbledores Schulter, als dieser in einem Nebenzimmer verschwand und wenig später in einen Reiseumhang und mit dem Besen in der Hand zurückkam.  
  
Er ging zum Feuer und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein:  
  
„Minerva!"Nur einen Augenblick später erschien Professor McGonagalls Gesicht in den Flammen.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
„Guten Morgen, Minerva! Ich habe etwas dringendes Im Ministerium zu erledigen und weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird!...Sie wissen Bescheid!"  
  
„Gewiss, Professor Dumbledore!...Viel Erfolg!"  
  
„Danke, Minerva!", er wandte sich ab und Professor McGonagall hörte nicht mehr, wie er murmelte, „Den kann ich brauchen!...Ja, den kann ich wirklich brauchen, Minerva!"Ohne weitere Verzögerung machte er sich auf den Weg nach London.  
  
Er war jedoch schon drei Stunden später wieder zurück und nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich so machtlos gefühlt, wie heute, nicht mal nachdem Voldemort James und Lily Potter ermordet hatte.  
  
Als er in sein Büro zurück kam, Besen und Reiseumhang ablegte und sich in seinen Ohrensessel fallen ließ, fühlte er sich alt, wie nie zuvor.  
  
Fawkes ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch er gab keinen Ton von sich. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Albus Dumbledore sprach, und seine Stimme schien nicht mehr dieselbe zu sein.  
  
„Wir haben verloren, Fawkes!...Verloren!...Diese Schüler, oder ich!...Ich kann meine Schule nicht im Stich lassen!...Ich kann es nicht!...Wie soll ich ihnen das nur beibringen!"Der Schuleiter streckte den Arm aus und forderte den Phönix auf, zu ihm zu kommen, doch Fawkes rührte sich nicht und starrte ihn nur aus seinen klaren, unergründlichen Augen an. Dumbledore ließ den Arm sinken. Er konnte den Unwillen seines Begleiters spüren. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht verstehst, aber was soll ich tun?...Was soll ich tun?...Wenn sie mich meines Amtes entheben, sind die Schüler schutzlos!....Du weißt, dass ich diesen Posten aus einem bestimmten Grund übernommen habe: Das wichtigste für mich ist es, unsere Kinder zu schützen und ihnen einen gute Ausbildung zu vermitteln! Ich kann sie nicht einfach im Stich lassen! Auch wenn ich einen Teil von ihnen opfern muss!...Kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?...Soll ich Harry, Hermione, Justin und all die anderen, die mir bleiben, im Stich lassen?"  
  
Fawkes fiepte leise und unentschlossen und, dann erhob er sich doch noch von seiner Stange und kam zu Dumbledore, um seinen Kopf zu ihm zu neigen und leise zu singen. Albus Dumbledore schloss die Augen und versank im Gesang seines Phönix. Es war lange her, dass er dessen Trost so dringend gebraucht hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht an das denken, was ihm heute noch bevor stand und war für jede Ablenkung dankbar. Er musste einhundertdreiundneunzig Schüler von Hogwarts verweisen – darunter auch Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco war nervös. Schon den ganzen Tag über herrschte in der Schule eine ganz eigenartige Stimmung. Seit dem Mittag bestellte Dumbledore Schüler zu sich in sein Büro. Keiner davon war bis jetzt wieder aufgetaucht und nun war es Draco, der im Vorraum dieses Büros auf einem der Stühle saß und wartete.  
  
Snape hatte ihn vor einer Viertelstunde aus seinem Unterricht geholt und hier her gebracht. Sein Hauslehrer hatte sich nicht dazu herab gelassen, irgendetwas zu sagen. Er hatte ihm nur knapp angewiesen, hier zu warten, bevor er selbst Dumbledores Büro betreten hatte.  
  
Gerade eben ging die Tür wieder auf und Snape kam mit dem versteinert wirkenden Goyle heraus. Gregory sah ihn nicht an, als er mit Snape zur Treppe ging. Draco warf ihm einen irritierten Blick nach, als er aufstand um das Büro des Schulleiters zu betreten.  
  
Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und er erinnerte sich, wie er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Es war Nacht gewesen, als Fawkes, der Phönix Harry und ihn aus diesem Gewölbe unter Hogwarts geholt und hier her gebracht hatte.  
  
Auch jetzt folgten ihm Fawkes Augen auf seinem Weg zu dem Stuhl, der vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stand. Der Schulleiter sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen und das schlechte Gefühl, das Draco inzwischen beherrschte, wurde noch stärker.  
  
Was in aller Welt ging hier vor sich?  
  
Wenig später wusste er es.  
  
Dumbledore sah dem jungen Malfoy entgegen und spürte Fawkes Unruhe. Inzwischen saß der Phönix auf der Lehne seines Stuhls und ließ sich nicht mehr bewegen, auf seine Stange zurück zu kehren. Sein Phönix wusste, dass es ihn größte Anstrengung kostete, seinen traurigen Nachrichten zu überbringen. Bisher war jeder Schüler wie erstarrt gewesen, nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, was das Ministerium beschlossen hatte.  
  
Nun war er also an dem Punkt angelangt, den er am meisten fürchtete. Albus Dumbledore wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was dieser Rausschmiss für Harry Potter bedeutete. Das Bild der beiden Jungen im Krankenflügel vor ein paar Tagen stand ihm noch überdeutlich vor Augen.  
  
Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr an den Ambitionen des jungen Malfoy, doch wenn er erst einmal die Tore dieser Schule hinter sich hatte, würde ihm sein Vater keine Wahl mehr lassen.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, ich möchte auch sie persönlich über eine Maßnahme des Ministeriums informieren, die leider auch sie betrifft!...Ich muss gleich vorausschicken, dass ich nicht mit dieser Entscheidung konform bin! Ich verurteile sie als falsch und überflüssig, doch leider hat mir Minister Fudge keine Wahl gelassen!"  
  
Dracos reglose Miene ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte und Dumbledore wunderte sich wieder einmal über die Beherrschtheit dieses Jungen.  
  
In Sätzen, die inzwischen in seinem Kopf kreisten, weil er sie schon mehr als einhundert Mal wiederholt hatte, erklärte er Draco, was das Ministerium befürchtete, erklärte ihm, das jeder Tropfen Blut, der mit einem Todesser direkt in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, ein Risiko für Hogwarts darstellte, weil er mit Hilfe eines alten keltischen Zaubers dazu benutzt werden konnte, einen Blutsverwandten durch jeden Schutzbann zu schleusen und es im Moment keine Möglichkeit gab, das zu verhindern.  
  
Plötzlich wurde Draco klar, warum sein Vater ihn hier in Hogwarts brauchte. Sein Verstand arbeitete im Moment auf rein rationaler Basis. Er verstand jedes Wort des Schuleiters und konnte die Gefahr, die das für die Schule bedeutete, klar erkennen.  
  
Er kannte auch die logische Konsequenz und das brachte sein rationelles Denken zum Zusammenbruch und sein ganzes Wesen verweigerte jeden weiterführenden Gedanken.  
  
Dumbledore wurde von Fawkes unterbrochen, noch bevor er Draco sagen konnte, was er sagen musste.  
  
Der Phönix flatterte von der Stuhllehne auf und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Stuhls, in dem Draco saß. Leise flötend starrte er ihn an und Draco erwiderte den Blick, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen, doch er spürte, was der Phönix tat.  
  
Er drängte zurück, was ihn zu überwältigen drohte.  
  
Draco wandte den Blick wieder Dumbledore zu und der irritierte Schulleiter beendete seine Ausführungen.  
  
Es gab nur eine Person, bei der sein Phönix sich so verhalten hatte und das war Harry. Schon zum zweiten Mal hatte Fawkes offenbar beschlossen auch Draco Malfoy unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und das war wirklich befremdlich.  
  
„Haben sie verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Mister Malfoy?"Dracos kalter Blick wandte sich wieder ihm zu.  
  
Er hatte verstanden.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich!"  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Mister Malfoy! Ich verurteile diese Entscheidung wirklich, doch das Ministerium lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"  
  
Draco zeigte keine Reaktion und sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick hing an Fawkes. Die unergründlichen Augen des Phönix schafften, was ihm allein nicht gelingen würde. Sie hinderten ihn im Moment daran an die Konsequenzen zu denken.  
  
„Professor Snape wird ihnen ein Zimmer zuweisen! Ihre persönlichen Sachen wurden schon dorthin gebracht! Ihre Eltern wurden benachrichtigt! Sie werden Hogwarts morgen Abend verlassen!"Draco stand schweigend auf, noch immer wie erstarrt. Fawkes ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Phönix.  
  
Der Phönix war da und er würde auch da sein, wenn Harry es erfuhr. Fawkes würde da sein.  
  
Dieser kryptische Gedanke war es, der sich in seinem Kopf fest setzte, als er Snape, der wie auf Kommando in Dumbledores Büro erschienen war, hinaus folgte und Nott begegnete, der jetzt im Vorraum gewartet hatte. Timothys verwunderten Blick spürte er nicht, während er Snape nachging ohne zu denken.  
  
Er nahm nicht wahr, über welche Wege sein Hauslehrer ihn in die Kerker brachte. Er nahm gar nichts wahr außer der eisigen Kälte, die sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
Snape warf Malfoy einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore wunderte er sich nicht darüber, wie emotionslos Draco wirkte.  
  
Er kannte den jungen Malfoy, besser als jeder andere, denn er hatte auch seinen Vater gekannt. Das Motto der Malfoys lautete: Zeig keinem was du denkst! Niemals.  
  
Selbstbeherrschung hatte für einen Malfoy absolute Priorität. Nichts durfte an die Oberfläche dringen – absolut nichts.  
  
Die Frage, die sich Severus Snape stellte war: Wie er sich wohl entschieden hätte, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte.  
  
Was wäre ihm wohl wichtiger gewesen? Seine Karriere und sein Name, oder Harry Potter?  
  
Snape wusste nicht, was Draco in den Ferien riskiert hatte, sonst wäre es ihm wohl klar gewesen.  
  
Sie hatten den Gästetrakt erreicht und Snape öffnete die Tür zu einem der Zimmer. Es war gleich, wie er sich entschieden hätte. Draco Malfoy hatte keine Wahl mehr. Er würde seinem Vater folgen müssen, wenn er weiter leben wollte.  
  
Draco trat ein und hörte, wie sich die Zimmertür wieder hinter ihm schloss. War es Ironie des Schicksals oder Snapes Bösartigkeit – es war das Zimmer, in dem er sich immer mit Harry getroffen hatte. Minutenlang stand er nur da und starrte ins Leere. Irgendwann jedoch hob er die Hände und rieb sich verzweifelt übers Gesicht.  
  
Die Erkenntnis, was all das bedeutete materialisierte sich langsam in seinem Kopf und die eisige Erstarrung hinterließ grenzenlose Verzweiflung, als sie abklang.  
  
Draco wünschte sich nicht denken zu müssen, doch er hatte keine Wahl und der einzige Gedanke, der nun in seinem Kopf kreiste fraß all seine Kraft auf.  
  
Es war vorbei.  
  
„Wow, Harry, das war klasse!"Ginny und Dennis Creevy, beide Jäger im Gryffindor-Quidditchteam schossen begeistert jauchzend an Harry vorbei, der zum dritten Mal den Schatz innerhalb von drei Minuten erwischt hatte.  
  
Harry hing kopfüber mit angewinkelten Knien vom Stiehl seines Feuerblitzes und genoss das Gefühl der flatternden Flügel des Schnatzes zwischen seinen Fingern.  
  
Wenn es nächsten Samstag gegen Slytherin genauso gut lief, hatte Draco keine Chance und etwas sagte ihm, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht gefallen würde. Leider konnte er darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn es um Quidditch ging kannte er keine Gnade.  
  
Er konnte eh von Glück reden, dass er so fit war. Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Goyle war er sich dessen nämlich nicht so sicher gewesen.  
  
Als er an diesem Morgen im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte er sich erst Mal gar keine Gedanken gemacht, denn Dracos Kopf lag neben ihm auf dem Kissen und er wähnte sich im Gästetrakt in den Kerkern, doch dann war ihm das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zu Bewusstsein gekommen.  
  
Er war hochgefahren wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, denn wo auch immer sie waren, sicher waren sie bestimmt nicht, doch im selben Moment hatten Schmerzen seinen Verstand ausgeschalten und er war stöhnend aufs Bett zurück gefallen, während Draco aus dem Schlaf schreckte.  
  
Er hatte ihn voller Sorge angesehen, etwas, was er noch nie erlebt hatte, bevor er ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben hatte und verschwunden war, um Madam Pompfrey zu holen.  
  
Da war Harry dann nach und nach eingefallen, was passiert war. Madam Pompfrey hatte Draco und Seamus zum Unterricht gescheucht und sich dann um seine Schmerzen gekümmert.  
  
Zwei Tage hatte sie ihn noch dabehalten. Tagsüber waren Ron, Hermione und seine Hauskameraden in jeder freien Minute da gewesen, doch nachts, wenn Ruhe herrschte, war Draco gekommen.  
  
Er hatte nie etwas gesagt, doch Harry wusste, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Als sie sich dann endlich wieder in den Kerkern hatten treffen können, hatte Harry ihm nachhaltig klar gemacht, dass das nicht nötig war.  
  
Er wusste, dass diese Prügelei ein blöder Zufall gewesen war und Goyle nur die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, sich für die Schlappe in Hogsmeade vor den Ferien zu rächen.  
  
Harry griff den Stiel seines Besens und schwang sich wieder nach oben.  
  
„Noch ein Versuch?"Ron brüllte von den Torstangen herüber und wehrte nebenbei einen Angriff von Dennis ab. Harry ließ den Schnatz wieder los und schoss davon.  
  
Ron, als Keeper und Captain des Teams war ein Schinder.  
  
Harry brachte seinen Besen neben Ginnys.  
  
„Spiel mir den Quaffel zu, wir hauen ihn vom Besen!"Ginny grinste breit und schoss davon, um Dennis und Judy Hays, die mit ihr als Jäger spielten zu informieren.  
  
Harry gab Michael Collins und Andy Warren einen Tipp, bevor er wieder um das Feld kreiste und scheinbar nach dem Schnatz suchte. Nebenbei winkte er noch Hermione zu, die auf einer der Tribünen hockte und das Training beobachtete.  
  
Er spürte, wie Ginnys Blick immer wieder zu ihm herüber flackerte und als Ron gerade damit beschäftigt war, einem Klatscher auszuweichen, gab er ihr ein Zeichen. Als er die Torstangen fast erreicht hatte warf sie ihm den Quaffel zu und er versuchte Ron zu treffen.  
  
Er hatte jedoch keine Chance. Ron bemerkte es rechtzeitig und wich aus, während er Harry eine Grimasse schnitt, doch Dennis, hinter den Torstangen fing Harrys Wurf und machte den nächsten Versuch und auch Michael und Andy griffen an.  
  
Im Stillen bewunderte Harry Rons Reflexe inzwischen, denn er ließ sich nicht erwischen und wenig später gab es eine wilde Jagd quer über das Gelände.  
  
Er hatte sich wirklich heraus gemacht und es war eigentlich Schade, dass es das letzte Jahr war, in dem sie zusammen Quidditch spielten. Harry spürte einen Stich Bedauern, als sie lachend zum Quidditchfeld zurück flogen und Ron damit prahlte, dass sie ihn nicht erwischt hatten.  
  
Dort mussten sie dann den Schnatz und die Klatscher wieder einfangen, denn die hatten sich selbständig gemacht und Hermione, die gar nichts mit fliegen am Hut hatte, warf ihnen vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu, angesichts ihrer Verantwortungslosigkeit.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie alle Bälle zusammen hatten. Harry war es zwar nicht schwer gefallen, den Schnatz einzufangen, doch die übermütig gewordenen Klatscher waren da schon ein ganz anderer Fall.  
  
Als seien sie von Dobby verhext machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, die Spieler zu jagen, dass ihnen Hören und sehen verging. Letztendlich waren es Michael und Andy, die es schafften, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Ron, der die Kiste hielt, während die Treiber sie mit gezielten Schlägen hineinbeförderten. Dennis und Judy rollten sich vor lachen auf dem Boden über Rons Verrenkungen, Ginny hielt sich nur noch mühsam auf dem Besen und auch Harry und der Rest konnten kaum noch vor Lachen.  
  
Hermione stand dabei und trommelte ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf dem Boden, doch auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.  
  
Die Sonne färbte den Horizont rot, als sich Hermione, Harry und Ron als letzte auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten. Ron prahlte noch immer damit, dass es seiner Mannschaft nicht gelungen war, ihn zu erwischen.  
  
Hermione wechselte einen Blick mit Harry, bevor sie unauffällig den Fuß zu Seite stellte und Ron, mit der Nase in den Wolken, darüber stolperte und beinahe zu Boden ging.  
  
Wieder begannen sie zu lachen.  
  
„Verräter!", blaffte Ron, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, doch seiner Stimme fehlte der Ernst und er legte Hermione genau wie Harry den Arm um die Schultern, als sie weiter gingen.  
  
„Heh, Hermione, was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch 'nen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"  
  
Harrys Arm verschwand und Hermione wurde rot. Sie warf Ron einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, Harry jedoch, dem das nicht entging, grinste.  
  
„Versprich mir, den Trick am See noch mal zu machen!"Als sie begriff, was er meinte prustete sie vor Lachen und Harry brachte sich vor Ron in Sicherheit, der mit dem Besen nach ihm schlug.  
  
Er und Hermione blieben stehen und sahen ihm nach, als er zum Schlossportal lief und sich auf den Stufen noch einmal zu ihnen umdrehte. Noch immer lachend hob er grüßend die Hand, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zuviel und Hermiones breites Grinsen zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verblasste.  
  
„Er ist absolut happy, oder?"Sie wusste, dass niemand Harry besser kannte, als Ron. Dieser grinste nur und nickte  
  
Hermione kuschelte sich lächelnd in seinen Arm, als sie sich abwandten und langsam davon gingen, unbeschwert glücklich, weil sie wussten, dass auch Harry glücklich war.  
  
In Hermiones Erinnerung würde dieses Bild von Harry, wie er auf den Stufen vor dem Portal stand und ihnen zuwinkte, für immer verankert bleiben – bitter und süß zu gleich.  
  
Niemals mehr würden sie Harry so lachen sehen.


	30. Nie mehr

Ich glaube zu dem chap brauch ich nicht mehr viel zu sagen!

R&R please

30. Nie mehr  
  
Harry warf den Feuerblitz auf sein Bett und ließ die Schutzausrüstung folgen. Er war verdammt spät dran und beschloss das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen.  
  
Sie wollten sich heute wieder auf dem Nordturm treffen. Noch war das Wetter akzeptabel und er würde sich früh genug wieder in die Kerker schleichen müssen. Sie hatten zwar schon darüber gesprochen, sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen, doch irgendwie war dieses Zimmer da unten zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden und weder ihm noch Draco war etwas Besseres eingefallen. Harry mochte es zwar nicht, sich in Snapes Hoheitsgebiet herum zu treiben, doch er hatte auch keine Schwierigkeiten damit.  
  
Nach dem Duschen machte er sich wie üblich mit dem Tarnumhang bewaffnet auf den Weg.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm auffiel, dass es ungewöhnlich ruhig im Schloss war. Nur sehr wenige Schüler waren in den Gängen unterwegs, obwohl es noch nicht 22 Uhr war. Erst danach war es den Schülern untersagt, sich im Schloss herum zu treiben. Harry machte sich jedoch nicht ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig wunderte.  
  
Gedanken machte er sich erst, als es schon fast Mitternacht war und Draco sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen hatte. Er hatte schon mehrfach versucht, ihn mit dem Pergament zu erreichen, doch auch da bekam er keine Reaktion. Inzwischen machte ihn das ein wenig nervös.  
  
Was konnte Draco aufgehalten haben?  
  
Beunruhigt warf er sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jetzt noch kommen würde und musste wissen, wo er steckte.  
  
Die Karte des Rumtreibers lag oben in seinem Nachttisch und nur damit war es möglich, heraus zu bekommen, wo Draco war.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es immer mal Gründe geben konnte, die es unmöglich machten, sich davon zu schleichen, doch es war nicht Dracos Art, ihm dass nicht wenigstens mitzuteilen. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Draco ihn absichtlich ignorierte.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später krabbelte er durchs Portraitloch und fand den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum vollkommen verlassen vor. Nicht einmal Hermione war noch wach, obwohl sie sonst immer bis weit in die Nacht hinein an einem der Tische hockte und lernte.  
  
Es wurde immer befremdlicher. Harry hastete die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Etwas ging hier vor und er spürte, dass sich in seinem Magen langsam ein kalter Klumpen bildete.  
  
Neben seinem Bett begann er die oberste Schublade seines Nachtschrankes zu durchwühlen. Er war noch immer mit dem Silentium-Zauber getarnt und wusste, dass er keinen stören würde.  
  
Einen Augenblick später hatte er die Karte gefunden. Er zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes zu, warf sich bäuchlings auf die Decken und aktivierte den Zauber.  
  
Sollte Malfoy es tatsächlich wagen, in seinem Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen, konnte er etwas erleben. Immerhin hatte er noch den Verbindungszauber zu seinem Pergament.  
  
Doch Draco war nicht in seinem Bett.  
  
Er war in dem Raum, in dem sie sich immer getroffen hatten. Harry runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch verstanden hatte, bevor ihm einen Augenblick später klar wurde, dass in allen Zimmern im Gästetrakt kleine, beschriftete Punkte zu finden waren, jeder einzelne davon ein Schüler aus Slytherin, soweit er das beurteilen konnte.  
  
Fast alle bewegten sich. Manche gingen auf und ab, andere schienen im Kreis zu laufen. Manche bewegten sich ruckartig, und wanderten immer wieder von einem Punkt zum anderen, als hielten sie es nicht lange am selben Fleck aus.  
  
Draco lag auf dem Bett. Das wusste Harry, und er rührte sich nicht.  
  
Er spürte Panik aufsteigen.  
  
Was war hier los?  
  
Hastig suchte er nach seinem Pergament und fegte achtlos die Karte des Rumtreibers vom Bett. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er zu schreiben.  
  
Draco, was geht hier vor? Antworte mir!  
  
Warten.  
  
Doch auch nach fünf Minuten hatte er noch keine Antwort. Harry begann weiter zu schreiben. Er achtete nicht mehr darauf, was er schrieb. Es ging ihm nur noch darum. Draco zu einer Reaktion zu zwingen, denn er wusste, dass er das Kribbeln in seiner Hand mindestens genauso hasste, wie Hagrids knallrümpfige Kröter.  
  
Draco sprang auf und ballte seine Linke zur Faust. Es war unerträglich.  
  
Harry hörte nicht mehr auf und er brauchte sich nicht zu fragen warum. Nachdem jetzt fast eine Stunde Ruhe gewesen war, hatte er gehofft, dass er es aufgegeben hatte, egal, aus welchem Grund. Es hatte ihn zwar ein wenig überrascht, doch er hatte es verdrängt.  
  
Was er jetzt machte, war schon typischer für Harry. Draco schlug die Faust gegen die Wand. Das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Einen Moment später lehnte er jedoch verzweifelt die Stirn gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme über dem Kopf. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken – er wollte Ruhe, nicht mehr denken, schlafen, doch er konnte nicht.  
  
Seit Stunden quälte er sich jetzt mit der Tatsache herum, was diese Anweisung des Ministeriums für Harry und ihn bedeutete. Sie hatten keine Zukunft mehr und würden sich vermutlich nie mehr wieder sehen.  
  
Nachdem Snape ihn hier her gebracht hatte, war er erst einmal wie erstarrt gewesen, doch irgendwann hatte diese Erstarrung nachgelassen und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden wieder greifbarer.  
  
Er hatte sofort begriffen, dass es vorbei war – sicher, doch nur langsam war es ihm bewusst geworden, was das bedeutete.  
  
Er würde Harry verlieren, absolut und unabänderlich, denn er war der Junge, der lebt. Sobald er wieder in den Händen seines Vaters war und den Weg gehen musste, den dieser ihm aufzwang, wurde es für Harry lebensgefährlich, auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen, und Draco wusste, dass sein Vater ihm nicht die Chance auf Widerstand geben würde.  
  
Das schlimme daran war jedoch, dass Harry das nicht einsehen würde. Draco kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich selbst auf das Risiko hin, dabei drauf zu gehen, versuchen würde, ihn wieder zu finden, sobald er die Möglichkeit hatte.  
  
Ein Dreivierteljahr noch und er würde seinen Abschluss machen. Spätestens dann gab es nicht mehr viel, was ihn aufhalten würde.  
  
Draco wusste, was die logische Konsequenz war, doch es gab nichts, was er so sehr fürchtete.  
  
Wie in aller Welt sollte es ihm gelingen, Harry weis zu machen, dass all das nur ein Spiel gewesen war? Wie sollte er ihn davon überzeugen, dass ihm nichts von dem, was er gesagt und getan hatte ernst gewesen war?  
  
Es war unmöglich, doch wie sonst sollte er Harry dann davon abhalten, ihm zu folgen – und dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen?  
  
Es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Gnadenlos peinigten ihn dieser Gedanke und das Bewusstsein, dass er ihm dann wehtun würde, mehr als je zuvor.  
  
Schon die Idee, Harry so sehr zu verletzen, zerriss ihm die Seele und etwas anderes drängte sich in den Vordergrund.  
  
Wie konnte es sein, dass ihm schon die Vorstellung Harry zu verletzen, so sehr weh tat, dass er nicht einmal darüber nachdenken wollte?  
  
Draco wusste es. Er wusste es schon lange, doch hier, jetzt, allein und sich vollkommen bewusst, dass es vorbei war, hier konnte er es sich ein gestehen.  
  
Er liebte Harry. Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass er jedes Risiko für ihn eingehen würde und er liebte ihn genug, um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen. Wenn das hieß, ihm weh zu tun, dann würde er das tun.  
  
Mit einem Ruck löste Draco sich von der Wand und ging zum Tisch. Als Harry das erste Mal versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen, war ihm nichts anderes mehr eingefallen, als das verdammte Pergament in einem schweren Zauberspruchbuch auf dem Tisch einzusperren, obwohl er wusste, dass das nichts helfen würde.  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er es fand und einen Moment lang gedankenverloren anstarrte. Noch immer erschienen ständig neue Worte darauf. Draco riss sich zusammen.  
  
Er nahm das Pergament heraus, ging zum Kamin und warf es ins Feuer.  
  
Harry, inzwischen ans Kopfende seines Bettes gekauert mit dem Pergament auf den Knien, gab ein entsetztes Keuchen von sich und machte einen Satz aus dem Bett, als das kleine Stück Papier aufglühte und zu Asche zerfiel.  
  
Fassungslos stand er minutenlang nur da und starrte die schwarzen Aschefetzen an, die durch seine hastige Reaktion über das ganze Bett verteilt worden waren.  
  
Spätestens jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Draco offenbar jeden Kontakt abbrechen wollte und das hinterließ das blanke Chaos in seiner Seele.  
  
Vor den Ferien wäre er möglicherweise noch davon ausgegangen, das Draco Malfoy doch ein hässliches Spiel mit ihm getrieben hatte, doch heute würde ihn davon nichts mehr überzeugen.  
  
Draco hatte zuviel von sich preisgegeben.  
  
Was also sollte das jetzt bedeuten?  
  
Ohne nachzudenken warf er sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal.  
  
Was auch immer Draco vorhatte, er sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er einfach so einen Schlussstrich ziehen konnte.  
  
Augenblicke später stürzte er fast durchs Portraitloch, doch kaum, dass er draußen war, erstarrte er in der Bewegung und war froh, unter seinem Tarnumhang zu stecken.  
  
Er war nicht der einzige auf dem Gang vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame. Professor McGonagall hatte offenbar gerade Ginny abgefangen.  
  
„Miss Weasley! Wie können sie es wagen, sich um diese Zeit auf den Gängen herum zu treiben? Sie, als Vertrauensschülerin! Das hätte ich von ihnen nicht erwartet!"  
  
Ginny stand wie erstarrt nicht weit von ihm entfernt und sah sich mit der zweifellos verärgerten Lehrerin konfrontiert. Selbst die Vertrauensschüler hatten um diese Zeit auf den Gängen nichts mehr zu suchen.  
  
Professor McGonagall trug ihren üblichen Schulumhang und sah nicht so aus, als habe sie heute schon mal ein Bett gesehen, obwohl es weit nach Mitternacht war.  
  
Im Gegenteil hatte er eher den Eindruck, als sähe sie müder aus, als er sie je erlebt hatte.  
  
Ginny inzwischen stand mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen und gesenkten Kopf vor ihrer Hauslehrerin.  
  
„Professor McGonagall...ich...es tut mir leid!", ihre Stimme war zittrig und leise. Es fehlte nicht viel und Harry hätte sich zu ihr gesellt, nur um ich beizustehen, doch dann würde auch er in den Turm zurück geschickt und hatte keine Chance mehr in die Kerker zu kommen.  
  
Warum wirkte Ginny so verzweifelt? Die Sache mit Steven Rogers von den Ravenclaws hatte sich doch eingerenkt.  
  
„Professor McGonagall....bitte sagen sie mir, was los ist...Bitte! Warum fehlen so viele Schüler?"Harry erstarrte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er etwas nicht mitbekommen.  
  
McGonagall atmete tief durch, bevor sie sprach und Harry ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er sah, wie ihre Hauslehrerin müde die Schultern hängen ließ und den Kopf senkte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Miss Weasley!", sie wusste, dass Ginny mit einem Jungen aus Ravenclaw befreundet war und sie wusste auch, dass dieser Junge zu denen zählte, die die Schule verlassen mussten. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen! Professor Dumbledore wird beim Frühstück eine Erklärung abgeben. Es sind Umstände eingetreten, mit denen auch er nicht gerechnet hat! Er hat darum gebeten, die Situation selbst darlegen zu können! Das bedeutet für uns Stillschweigen!"  
  
„Aber...aber ich will doch nur wissen...", sie wurde von einem Schluchzen geschüttelt, „...wissen, warum Steven nicht...nicht zum Abendessen gekommen ist!...Bitte... irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht...Wird er heute wieder da sein?"Entgegen all ihren Gewohnheiten hob Professor McGonagall die Hand und legte sie Ginny auf die Schulter. Sie wusste, dass seit dem Abendessen die Gerüchteküche brodelte, jedoch keiner genau wusste, was los war.  
  
Schockiert begriff Harry inzwischen, dass die Lehrerin versuchte, Ginny zu trösten, denn Rons kleine Schwester weinte leise und offenbar gab es nichts, was ihr Professor McGonagall sagen konnte, um sie zu beruhigen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Miss Weasley! Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen! Professor Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden!...Es tut mir so furchtbar leid!...Gehen sie jetzt in ihr Bett zurück! Sie brauchen Schlaf!...Und bitte...bitte machen sie keinen weiteren Versuch, sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen!...Alle Häuser sind mit Warnzaubern gesichert!...Es sollte heute Nacht niemand unterwegs sein, nicht, dass das sonst anders wäre, doch Professor Dumbledore will ihnen erst...erklären, welche Maßnahmen nötig geworden sind, um Hogwarts zu schützen!...Niemand kann die Gemeinschaftsräume heute Nacht unbemerkt verlassen!...Gehen sie jetzt wieder zu Bett!... Ich sehe auf Grund der besonderen Umstände von einer Strafe ab!...Gehen sie zu Bett!...Alle wird wieder gut!...Glauben sie mir!...Gute Nacht, Miss Weasley!"  
  
Sie hatte nichts gesagt. Gar nichts. Nur eins war klar. Es gab Tatsachen, die schwerwiegend genug waren, um Dumbledore persönlich auf eine Erklärung bestehen zu lassen und zu verhindern, dass die Schüler ohne Erlaubnis ihre Häuser verließen. Der Klumpen in Harrys Magen war zu einem Eisklotz geworden.  
  
Ginny, inzwischen kam auf das Portrait zu. Harry konnte sehen, dass sie sich nur mühsam zusammenriss. Ihre Unterlippe war fast weiß, so fest biss sie darauf.  
  
Harry drückte sich neben dem Portrait an die Wand, um ihr wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgen zu können.  
  
Wenn es einen Warnzauber gab, hatte er auch im Tarnumhang keine Chance, doch das war es nicht, was ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Was auch immer geschehen war, etwas sagte ihm, dass auch Dracos Verhalten damit zusammen hing.  
  
Ginny, direkt vor ihm nannte das Passwort und die fette Dame sah sie mitleidig an, als sie bei Seite schwang. Harry folgte ihr hastig durch das Loch in der Wand, doch einmal drin, wäre er fast über sie drüber gefallen.  
  
Ginny war hinter dem Portrait zusammengebrochen, hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und schluchzte herzzerreißend.  
  
Harry ließ den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern gleiten, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und zog sie in seine Arme. Ginny schrak einen Augenblick zusammen, doch als sie ihn erkannte schlang sie ihm die Arme um die Schultern, klammerte sich an ihn und begann noch heftiger zu weinen.  
  
Harry hielt sie einfach nur fest. Eigentlich hatte er sie fragen wollen, was los war, doch Ginny war nicht in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten, geschweige denn, ihm eine vernünftige Erklärung zu geben.  
  
Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand sinken, um es sich ein wenig bequemer zu machen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde Ginny so schnell zur Ruhe kommen und er war froh, bei ihr zu sein. Ginny war Rons kleine Schwester und sie brauchte jemanden, der für sie da war.  
  
Ganz tief in sich drin ahnte Harry jedoch, dass er selber wohl genauso viele Gründe hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen, wie Ginny und es für ihn auch erst mal von Vorteil war, sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren zu können.  
  
Irgendwann ließ das Schluchzen nach, bis es dann ganz aufhörte. Harry spürte, wie sich die Anspannung in Ginnys Körper langsam löste. Er senkte den Kopf, den er inzwischen ebenfalls an die Wand gelehnt hatte, um in ihr blasses, schmales Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie war eingeschlafen.  
  
Zärtlich strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie war schön und liebenswert und sie war so verliebt in Steven Rogers.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht, bei dem Gedanken, wie verliebt sie mal in ihn gewesen war und wie sehr sie sich damit herum gequält hatte.  
  
Niemals hätte er sich auf etwas mit Rons kleiner Schwester eingelassen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er mit Mädchen etwas hätte anfangen können. Die Gefahr, dass es seine Freundschaft mit Ron zerstörte war ihm zu groß, denn er wusste, wie sehr Ron seine Kleine liebte, ganz gleich, wie ruppig er sich ihr gegenüber benahm.  
  
Es war schon ein wenig makaber, dass er sich jetzt auf eine Beziehung eingelassen hatte, die diese Freundschaft genauso zerstören konnte.  
  
Vor zwei Jahren war Harry wirklich froh gewesen, als Ginny ihre Verliebtheit endlich überwunden und sich mit anderen Jungs verabredet hatte. Und nun war sie so unglücklich. Er hoffte nichts mehr, als dass Professor McGonagall die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und alles wieder gut werden würde.  
  
Harry sah sich im Gemeinschaftraum um. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, um Ginny ins Bett zu bringen und es war unmöglich, dabei einfach so in ihren Schlafsaal zu marschieren. Auf dem Sofa wollte er sie jedoch auch nicht schlafen lassen, so verweint, wie sie war.  
  
Von seinem Platz aus war es ziemlich schwierig einen Überblick zu kriegen, denn die wuchtigen Sessel versperrten ihm die Sicht, doch er war sich relativ sicher, vorhin, als er herunter gekommen war, Hermiones roten Kater auf einem der Sessel gesehen zu haben  
  
„Krummbein?!", es war fast ein Flüstern, denn er wollte Ginny nicht wecken, „Krummbein?...Komm her zu mir!...Hab dich nicht so!"Es gab vermutlich keinen eigensinnigeren Kater, als Hermiones Krummbein, doch mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gab es auch nicht viele, die so klug waren.  
  
Harry würde nie vergessen, wie Krummbein in ihrem dritten Jahr Sirius unterstützt hatte, obwohl er wirklich nur eine Katze war.  
  
„Krummbein!!!", seine Stimme war nun honigsüß und bettelnd. Mit Sicherheit hatte Krummbein nicht vergessen, dass er ihn gestern Abend von seinem Lieblingsplatz gejagt hatte, weil er mit Hermione reden musste. Es brauchte trotzdem noch ein paar Versuche, bis der Kater sich dazu herab ließ, vom Sessel zu springen und zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
Harry konnte hören, wie er fast geräuschlos mit seinen krummen Beinen über den weichen Teppich tapste. Einmal in Sicht betrachtete er sie mit seinen großen gelben Augen und irgendwie hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass er sich über den seltsamen Anblick wunderte, den er mit Ginny in den Armen bieten musste.  
  
„Hol Hermione, ja! Sei so lieb! Ich will sie nicht noch mal aufwecken und kann auch nicht einfach in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen marschieren, um sie ins Bett zu bringen!"Der Kater legte den Kopf auf die Seite und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Harry schwieg. Er wusste, Krummbein hatte ganz genau verstanden, was er von ihm wollte.  
  
Einen Augenblick später, wandte der Kater sich um und lief davon. Die Richtung stimmte und Harry ging davon aus, dass er tat, was er wollte.  
  
Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Krummbein mit Hermione im Schlepptau zurückkam. Der Kater machte einen Satz auf den am nächsten stehenden Sessel und tauchte einen Moment später auf dessen Lehne auf. Offensichtlich wollte er nichts verpassen.  
  
Hermione jedenfalls machte der Anblick, der sich ihr bot sprachlos und ihre Augen wurden groß.  
  
„Harry...wa...wa...was hat das denn zu bedeuten?"Harry wollte ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzen, stellte jedoch fest, dass es ihm nicht gelang.  
  
Auch wenn er es im Moment verdrängt hatte, die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn nicht an sich heran ließ zu, setzte ihm massiv zu. Er war zwar im Augenblick auf etwas anderes konzentriert, doch der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen blieb.  
  
„Sie hat versucht sich raus zu schleichen, ist aber von McGonagall abgefangen worden. Kaum wieder hier drin, ist sie weinend zusammengeklappt...Hermione, was ist hier los?"  
  
Harry ließ Hermione nicht aus den Augen, als er die Arme unter Ginnys Kniekehlen und ihren Schultern positionierte und langsam mit ihr aufstand. Es fiel ihm ein wenig schwer, denn inzwischen tat ihm alles weh, so unbequem hatte er gesessen.  
  
„Du hast also noch gar nichts mitbekommen, oder?...Wie auch...zum Abendessen bist du ja nicht gewesen!"Harry war nicht anzusehen, was in ihm vorging, doch auf Hermione wirkte er erstarrt. Sie fragte sich, ob er seinen Freund hatte treffen können, oder ob er wie so viele andere umsonst gewartet hatte.  
  
Als spüre er ihre unausgesprochene Frage, wich er nun ihrem Blick aus.  
  
„Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Ginny ins Bett kommt! Ich kann nicht allein in ihren Schlafsaal!... dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe!"Harry sah sie wieder an und etwas in ihrem Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte. „Lass uns Ginny ins Bett bringen...und dann sagst du mir, was hier abgeht, ja!"Hermione senkte den Blick und nickte, bevor sie sich umwandte und voraus ging.  
  
Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse war nur das leise Atmen von Ginnys Klassenkameradinnen zu hören. Harry legte Ginny hastig auf ihr Bett, nachdem Hermione die Decke zurück geschlagen hatte und machte sich davon so schnell es ging.  
  
Hermione wechselte mit Magie Ginnys Kleider und deckte sie zu. Sie wollte schon gehen, doch dann hielt sie inne und starrte einen Moment lang in Ginnys blasses, hübsches Gesicht, bevor sie sich einem Impuls folgend zu ihr beugte und ihr sanft über die Wange streichelte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Ginny geweint hatte und Hermione verpasste ihr einen Zauber, der ihr einen erholsamen Schlaf verschaffen würde.  
  
Alles war heute außer Kontrolle geraten, als sie beim Abendessen festgestellt hatten, dass ein Viertel der Schüler fehlte. Ginny hatte schon den ganzen Abend völlig neben sich gestanden und Ron war es nicht gelungen sie zu beruhigen. Hätte Hermione geahnt, dass sie versuchen würde, sich raus zu schleichen, hätte sie ihr gesagt, dass das heute Nacht unmöglich war.  
  
Professor Lupin hatte Justin und sie über die Warnzauber informiert, die in dieser Nacht über den Zugängen zu den Häusern lagen.  
  
Harry konnte wahrscheinlich von Glück reden, dass Ginny vor ihm in McGonagall gerannt war. Er wäre sicher weniger glimpflich davon gekommen.  
  
Hermione zögerte, als sie langsam zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging. Alles in ihr weigerte sich diejenige zu sein, die Harry sagen musste, was bisher vorgefallen war, denn sie ahnte, dass es auch ihn betraf.  
  
Harry saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Teppich vorm Kamin. Irritiert sah Hermione, dass Krummbein sich zu seiner linken niedergelassen und an ihn geschmiegt hatte, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass Krummbein Harry und Ron nicht leiden konnte, doch es war auch nicht seine Art, sich ihnen aufzudrängen. Verschmust war er nur bei ihr und etwas sagte ihr in diesem Moment auch, dass Krummbein nicht einfach nur schmuste.  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihr entgegen, als er sie kommen hörte. Er war blass und seinen Augen wirkten ungewohnt dunkel. Hätte Hermione es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie behauptet, es sei Angst, die sie da in seinen Blick sah. Sie konnte nicht wissen, wie nah sie der Wahrheit war.  
  
„Schläft Ginny?"Hermione nickte und setzte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Sessel gelehnt neben ihn auf den Boden.  
  
„Weißt du, dass es Zeiten gegeben hat, in denen sich Ron nichts mehr gewünscht hat, als dass du mit seiner kleinen Schwester befreundet sein würdest?"Harry Blick sagte ihr, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte. Sie lachte leise. „Ihr zwei seid schon ein ganz besonderer Fall!...Es gibt Sachen, über die redet ihr einfach nicht miteinander!...Sie war so unglücklich, Harry, und er hat sie so lieb! Er wollte, dass sie glücklich ist!"  
  
„Das hat er dir gesagt?"  
  
„Hm!"  
  
„Ich hatte immer nur Angst, dass es irgendwann unsere Freundschaft kaputt machen würde!" Hermione lächelte nur.  
  
„Ich weiß! Und du hast Recht damit!..."  
  
„Was ist hier los, Hermione?"Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zum Feuer und seine Stimme klang seltsam dumpf und ausdruckslos.  
  
„Beim Abendessen haben etwa ein Viertel der Schüler gefehlt, Harry! Steve Rogers ist auch dabei! Darum ist Ginny so fertig!...Offenbar sind sie zu Professor Dumbledore bestellt worden. Danach sind sie nicht mehr zurückgekommen! Dumbledore war nicht beim Abendessen und die anderen Lehrer haben alle Fragen abgewimmelt...Harry...auch Seamus und Lavender sind nicht zurück gekommen und noch vierzehn andere Gryffindorschüler aus den unteren Jahrgängen!...hast du...hast du ihn heute Abend gesehen, Harry?"Harry sah sie nicht an, doch die Anspannung in seinen Schultern hatte noch mehr zugenommen und Hermione hatte es gesehen.  
  
„Warum?", seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Zu mehr war er nicht ihm Stande, ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte. Jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl in seinem Körper war gerade erloschen, denn er wusste, dass es noch etwas gab, was sie sagen konnte, auch wenn ihnen niemand wirklich Auskunft gegeben hatte.  
  
„Harry?"Sie klang besorgt, doch Harry war im Moment nicht in der Lage, dass zu bemerken. Hermione wünschte sich, nichts weiter zu wissen, doch es war nicht so. Es gab noch etwas, was sie wusste und sie wusste auch, was es wahrscheinlich bedeutete.  
  
Seit es ihr klar geworden war, ging ihr die Frage nach dem WARUM nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, doch im Moment hatte sie ein anderes Problem. Es gab nicht viel, wovor Hermione sich fürchtete, doch Harrys Reaktion auf die Wahrheit gehörte dazu.  
  
Warum nur war sie Krummbein gefolgt, als er sie holen kam? Krummbein, der neben Harry lag und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, weil er den Aufruhr in seiner Seele spüren konnte.  
  
„Sag es mir!"So leise seine Stimme war, so befehlend war sie auch. Egal, was es bedeutete, er würde nicht vor der Wahrheit davon laufen. Er hatte eh keine Wahl.  
  
Hermione musste schlucken und spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie versuchte sie weg zu blinzeln, doch es gelang ihr nicht und gleich darauf rollte eine davon über ihre blassen Wangen.  
  
„Die persönlichen Sachen der Schüler, die bei Dumbledore waren, sind nicht mehr da!...Die Betten, Nachtkästen und Schränke sind leer...und die Truhen weg..."  
  
Harrys Augen fielen zu.  
  
Hermione streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dabei die Unendlichkeit zu überwinden. Es war, als könne sie Harry nicht mehr erreichen, obwohl er sich einen Augenblick lang sogar in ihre Berührung lehnte.  
  
Voller Verzweiflung streckte sie auch noch den zweiten Arm aus und wollte ihn an sich ziehen, doch Harry ließ es nicht zu. Er drückte nur kurz ihre Hand und sie konnte spüren, wie eiskalt er war. Dann öffnete er die Augen und der Augenblick war vorbei.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Hermione!...Geh wieder schlafen!"Harrys Stimme klang nun völlig normal, doch er sah sie nicht an bei diesen Worten und Hermione spürte, wie es ihr die Luft abschnürte.  
  
Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und unaufhörlich flossen nun Tränen über ihre Wangen. Harry streckte den Arm nach ihr aus und sie fiel in seine Umarmung, jetzt haltlos schluchzend und sich an ihn klammernd.  
  
Immer hatte sie ihn beschützen wollen, vom ersten Tag an seit sie Freunde waren, doch sie konnte es nicht. Am Ende war immer er es, der alle anderen beschützte.  
  
Immer hatte er ganz allein stark sein müssen und niemals, nicht einmal, hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er es nicht schaffte. Bis heute.  
  
Hermione umklammerte ihn fester und spürte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. Sie wurde vom Weinen geschüttelt, doch das war egal. Es waren Harrys Tränen, die Tränen, die sie gesehen hatte in dem Sekundenbruchteil, bevor er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, um seine Seele zu verbergen, Tränen, die er nicht weinen konnte.  
  
Und so saß Harry zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt ein weinendes Mädchen im Arm, doch nichts war mehr so, wie zuvor. Gar nichts.  
  
Die Erkenntnis, was Hermiones Worte bedeuteten, war wie ein Schock, so als stürze er in eisiges Wasser und schaffte es nicht mehr, wieder an die Oberfläche zu schwimmen. Er sank immer tiefer und konnte sich nicht wehren.  
  
Nichts konnte ihn in diesem Moment erreichen, auch Hermione nicht, obwohl er spürte, dass sie es versuchte und ihr entgegenkam. Sie erreichte ihn nicht, doch sie erreichte, dass er seine Schutzwälle augenblicklich wieder aufbauen konnte, auch wenn er ahnte, dass er Hermione nichts mehr vormachen konnte und so nahm er sie einfach in die Arme, als sie zu weinen begann, ohne zu denken, ohne zu fühlen, sich jedoch voll und ganz bewusst, dass damit wenigstens ihr geholfen war.  
  
Ihm war kalt, eisig kalt und die Tiefe verschlang ihn ohne jegliche Gegenwehr.  
  
Alles, was in den letzten Monaten zwischen ihm und Draco passiert war, begann sich in seinem Kopf abzuspulen, immer und immer wieder und es blieb immer wieder an derselben Stelle hängen.  
  
Das Bild, das er vor sich sah, war so klar, als würde es gerade erst geschehen. Harry konnte es nicht aus seinem Kopf ausschließen und hörte die Worte immer wieder:  
  
Draco auf dem Nordturm, warm und lebendig gegen ihn gelehnt: „Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry!"  
  
Oh Gott, wie sollten sie das überstehen? Wie konnten sie dass schaffen? Was würde passieren, wenn Draco Hogwarts wirklich verlassen musste?  
  
Er kannte die Antwort und die Verzweiflung schlug über ihm zusammen, wie eisiges, dunkles Wasser.  
  
Das durfte nicht sein. Das konnte er nicht zulassen und er begann dagegen anzukämpfen, drängte seine Angst, seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz zurück, unterwarf sie mit aller Kraft, die er hatte. Nur so würde er es schaffen. Nur so konnte er weiter machen.  
  
Hermione, verzweifelt an ihn geklammert, konnte es spüren. Sie spürte, wie sich der Kokon, in dem Harry sich seit Monaten einspann, endgültig schloss, wie er seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor seiner Umwelt verschloss, wie er den Schmerz verbarg, der ihn zerriss und, erneut wurde sie vom Weinen geschüttelt.  
  
Niemand konnte so stark sein, niemand durfte so stark sein, dass er all seine Emotionen verbarg, egal, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Nie und nimmer konnte das gut gehen.  
  
„Hör auf damit, Harry!", schluchzte Hermione leise, „ Bitte! Bitte hör auf, uns auszuschließen!"Sie spürte, wie Harrys Finger sich ein wenig fester in ihre Schulter krallten und wusste, dass er sie ganz genau verstanden hatte. „Was auch immer geschieht!...Ich bin da!...Wir sind da!...Wir sind deine Freunde und wir sind dazu da dir zu helfen!...Bitte, bitte, bitte hör auf damit!...Bitte, Harry!"  
  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Hermione!...Es ist alles okay!"Harrys Stimme klang fast normal, so als sei richtig, was er sagte, doch eben nur fast und für Hermione klangen seine Worte wie Hohn.  
  
Nichts war okay und sie schaffte es nicht, gegen ihre Verzweiflung über seine Sturheit anzukämpfen. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern und schoben ihn auf Armlänge von sich.  
  
„Du sollst aufhören!...Du sollst verdammt noch mal aufhören!...Seit Monaten frisst du all deine Sorgen und deine Probleme in dich hinein!... und wir stehen da und müssen zu sehen, wie du dich fertig machst!...Harry! Wir sind deine Freunde!...Es ist egal, was es ist, du kannst mit uns darüber reden!"Ihre Stimme war ungewohnt laut geworden und Fluchen war ganz und gar gegen ihre Gewohnheiten, doch als sie Harry ins Gesicht sah, hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu schreien.  
  
Er schien äußerlich ganz ruhig, dennoch konnte er Hermione nichts mehr vormachen. Sie versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen. Harry anzuschreien brachte nichts. Er würde erst Recht auf stur schalten.  
  
„Es ist keine Schande, Gefühle zu zeigen Harry! Es ist dein Recht, Angst zu haben! Es ist nicht schlimm, das zu zeigen!...Ich weiß, wie stark du bist! Ich weiß, dass du glaubst alles allein zu schaffen, aber ich ...es tut mir leid...aber ich...ich...auf die Art machst du dich fertig!...Das macht dich kaputt, Harry!...ich kann da nicht zusehen, bitte rede mit mir!"  
  
Harry sah in Hermiones vom Weinen geröteten Augen und verspürte plötzlich nichts anderes, als das Bedürfnis, ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen. Entgegen ihres Widerstandes zog er sie wieder in seine Arme, obwohl er aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, dass Ron auf der Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal stand.  
  
Es gab keine Missverständnisse mehr zwischen ihnen und er wusste, Ron würde es als das ansehen, was es war – ein Versuch, sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Hermiones Widerstand brach zusammen und sie klammerte sich erneut an ihn, den Kopf auf seiner Schulter.  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Hermione!"Harrys Blick traf Rons und ließ ihn nicht mehr los, denn was er sagte, galt für sie beide. „Ihr beide, du und Ron, ihr seid meine Freunde!...Meine besten Freunde und ich weiß, dass ihr nichts anderes wollt, als mich so glücklich zu sehen, wie ihr es seid! Dafür bin ich euch dankbar, denn es gibt nicht viele Menschen in meinem Leben, die sich das so sehr wünschen!...aber...aber es gibt Sachen, mit denen muss ich allein fertig werden...jeder muss damit allein fertig werden, denk nur an Ginny! Auch sie muss ganz allein mit ihrer Angst umgehen, ich konnte ihr vielleicht ein bisschen helfen...aber klar kommen muss sie damit allein!... Hermione, ich weiß, dass du immer da bist, wenn ich jemanden brauche!...Ich weiß das! Ich weiß es wirklich...aber, damit kann ich nur allein fertig werden...das ist meine Angst...nur ich kann sie...überwinden!...Niemand kann mir dabei helfen!...Es ist mir schon genug, dass ich weiß...ich habe jemanden, der da ist, wenn ich es will...das ist mir wichtig!...Das hilft mir, Hermione...und ihr tut schon genug!... Doch du musste akzeptieren, dass es meine Entscheidung ist!...Es ist meine Entscheidung um Hilfe zu bitten...und mir reichst es schon zu wissen, dass ihr da seid, wenn ich euch brauche!...Danke!"  
  
Hermione hatte sich schon während er sprach aufgerichtet und sah ihn an. Sein Blick war dunkel und müde und immer noch seltsam erstarrt.  
  
Noch immer wusste sie, dass nichts okay war, dass es nicht gut war, was er tat, dass er sich auf diese Art kaputt machte und noch immer wollte sie ihn nur in die Arme nehmen und beschützen, trösten, ihm alle Last von den Schultern nehmen, doch eins hatte sie begriffen – Harry ließ es nicht zu.  
  
Es war sein Schmerz, seine Qual, seine Hölle und er war entschlossen, das allein durchzustehen. Seine Worte baten sie und Ron um Verzeihung, sagten ihnen, dass sie sich nicht verletzt und ausgeschlossen vorkommen sollten, wenn er ihre Hilfe zurück wies, zogen die Grenze – die Grenze zwischen seiner Freundschaft und seiner Liebe, dass es Liebe war, konnte Hermione nicht mehr bezweifeln. Nie hatte sie erlebt, dass ihm etwas wichtiger gewesen war, als seine Freunde.  
  
Wer auch immer das Glück hatte, von Harry geliebt zu werden, war wirklich zu beneiden.  
  
„Oh, Harry!"Es war, als hätte er gerade wenigstens eine Sorge hinter sich gelassen, denn ein winziger Teil der Anspannung wich aus seinen Zügen, als sie das sagte und damit zeigte, dass sie es begriffen hatte.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Hermione!"  
  
„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, du sollst aufhören, ihn zu bemuttern!"Ron gab Hermione einen sanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und sie sah ihn schockiert an, denn sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt gehabt, dass auch er da war.  
  
Ron ließ sich neben ihnen vorm Kamin nieder und starrte ins Feuer.  
  
„Du bist wach?"  
  
„Bei dem Krach, den du machst!" Hermione wurde sofort kleinlaut.  
  
„Oh...das tut mir leid! Ich werd leise sein!"Ron stützte das Kinn auf seine aufgestützten Knie.  
  
„Bringt nichts mehr!...Schau mal aus dem Fenster!"Ihr Kopf flog herum und ihre Augen wurden groß, als ihr klar wurde, was er meinte. Draußen graute der Morgen. „Diese scheiß Nacht ist vorbei!"Sein Blick wanderte von Hermione zu Harry, der ebenfalls aus dem Fenster zu sehen schien.  
  
Ron wusste es besser. Harry sah nichts mehr, nichts, außer der Katastrophe, die ihn erwartete.  
  
Was auch immer er sagte, Ron wusste nicht, ob er damit wirklich fertig wurde.  
  
Er hatte dem Mörder seiner Eltern in die Augen gesehen, er war Voldemorts Gewalt ausgeliefert gewesen und er hatte dem Tod mehr als einmal wehrlos gegenüber gestanden, ohne unterzugehen – doch was er jetzt erwartete, schien ihn mehr zu ängstigen, als jemals etwas zuvor – und das war etwas, dass Ron wirklich Angst machte, Angst, dass er es diesmal nicht schaffen könnte.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte in der Großen Halle und nie zuvor hatte in der Großen Halle so eine seltsame Stimmung geherrscht, wie an diesem Morgen.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione und Ginny kamen ziemlich spät zu Frühstück, doch niemand hätte sagen können, ob sie die letzten waren, oder nicht, denn zu viele Plätze waren frei.  
  
Für Ron, Hermione und Ginny war dieser Anblick nichts Neues mehr, doch für Harry war es ein Schock.  
  
Bis jetzt hatte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken können, was vor sich ging, denn sie waren im Morgengrauen vorm Kamin sitzen geblieben, bis es lebendig wurde im Gemeinschaftsraum und die nun belangslosen Wortwechsel hatten ihn daran gehindert in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.  
  
Beim dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, wurde ihm jedoch die Tragweite der Situation unweigerlich klar und er begriff, warum Ginny so fertig war. Die leeren Plätze waren wie eine Drohung und er hielt seinen Blick stur auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet.  
  
Er wollte nicht zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber schauen, wo die meisten leeren Plätze zu sehen waren. Er wollte nicht zu Dracos leerem Platz schauen.  
  
Nachdem, was Hermione ihm in der Nacht gesagt hatte, war es ihm unmöglich noch darauf zu hoffen, dass heute alles wieder in Ordnung kam.  
  
An allen Tischen saßen Mädchen und jüngere Schüler, die leise weinten. Harry sah mehr als einen Jungen, der mit versteinertem Gesicht auf seinem Platz saß, weil er vermutlich nicht wusste, was seiner Freundin zugestoßen war.  
  
Auch Ginny stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte und von ihrer Freundin in den Arm genommen wurde.  
  
Harry fühlte noch immer nichts. Sein Verstand funktionierte wieder, doch seine Gefühle waren noch immer verschwunden und er wusste, dass das gut so war.  
  
Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Ron und wartete, genau wie alle anderen. Dumbledore war noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen und das Essen stand auf den Tischen, doch Harry, darin vertieft seine Umgebung zu beobachten, sah, das niemand aß.  
  
Fast alle ließen den Tisch der Lehrer nicht aus den Augen und die Anspannung war unerträglich. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Tür, aus der Dumbledore normaler Weise kam.  
  
Harry sehnte den Moment herbei. Er konnte die Ungewissheit nicht mehr ertragen und wollte endlich wissen, was Draco und die anderen von ihren Plätzen fern hielt.  
  
Die Anspannung war unerträglich.  
  
Sie mussten jedoch nicht mehr lange warten. Nur wenig später kam der Schulleiter durch die bewusste Tür und ging zu seinem Platz.  
  
Harry hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, dass sie die letzten Schüler waren, die noch gefehlt hatten und Dumbledore nur gewartet hatte, bis alle da waren. Sein Blick blieb am Gesicht des Direktors hängen.  
  
Was auch immer er sagen würde, Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas Gutes war.  
  
Albus Dumbledore überblickte die Schar seiner verbliebenen Schüler. Die Lücken waren nicht zu übersehen und der Anblick war unerträglich. Harry anzusehen wagte er nicht, obwohl er deutlich spürte, dass dieser ihn wie alle anderen nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die er zu erledigen hatte, doch der Anblick verweinter Gesichter an allen Tischen, machte das nicht leicht.  
  
„Wie sie...sicherlich bemerkt haben...gibt es seit gestern an unseren Tischen eine nicht geringe Anzahl...leer gebliebener Plätze!...Das Lehrerkollegium hat mir mitgeteilt, dass es deswegen schon gestern Abend eine Menge Fragen gab, doch leider hat es mir meine Zeit gestern Abend nicht erlaubt, ihnen Rede und Antwort zu stehen!...Ich muss und will ihnen diese Nachrichten selber überbringen!...Es ist meine Pflicht als Leiter dieser Schule und darum gab es die offizielle Anweisung, dass niemand eine Information über den Verbleib dieser Schüler heraus gibt!...Ich habe gestern Morgen eine von unserem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge persönlich unterzeichnete Anweisung erhalten, die ich ihnen verlesen werde, denn anders, weiß ich leider nicht auszudrücken, was vor sich geht!"  
  
Harrys Blick ging ins Leere. Wenn das Ministerium etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte, gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Das wusste er, und es überraschte ihn, dass er nichts spürte bei dieser Erkenntnis.  
  
Dumbledore begann die Anweisung des Ministeriums wörtlich vor zu lesen:  
  
Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore! Ausführliche Nachforschungen unserer Mitarbeiter haben zu der Erkenntnis geführt, dass es unmöglich ist, die Anwesenheit von Schülern, in deren direkter Verwandtschaft Todesser vermutet werden, in Hogwarts weiterhin zu tolerieren.  
  
Es besteht der dringende Verdacht, dass von Außerhalb Einfluss auf die Vorgänge in der Schule genommen werden soll und ernst zu nehmende Gefahr für das Leben der Schüler besteht!  
  
Deshalb ist es notwendig die betreffenden Schüler von der Schule zu entfernen, um diese Gefährdung auszuschließen.  
  
Anbei finden sie eine Liste der Schüler, die von Hogwarts zu verweisen sind.  
  
Jedwede Missachtung dieser Anweisung hat Ihre sofortige Suspendierung als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zur Folge. Ich erwarte, dass Sie sich dieser Konsequenz bewusst sind!  
  
Mit freundlichem Gruß, Ihr Cornelius Fudge, Minister für Zauberei  
  
Auch nachdem Dumbledore verstummt war, herrschte absolute Stille. Der Schulleiter starrte auch noch auf das Schreiben, als er einige Augenblicke später weiter sprach.  
  
„Die Schüler, die jetzt fehlen, werden Hogwarts heute Abend verlassen! Die Anweisung des Ministeriums lässt keinen Raum für Interpretationen!... Ich habe persönlich mit Minister Fudge gesprochen! Er hat triftige Gründe für diese Anweisung und erlaubt es mir nicht andere Gegenmaßnahmen zu treffen. An dem Beschluss ist nichts mehr zu ändern, auch wenn ich es nicht gut heiße. Man hat mir nicht die Wahl gelassen!...Es tut mir leid!...Es ist ihnen natürlich erlaubt, sich von ihren Kameraden zu verabschieden. Sie dürfen sich auch wieder frei in der Schule bewegen...doch ..." Sie würden nie erfahren, was Dumbledore noch sagen wollte, denn er verstummte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Noch immer herrschte Totenstille. Niemand gab einen Ton von sich. Selbst das Schluchzen der Weinenden war verstummt.  
  
Erst nach und nach wurde den Schülern klar, was Dumbledores Worte bedeuteten und je mehr diese Erkenntnis durchsickerte um so lauter wurde das Murren, bis es zu einem ausgemachten Tumult anschwoll und alle durcheinander zu reden begannen, während ein Teil der Schüler, vor allem Mädchen und jüngere Schüler, die Gesichter in den Händen verbargen und erneut zu weinen begannen.  
  
Harry saß auf seinem Platz und starrte ins Leere. Er hatte jedes Wort von dem, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte verstanden und er wusste, was es bedeutete.  
  
Draco musste Hogwarts verlassen. Sie alle mussten Hogwarts verlassen.  
  
Dumbledore warf sie Voldemort zum Fraß vor. Er schloss die Augen, als dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Dumbledore warf ein Viertel seiner Schüler von der Schule, weil sie Todesser in der Verwandtschaft hatten, ohne Abschluss, ohne Chance, ohne Wahl.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was das für Seamus und Lavender, oder die von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs bedeutete, doch er wusste, was es für Draco bedeutete.  
  
Es bedeutete, dass er seinem Vater ausgeliefert wurde und dieser ihm aufzwingen konnte, was er wollte und etwas sagte ihm, dass es vielen anderen auch so ging.  
  
Er spürte, wie ein Damm in ihm brach und all seine Gefühle mit aller Macht wieder auf ihn einströmten – Angst – Angst Draco zu verlieren – Sorge – Sorge, was mit all diesen Schülern passieren würde, wenn sie die Sicherheit von Hogwarts verlassen mussten – Verzweiflung – Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie alle keine Wahl mehr hatten – Schmerz – Schmerz über das Bewusstsein, was sie alle verloren, was er verlor und Wut – grenzenlose Wut, auf die wie immer offensichtliche Engstirnigkeit des Ministeriums – Wut, die innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in blanken Hass umschlug.  
  
Hass, wie er ihn nie zuvor empfunden hatte.  
  
Hass – der ihm die Kraft gab aufzustehen.  
  
Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Wie konnte Dumbledore das zu lassen?  
  
Harry interessierte nicht mehr, was um ihn herum geschah. Er war verzweifelt, denn er wusste, dass er Draco verlieren würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah und er würde nicht zusehen, wie eine engstirnige Maßnahme alles zerstörte, was ihm wichtig war.  
  
Er merkte nicht, dass Hermione und Ron ihn besorgt beobachteten. Er wusste nur ganz genau, dass er das nicht zulassen konnte.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, dass ihm die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als er aufstand, erst auf die Bank und dann auf den Tisch stieg und er wusste nicht, dass das niemand, außer seinen Freunden sah.  
  
Sie sahen nur ihn, sahen, wie er aufstand und sich weigerte, dass einfach zu akzeptieren. Jeder, der es mitbekam verfiel in schweigen und sah ihn an, sah das, was alle sehen wollte, den Jungen der lebt und der nicht einfach akzeptieren würde, dass man seine Kameraden von der Schule warf.  
  
Seine Verzweiflung sah keiner.  
  
Nur Entschlossenheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Entschlossenheit, die er nicht empfand, doch Harry könnte niemals damit leben, es nicht wenigstens versucht zu haben.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte sich gerade zum gehen gewandt, als Harrys Stimme den noch immer herrschenden Tumult in der Großen Halle übertönte und niemals zuvor hatte seine Stimme so hart geklungen:  
  
„Und sie meinen, dass ist der richtige Weg!..."Augenblicklich waren alle Augen auf Harry gerichtet, doch er, der sonst nichts mehr hasste, als im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, reagierte gar nicht darauf. Hermione spürte einen Kloß im Hals, als sie ihn da oben stehen sah. Er hatte sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, als er weiter sprach. „Die, die vielleicht noch nicht einmal wollen in Voldemorts Arme zu treiben?"  
  
„Mister Potter!", kam es empört und zittrig von Professor McGonagall und auch von vielen anderen war ein verschrecktes Keuchen zu hören, als er Voldemorts Namen nannte, doch Harry interessierte das nicht.  
  
„Voldemort...Ja, verdammt, Voldemort! Das ist der Name, den das Gesicht der Angst trägt!...Ich werde es noch hundert Mal sagen, wenn es sein muss...ich hoffe sie hören es auch...Die, die heute rausgeworfen werden haben auch Angst!"Minerva McGonagall schaffte es nicht etwas darauf zu sagen, doch Snape blaffte:  
  
„Steigen sie sofort vom Tisch, Potter!"Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte sich erhoben und kam um den Tisch herum. Harry sah ihm kalt entgegen und in diesem Moment war kein Unterschied mehr in ihren Blicken.  
  
„Was...was wenn nicht? Fliege ich dann auch von der Schule?...Sie! Gerade sie müssten doch wissen, was es heißt, Voldemort in die Hände getrieben zu werden!"Er hatte Snape fixiert und Snape ging darauf ein.  
  
„Das liegt nicht in ihrem Ermessen, Potter!...Steigen sie vom Tisch!"  
  
„Finden sie es richtig, dass man die Hälfte der Schüler ihres Hauses der Schule verweist?"  
  
„Wenn sie eine Gefahr für diese Schule sind, ist es die einzige Lösung und immerhin sind sie nicht nur für Hogwarts eine Gefahr, sondern vor allem...!"  
  
„Severus!"Dumbledore fiel Snape ins Wort, doch Harry wusste auch so, was sein Zaubertränkelehrer hatte sagen wollen.  
  
Wenn diese Schüler für Hogwarts eine Gefahr waren, dann waren sie auch eine Gefahr für ihn. Er dachte nicht daran, Snape aus der Verantwortung zu lassen.  
  
„Sagen sie es! Sagen sie die Wahrheit! Sagen sie, dass diese Schüler nicht nur eine Gefahr für Hogwarts sind! Sagen sie uns, dass sie auch eine Gefahr für mich sind!...Sagen sie, dass auch ich ein Grund dafür bin, dass sie gehen müssen!...Wo bleibt ihre Courage, Professor Snape!"Snape verschlug es die Sprache und Harry zerriss es das Herz.  
  
Es war richtig. Mochte sein, dass es nicht in diesem Schreiben stand, doch aus seinen Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre wusste er, dass sein Leben eine gewisse Bedeutung hatte, wenn auch vielleicht nicht genug, um solch eine Anweisung zu veranlassen. Sein Blick ging wieder zu Albus Dumbledore, denn er wusste, das Snape geschlagen war.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore...antworten sie mir! Ist es richtig, die Schüler, die keine Todesser in der Verwandtschaft haben zu schützen, in dem man die, die welche haben hinauswirft?...Hinauswirft und ihren Familien überlässt, obwohl sie vielleicht eine andere Wahl getroffen haben?"Dumbledore versuchte Harrys Blick zu treffen und sah die nur mühsam unterdrückte Verzweiflung darin. Verzweiflung über das, was ihm angetan wurde und Verzweiflung darüber, was die Politik seinen Mitschülern antat. Er wünschte, es nicht sehen zu müssen. Er wünschte, ihm nur eigennützige Motive unterstellen zu können, doch das war nicht möglich.  
  
Nicht bei Harry. Ganz gleich wie verzweifelt er war, wenn er glaubte nur für sich selbst sprechen zu können, würde er schweigen, doch er sprach für alle – für jeden einzelnen hier, der ihm zuhörte und zu ihm aufsah.  
  
„Das liegt nicht in meinem Ermessen, Harry! Es tut mir leid! Sie kennen die Gründe nicht!"Das war leider die absolute Wahrheit, doch Harry reichte die Wahrheit nicht. Das war schon immer so gewesen.  
  
„Ach so, dass heißt dann, verkaufen wir lieber ein paar unschuldige Seelen und retten damit die, von denen wir glauben, dass sie es Wert sind?!...Hoffen wir halt, dass die Angst nie so mächtig wird, um auch die zur Flucht in die Finsternis zu verführen, die wir gerettet haben!"Er malte ein fruchtbar düsteres Bild, doch Hermione und einigen anderen wurde klar, dass richtig war, was er sagte. Niemand konnte für die garantieren, die jetzt an der Schule blieben. Macht war verführerisch und Angst ein schlechter Berater.  
  
Sie fragte sich, wo er diese Kraft hernahm. Er war vollkommen am Ende, am Boden zerstört und verzweifelt und doch stand er auf und focht einen aussichtslosen Kampf.  
  
Niemand in der Großen Halle war sich wohl so genau wie er bewusst, dass es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab, doch er stand trotzdem auf. Hermiones Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
„Mister Potter...es reicht jetzt!...Steigen sie sofort vom Tisch! Sie bekommen Strafarbeit!"Das war wieder McGonagall. Harry starrte sie an.  
  
Vergessen war, wie müde und alt sie in der Nacht ausgesehen hatte, wie sie versucht hatte, Ginny wenigstens einen Hauch Trost zu vermitteln.  
  
„Meinetwegen!...Gleich für den Rest des Schuljahres! Vielleicht könnte ich die Türen zumauern, dass auch ja keiner reinkommt, der eine Gefahr sein könnte!"McGonagalls Mund klappte auf und Hände klopften auf den Tischen.  
  
Fassungslos sahen sich die Lehrer dem offensichtlich meuternden Rest gegenüber. Es war Lupins Stimme, die den erneuten Lärm übertönte.  
  
„Harry, seien sie vernünftig und steigen sie vom Tisch. Jeder hier teilt ihren Unmut, doch es gibt Dinge, die sie nicht einschätzen können!"Harry funkelte auch ihn furchtlos an. Es war alles was ihm noch blieb. Wenn er jetzt aufhörte, würde er zusammenbrechen.  
  
„Es reicht mir zu sehen, dass hier meine Freunde und Kameraden geopfert werden, um uns zu schützen!...Wer hier will, dass er auf die Art geschützt wird?...Ich will es nicht!"Und plötzlich herrschte wieder Stille.  
  
Lupin stand auf und kam ebenfalls um den Tisch herum.  
  
„Harry, ich muss sie jetzt bitten vom Tisch zu steigen. Solches Benehmen kann niemand hier tolerieren, egal, wie berechtig ihre Verärgerung ist."Er drückte sich dezent aus, denn Harry kochte ohne jeden Zweifel vor Wut.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er ihn an Lilly erinnert, dazu war er James viel zu ähnlich, doch heute, gerade eben, tat er es.  
  
James war ein tapferer Kerl gewesen, clever und fruchtlos, doch Lilly war es gewesen, die ohne lange nachzudenken für die Gerechtigkeit eingetreten war, wenn sie es für nötig hielt, egal, wie die Chancen standen. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass sie genau dasselbe getan hätte.  
  
Harry schwieg und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Es war ihm gleich, was mit ihm geschehen würde. Seinetwegen konnten sie seine Koffer auch gleich noch packen. Der Gedanke war verführerisch, auch wenn er dann wohl verloren war, doch das war er eh.  
  
In diesem Moment stand Hermione auf, stieg erst auf die Bank und dann auf den Tisch.  
  
Unglaube machte sich auf McGonagalls Gesicht breit, als ihre Schulsprecherin sich Harrys rebellischem Verhalten anschloss, doch es blieb nicht bei Hermione. Justin Finch-Fletchley von den Hufflepuffs folgte ihrem Beispiel und nur wenige Minuten später standen alle Schüler, die heute zum Frühstück erschienen waren auf den Tischen. Ohne Zweifel hatte Harry zum Ausdruck gebracht, was sie alle dachten, wenn auch mit sehr heftigen Worten.  
  
Harry schwieg. Er brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Der Gedanke daran, dass Draco gehen musste, kehrte mit aller Macht zurück und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Nur noch mühsam gelang es ihm seine Wut und damit seine Fassung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch das war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Er war nicht mehr allein. Hermione und Ron standen neben ihm.  
  
Alle standen hinter dem, was er gesagt hatte und das gab ihm wenigstens das Gefühl, nicht egoistisch gehandelt zu haben.  
  
Fassungslosigkeit zeichnete sich inzwischen auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer ab und Dumbledore hätte nicht ausdrücken können, wie Stolz er auf seine Schüler war, doch er wusste, dass er ihnen klar machen musste, dass diese Revolte nichts bringen würde. Noch einmal wandte er sich an seine Schüler, die ihm sein Leben lang wichtiger gewesen waren, als alles andere.  
  
„Ich kann jeden einzelnen von ihnen verstehen!...Jeden! Auch bei mir löst diese Maßnahme des Ministerium Unverständnis aus!...Doch ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen!...Ich musste entscheiden, ob ich mich weigere diese Maßnahme durchzuführen und meines Amtes enthoben werde, oder ob ich sie durchziehe und wenigstens die beschütze, die mir bleiben!...Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass mir das nicht leicht gefallen ist!...Aber ich kann Hogwarts und seine Schüler nicht im Stich lassen!...Nicht in diesen Zeiten...Deshalb konnte ich keine andere Entscheidung treffen!...Das Ministerium hat sich nicht umstimmen lassen, obwohl die Argumente, die Mister Potter angebracht hat, schlagkräftig sind! Wir wissen nicht wen wir schützen! Wer weiß schon, wie verführerisch die Aussicht auf Macht ist!...Ich hoffe nur...dass ich mich in keinem von ihnen täusche und ich hoffe, dass die, die gehen müssen, die richtige Entscheidung für ihr Leben treffen!...Das ist alles, was mir bleibt!...Es tut mir leid!...Ich bitte sie alle, gehen sie jetzt in ihre Unterrichtsräume und nehmen wie immer am Unterricht teil! Bitte!"Mit mehr Hast, als nötig wandte er sich ab und ging in Richtung der Seitentür davon. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnte er Harrys Gesicht in der Menge sehen, bleich und ausdruckslos.  
  
Darüber, was diese Entscheidung für ihn bedeutete, wollte er nicht einmal nachdenken, doch Dumbledore befürchtete das schlimmste, als die Tür hinter ihm zuviel. Sein Handeln hatte gezeigt, dass seine Welt aus den Fugen ging, denn Harry war nicht derjenige, der vor allen anderen auf die Barrikaden ging.  
  
Wie auch immer, diesen Kampf führte er für umsonst. Es gab kein zurück mehr.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort Dumbledores war nur ein Funke, der Harrys Hass anfachte. Der Schulleiter begründete sein Handeln mit ihrem Schutz. Es mochte sein, dass andere das akzeptieren konnten. Er konnte es nicht. Die Vorstallung, dass Draco gehen musste, um seine Sicherheit zu gewähren, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
  
All das klang in Harrys Ohren, wie Hohn. Er wusste, dass Draco keine Wahl mehr haben würde, wenn er Hogwarts ohne Abschluss verließ. Er würde der Willkür seines Vaters ausgeliefert sein und was das bedeutete, hatten ihm die Ferien gezeigt.  
  
Und Draco war mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige, dem es so ging.  
  
Es war Lupin, der das Chaos in seinem Kopf unterbrach.  
  
„Sie haben gehört, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat!...Bitte gehen sie in ihre Klassenzimmer!"Der Lehrer versuchte es erneut und stand nun neben Snape und McGonagall, die blass und sprachlos schien.  
  
Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es Severus Snape, der sich als erster abwandte und die Große Halle verließ. Lupins Blick schweifte wieder über die Tische und ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Lassen wir ihnen diesen Sieg! Sie werden noch früh genug begreifen, dass es alles ist, was wir ihnen anbieten können!"Sein Blick traf Minerva McGonagalls und er sah dasselbe müde Lächeln in ihren Augen, als sie unmerklich nickte.  
  
Es war nicht Recht, dass sie die Schüler für etwas verurteilten, wo es ihnen allen doch in der Nacht zuvor ähnlich gegangen war.  
  
Das Lehrerkollegium war von dieser Anweisung genauso entsetzt gewesen, wie die Schüler und wenn Harry wüsste, dass er heute morgen hier genau dasselbe gesagt hatte, wie Severus Snape in der Nacht zuvor in der Lehrerversammlung, würde ihm wahrscheinlich sehr unwohl sein.  
  
Sie wandte sich um und wartete, bis Lupin neben ihr war. Gemeinsam verließen sie gefolgt von allen anderen Lehren die Große Halle, denn niemand erwartete wirklich, dass einer der Schüler sich heute auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht machen würde.  
  
Als ein ziemlich unbeholfener Hagrid als letzter durch den Seitenausgang verschwunden war, herrschte noch immer Totenstille in der Großem Halle.  
  
„Harry?"Hermione sah ihn an, als erwarte sie von ihm, dass er ihr sagte, wie es weiterging.  
  
Unwillkürlich projizierte sich sein hoffnungsloser Hass auf sie und er hatte Mühe, es zu kontrollieren. Hermione konnte nichts dafür. Der einzige, der für die momentane Situation Verantwortung trug war Dumbledore, Dumbledore, der seine Ideale verriet.  
  
„Harry, bist du okay?"Sie machte sich Sorgen, so wie schon die ganze Nacht, doch es besänftigte ihn nicht. Nur seine Ungeduld wurde angestachelt.  
  
Inzwischen gab es wieder Gespräche in der Großen Halle. Sie diskutierten, was man tun konnte.  
  
Harry wusste, dass es nichts mehr zu tun gab. Die Entscheidung war gefallen.  
  
Für ihn gab es nur noch eins zu tun. Er musste Draco sehen und am einfachsten würde das sein, wenn er Hermione vorgaukelte, alles sei in Ordnung.  
  
„Ich bin in Ordnung!...Sicher!"Er war schneller vom Tisch, als sie ihm folgen konnte. „Macht euch keine Gedanken, Hermione!...Hört auf euch Gedanken zu machen!...Hört endlich auf damit! Das ist mein Leben!"Harry wandte sich um und lief aus der Halle.  
  
Er wollte Draco sehen, alles andere war bedeutungslos.  
  
Hermione wollte ihm nach, doch Ron hielt sie auf.  
  
„Lass ihn!...Es ist alles, was ihm bleibt!...Harry kann diesen Krieg nicht führen!...Ich denke, er kann froh sein, wenn er ihn überlebt!"  
  
Es war Verzweiflung, die sich in Hermiones Blick breit machte. Das wusste Ron, doch es war die Wahrheit, ganz gleich, wie weh es tat.  
  
Und zum ersten Mal begriff Hermione, dass es wirklich niemanden gab, der Harry so gut kannte, wie Ron.  
  
Genau das war der Grund, dass seine Worte ihr so furchtbare Angst machten.  
  
Harry hetzte durch die Gänge. Er war sie schon sooft gegangen, doch niemals waren sie so verlassen und still gewesen, wie heute Morgen.  
  
Wäre das Leben noch, was es mal gewesen war, würden sie sich jetzt mir Zaubertränken rumschlagen und er hätte die seltene Gelegenheit, Draco nah zu sein, ohne dass sich jemand Gedanken darüber machen konnte.  
  
Warum Snape sie nach den Ferien nicht getrennt hatte würde er nie begreifen, denn für Harry gab es keine Zweifel, dass der der Lehrer für Zaubertränke durchschaut hatte, was zwischen ihm und Draco lief.  
  
Er passierte die Rüstungen, an denen Draco vor den Ferien auf ihn gewartet hatte. Jeder Gedanke daran versetzte ihm nun einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
  
Alles war plötzlich so fragile und Harry wusste, dass es nichts gab, was den Bruch noch verhindern konnte,  
  
Seit er wusste, dass das Ministerium mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte, wusste er auch, dass es kein zurück mehr gab.  
  
Fudges Reaktion nach dem Trimagischen Turnier stand ihm noch überdeutlich vor Augen.  
  
Der Zaubereiminister hatte sich geweigert, die Tatsachen zu akzeptieren und Harry zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass das heute noch genauso war.  
  
Er würde dasselbe jederzeit wieder tun und selbst, wenn Dumbledore ihm eine brauchbare Lösung auf dem Silbertablett servieren würde, akzeptierte der Zaubereiminister keine anderen Auswege mehr.  
  
Er fragte sich nur, wie er das seinem treuen Gefolgsmann Lucius Malfoy erklären würde.  
  
Oder war es schon so weit, dass auch Lucius Malfoy nicht mehr das Prädikat ‚besonders vertrauenswürdig' besaß. Immerhin flog sein Sohn ja offensichtlich auch von der Schule. Ohne Abschluss! Ohne Wahl!  
  
Harry war vor der Tür des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes angekommen. Bis gestern hatte er das Passwort noch gekannt und er fragte sich, ob Snape es inzwischen geändert hatte.  
  
„fovea serpentis!"Wohl nicht, denn der ansonsten unsichtbare Eingang zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Slytherins öffnete sich und Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang um die Schultern, den er wie üblich geschrumpft in der Umhangtasche gehabt hatte.  
  
Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob sich jemand darüber wunderte, als sich die Tür öffnete, ohne, dass jemand erschien und seine Sorge wäre auch unbegründet gewesen.  
  
Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum war leer. Niemand war hier und hatte Zeit sich zu wundern. Ohne noch einen Augenblick zu zögern machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gästetrakt.  
  
Harry zweifelte nicht daran, das Draco noch genau da war, wo er ihn zuletzt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hatte. Für ihn gab es keinen Grund dieses Zimmer vor heute Abend zu verlassen, denn immerhin hatte er ja auch nicht die Absicht, ihn noch mal zu sehen.  
  
Gleich darauf stand er vor der Tür zu diesem Zimmer und einen Augenblick lang geisterten ihm all die Gefühle durch den Kopf, die er vor dieser Tür schon durchgemacht hatte. Zu Anfang Verzweiflung und Angst, irgendwann Akzeptanz und dann Glück, Freude, Glaube und Hoffnung.  
  
Heute war er wieder am Anfang angelangt und der Kreis schloss sich. Angst und Verzweiflung beherrschten sein ganzes Bewusstsein. Heftiger als geplant flog die Tür auf, als er dagegen schlug.  
  
Sie war nicht versiegelt gewesen. Warum auch? Es gab nichts mehr zu verstecken.  
  
Draco schrak zusammen und fragte sich einen Moment, wo er war. Irgendwann war er in eine Art Schlaf hinübergedämmert, wach und doch nicht wach, aber wenigstens von seinen Gedanken erlöst.  
  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Harry in der Tür stand, den Tarnumhang nur unzureichend über den Schultern und für jeden erkennbar, doch das war es nicht, was ihn fesselte.  
  
Es war sein Blick.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte Draco Harry so gesehen.  
  
Er war blass, blasser noch, als damals auf den Nordturm, und er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Die schwarzen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm tief in die Stirn und warfen düstere Schatten auf seine blassen Züge, doch das alles nahm Draco nur am Rande wahr.  
  
Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten eisig und etwas war darin zu sehen, dass Draco von ihm als allerletztes erwartet hatte.  
  
Es war Hass, grenzenloser, abgrundtiefer Hass, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was ihm auf dem Astronomieturm entgegengeschlagen war, als ihm klar geworden war, dass Draco sich auch mit Colin Creevy getroffen hatte.  
  
Draco verbarrikadierte sich.  
  
Er wusste, was seine Aufgabe war und ihm konnte nichts Besseres passieren, als dass Harry ihn hasste. Das machte es leicht, viel leichter als erwartet.  
  
Er kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, dass dieser Hass nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte.  
  
Draco ging davon aus, dass wenigstens Harry wusste, worum es ging, dass Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, warum die Schüler mit Todessern in der Blutsverwandtschaft Hogwarts verlassen musste. Es dürfte dem Schulleiter nicht schwer gefallen sein, Harry klar zu machen, wie tödlich Draco für ihn war.  
  
Erst nachdem er das Pergament verbrannt hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, was für ein Buch es war, in das er es zuvor verbannt hatte. Er war keines seiner Bücher gewesen. Es war die lateinische Übersetzung eines uralten keltischen Buches und Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass es eine Mahnung an ihn war.  
  
Er hatte den Fluch gefunden, der ihn aus Hogwarts vertrieb und er hatte ihm eindeutig klar gemacht, dass er für Harry den Tod brachte, solange sein Vater am Leben war, denn solange konnte Lucius ihn erreichen – solange würde das Blutband, dass ihn mit seinem Vater vereinigte, wirken. Es gab nichts gegen den congredior per vinculum sanguis parentium.  
  
Solange sein Vater dem schwarzen Lord diente, konnte seine Nähe Harry das Leben kosten und Draco war sicher, dass genau dies auch der Grund war, dass Lucius ihn nach Hogwarts zurück geschickt hatte. Der Lord hatte wohl gehofft, dass ihm die Kinder seiner Anhänger die Tür öffnen würden.  
  
Es mochte sein, wie es wollte – Draco verstand, dass man sie hier nicht lassen konnte, wenn man die Schule schützen wollte.  
  
Er stand betont lässig auf und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, spöttisch, kalt, emotionslos, so wie es sich für Draco Malfoy gehörte.  
  
„Dass du noch mal hier auftauchen würdest, hätte ich wahrhaftig nicht erwartet!"  
  
„Nein, sicher! Warum auch? Was soll ich hier?...Es gibt für mich schließlich keinen Grund hier zu sein!"  
  
Himmel noch mal, was rede ich hier? Harrys Stimme war mindestens ebenso eisig, wie Dracos und sie klirrte vor Anspannung, das wusste er, doch Dracos Reaktion hatte ihn schockiert.  
  
Draco verbarg seine eigene Überraschung erfolgreich.  
  
„Korrekt!"  
  
„Korrekt?...KORREKT?"War Harrys Hass bisher unkonkret gewesen, so schaffte es Draco tatsächlich im Moment, ihn auf sich zu ziehen. Harry war jedoch nicht mehr in der Stimmung, sich manipulieren zu lassen, auch wenn er das klar als Dracos Ziel erkannt hatte.  
  
Die Tür flog krachend hinter ihm zu und er ging mehrere Schritte auf Draco zu, während er den Tarnumhang von den Schultern zerrte und auf den Sessel warf. „Es ist also korrekt, dass ich keinen Grund habe, hier zu sein?...Das ist deine Meinung?"  
  
Draco widerstand dem Drang, zurück zu weichen, als Harry auf ihn zukam. Er wusste nicht, was dann passieren würde und er konnte sich keine Blöße geben. Harry hatte zweifellos nicht die Absicht, es einfach dabei zu belassen.  
  
„Schwer von Begriff, was?...Für dich noch mal Klartext, Potter!...Korrekt – es gibt für dich keinen Grund hier zu sein! Und ich will dich hier nicht haben!...Hast du es jetzt kapiert?"Hindere ihn am Reden!...Verhindere, dass er dir zu nah kommt!  
  
Harry wollte etwas entgegnen, doch Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
  
„Weißt du, Potter, dass du so pervers bist, hätte ich dann doch nicht erwartet!...Es ist ja schon krank, sich mit jemandem einzulassen, von dem man ganz genau weiß, dass er einen nur benutzt, aber dass du so fertig bist, selbst jetzt noch hier aufzutauchen, wo dir klar sein müsste, warum ich noch in Hogwarts bist, das schockiert mich wirklich!...Das du nicht viel Rückrat hast, weiß ich ja inzwischen, aber so unterwürfig kannst doch nicht mal du sein, oder? Das wäre enttäuschend!"  
  
Harry schwieg. Was Draco da sagte traf und traf doch nicht. Er begriff nicht, wie er es schaffte, solche Worte so emotionslos zu ertragen.  
  
Jedes Wort war eine Waffe, ein Dolch, der seine Seele zerfetzte, und er nahm es als gegeben hin. Er sah Draco, wie er in den Dreck zog, was sie gehabt hatte, hörte ihn spotten über Gefühle, die ihm wertvoller waren, als sein Leben, musste zusehen, wie er alles, was er gezeigt hatte verleugnete, doch das einzige, was er wirklich spürte, war Verzweiflung.  
  
Harrys Schweigen machte Draco sicher. Es machte es nicht leichter, doch er gab ihm die Überzeugung etwas zu erreichen. Er wusste, dass keines seiner Worte sein Ziel verfehlte.  
  
„Oder hast du etwa erwartet, ist sitze hier und hadere mit dem Schicksal? Es war praktisch, dir was vor zu machen, aber jetzt ist es überflüssig! Sorry, damit kann ich nicht mehr dienen! Selbst dir nicht...gerade dir nicht, denn du nützt mir nichts mehr...Was ist jetzt?...Verschwindest du endlich?"Inzwischen stand er selbst dicht vor Harry, ohne es zu wollen war er ihm immer näher gekommen und er starrte ihm in die grünen Augen, sah jede Reaktion darin.  
  
Was er sah trug nicht zu seinem Seelenfrieden bei. Harrys Blick war überschattet von Konfusion und Qual – kein Schmerz – Qual. Doch er war Draco Malfoy und er war schon immer erstklassig darin gewesen, Harry Potter zu quälen. Es durfte ihm nichts ausmachen, denn nie war es so wichtig gewesen, wie heute und so setzte er eines seiner fiesen, kleinen Grinsen auf.  
  
„Oder gibt es doch einen bestimmten Grund, dass du hier bist?...Etwas, dass du möglicherweise nur von mir bekommen kannst?...Schätze mal, Colin wird keine allzu guten Chancen mehr haben, bei dir zu landen, oder?...Lust auf eine kleine Abschiedvorstellung, was?...Oh man, du musst es wirklich dringend nötig haben!"Das Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig hässlicher und etwas veränderte sich in Harrys Blick. Dracos einzige Hoffnung war, dass er es endlich akzeptierte.  
  
Geh, geh verdammt!...Geh Harry...ich kann nicht mehr... geh! Wie viel brauchst du noch...was muss ich noch tun?...Geh doch endlich und lass mich allein! Wie sehr soll ich dir noch weh tun?...Bitte geh!  
  
Es war ein Alptraum, ein Alptraum, den er kaum noch ertragen konnte. Das einzige, was er wollte, war Harry in seine Arme zu nehmen und zu vergessen – zu vergessen, was Realität war.  
  
In Harrys Blick dämmerte eine Erkenntnis – die Erkenntnis, warum Draco tat, was er tat und sie ließ ihn wünschen, ihm das ersparen zu können, ließ ihn wünschen, gehen zu können und ihm weis zu machen, dass er ihm glaubte.  
  
Er wusste, dass es der beste Weg wäre, sich gegenseitig vor zu machen, das der andere nicht wirklich ernst genommen hatte, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, egal, was es bedeutete.  
  
Draco tat es und er war ihm schuldig, dass er es wenigstens versuchte.  
  
‚Ich hab dich vermisst, Harry!' schallte es in seinem Kopf, doch er verdrängte es energisch.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er nur eine Wahl hatte. Er musste sich auf diese Lüge einlassen – um Dracos Willen, um seinetwillen, um ihnen beiden alles weitere zu ersparen, doch noch immer konnte er den Blick nicht von Draco wenden, der ihm so nah war und doch so fern, wie wohl nie zuvor.  
  
Er wollte nicht loslassen. Er konnte nicht, denn Draco war alles, was für ihn noch zählte und Draco wurde klar, dass es noch nicht reichte.  
  
„Aber vielleicht solltest du doch lieber Creevy in Betracht ziehen!...Wenn er erst mal begriffen hat, wer das Kommando hat, ist er ganz brauchbar...Er ist sicher ganz scharf drauf, dir das zu beweisen!...Schließlich bleibt er ja jetzt auch einsam zurück!"  
  
Harry wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. Er wusste nicht genau, warum. Vielleicht waren es Dracos letzte Worte, aber vielleicht war es auch ganz einfach nur die Einsicht, dass er es beenden musste.  
  
Ihm war gleich, was er hörte, doch er konnte nicht sehen, wie Draco sich weiter erniedrigte – es musste ein Ende haben.  
  
Er musste akzeptieren, dass es kein Morgen mehr gab, dass es kein Wir mehr gab, dass es vorbei war und die harte Tour der beste Weg war.  
  
Er sah sich die Hand nach dem Türknauf ausstrecken in Akzeptanz dessen, was Draco wollte, doch nur einen Moment später lehnte er die Stirn gegen das glatte Holz der Tür und die Finger seiner Rechten umklammerten das kalte Metall des Türknaufs, während die der Linken sich zur Faust ballten und schmerzhaft gegen die Türrahmen schlugen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht...ich kann nicht...ich kann einfach nicht!...Ich wünsche mir nichts so sehr, als dir diesen einen letzten Gefallen zu tun, aber ich kann nicht, Draco....ich schaff das nicht!...Ich schaff es einfach nicht!...Ich..."Seine Stimme versagte und er brachte nichts mehr heraus.  
  
Dracos Atem ging plötzlich schwer. Sein Blick hing an Harrys Rücken, wie er da stand, gebeugt, zitternd, geschlagen.  
  
Nichts hatte er geglaubt, kein Wort, keine Beleidigung, keine Demütigung, nichts. Nichts schaffte es, ihn zweifeln zu lassen.  
  
„Geh...bitte geh einfach!...Geh durch diese Tür und sieh nie mehr zurück...ich bitte dich!...Geh, Harry!"  
  
Nackte Verzweiflung! Draco wusste, dass es das war, was sich in seinem Tonfall spiegelte. Seine Fassade brach zusammen.  
  
Harry schwieg, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Die Verzweiflung war es, die ihn erreichte, die ihn mehr traf als alles andere.  
  
Niemals hatte er Draco verzweifelt erlebt – wütend und trotzig, ärgerlich und kindisch, vielleicht manchmal, aber niemals abgrundtief verzweifelt.  
  
„Harry?!?!...Bitte."Dracos Widerstand löste sich in Luft auf. Er war endgültig am Ende.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und er ließ den Türknauf los. Er würde nicht gehen. Niemals! Langsam wandte er Draco den Blick zu, off-guarded, unverhüllt, ganz gleich, ob Draco ihm bis in die Seele sah – es gab nichts, was er vor ihm verbergen musste.  
  
Draco versank in seinem Blick. Harry ließ ihm keine Zweifel, konfrontierte ihn gnadenlos mit der Wahrheit, mit dem, was er fühlte. Es war alles, was er wollte, doch es ging nicht. Es war unmöglich, auch wenn Harry sich weigerte, das zu begreifen.  
  
„Schick mich nicht weg...nicht hier, nicht jetzt, nicht heute...ich will bei dir sein...ich will bei dir sein, Draco!"Er machte den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu und das riss Draco aus seiner Erstarrung.  
  
„NEIN!...Hör auf, bleib, wo du bist...komm mir nicht zu nahe!"Diesmal war es seine Stimme, die klirrte.  
  
Wie konnte man so stur sein? Wieso gab er nicht auf? Er musste doch wissen, dass es kein zurück mehr gab.  
  
Harry blieb stehen, doch Draco konnte sehen, dass er nicht nachgeben würde.  
  
„Du begreifst es nicht, oder?...Du begreifst es wirklich nicht?"Draco ging zum Tisch, nahm das Buch und knallte es Harry vor die Füße, doch er sah ihn noch immer verständnislos an. „Das da...das ist eine Mahnung, eine Mahnung an mich...Eine Mahnung unseres geschätzten Direktors, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen, die er nicht tragen kann!...Er hat es dir nicht gesagt, oder?...Ich hätte erwartet, dass er es wenigstens dir sagt, unser allwissender Albus Dumbledore!... congredior per vinculum sanguis parentium, Harry! Es ist bedeutungslos, für was ich mich entscheide! Es interessiert keinen, was ich will, oder was du willst!...Es gibt nichts gegen diesen Bannzauber! Egal, was wir tun, egal, wo wir sind – solange mein Vater lebt, kann er mich finden ... und er wird mich finden, nicht um meinetwillen...aber um mich zu bestrafen und wenn er begreift, dass du der Grund für meinen Ungehorsam bist, wird er es um deinetwillen tun...um dich an seinen Herrn zu übergeben. Was auch immer geschieht...für dich und mich gibt es keine Zukunft, solange mein Vater am Leben ist...ICH BIN DEIN TOD, Harry...Ich bin dein Tod!"Dracos Stimme versagte. Er brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Wenn er es jetzt nicht begriff würde er es nie begreifen und etwas in Harrys Blick sagte ihm, dass genau das der Fall war.  
  
Harry sah ihn an und Anspannung und Verzweiflung waren aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ohne auch nur noch einen Augenblick zu zögern, kam er auf ihn zu, einmal bei ihm lehnte er die Stirn gegen seine Schulter.  
  
Dracos Augen fielen zu. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.  
  
„Hörst du mir denn nicht zu, Harry? Ich bin dein Tod! Wenn ich bei dir bleibe, wird dich das irgendwann umbringen!"  
  
„Dann lass mich sterben, wenn ich nur bei dir sein kann!"  
  
Es war Wahnsinn, das wusste Harry, es war unsinnig, lebensmüde und aussichtslos, sie würden ihn nicht gehen lassen, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das noch interessierte.  
  
Zu viele Illusionen waren zerbrochen.  
  
Dracos Arme schlangen sich um Harrys Schultern und zogen ihn schmerzhaft fest an sich.  
  
„Oh Harry, was tust du? Was machst du nur mit mir?...Oh mein Gott!"Er spürte, wie Harrys Arme fast seine Taille umklammerten und verbarg sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
  
Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, Wärme – Illusionen, alles, was er noch hatte und nun wollte Harry ihm auch noch die Hoffnung nehmen.  
  
„Schwöre mir, keinen Blödsinn zu machen!"Harry wusste ganz genau, was er meinte.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht!"  
  
„Du kannst...und du musst!...Du bist nur hier sicher!...Er wird niemals aufhören, dich zu jagen Harry!...Wenn du hier bist, weiß ich, dass du sicher bist....und...und das ist mir sehr wichtig!...Niemals sechs Fuß unter der Erde!...Du nicht... und wenn es sein muss, werde ich derjenige sein, der dich liebt! Du darfst nicht sterben, Harry! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen!"  
  
Draco spürte die Tränen und kniff die Augen zu, um sie zurück zu zwingen. Warum riss Harry all seine Barrikaden nieder, als seien sie aus Pergament? Warum hatte er nur solche Sehnsucht nach ihm? Wie sollte er ihm klar machen, dass es keine Zukunft gab, wenn er nichts mehr wollte, als bei ihm zu sein?  
  
Draco ließ sich fallen und ergab sich der Sicherheit, die nur noch eine Illusion war. Harrys Arme umklammerten seine Taille fester – und er schwieg.  
  
Harry starrte an die Decke. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon hier lag, Draco umklammerte und ins Leere starrte, denn das, was ihn umgab, sah er schon lange nicht mehr. Eine einzige, grausame Vision beherrschte seinen Verstand und ließ ihn nicht mehr los: Draco musste Hogwarts verlassen und er blieb allein zurück.  
  
Er schaffte es nicht, diesen Gedanken zu ertragen, weigerte sich, es zu akzeptieren.  
  
Harry war klar, was Draco ihm hatte sagen wollen. Ihm war klar, dass dieser Fluch sein Todesurteil sein konnte und es jeder Vernunft widersprach, wenn sie zusammen blieben, doch all das interessierte ihn nicht. Es war ihm gleich, wenn er sterben musste für diese Liebe – diese Liebe, die sein Leben verändert hatte, die ihm klar gemacht hatte, wofür er lebte.  
  
Hart gruben sich seine Finger in Dracos Schultern und er kniff die Augen zu, denn die Tränen, die darin brannten, wollten sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen, doch es war sinnlos.  
  
Erneut schlug die Verzweiflung über ihm zusammen und er gab es auf. Seit er vor Stunden begriffen hatte, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, riss er sich zusammen und er konnte nicht mehr. Er konnte die Tränen, die über seine Wangen strömten nicht mehr aufhalten.  
  
Verzweifelt umklammerte er den, den er liebte noch ein wenig fester und das Bewusstsein, dass er ihn nicht festhalten konnte, zerfetzte seine Seele.  
  
Draco sah seine Verzweiflung nicht. Das war sein einziger Trost. Er war so erschöpft, dass er nicht spürte, wie Harrys Finger blaue Flecken auf seiner blassen Haut hinterließen, wie seine Tränen in seinem seidigen, silberblonden Haar vergingen und das Verlangen, ihn zu beschützen wurde übermächtig.  
  
Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Draco seinem Vater ausgeliefert wurde.  
  
Draco hatte sich dagegen entschieden.  
  
Niemals konnte er zulassen, dass ihm diese Wahl genommen wurde.  
  
Es musste einen Weg geben. Es gab immer einen Weg.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass sie nicht zusammen bleiben konnten, doch Harry wollte Sicherheit für Draco, Sicherheit und die Chance, selbst zu entscheiden, was er tat.  
  
Für diesen Preis konnte er sogar auf ihn verzichten.  
  
Zärtlich strichen seine Finger durch Dracos Haar. Ein paar Strähnen, ein wenig feucht von seinen Tränen, klebten an seiner Schläfe.  
  
Harry liebte Dracos seidiges Haar, er liebte alles an ihm, jeden arroganten Zug, jede kleine Macke, jeden Inch seiner blassen Haut und das silberne Grau seiner Augen, die schmalen, eleganten Hände, alles, und er konnte den Gedanken, ihn zu verlieren nicht ertragen, doch er konnte damit leben, wenn er wusste, dass Draco sicher war.  
  
Noch ein wenig zärtlicher küsste er Dracos Schläfe.  
  
„Ich liebe dich!...Ich würde alles für dich tun!...Und ich werde dich beschützen!...Das schwöre ich dir, mein Drache!"  
  
Er wusste, das Draco ihn nicht hören konnte, und er wusste auch, dass er das niemals gesagt hätte, wenn es anders wäre. Hatte er schon zuvor nie den Mut gehabt, Draco seine Gefühle einzugestehen, so war es jetzt unmöglich. Es würde alles nur noch schwerer machen. Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken.  
  
Er musste Draco beschützen.  
  
Sanft, aber entschlossen, befreite er sich aus Dracos Umklammerung und stand auf. Es war eine Sache von Augenblicken, seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen und sich anzuziehen.  
  
Dracos Schulsachen waren in der Tasche neben seiner Truhe und er hinterließ ihm eine kurze Nachricht, ihn um drei Uhr auf dem Nordturm zu treffen.  
  
Es musste einen Weg geben, Dumbledore zu überzeugen und Harry würde ihn finden.  
  
Als er den Tarnumhang nahm und sich der Tür zuwandte, bewegte sich Draco im Bett und Harry sah sich noch einmal nach ihm um. Aus einem Gefühl heraus belegte er ihn mit allen Aufmunterungszaubern, die ihm einfielen und beobachte, wie er das Kissen umklammerte.  
  
Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei diesem Anblick.  
  
Es musste einen Weg geben. Es musste einfach.  
  
„Mister Potter?...Sie hier zu sehen, hätte ich jetzt doch nicht erwartet!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall war es, die die Tür des Lehrerzimmers auf sein energisches Klopfen hin öffnete. Harry konnte sehen, dass alle Lehrer der Schule dort versammelt waren, bevor sie die Tür wieder anlehnte. An Unterricht war heute zweifellos nicht zu denken.  
  
„Ich muss Professor Dumbledore sprechen!"Professor McGonagalls Blick wurde ein wenig milder.  
  
„Nun, sie haben ja auch allen Grund, sich bei unserem Schulleiter zu entschuldigen!...Einen Moment! Ich werde nachfragen, ob er gewillt ist, sie zu treffen!"Sie verschwand wieder im Lehrerzimmer und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.  
  
Harry hielt es für besser, ihr erstmal nicht zu sagen, dass er ganz bestimmt nicht die Absicht hatte, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick und Professor McGonagall erschien wieder in der Tür. Diesmal schloss sie sie nicht hinter sich und Harry konnte Professor Lupin hinter ihr sehen, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wirkte besorgt, sehr besorgt, doch Harry interessierte es nicht und er konzentrierte sich auf Professor McGonagall.  
  
„Der Schulleiter ist gewillt, sie zu treffen, Mister Potter!...Er hält es offenbar für notwendig, ihnen die Lage noch einmal persönlich zu erläutern und hätte sie spätestens Morgen zu sich gebeten!...Das einmalige Passwort lautet Sahnekaramell! Sie wissen ja, was sie zu tun haben!" Professor McGonagall bedachte ihn mit einem ihrer seltenen wohlwollenden Lächeln, doch nie zuvor hatte es so müde gewirkt. „Es ist eine sehr schwierige Situation, in der wir uns befinden!...Keinem von uns fällt das leicht, doch wir müssen die Entscheidung des Ministeriums akzeptieren! Auch sie, Mister Potter!...Ich bin sehr erfreut, dass sie vernünftig genug sind, ihre Differenzen mit Professor Dumbledore beizulegen!"  
  
„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!...Ich werde niemals akzeptieren, was hier passiert!", schnappte Harry. Er wartete Professor McGonagalls Antwort nicht ab und verpasste, wie ihr die Kinnlade herunter klappte, als er davon stürmte.  
  
Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war sprachlos vor Schreck und brauchte einen Moment, sich zu fassen.  
  
Als sie wieder etwas heraus brachte, war Harry schon verschwunden.  
  
„D...d...das kann...ja...ja wohl nicht...wahr sein?"Empört sah sie Professor Lupin an, der nun neben ihr stand, doch der Lehrer starrte noch immer den Gang hinunter.  
  
Ihn hatte Harrys Reaktion nicht wirklich überrascht.  
  
Es wäre eher eine Überraschung gewesen, wenn er sich wirklich hätte entschuldigen wollen. Harry hatte niemals losgelassen, wenn er sich erst einmal auf etwas eingeschossen hatte und im Moment sah es ganz danach aus, als sei das der Fall.  
  
Remus Lupin hoffte nur, dass er es wirklich schaffte, diese Niederlage zu akzeptieren, denn seine feinen Instinkte sagten ihm, dass für Harry mehr daran hing, als er zeigte.  
  
Gedankenversunken, versuchte er die noch immer konsternierte Minerva McGonagall zu beruhigen.  
  
„Lassen sie ihn! Erst wenn er begreift, dass er wirklich nichts tun kann, schafft er es vielleicht, es zu akzeptieren!...Und ich hoffe wirklich, dass das so ist!"Die Empörung verschwand aus Minerva McGonagalls Gesicht und Traurigkeit zeichnete sich darauf ab.  
  
Was erwartete sie von Harry? Von Harry Potter, Ungerechtigkeiten niemals akzeptiert hatte?  
  
Remus Lupin hatte Recht. Sie konnten froh sein, wenn er es schaffte, zu begreifen, dass er diesmal keine Chance hatte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel, als Harry die Tür zu seinem Büro aufstieß, ohne anzuklopfen.  
  
Er konnte von sich behaupten, jeder Situation gewachsen zu sein, doch dieser Konfrontation mit Harry wäre er lieber aus dem Weg gegangen. Der Schulleiter ging nicht davon aus, dass Harry gekommen war, um Konversation zu machen und ihn zu seiner brillanten Entscheidung zu beglückwünschen.  
  
Ein Blick in sein blasses Gesicht ließ Albus Dumbledore keine Zweifel, dass es eine harte Auseinandersetzung werden würde.  
  
Doch Harrys Entschlossenheit wurde kurzerhand erst einmal von Fawkes im Keim erstickt, denn der Phönix war mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag auf der Lehne des Stuhles, der Dumbledores Sessel gegenüber stand.  
  
Er brachte Harry aus dem Konzept und dieser schaffte es nicht, dem Reflex zu widerstehen, die Hand zu heben und Fawkes über sein weiches Gefieder zu streichen. Die Harmonie zwischen seinem Phönix und diesem Jungen überraschte Dumbledore immer wieder von neuem.  
  
„Ich vermute, es gibt einen bestimmten Grund, dass du mich sprechen willst, Harry!"  
  
Harry sah auf und Dumbledore konnte sehen, dass sich der Aufruhr in ihm ein wenig gelegt hatte.  
  
Fawkes flatterte auf seine Stange zurück und Harry setzte sich.  
  
„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie diese Entscheidung des Ministeriums billigen und auch noch durchziehen können, Professor Dumbledore! Es ist absurd!...Vollkommen absurd! Diese Entscheidung wirft meine Freunde und Kameraden Voldemort zum Fraß vor! Sie zwingen sie in die Hände derer zurück, die ihnen zum Vorwurf gemacht werden!...Sie überlassen sie der Gewalt ihrer Familien, Familien, die verdächtigst sind dem Willen des Lords zu dienen!...Was glauben sie, was mit ihnen geschieht?...Glauben sie wirklich, dass auch nur ein einziger noch eine Wahl hat? Ohne Abschluss? Ohne die Chance, sich zu wehren?"  
  
Dumbledores Blick war ins Leere gegangen, kaum, dass Harry angefangen hatte zu reden und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er Harry antwortete.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
Harrys Argumente lösten sich in Luft auf, jedes einzelne. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Dumbledore einfach so die Wahrheit eingestehen würde.  
  
Er war hier her gekommen mit einem Bauch voller Wut und Hass.  
  
Fawkes hatte ihm diese Wut und diesen Hass genommen und ihn dazu gebracht, vernünftig zu argumentieren.  
  
Und nun saß Albus Dumbledore da und gab ihm Recht. Kälte machte sich von neuen im ihm breit und er konnte Fawkes leise gurren hören.  
  
Der Schulleiter sprach weiter.  
  
„Nein!...Ich glaube nicht, dass einer von ihnen eine Wahl hat!...Ich weiß, wovon du sprichst, Harry!... Und ich weiß, dass ich diese Schüler in Voldemorts Arme schicke!"  
  
Harrys Stimme war ein Flüstern und sein Blick voller Verzweiflung und Qual.  
  
„Warum dann?"Albus Dumbledore stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er konnte Harry so nicht sehen. Er war nicht mehr er selbst in seinen Augen, obwohl er vielleicht mehr er selbst war, als je zuvor.  
  
Niemand konnte immer nur stark sein.  
  
„Es gibt Momente im Leben, da muss man entscheiden! Was einem wichtiger ist!...Manchmal ist es nicht schlimm, manchmal, wie diesmal, ist es unerträglich! Doch leider ist alles, was ich heute Morgen schon gesagt habe, unabänderlich!...Ich habe keine Wahl in dieser Angelegenheit, Harry!...Das Ministerium hat mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt! Entweder entferne ich die betroffenen Schüler von Hogwarts, oder ich werde meines Postens enthoben!...Und ich musste mich entscheiden! Wenn ich versuchte, diese Schüler zu retten, würde ich rausgeworfen und der nächste Schulleiter würde sie trotzdem wegschicken, oder ich selbst schicke sie weg und kann den Rest beschützen!...Das war die Wahl, die ich treffen musste. Ich würde gern sagen, dass es mir leicht gefallen ist, denn es gibt nur eine Entscheidung, doch es war die schwerste Entscheidung, die ich jemals treffen musste! Denn diese Schüler konnte ich nicht retten! Egal, was ich tat!... Es gibt kein Zurück, Harry! Du musst das akzeptieren!...Die Gründe sind zu schwerwiegend, zu gefährlich...Ich weiß, was du denkst!...Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst!...Aber..."  
  
„Sie wissen gar nichts!"Jede Emotion war aus Harrys Stimme verschwunden. Er sprach leise, rau, fast unhörbar und starrte mit gesenktem Blick ins Leere.  
  
„Sicher...Du hast wohl recht!...ich kann nicht wissen, wie du dich fühlst!...Das kann niemand! Und niemand kann dir da helfen!...Ich vermute, du weißt, warum das Ministerium diese Entscheidung gefällt hat?"  
  
Harry schwieg und das war Dumbledore Antwort genug. Er hatte mit Draco Malfoy gesprochen. Der Schulleiter hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Weniger sicher war er sich der Reaktionen des jungen Malfoy gewesen, doch auch dieser hatte endgültig bewiesen, was ihm wirklich wichtig war.  
  
„Es gibt für dich keine Alternativen, Harry! Diesmal nicht!...Ich zerbreche mir schon den Kopf, seit ich weiß, worum es geht, doch gegen einen Blutsbande-Fluch gibt es nichts!...Gar nichts!...Ein Kind ist untrennbar mit seinen Eltern, seiner Familie, verbunden!...Nichts, keine Macht der Welt kann dieses Band trennen, außer dem Tod!"  
  
„Sie können sie nicht um unsertwillen verkaufen!...Wie sollen wir rechtfertigen, dass wir geschützt werden, indem andere für uns geopfert werden?...Wie? Sagen sie mir das, Professor!...Sagen sie es mir!"  
  
„Ihr müsst euch dafür nicht rechtfertigen!...Das Ministerium muss das...und ich muss das!...Euch lässt man keine Wahl! Ihr habt keinen Einfluss auf diese Entscheidung!"Harry schnaubte spöttisch.  
  
„Nein! Wir müssen nur mit der Gewissheit leben, dass ein Teil unserer Kameraden für uns ihre Seele verliert!...Sie verraten ihre Ideale, Professor Dumbledore!...Sie verraten ihre Ideale!"  
  
Dumbledore senkte den Kopf und die Augen fielen ihm zu.  
  
Brauchte er wirklich einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen, um sich das sagen zu lassen?  
  
Wusste er das nicht selber?  
  
Was blieb, wenn man sich selbst verriet, egal aus welchen Gründen?  
  
Nichts!  
  
Nichts als die Wahl wenigstens für das zu kämpfen, wofür man sich verraten hatte.  
  
„Helfen sie Draco!...Schützen sie ihn vor seinem Vater!... Bitte!"  
  
Und er war nicht der einzige, der seine Ideale verriet!  
  
„Das kann ich nicht!...Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihn der Fürsorge seiner Eltern zu entziehen!...Er ist minderjährig! Und selbst mit dem begründeten Verdacht, dass Lucius Malfoy ein Anhänger Voldemorts ist, gibt es keine Rechtsgrundlage, das zu tun! Nicht nach dem die Sache mit dem Congredior aufgekommen ist!"  
  
„Es muss einen Weg geben! Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben! Irgendeine! Es kann doch nicht sein...das so ein verdammter Zauber all diese Existenzen zerstört! All diese Seelen!...Sie sind unschuldig!...Sie haben nichts getan und sie haben ihr Leben noch vor sich!...Was für ein Leben, wenn sie sie wegschicken?...Eins als Lakaien der Finsternis!...Als herzlose Krieger, die irgendwann kommen werden und diese Schule zerstören! Diese Schule, die sie verraten hat!"Harry war aufgestanden und seine Fäuste waren auf die Platte des Schreibtisches gestemmt, die Knöchel seiner Finger weiß vor Anspannung.  
  
Tod flackerte vor seinen Augen! Sterbende Menschen!...Sterbende Zauberer! Zauberer, die andere Zauberer töteten.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen um diese Bilder zu verjagen, doch sie wurden nur noch klarer!  
  
Ein Leichenfeld! Brutale Mörder! Mörder, die Spaß am Töten hatten! Die Leben auslöschten, als seien es Kerzenflammen!  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nichts, als diese Gedanken loszuwerden.  
  
Silbernes Licht gleißte über den Köpfen der jammernden Opfer. Licht, das Leben auslöschte, als sei es nichts! Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Erst Fawkes Schrei durchdrang sein Bewusstsein wieder und verjagte die Bilder.  
  
Harry fiel auf den Stuhl zurück. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.  
  
Der Phönix saß wieder auf der Armlehne neben ihm.  
  
Harry würde diese Vision vergessen, so wie fast alles, was in den nächsten Wochen geschah. Er würde es ausschließen, so wie er alles aus seinem bisherigen Leben ausschließen würde.  
  
„Ich habe keine Wahl, Harry!...Es tut mir leid!...Ich kann Draco nicht helfen!...Ich kann keinem dieser Schüler helfen!...Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht!"Dumbledore hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgewandt, kam zum Schreibtisch zurück und setzte sich wieder, Harry nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Harry sah ihn nicht an. Er sprach noch immer sehr leise.  
  
„Das darf nicht sein!...Das ist falsch! Vollkommen falsch!"Es klang, als spreche er mit sich selbst. Er wollte ganz einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass er nichts tun konnte.  
  
„Harry! Du musst akzeptieren, dass es vorbei ist!...Du hast keine Wahl!...Sonst kostet es dich dein Leben!"  
  
„Was für ein Leben?"Erneut war Harry aufgesprungen und diesmal hatte er mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch geschlagen. Unwillkürlich lehnte Albus Dumbledore sich etwas zurück. „Ein Leben, das erkauft wurde? Mit den Seelen anderer? ..Nein!...Nein, verdammt noch mal!...Ich kann das nicht!...Wie...wie soll ich so leben?"  
  
Dumbledore antwortete nicht. Stumm und resigniert sah er den Jungen vor sich an. Es gab nichts mehr, was er sagen konnte.  
  
Es gab nichts, was Harry zur Einsicht zwingen konnte. Das wurde ihm klar.  
  
Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen und die Konsequenzen für ihn waren zu tragisch.  
  
Was Gefühle doch mit einem Menschen anstellen konnten?  
  
Bedauern trat in seinen Blick. Warum nur musste Harry alles, was ihm lieb und teuer war verlieren?  
  
Harry sah das Bedauern in Albus Dumbledores Augen und etwas brach in ihm. Er wusste nicht, was es war. Er würde es niemals begreifen! Es war nicht fassbar, nicht zu verstehen.  
  
Sein Leben lang, seit er in die Welt der Magie eingetreten war, hatte er geglaubt, Dumbledore könne alles richten und, heute, in diesem Augenblick begriff er, dass der allmächtige Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch nur ein Mensch war.  
  
Und dass er allein war. Und dass er Draco nicht retten konnte.  
  
Fawkes machte einen Satz auf seine Schulter und flötete ihm leise ins Ohr, doch in diesem Moment hasste Harry die ganze Welt. Der Hass in ihm war so übermächtig, dass er nicht einmal den Phönix mit all seiner liebe und seiner Hoffnung ertragen konnte und mit einer heftigen Geste stieß er ihn von sich.  
  
Nichts konnte heilen, was in ihm zerbrach, auch das Lied der Hoffnung nicht.  
  
Fawkes Ruf wurde Schriller, als er vor Harry auf dem Tisch landete, seine schwarzen Perlaugen auf den Jungen gerichtet, der aufhörte ein Junge zu sein.  
  
Protestierend kreischte er, auf eine Art, die auch Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit erregte, doch es war nicht Fawkes, an dem sein Blick hängen blieb.  
  
Es war Harry, Harry, dessen Gesicht so blass, wie nie zuvor war, dessen gründe Augen dunkel waren, wie die Nacht, dunkel und voller Hass.  
  
Harry, der wusste, dass er verlor, was ihm am wichtigsten war.  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen etwas anderes sagen, Harry!...Ich wünschte, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, dieses Schicksal abzuwenden! Es ist der bitterste Handel, den ich je geschlossen haben...und ich weiß, dass jedes ihrer Worte richtig ist, dass es falsch ist, Voldemort noch schutzlose Opfer zu schicken, doch ich habe keine Wahl. Ich habe keine Wahl...und sie haben auch keine Wahl. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg!"Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, warum er der Jungen vor sich plötzlich mit ‚sie' ansprach, doch diese Veränderung ging automatisch von statten, so all sei er sich bewusst, dass der Junge vor ihm nicht mehr derselbe war.  
  
Das Verhältnis hatte sich verschoben.  
  
Harry merkte es gar nicht. Er wandte sich ab. So abrupt, dass es Dumbledore überraschte und mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Tür, doch zu Albus Dumbledores grenzenloser Verblüffung konnte er sie nicht öffnen.  
  
Harry riss an dem Türknauf, als könne er damit etwas ändern, doch er konnte es nicht und das wusste er.  
  
Voller Wut schoss er erneut herum, doch es war nicht Albus Dumbledore, den er fixierte. Es war der Phönix.  
  
Der Phönix, der ihm die einzige Wahl verweigerte, die er hatte.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, war ihm klar geworden, dass das falsch war. Er hatte noch ein Möglichkeit, eine einzige, und er wusste, dass es ihm gleich war, was diese eine Möglichkeit ihn kosten konnte.  
  
Doch der Phönix verweigerte ihm diese Wahl.  
  
Fassungslos beobachtete Albus Dumbledore das stumme Blickduell, dass sich sein Phönix Fawkes mit Harry Potter lieferte.  
  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass zwischen den beiden etwas geschah und er konnte sich der Faszination dessen nicht entziehen. Nie hatte er Fawkes so erlebt.  
  
Er wusste, das Fawkes ein Faible für Harry hatte, schon von Anfang an, doch so intensiv wie heute, war es nie zuvor gewesen, selbst dann nicht, wenn der Phönix Harry Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
Es war, als verband sich die magische Kraft des Phönix mit Harrys, als lieferten sie sich ein stummes Duell.  
  
Erneute wandte Harry sich ab und Fawkes ließ wieder einen schrillen Schrei hören, doch Harry riss nur wiederum am Türkauf und nichts geschah.  
  
Offensichtlich war es Fawkes, der ihn nicht gehen ließ und abermals fuhr Harry zu ihm herum. Die Wut in seinem Blick war nun grenzenlos, doch Fawkes starrte ihn nur stumm an und Professor Dumbledore fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden vor sich ging. Langsam begann ihn das zu irritieren.  
  
Irgendwann änderte sich der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen. Er wurde sanfter, nachgiebiger und etwas geschah, was Dumbledore nicht mehr erwartet hatte. Der Hass, der von Harry ausstrahlte, wurde weniger und dann ging die Tür auf und er verschwand.  
  
Müde sah der Schulleiter ihm nach. Es war der Nerven aufreibendste Kampf dieses Tages gewesen. Sie alle hatten mit dieser Entscheidung gefochten und er setzte sich schon seit letzter Nacht mit dem Unverständnis für diese Entscheidung auseinander, doch nichts wahr ihm so nahe gegangen, wie das was Harry gesagt hatte, nicht, weil er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, nein.  
  
Es war die Tatsache, dass er für Draco gebeten hatte und es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass es der einzige Wunsch war, den er noch hatte. Er wollte Sicherheit für Draco Malfoy und Dumbledore konnte nicht mehr daran zweifeln, dass Draco im Moment das wichtigste in Harrys Leben war. Er wusste nicht, was diese unabänderliche Katastrophe wirklich für Harry bedeuten würde.  
  
Er und Draco Malfoy waren vermutlich die tragischsten Opfer dieser Entwicklung, denn Harry hatte etwas erreicht, das unmöglich erschienen war. Er hatte Draco Malfoy von seinem Weg abgebracht und er würde seinem Vater vermutlich nie wieder so blind folgen, wie er es sein Leben lang getan hatte.  
  
Langsam ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und wollte Fawkes, der noch immer vor dem anderen Stuhl saß, übers Gefieder streichen, doch der Phönix floh vor seiner Berührung. Mit einem heftigen Flügelschlag war er auf seine Stange entschwunden und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
Noch ein wenig müder folgte er ihm mit den Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß, das du nicht gut heißt, was ich tue!...Ich weiß es...aber was soll ich tun?...Mir bleibt keine Wahl!...Ich kann nur hoffen,...hoffen!"Fawkes blieb stumm, weigerte sich, ihm Hoffnung zu geben, weigerte sich wie ein stures Kind, wie Harry.  
  
Harry hetzte die verzauberte Treppe vor Dumbledores Büro hinunter, ohne ab zu warten, bis ihn die langsame Drehbewegung auf den Gang brachte. Er wollte weg, nur noch weg. Die Auseinandersetzung mit dem Schulleiter und seinem Phönix hatte ihn die letzten Kraftreserven gekostet.  
  
Er musste Draco treffen, zum letzten Mal. Das war ihn unabänderlich bewusst geworden. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Er war machtlos und er verdrängte es, und er hatte einen Schwur getan. Einen Schwur, für den er sich hasste.  
  
Jetzt darüber nachdenken zu müssen, würde ihn an seine Grenzen bringen und so rannte er weiter, stellte alle Gedanken ab.  
  
Weiter in Richtung Nordturm, wo Draco wartete. Drei Uhr war schon lange vorbei, Fawkes hatte ihn viel zu lange aufgehalten, doch das war gleich. Alles, was zählte, war, das Draco wartete und dass er auf dem Weg war, Lebwohl zu sagen.  
  
Es gab kein zurück mehr.  
  
Unnatürlich Stille herrschte in den Gängen der Schule, in der es bisher immer Leben gegeben hatte.  
  
Harry merkte es nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass die ganze Eingangshalle voller Schüler war, die sich entschlossen hatten, ihren Kameraden das letzte Geleit zu geben.  
  
All das wusste er nicht. Ohne zu denken und ohne zu sehen hetzte er vorwärts und mit jedem Schritt zerbrach er ein bisschen mehr. Er wusste, dass er das Draco niemals zeigen durfte, denn es würde es noch schwerer machen, noch schwerer.  
  
Er hatte diesen einen, einzig wichtigen Kampf verloren. Alles andere, was er je erreicht hatte, war bedeutungslos für ihn geworden. Er hatte Draco nicht beschützen können, Draco den er mehr liebte, als sein Leben, Draco der einen anderen Weg gegangen wäre, wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte.  
  
Grenzenlose Wut staute sich erneut in ihm auf und rettete ihn zumindest für den Augenblick über seine Verzweiflung hinweg. Als er die Falltür zum Nordturm erreicht, schleuderte er sie so heftig auf, dass es laut krachte. Er war viel zu spät, doch das war gleich.  
  
Sie hatten verloren und Harry wusste, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für sie gab, als er in den strahlenden Glanz der untergehenden Sonne hinaustrat, um sich von seinem Engel zu verabschieden.


	31. Epilog

Dieser Epilog ist zugleich der Prolog für Part III. Ein bisschen unsinnig, ich weiß, aber es ist der einzige passende Abschluss zu dieser Story! Und in Part III ist es eine Art Flashback!

Auch hier bedanke ich mich bei allen, die Kommis geschrieben haben. Ganz besonders bei DarkLuzie und vampiry, außerdem bei bloody Death Eater, Severina35, Moin, zissy, Glaniel und LittleLion! Macht weiter so!

Epilog  
  
Die Sonne nährte sich blutrot langsam dem Horizont. Draco starrte von den Zinnen des Nordturms zum verbotenen Wald hinüber, doch er sah nichts. Drei Uhr nachmittags war lange vorbei, doch er blieb. Er würde hier bleiben, bis zum bitteren Ende, denn es war das letzte Mal. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel. Es war der letzte Zipfel Hoffnung, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, ganz gleich was geschah, er würde gehen mit dem Wissen, das er bis zum letzten Moment gekämpft hatte. Mehr konnte er nicht erwarten.  
  
Die Falltür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf, als die Sonne den Horizont berührte.  
  
Draco wandte den Kopf, obwohl er wusste, wer kam. Viel zu spät, doch das war nicht wichtig. Nur ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass er verloren hatte.  
  
Harrys grüne Augen waren müde und leer, als sie Dracos begegneten. Draco hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Es gab keine Wege den Willen des Ministeriums zu umgehen, auch nicht, wenn man Harry Potter hieß.  
  
Selbst jetzt konnte er noch nicht richtig glauben, was mit ihnen passiert war. Für Draco hatte es nie Fragen gegeben,welchen Weg er gehen würde, bis zum Augenblick, als die Dunkelheit sein Leben veränderte.  
  
Nich nur sein Leben – ihre Leben. Auch Harry würde wohl nie mehr derselbe sein.  
  
Er selbst verloren in dem Wissen, welcher Weg ihm bestimmt war, und Harry orientierungslos, in dem Bewusstsein, dass es einen Weg gab, auf dem er Ron und Hermione nicht folgen konnte.  
  
Mit zwei Schritten war Harry bei Draco und riss ihn in seine Arme.  
  
Für einen Moment schwach, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben, krallten sich Dracos Finger in Harrys Umhang. Er war verloren. Er hatte keine Wahl mehr. Es gab nur noch einen Weg.  
  
Er musste gehen.  
  
Harry spürte die Tränen hinter seinen Lidern brennen und in seiner Seele brodelte kochend, grenzenlose Wut.  
  
Seit die Entscheidung des Ministeriums alle Schüler mit Todessern in der Verwandtschaft ersten Grades der Schule zu verweisen bekannt geworden war, war er nicht mehr derselbe und es gab nichts, was daran noch etwas ändern konnte.  
  
Hätte er diese Entscheidung schon verurteilt, wenn es nur um seine Mitschüler gegangen wäre, denn immerhin gingen Leute wie Seamus Finnegan, dessen Bruder Todesser war und Lavender Brown, deren Vater sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, so trieb es ihn in den Wahnsinn, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass Draco gehen musste.  
  
Draco, sein Erzfeind, den er hasste und Draco, sein Freund, der ihm die Kraft geben hatte, zu sich selbst zu finden, der seiner Existenz einen Sinn gegeben hatte, der weit über alles hinaus ging, was er als Harry Potter getan hatte, der ihn Harry sein ließ, nur Harry. Draco, der ihm bewusst gemacht hatte, was er wollte. Draco, der seiner verlorenen Seele näher war, als jemals ein Mensch zuvor.  
  
Verzweifelt umschlangen Harrys Arme Draco fester. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Er wollte nicht, dass er ging.  
  
Doch er hatte keine Wahl.  
  
Harry hatte es bis vor einigen Minuten nicht akzeptieren wollen, doch Professor Dumbledore waren die Hände gebunden.  
  
Fudge hatte ihn gezwungen, diese Maßnahme durch zu ziehen. Da änderte es auch nichts, wenn ausgerechnet Harry Potter für den Todesserkandidaten par exellance, Draco Malfoy um Gnade bat. In seiner Verzweiflung hatte Harry nicht einmal gezögert, Dumbledore darum zu bitten, wenigstens Draco zu beschützen und ihn zu fragen, wo die Gerechtigkeit war, wenn man einen jungen Menschen seinem Schicksal überließ, der doch die Wahl hatte, zwischen gut und böse.  
  
Harry wusste, dass Draco keine Wahl mehr hatte, wenn er zu seinen Eltern zurückkehrte. Sobald er in den Händen seines Vaters war, stand der Weg, den er gehen würde fest. Ganz gleich, ob es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er Harry Potter näher gewesen war, als irgendeinem Menschen sonst.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und sah Harry ins Gesicht. Er lächelte und Harry hatte das Gefühl zerrissen zu werden, zerrissen zwischen Bewusstsein und Gefühlen. So, wie von Anfang an. Zu wissen, was Draco war und doch zu spüren, dass er genau das war, was er wollte, war die Hölle und zu wissen, dass Draco bereit gewesen war, diesen Weg für ihn zu opfern, war noch ein bisschen schlimmer.  
  
Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über Dracos blasse Wange. Draco wusste, dass Harry es nicht geschafft hatte, eine unsichtbare Tür zu öffnen und sein Lächeln wurde tiefer, denn es genügte, dass er es versucht hatte. Er hatte alles getan, daran zweifelte er nicht, genauso wenig, wie er daran gezweifelt hatte, das Dumbledore keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Hoffnungslos versank er in der Traurigkeit von Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihm mehr bedeuteten, als sein Leben, etwas, was er sich niemals hatte vorstellen können.  
  
Es gab einen Menschen in seinem Leben, der ihn liebte, so, wie er war, mit all seinen Macken, seiner Arroganz, seiner Kälte und seiner Boshaftigkeit – und es war kein anderer, als Harry Potter. Harry Potter, für den er seine Existenz aufgegeben hätte – am Ende, als ihm klar geworden war, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gab, als Macht, Ruhm und Ehre.  
  
Harrys Kopf fiel gegen seine Schulter und Draco konnte spüren wie er zitterte, als seine Arme seine Taille umklammerten. Er nahm ihn fester in die Arme, denn es war das letzte Mal. Nur einen Moment später hob er den Kopf wieder und ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
  
Gefühle spülten die Wahrheit weg.  
  
Träume trafen sich in der Unendlichkeit.  
  
Hoffnung wurde zum Glauben.  
  
Mehr gab es nicht mehr und als Dracos Finger sich schmerzhaft in Harrys Arme gruben, er den Blick hob und in seine Augen sah, wurde ihnen klar, dass es ihr Abschied war, ihr Abschied für die Ewigkeit. Draco Malfoy, Sohn Lucius Malfoys und bestimmt, dessen Karriere zu krönen, sagte Lebwohl zu Harry Potter, der für Lucius Malfoy nichts anderes als der Antichrist war, und doch lag ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, ein Lächeln, dass einen Schwur tat, denn Draco wusste, dass er seine unschuldige Seele in Harrys Hände legte.  
  
Draco hob die Hand und umschloss Harrys. Harry konnte den Stoff fühlen, den er ihm in die geballte Faust schob.  
  
Es war das Abzeichen, dass er Draco von seinem Umhang gerissen hatte, als sie dem Tod näher gewesen waren, als dem Leben und es für Harry keine Frage gegeben hatte, ob er auch sein Leben retten sollte, obwohl es damals nichts als Hass und Abscheu zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte.. Das Lächeln, das auf Dracos Lippen lag, konnte er nicht verstehen.  
  
„Für die Ewigkeit, Harry!", wieder berührten Dracos Lippen Harrys in einem endlosen Kuss. „Beschütze meine Seele, Harry, denn hier, bei dir ist der einzige Ort, an dem sie bleiben kann!... Schwöre mir, dass du sie beschützen wirst!...Schwöre!"  
  
Tränen, die er nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, rannen über Harrys Wangen.  
  
„Ich schwöre...für die Ewigkeit!....Ich schwöre!"Seine Finger umschlossen das Abzeichen, das sie beide verbunden hatte, ohne dass sie es ahnten.  
  
Erneut schaffte er es nicht, das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper lief zu unterdrücken und Harrys Arme umklammerten ihn, als hätten sie noch eine Wahl. Er spürte den Halt, spürte die Hoffnung, doch er musste gehen.  
  
Es gab kein Zurück.  
  
Draco schob Harry von sich, wieder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das sagte, dass sie es beide gewusst hatten. Harry versuchte nicht ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
„Leb wohl, Harry!"  
  
Die Sonne war hinter dem Horizont versunken und Dämmerung brach herein. Harry schwieg.  
  
Er weigerte sich noch immer.  
  
Draco lächelte.  
  
Es war das Lächeln eines Engels und das, was er sagte, bewies das.  
  
„Ich liebe dich!...Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann...aber ich liebe dich wirklich, Harry...und du wirst mein Leben weiterleben!...Danke!"  
  
Er wandte sich ab und verschwand durch die Falltür, die noch immer offen stand.  
  
Harry blieb zurück.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er allein und verloren am selben Fleck gestanden hatte. Es war nicht wichtig.  
  
Die Dunkelheit brach herein und Regen prasselte auf ihn herab, doch es interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Stunden waren vergangen und nichts war so dunkel und kalt, wie seine eigene Seele.  
  
Was war das für eine Gerechtigkeit, die einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen dazu zwang, einen Weg zu gehen, den er im Grunde seines Herzens nicht wirklich wollte?  
  
Was war das für eine Gerechtigkeit, die junge Zauberer in die Hände eines Monsters jagte, weil sie keine Alternative mehr hatten?  
  
Harry begriff seine eigene Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte jedes einzelne Wort Dumbledores genau verstanden, doch als er sein Büro verlassen hatte, war seine Welt zu Bruch gegangen, denn er wusste, das Draco einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hätte, wenn er eine Wahl gehabt hätte.  
  
Mit dem Verweis von Hogwarts, hatte er jede Hoffnung verloren und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er nicht der einzige war.  
  
Der Regen durchweichte ihn bis auf die Haut und er war eisig kalt, doch es war nicht wichtig.  
  
Harrys Illusionen über Gut und Böse schwammen davon, wie das Wasser des Regens.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er verflucht, der Junge zu sein, der lebte, denn er war der einzige, der Draco Malfoy nicht folgen konnte. Jeder Zauberer konnte den Weg der Finsternis gehen ohne sich darum Gedanken zu machen, doch es gab einen, der es nicht konnte, denn er hatte der dunklen Lord einmal fast besiegt – und sein Name war Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter war derjenige, der Draco Malfoy nicht folgen konnte.  
  
Harry Potter war derjenige, den jeder mit der guten Seite verband.  
  
Harry Potter war derjenige, der keine Wahl hatte.  
  
Und es gab niemanden, der soviel Sehnsucht hatte, genau diesen dunklen Weg zu gehen, nur um bei dem zu sein, den er liebte, dem einzigen, bei dem er wirklich sein wollte.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte Harry sich gewünscht, dem dunklen Weg folgen zu können und nie zuvor hatte er so klar und deutlich tief in sich die Gewissheit gefühlt, dass er es tun würde, um Dracos Willen, für die Ewigkeit, doch er hatte keine Wahl, denn er hatte heute schon einen Schwur getan und konnte ihm nicht mehr folgen  
  
Für die Ewigkeit... hatte Draco gesagt. Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht würden sie sich in der Ewigkeit wieder finden. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Zukunft. Harry wusste, dass er die Hoffnung niemals loslassen durfte, doch im Augenblick war er ganz einfach nur verzweifelt.  
  
Der rettende Engel aus Harry Potters Leben war gegangen und Harry Potter hörte auf Harry Potter zu sein.

End of Part I

Okay! Das wars und was da oben steht ist wahr! Wirklich!

Ich poste noch heute den Prolog zu Phönixfeuer II - Kälter als Eis! Wer unbedingt weiterlesen will, kann das bei animexx, ebenfalls unter KimRay tun! Dort steht schon ein großer Teil von Part III, der aber überarbeitet werden soll, weswegen ich ihn hier noch nicht poste!

Also dann, bis bald KimRay


End file.
